Brother, Brother
by niazn
Summary: Jess Mariano, 15, and his older brother, Jason Mariano, 17, are sent to live with their Uncle, Luke Danes. Jess and his brother have always only had each other, how will they deal with living with Luke? Gilmore Girls. Luke and Jess bonding, Jess and his brother bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my latest fanfic! It's set in Season 2, "Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy", but instead of Jess just being sent away, he and his older brother are being sent away together. Jess is 15 and his older brother Jason is 17. For imagery** **reference, picture Jason as Taylor Lautner ;). In the cover, that's Jess and Jason. Enjoy! Please leave me a review, reviews are inspiration!**

 **Luke's POV:**

"I'll drink it, shoot it, eat it, snort it. Whatever form it's in, just give it to me", Lorelai exclaims.

"You need to calm down", I reply, as I make another cup of coffee.

"What I need now is coffee. Lots and lots of coffee", she urges.

I pour her a cup of coffee and she sighs dramatically.

" _Thank_ you", she says, taking a large gulp of coffee.

The phone rings and before Lorelai can request another cup, I pick it up.

"Luke?", a familiar voice says.

"Liz! Hey, how are you?", I reply, realizing it's my sister on the line.

"I'm exhausted, the boys keep getting into trouble, I can't deal with it anymore", she goes on.

"Yeah, it's hard. I can imagine, two teenagers running around doing who knows what, it could be a handful", I remarked, ignoring Lorelai waving her coffee cup back and forth.

"I can't do it anymore, Luke. I need a break!"

"A break from what?", I ask, not realizing where this was going.

"I think they need to get away from the city for a bit, get away from me, I'm worried they're getting on the wrong path"

"A break from what, Liz? What do you mean by needing a break?", I repeat, ignoring her babbling.

"I mean, I need you to take care of them for a while"

"Look, Liz, I just don't have time for visitors right now, the diner's always busy..."

"They wouldn't be visitors, they would be staying. Come on big brother, please! I need you to straighten them out, I've given up! I need you to take them in"

"You've given up on your sons? You're ridiculous! I can't deal with you anymore!"

"I can't deal with _them_ anymore!"

"Fine, whatever, make the arrangements! You will never grow up will you?", I shout over the phone, then slam it back on the base, to hang it up.

I can't believe this, she's ridiculous. She's given up on raising her children; her job. Rather than handle the situation, she's sending them to me, this is unbelievable.

"You okay, Luke?", Lorelai asks me, no longer waving her coffee cup.

"Do you have a sister?", I ask her.

"No", she answers.

"Some people have all the luck", I mutter.

"Cesar! I'm going out for the rest of the day, you're in charge", I call into the kitchen before walking out of the diner. I have no idea what I'm doing. I suddenly have to figure out how to raise two teenagers who have been getting into trouble. The first thing that comes to mind are groceries. I should have some things ready at the house, at least. The things you do for family...

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"You can't just send us away!", my older brother, Jason, yells at our mom.

"I already told Luke, he's fine with it", she simply replies, smoking a cigarette.

"You're unbelievable. Maybe if you got off your lazy ass for once and opened your eyes, you would see that you're the problem, not us", he snaps.

She continues to smoke her cigarette, ignoring Jason. He storms over to the bedroom where I'm listening from.

"Pack your stuff, little bro, we're leaving first thing tomorrow", he tells me.

Jason is only two years older than me but he pretends like he's ten years older than me. It's always just been me and him. We always have each other's backs. We've learned how to deal with our mom together, we've learned how to deal with the streets of New York together, we don't really like change. But if I'm being forced to move to some little town in the middle of nowhere, I'm grateful that I have Jason by my side.

"Have you ever met the uncle that we're staying with?", I ask, grabbing a backpack from the closet.

"Yeah, when I was like 7 and you were 5. I don't remember much but I do remember that he talks a lot", Jason answers.

"Great", I say sarcastically.

"Listen to me. We have to have each other's backs now more than ever. It's you and me against him; two against one. The only way we'll make it through is if we team up, understand?", he commands

"I know, Jason. I'm not stupid"

"Good. Now, pack only what you're gonna need for like a day, Liz's gonna ship the rest out", he instructs.

I nod, grabbing a change of clothes and some underwear.

"How long do you think we'll be staying?", I ask.

"Knowing Liz, probably until Luke cracks. She's gonna try to keep us away as long as possible"

I shove some books in my backpack and Jason shoves his autographed football into his, he probably doesn't trust Liz with it; it's like his prized possession. He's always been really athletic and interested in sports and I train with him so I'm pretty toned too but I've always been more into literature. We're different in some ways, but exactly the same in other ways.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I've been waiting at the bus stop for three hours. Liz told me Jason and Jess would be here by 10 am, It's now 1:06 pm. I get up when another bus arrives. Jason and Jess are the last ones off this bus.

"Jason! Jess!", I greet.

They look at each other before looking back at me.

"Luke.", the taller one acknowledges, I'm pretty sure the taller and older one is Jason. I haven't seen them in so long.

The other one doesn't say anything; he just stares at me.

"Okay then. This way", I say, guiding the way back to the diner. They walk a few feet behind me, not saying a word for the five minutes we walked.

When we arrive at the diner I stop in front of the door and hold it open for them.

"We're not hungry", Jason tells me.

"This is my diner, the apartment's upstairs", I explain. The boys exchange a look then follow me inside.

When we walk inside, everyone turns to stare. I'm not surprised by this, but Jason and Jess sure were. All the conversations stopped and all eyes were on them.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer", Jess mutters under his breath, which is the first thing I've heard him say.

"Okay, follow me", I say, once the conversations resumed. They follow me upstairs to the apartment.

"This is it", I announce, when I open the door.

"Where do we sleep?", Jason obnoxiously asks.

"One can take the couch, the other can take the air mattress. This is only temporary, I didn't exactly have time to run over to Pottery Barn, now did I?", I reply.

"I call the couch", Jason declares, throwing his backpack on the floor.

"Whatever", I hear Jess mumble, making his way over to the air mattress.

"So, I have to get back downstairs, I'll let you two get settled, come down when you're done"

I don't get a response from either of them so I just walk out. God, I hope this agreement doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"What'd you think of him?", I ask Jason.

"Of who? Luke?", he confirms.

"No, the Pope. Yeah, Luke!", I roll my eyes.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to piss him off first, then I'll let you know what I think of him. What about you?"

"He seems okay; I don't love him, I don't hate him", I shrug.

"So you like him?", he asks.

"I didn't say that!", I say defensively.

"Like's in between love and hate", he argues.

"Whatever, I'm starving. I'm going downstairs", I tell him.

"Bring me up a burger", he orders as he closes his eyes to take a nap.

I roll my eyes at his laziness. When I walk downstairs everybody stares at me again and the conversations stop. Don't these people have anything better to do with their lives?

"Hey, Jess. Did you and Jason get settled?", Luke asks.

"Yep", I say over enthusiastically, hoping he gets the vibe that I'm not really the chit-chat kind of guy.

"Can I get you something to eat?", he asks.

"Two burgers and some fries", I reply.

"Two burgers? You're gonna eat two burgers?", he confirms.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Alright, two burgers and some fries, coming right up"

I take my book out and begin to read. I can't help but look up when I notice everyone staring at me in silence, this is ridiculous. Luke comes out with my food and notices me glaring at everyone.

"Everything okay?", he asks.

"Just dandy", I reply, sarcastically. I proceed to wrap the food up and make my way upstairs.

"Where are you going?", Luke asks. I don't answer, I'm sure he's smart enough to figure it out.

"Jason, get off your ass, I brought food", I announce, making my way inside the apartment. I stop in my tracks when I see the state the apartment is in. The few clothes that Jason brought were all over the floor, my clothes were all over the floor, all the drawers are open, couch cushions were laying on their side, the apartment is a mess.

"What did you do?", I ask, astonished.

"I couldn't find my hair gel", he responds, taking a burger out of my hands.

"Man, Luke is gonna flip shit"

"I used your hair gel by the way", he says, ignoring the fact that it looks like Luke's apartment looks like an earthquake hit it.

"I'm gonna go around town, see what type of hell we're dealing with, come with?", I say to Jason.

"Nah. Fill me in though"

I nod, grabbing my food, and walking downstairs. I see Luke talking to two girls sitting at the counter, one looked about my age and the other one was probably her mom, she looked pretty young too. I try to sneak past Luke to avoid conversation but it's too late, he sees me.

"Jess, come here, I want you to meet some people", he calls. I roll my eyes and begin to walk back. I hate when adults introduce you to their friends.

"This is my nephew, Jess.", he introduces.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Jess. I'm Lorelai, this is my daughter Rory", the older woman smiles. Rory waves at me politely, smiling.

"Huh.", I simply state, before walking away.

"Where are you going?", Luke asks as I exit the door.

"Out", I answer.

* * *

I walked around the entire town; I found two decent book stores, 12 stores devoted entirely to peddling porcelain unicorns, and some market place with an old man standing outside trying to get me to identify myself after I threw something out in his garbage can. I'm in hell.

I walk back inside the diner, a new crowd had come in, and by now word had gotten around that there were two teenagers living with Luke. Just walking around the town I heard multiple assumptions on who the two boys were. Some said that Luke had two kids from a previous marriage and the kids' mother just died from an accidental overdose, others thought Jason and I were Luke's long-lost cousins, and I heard one person say that we were his nephews.

I didn't see Luke when I walked inside, I saw a large man holding an ice pack on his head, running around, taking orders, then running back into the kitchen, cooking the food. I make my way upstairs and the first thing I hear is yelling. He must've seen his apartment. The yelling stops when I open the door, they look to see who came in, it started again when they realized it was just me.

"I don't see what the big deal is, lay off!", Jason yells.

"I looked the other way when you completely trashed my apartment! I didn't say a word when you threw a football at Cesar downstairs! But I draw the line at smoking!", Luke shouts.

So all this yelling was just because Jason was smoking? He does that all the time.

"Who cares? It's my life!", he yells.

"I care! As long as you live under my roof, you live by my rules! It hasn't even been a day yet, Jason, come on! I'm doing this because I care about you, can't you see that?"

"All I see is a man with a stick up his ass"

"Oh that's real nice. I have to get back downstairs, when I come back, I want this apartment looking like it did when you two got here. Understood?", Luke concludes.

Jason shoots him a glare but nods. Luke walks out looking furious.

"He's gonna be fun", Jason smirks when Luke closes the door behind him.

"You really got on his good side", I say sarcastically.

"Just help me clean this up"

"I'm good, but thanks", I reply, opening up my book. He throws a pair of underwear at me, I easily dodge it.

"What happened to having my back?", he asks.

I roll my eyes. I decide not to provoke him right now. It's better to have him on my side when I need him. So, I give in and start cleaning up the mess. This is the beginning of the end.

 _ **Comment your thoughts! It's going to get much better, trust me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke's POV:**

It's almost closing time and I haven't heard a word from Jason and Jess since the blowout. I walk over to the stairs.

"Jess! Jason! Get down here!", I call.

I don't get a response but I hear footsteps so I walk back to the counter. They appear at the edge of the stairs then walk towards me.

"Are you guys hungry?", I ask.

Jess looks like he's about to answer but Jason elbows him quickly.

"Why?", Jason asks suspiciously.

"Because it would be my fault if you starved to death, now what would you like?", I reply. I motion for them to sit down at the counter and they hesitantly sit. They eye me suspiciously like they're waiting for me to pull out a gun or something.

"Grilled cheese", Jess says.

"Same"

As I make the sandwiches, I watch them. They both have big chips on their shoulders. Jess seems to be the more reasonable one out of the two and that's not saying a lot.

I walk back with two grilled cheese's and two milkshakes.

"We didn't order milkshakes", Jason points out.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "So you don't want them?"

They don't answer me, they glance at each other.

"How about this? I leave these out right in front of you, if you don't want it just pour it out in the trash and leave the empty cup, or drink it and leave the empty cup, I don't really care. I'll be over there"

Out of the corner of my eye I watch Jess eating his sandwich and taking sips of his milkshake, Jason just sits there for a while staring at his food and taking quick glances back at me. This is getting ridiculous, I turn around and stare straight at him.

"Damn it Jason! Just eat the food!", I yell.

* * *

 **Rory's POV:**

I walk into Luke's to pick up take out for my mom and I. I walk in and the first thing I hear is Luke yelling at a customer to eat the food. He realizes someone else walked in when the bell above the door rang and turned to look at me.

"I can come back later", I say awkwardly.

"No, Rory, it's okay sit anywhere you like, just avoid the counter", Luke warns me.

"Actually I'm getting take out for my my mom and me", I explain.

The diner's empty except for two boys sitting at the counter. One I met earlier, Luke's nephew, Jess I think. And I don't know the other one. He looks like a 17 year old Taylor Lautner.

I sit down two seats away from them.

"What would you like, Rory?", Luke asks.

"Two burgers, two plates of fries, two donuts, three cookies, and a Cup of hot coffee to-go", I answer.

"Anything else?", he asks.

"Nope, I think that's everything on the list she gave me"

"I'm adding another donut so she doesn't have half of yours", he tells me.

I laugh. "Thanks Luke".

I see the boys get up to leave but Luke stops them.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

"Out", the one that looks like Taylor Lautner answers.

"I don't think so. It's 9 pm on a school night"

"Come on, _Uncle_ Luke", he smirks.

"Sit", Luke orders.

They both roll their eyes and sit back down, but this time they sit right next to me.

"Hey", he says, not looking straight at me.

"Hi", I reply, uncomfortably.

Jess ignores me and his brother. He takes out a book and starts to read.

"You like Hemingway?", I ask, reading the cover.

He looks up.

"He's not awful", he responds.

"You like to read?", I ask.

"Not much", he replies. The older one scoffs after he hears that and Jess shoots him a look.

"I'm Rory by the way, I met you this morning. But I don't know you", I say turning to Jess then the other one.

"Jason", he states, smirking.

"Brothers?", I confirm.

Jason cocks his eyebrow, "Unfortunately".

Luke walks out with piles and piles of take out boxes.

"Feeding the army?", Jason asks.

"Nope, just feeding a Gilmore", Luke replies.

I laugh at that response and put $30 on the counter.

"One of you be a gentleman and help her", Luke orders Jason and Jess.

"It's fine, Luke, I got it. Thanks"

Jess rushes to the door then opens it for me.

"Thanks", I say surprised. He just nods.

"Good night", he mumbles.

"Night", I reply, smiling.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

I watch Rory leave then walk back to the counter. Jason has a big smirk on his face.

"Shut up", I warn.

"Hey, I didn't say anything", he says, holding up his arms in defense, with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up", I repeat.

"Okay that's enough", Luke interrupts.

"I'm heading up", I say to no one in particular.

"Jess, can you come back for a second? I want to talk to you two", Luke called.

I sigh and reluctantly walk back.

"I just wanna lay some ground rules for the future, so we don't have another misunderstanding like we did this morning", he begins, staring directly at Jason, who couldn't have a bigger smirk on his face.

"Why am _I_ here? I'm not the tobacco consumer", I say.

"Don't act so innocent, like I've never seen you do it, I have pictures of you doing it, and let me tell you it's not just tobacco", Jason threatens.

"Thanks for having my back", I say sarcastically.

"Oh, like you had mine?", he yells.

"Stop it, both of you! I don't even want to know what you two did in New York. You're here now under my rules. I don't tolerate smoking of any substance. That's first and foremost", Luke shouts.

"You will both go to school everyday, you will come straight home, you will work shifts in the diner until closing, you will do your homework, and you will both graduate"

"That's not fair!", Jason argues.

"Please explain to me what part of that is not fair", Luke says calmly.

"Why do we have to work in the diner? That's child abuse, there has to be some law against that or something!"

I roll my eyes at Jason's stupidity. Luke looks at me with a look that says, 'is he being serious?'.

"Whatever, can I go now?", I mutter.

"Go ahead"

Jason gets up to follow me but Luke stops him. I make my way to the stairs but stop to listen to what Luke is telling him.

"What now?"

"I know I freaked out on you today and I want to apologize for that", I hear Luke say. No adult has ever apologized to either of us before. I can tell that Jason's surprised too because he doesn't say anything.

"Whatever", Jason replies, trying to sound like he doesn't care, but I know that voice. It's not his usual obnoxious voice.

"Just wanted to let you know, you have a clean slate with me. I don't hold anything against you or your brother"

"That's great", he replies, sarcasm returning to his tone.

"Okay, you can go now, I'll be right up"

Jason walks to the stairs and doesn't even say anything when he realized I was eavesdropping, he just shoves past me and storms upstairs.

I realize I left my book and walk back to the counter when Luke walks into the kitchen. I can't find it so I look around. I don't hear Luke walking back in.

"Are you looking for this?", he asks, holding up the book.

I nod. He walks over and hands it to me.

"I was gonna bring it up for you", he explains.

I nod again. We just stand there awkwardly staring at each other.

"Well, good night", I finally say.

"Good night, Jess"

I turn around to walk back up but stop.

"Hey, uh, Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Jason comes off like that, like he doesn't care and like he hates everything and stuff, but he... I mean... he does care", I stutter.

"Thanks for that"

I nod then walk upstairs. Maybe it won't be so bad living here, Luke's not awful. And whoever that girl Rory was, I wanna know more about her, I wanna know her story.

 **Do you guys like the story so far? Let me know:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_There's something going on with the reviews for the past four days; they're not showing up. I read them in my email so thank you for those who wrote kind things, they motivated me to write. This chapter has some minor language, just so you know. Enjoy :)_**

 **Luke's POV:**

It's barely been a day and I can already tell some differences between Jess and Jason. They both seem to have short tempers and don't really let anyone else in. Jess seems to be the more sensitive one and Jason likes to come off as a tough guy. Jason has some sort of big-brother impression on Jess and though Jess would never admit it, I can tell he cares what his big brother thinks of him. I can also tell that the two are really close to each other, for the most part, they have each other's backs.

Today's the first full day they're spending here and they're going to their first day of school. I walk over to the couch first to wake Jason up.

"Jason, hey, it's time to get up", I say softly, gently tapping him. As soon as I touched him he winced, but opened his eyes slowly and got up.

"This couch is killing my back", he mumbles.

"This weekend we'll figure out sleeping arrangements, but for now you have to deal with it and get ready for school"

He yawns loudly then walks to the bathroom. I walk over to the air mattress at the edge of my bed and attempt to wake Jess up. I nudge him softly and he winces the same way Jason did.

"Jess, it's time to wake up"

He groans then turns to his other side, still not getting up.

"Jess, come on, you have school"

"Five more minutes", he whines, sounding like a child.

"You're gonna be late"

"I don't care", he mumbles, putting his pillow over his head.

I sigh, not knowing what to do. Jason comes out of the bathroom and laughs at the sight of me trying to get Jess up.

"Good luck with that", he smirks.

"He refuses to get up"

"I'll handle it", he replies, his smirk growing bigger.

I watch him walk over to the kitchen, get a bowl, fill it with water, then walk back.

"What are you...", I begin but he cuts me off.

"Jess, are you going to get up?", Jason asks, standing above Jess.

"Get away from me", Jess grumbles back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", Jason sang, pouring the bowl of water over Jess.

"Dammit, Jason!", Jess shouts, springing up.

I stand there in awe, not sure what to do, I can't believe he just did that.

"Time for school", Jason sneers, throwing the empty bowl at Jess.

Jess catches the bowl then glares at his brother, who was now walking over to Jess's bedside to take his hair gel.

"You're an ass, you know that?", Jess says to his brother, yanking the gel out of his hands.

"Relax, it's just water. Besides, the quicker you get ready, the quicker you see _Rory_ ", Jason replies, smirking, and snatching the hair gel back.

"You like Rory?", I ask.

"Neither of you know what you're talking about", he mutters, drying his body with a towel.

"Will you two just stop fighting? You have 20 minutes to get ready, I'll be downstairs", I say.

"Let go of it!"

They're fighting over a bottle of hair gel.

"Are you two for real? It's just hair gel!"

"It's mine!", Jess yells.

I leave them playing tug of war with the bottle. They fight like little kids, it's kind of amusing when they're not running late for school.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

I ended up sharing the hair gel with Jason. I used it first, then waited for him to finish. I'm pretty nervous for today but I try not to show it, I know Jason's a little nervous too.

I leaned against the wall in the bathroom with my arms crossed, watching Jason gel his hair to make sure he doesn't use too much.

"Dude, I guess I'm sorry I woke you up like that. But on the other hand, you're welcome cause we both know Luke would not have gotten you to get up"

"I'll take your half apology", I shrug.

"And I guess I'm sorry, I brought Rory up. I shouldn't have brought her up in front of Luke, even if it is or isn't true, it's not my business", he apologizes. Two apologies in one day? Jason's never said sorry to me before.

"Why are you being tolerable? You're a douche bag ", I joke.

He shoves me jokingly then gives me my hair gel back.

"We're in this together, man. I got your back little bro"

"Alright then, another day in hell", I mutter, beginning to head downstairs.

"Where have you guys been? I told you to be down in 20 minutes, 45 minutes ago", Luke says.

"What can I say? My hair just wasn't bouncing and behaving today", I reply. Jason laughs at my response.

"Take it easy on the hair spray, both of you, you're killing the ozone layer"

"At least we're not sufferers of habitual bad hair days", Jason mumbles, referring to Luke's baseball caps.

"Very funny, _everyone's_ a comedian today."

"Whatever you say Uncle Luke", I smirk.

"I think we should get going, Uncle Luke, wouldn't wanna be late to school", Jason chimes in, smirking.

"Oh, no, Uncle Luke. That would be awful", I say sarcastically.

"It's Luke, just Luke! Mr. Luke! In fact, don't address me at all!", Luke barks, obviously getting bothered.

Jason grins at me, I can tell he feels accomplished for finally getting Luke to snap.

"Unlock the car, I'll be there in a second", Luke says, throwing me the keys.

"Whatever you say, Unc-"

"Jason", Luke warns before Jason can finish his sentence.

As we walk through the door, I bump into Rory and her mother in the doorway.

"Hi", she greets.

"Hi", I reply.

"Hi", her mother chimes in.

Rory and I look at each other, both unsure of what to say. Her mother clears her throat to show that she's present.

"Are you gonna let us in or are we banned again?", her mother asks, I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but I move out of the way.

"Is there a time when you're not here?", Jason asks.

"Wow, you two sure are a couple of charmers", her mother says, sarcastically.

"We take after our Uncle", he smirks, as she walks away.

"So, you're going to school", I comment, now noticing her school uniform.

"Yep, that's what I'm doing". I see her blush and for some reason that makes me smile.

"This is sweet and all but can we cut the puppy love short? Come on, we have to go Jess", Jason tells me.

"Bye, Rory"

"Bye, Jess"

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Luke just dropped Jason and I off at our new school. He came in to talk to the principal and everything and before leaving he made sure to give us a lecture on behavior and all that good stuff.

"1st period Geometry, room 104, what about you?", I ask Jason.

"1st period English, room 112"

I already hate it in this school. Just looking at my schedule I can tell it's going to be a waste of time. A blonde walks by us and waves to Jason. He just looks at her and cocks his eyebrow, she replies by blowing him a kiss. I scoff; it's only been 10 minutes into the day and half the girls are staring at him, he's like a girl-magnet.

The bell rings and the hallways clear immediately, this is going to be a long day.

"I'll see you later, Jess"

"Later"

Three minutes later, I finally find room 104 and walk in.

"You're late", the teacher asserts.

"I sincerely apologize", I reply, rolling my eyes.

She raises her eyebrows and looks through her papers.

"Are you Jess Mariano? The new student?"

"That would be me", I mutter.

"Take a seat, Mr. Mariano. I'm Mrs. Medina"

I sit down in an empty seat behind this tall guy who could easily be 6 foot; it's perfect for falling asleep in class. Everyone turns to look at me and I can hear them whisper about me.

"Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself, Jess?

"Nope"

"That's too bad, I'm dying to know more", I hear a girl in the front of the room say. All the girls start to giggle.

"That's enough class. Turn to page 152 in your textbooks. Dean, would you mind sharing with Jess?"

"Sure", the boy in front of me says, pulling his textbook to the side so it's in my field of view. After 10 minutes of listening to the teacher explain, in the most mind-numbing way possible, how to use the pythagorean theorem to find the missing side of a right triangle given 'hypotenuse c', I decide I can't take it anymore. I jerk my hand up into the air.

"Yes, Jess, did you have a question?"

"Bathroom?"

"What about the bathroom?"

"Can I _use_ it?", I uttered, getting annoyed.

"I don't know, _can_ you?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I can. Unless the sudden pressure and tingling that's going on 'down there', which is growing every second I'm having this conversation, has a different explanation to it"

The class bursts out into laughter and the teacher stands there, in complete silence.

"Make it quick, Mr. Mariano", she finally says, sternly.

"I'll try my best", I smirk, as I get up and walk out of the classroom.

I walk around the school, taking in the scenario. Lo and behold, I find Jason making out with the same girl that waved to him this morning. They stop when they notice footsteps; they probably thought it was a teacher.

"Oh, hey", Jason says when he sees me.

"Hey"

"What are you doing? I thought you had geometry"

"I thought you had English"

"I had to use the bathroom and Shane over here had to go to the nurse's office", he smirks.

"I think I'm gonna skip out then come back at the end of the day, you in?", I ask.

"Nah, man, you should go back to class. I have a feeling Luke's not gonna wanna hear about you ditching on your first day. Trust me, I have other plans to torture him"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since Shane and I have a date tonight", he declares with a cocky smile

"We're going to a movie!", the girl gushes, running her fingers through Jason's hair.

"What about the diner? Luke said we have to work until closing"

"Luke can shove a baseball cap us his ass; I'm going on a date tonight"

"Alright man, good luck with that", I finish, beginning to walk away.

"Jess, just go to class, it's not worth it", he calls.

I think about what he tells me. For some reason, I start to make my way back to class. I'll get through the day, I'll probably drag myself through a bunch of these days, I'll play along with Luke's need to feel like he's a 'responsible guardian', for now. I don't know what it is about him, but I wanna know more. His attitude is different towards Jason and I than any adult we've ever encountered. It almost seems like he cares about us.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I'm waiting outside the school to pick Jason and Jess up. I spot Jess first and call his name. When he doesn't look up, I speed walk towards him to catch up. He reluctantly follows me back to my car.

"How was your first day?"

"Fine", he mumbles, opening up a book.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Nope"

"I doubt that"

"That's your right, I guess"

"Do you know where Jason is? Can you call him or something?"

"Call him on what? Or do you expect me to have a telepathic connection with him?", he replies, I can tell he's starting to get annoyed with the conversation.

"I don't know, maybe a cell phone?", I say, as if it should be an obvious answer.

"Don't have one"

"What?"

"I said we don't have cell phones"

"How did Liz get a hold of you?"

"She didn't"

"I'm not a big fan of cell phones either but especially in a city like New York, they're like a necessity. You're 15, Jason's 17, you should have cell phones"

"Mother-dearest preferred to spend her 'hard-earned' welfare money on things she felt were more important, such as beer and other things that would assist her in having a good ole time", he grimaced, not looking up from his book.

I stand there unsure of how to respond. I suddenly feel awful for bringing the topic up. I finally see Jason walking in between two girls.

"I see your brother"

"Let's have a party", he mutters, sarcastically.

"Stay in the car, I'll be right back", I tell him. I guessed that calling his name wasn't going to do much, as proven with Jess, so I walk up to him.

"I don't mean to interrupt, actually yes I do mean to interrupt, but it's time to go Jason, say bye", I tell him.

He shoots a glare at me and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I guess I gotta go", he smirks, turning back to the girls.

"Bye, Shane", he says first, then pulls the blonde girl into a kiss.

I look away, uncomfortably.

"Bye, Jason", she giggles.

"Bye, Allie", he says, pulling the brunette girl into a kiss.

"Okay that's enough", I pull him away.

"Why are you picking us up? It's a five-minute walk", he asks me.

"It's your first day, I guess I wanted to see how it went", I answer, as we approach the car. He notices Jess in the front seat and reluctantly walks over to the back seat.

"Took you long enough", Jess comments, as I start the car.

"Your brother was just saying bye to his new friends"

"Shane?", Jess asks, with a knowing look.

"Shane was there", he smirks.

"What about you, Jess? Any new friends?", I ask.

"Nope", he answers, not looking up.

"He doesn't need any friends, he's got his eyes on that Rory girl"

"If that's what you wanna believe"

"Rory, huh? I've known her forever, she's a great girl"

"I didn't realize opening a door for her suddenly made us star-crossed lovers"

"That's bull, Jess, and you know it. You like that girl"

"We're here", I announce before things get any more heated.

Jess is the first one to get out of the car, he slams the door behind him.

"Hey, don't forget, your shift starts in 10 minutes", I remind Jess.

"Whatever"

"Jason that goes for you too", I tell him. He calmly walks inside with his backpack slung over one shoulder, ignoring me.

I walk inside to a fully-packed diner. I see the chef, Cesar, first.

"A delivery man showed up, dropped some things off that were addressed to you, I let him upstairs", he tells me.

"Okay, thanks"

I walk upstairs when I start to hear the familiar sound of arguing.

"What's going on, now?", I ask, walking into the apartment.

My mouth is wide open. There are dozens of boxes everywhere, clothes are on the floor, CD's, hair care products; everything is scattered on the floor.

"I'm guessing Liz shipped the rest of your stuff"

"Didn't even bother to label it", Jess mutters.

"I'm telling you that bottle of gel is mine", Jason declares.

"No, it's not! It was with my stuff!"

"She mixed everything up, that means nothing!"

"This is the brand I use!"

"You have your bottle, I don't know where mine is, I'm guessing that's mine, stop being a selfish little bastard!"

"That's enough!", I yell, and finally they stop bickering.

"I'm never going to understand what it is with you two and that damned bottle of hair gel, but for now, leave the apartment the way it is, and get your lazy butts downstairs", I order.

Jess throws the bottle of gel on the floor, glaring at Jason, and walks downstairs.

"What are you waiting for?", I ask Jason.

"I have a date in like an hour", he replies.

"You made a date for a time you knew you weren't going to be available?"

"Come on, Luke. It's just one shift, I'll make it up"

"When?"

"Eventually"

"That's not fair to your brother"

"He'll get over it"

"We had an agreement"

"You should be happy I'm considered popular"

"I'm ecstatic for you Jason", I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What if I can get Jess to cover my shift?"

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I have my ways"

"You're gonna take advantage of your brother?"

"If that's how you wanna look at it"

"If you go on that date, you're..."

"What? What are you gonna do?", he interrupts, smirking.

"...grounded", I finally say.

"You can't ground me", he scoffs.

"Oh, yes I can. I'm your guardian"

"I'm going on that date", he says, his voice getting louder.

"You're gonna be grounded", I warn.

"I'll take my chances", he decides, storming downstairs.

When I walk downstairs, I see Jess standing behind the counter, waiting for me, and Jason whispering something to him. Jess glares at his brother and Jason just smirks before he walks out. Whatever Jason said to him, it looks like Jess is going to be working a double shift tonight.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

I can't believe Jason is out on his date and I'm in here busting tables and pouring coffee. The old man standing outside of the market that yelled at me the first day I was here came in. His name is apparently Taylor Doose, and I may have 'accidentally' spilled coffee on his shoes. Surprisingly when he threatened to sue, Luke threw him out. I didn't expect him to cover for me but he did.

"What's the deal with that guy, Taylor?", I ask Luke, as I wipe down the counter.

"He's the town selectman who has nothing better to do with his life than torture those around him with meaningless events and functions", he replies.

"What better town to have one of those than stars Hollow?, I mutter.

The bell above the door rings and in come Rory, her mother, and a guy I recognize from school. It was the beanstalk, I think his name was Dean. They sit down at the table and don't see me. I turn the other way when I see Dean look over.

"I'm going upstairs", I tell Luke.

"You still have another hour left of your shift"

I ignore him and start to walk away but he pulls me back.

"Listen to me, Jess, I'm trying to teach you discipline. I'm trying to get you on the right track. You're not leaving until we close"

"How come Jason got to go?"

"Jason's grounded. Do you really wanna be grounded?"

"How is he grounded if he's outside? You really didn't think this one through"

"Just stop asking so many questions and go take their order, I'll come with you", he tells me, pointing to Rory's table.

He pulls me over to the table and their conversation stops.

"Luke putting you to work already?", her mother asks.

"Just order, Lorelai", Luke replies, trying to sound annoyed, but I can tell he's enjoying this.

"Blink twice if you're being held hostage", she whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

Luke rolls his eyes and I just stand there wishing to be anywhere else but here. Rory avoids eye contact with me.

"Hey, you're in my geometry class, right?", the boy says, turning to me.

I nod, getting impatient.

"Can I just get three large cups of coffee?", Lorelai asks.

"I don't want any coffee", Dean says.

"Oh, Dean, that's so cute you thought I was ordering one cup for everybody, no that's just for me", Lorelai says.

"You're not getting three cups of coffee, it's 8:30 pm", Luke interrupts.

"You're mean"

"Can I have a cup of coffee and a donut?", Rory asks.

"And just a soda for me", Dean adds.

I walk away without saying anything else. Luke walks over with a smile on his face, but wipes it off his face when he notices me staring at him.

"So, you and Lorelai?"

"Don't start with me, Jess"

"It's obvious you like her"

"Just get the soda, I'll make the coffee"

"Who's the giant with the bad haircut?"

"That would be Dean"

"What's his deal?"

"He and Rory are... seeing each other", he hesitantly tells me, as if he's worried I'll be upset.

"Figures", I scoff.

"Jess...", he begins but his voice drifts off.

"What?"

"I think we could call it a night. Head upstairs and start your homework"

"Why?"

"Because. Now do what I say"

"If you think I'm upset about Rory, I don't need your sympathy"

"I'm just suggesting you start your homework"

"I can't, I'm covering Jason's damned shift, too"

"I'll figure it out, go ahead"

I nod, still not understanding what made him change his mind. I begin to walk upstairs. I turn back to look at Rory and I see that she's staring straight at me. I have to know more about her, it's killing me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a pretty long chapter, enjoy. Sorry for the lack of update, I had writer's block. Please leave me a review, they inspire me :)**_

 **Jess's POV:**

This week felt like a month but it's finally over; it's Friday afternoon and Jason and I are walking back home, which we're finally allowed to do.

"So, how long are you grounded?", I ask Jason, who has his headphones on.

He puts them down around his neck when he sees my mouth move.

"What?"

"I asked how long Luke 'grounded' you", I reply, putting air quotes around 'grounded'.

"Two weeks", he replies.

"Sucks"

"No kidding, I just made the football team too, I'm gonna miss all the parties and shit", he complains.

It's amazing to me, Jason and I have been here for four days and in these four days he got a girlfriend, got invited to 5 parties, made the varsity football team, and became one of the most talked about guys in the school.

I don't say anything, we just continue to walk in silence until we get to the diner.

"I hate it here", I suddenly say, standing outside the diner door, not going in.

"It's not too bad, Jess"

"Easy for you to say'

"It's just as easy for you to say it too"

Jason never really caught on to sayings, he's great at lots of things, but he's definitely not the smartest.

"Nothing ever goes on in this lame town"

"Say what you want about Stars Hollow, but their parties aren't too shabby. You could say the same about the girls"

I roll my eyes at his remark.

"The people are lame"

"What about that Rory girl? You seemed to like her"

I shoot him a look that says stop talking. Jason looks around for a few seconds and he looks like he's thinking.

"Come on", he says, beginning to walk away from the diner.

"Where are you going? Luke's gonna flip if we're late"

"Jess, just follow me. Don't question me, just follow me"

I look back at the diner then back at Jason. I decide to follow Jason.

"Where are we going?", I ask, following him across the street.

"To have some fun", he replies.

"Fun at Doose's Market?", I ask, reading the sign.

"This is Taylor Doose's market, he complained to Luke that I took too long to take his order"

"He got you in trouble with Luke?"

"No, Luke just threw him out. But, I was still pissed he said anything in the first place", he explains.

"What are we doing here?"

"I wanna see a movie"

"First off, I really hope you're just stupid and not actually retarded, Jason, considering this is a grocery store. Second, you spent the little amount of money we had on your date so we can't buy tickets"

"That date was so worth it"

"What are we doing here?", I repeat.

"Listen up little bro", he begins, pulling me in closer so no one else hears.

"You distract Taylor, I'll get us the money", he instructs, motioning over to a black jar labeled 'bridge repair money'.

"How the hell am I supposed to distract him?"

"Spill something, talk about how stupid traffic lights are, preferably make him mad"

"This is a stupid idea"

"Come on, Jess. What, have you gone soft?"

"Fine, but you distract him. I'll grab the money"

"That's what I'm talking about!", he grins, then begins to make his way over to the soda aisle.

I stand a few feet away from the jar and pretend to look at a magazine, looking out of the corner of my eye, I see Jason uncap a big bottle of Coke with some mints in his hands. I can't help but chuckle to myself, we did that all the time as kids. I look over at Taylor eyeing me suspiciously, he probably remembers me from when I spilled coffee on him. I walk a few feet farther away from the jar.

First came the explosion noise, then came the actual explosion. The soda was shooting out of the bottle in every direction. It wasn't just one bottle, Jason had managed to do it to a total of 6 large bottles of Coke. Soda and fizz were everywhere. I take the opportunity when Taylor runs over to the exploding bottles yelling something about a clean up emergency. I open the jar to find stacks of money, I grab all of it and stuff it in my pockets then put the lid back on. The jar wasn't see through so he wouldn't notice right away anything was wrong. In all the chaos, no one noticed me or Jason rush out of the market.

Jason has a big grin on his face, and I have one too. I hadn't done this in a while. I'm not really a regular thief or anything but if there's one thing Jason and I know how to do, it's to create a scene. This scene happened to grant us some movie tickets.

"That was insane! We haven't done that in forever, it was so worth it", he exclaims.

"Now we just have to get past Luke", I say.

"Let's just sneak out to the movies tonight, then if Taylor finds out about the money and thinks it was us, we could say we were at our sweet, Uncle Luke's, diner", Jason suggests, ending with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's a plan", I conclude, as we walk back into the diner.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

This is ridiculous. Jason and Jess come strutting in almost an hour late, they had me worried sick.

"Where the hell were you two?", I demand.

The two just looked at each other, Jess had a straight face but Jason had a big grin on his face.

"What, you think this is funny? I was gonna send the national guard looking for you"

"Relax, we're here now", Jason says.

"If your shift starts at 3:30 that means you have to be here at 3:30. No special treatment. You get paid like everyone else", I argue.

"Yeah but they're all allowed to quit whenever they want, you're forcing us", Jess mumbles.

I sigh, there's no use arguing with them.

"Are you guys okay?", I ask.

"Just dandy", Jason smirks.

I roll my eyes at his sarcasm.

"I'll make you two some lunch but then you have to get to work", I tell them.

They sit down at the counter and talk in hushed voices. I bring out two burgers and a plate of fries and place it in front of them. The diner was relatively empty so I leaned on the counter, across from them. They continued to eat their food and ignored me.

"Anything interesting happen at school?", I ask.

Jess rolls his eyes, he really doesn't enjoy conversation.

"Yeah, I got a happy face sticker on my spelling test", Jess mumbles sarcastically.

"The football team's having a party tomorrow and everyone's going", Jason says.

"You're grounded", I remind him.

He glares at me.

"Besides, it's not like you're on the team", I say.

He gives me a look and rolls his eyes. I immediately realize what that look meant.

"You made the team! Oh my god, congratulations", I exclaim, suddenly understanding.

He continues to eat his burger in silence, ignoring my enthusiasm.

"Aren't you excited?", I ask.

"I'd be ecstatic if I could go to the party", he coaxes.

"Grounded means grounded, I'm sorry but you can't...", I begin but he cuts me off with a loud groan.

"Whatever", he grumbles.

"Clean off your plates when you're done", I instruct, as more people walk into the diner.

Lorelai and Rory walk in and make their way to a table. I watch Rory look over to the counter and see Jess, then say something to her mom who gives her a confused look, then they both walk over to the counter.

"Hey, Luke", Lorelai greets when I walk back.

"Hey", I respond, keeping my eyes locked on Jason and Jess who are eating as slow as possible.

"Jess, Jason, come on, get to work", I order.

"I'm not done", Jason replies, holding a french fry in his hand.

"You've been munching on that fry for five minutes, get off your ass and do the dishes", I barked, getting frustrated.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke", he smirks, grabbing all the dishes and walking back into the kitchen.

"Great communication skills", Lorelai comments, with a hint of sarcasm.

I roll my eyes at her remark. Jess walks up next to me and Rory gives him a shy smile.

"Hi", he says.

"Hi", she replies.

"Coffee", Lorelai cuts in.

"Pour her some coffee before she starts to whine", I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and pours the coffee.

"Do you even need me down here? You have Jason", he mutters.

"It hasn't even been two minutes and you haven't even done anything"

"You haven't done anything yet"

Exactly, which proves that you don't need me"

"You two working in the diner was part of the deal"

"I didn't agree to any deal"

"Too bad"

"What do I get out of this deal?"

"Let me see, how about a pay check, a roof over your head, free food, and the satisfaction of a hard day's work", I smirk then pat his back. He glares at me.

"Sorry to break the family bonding, but, I am absolutely, positively, starving", Lorelai exclaims.

"You came in for lunch two hours ago", I remind her.

"Oh my god, mom, the last time you ate was two whole hours ago?", Rory gasps.

"Don't you feel bad for mommy?", Lorelai pouts.

"Can I leave?", Jess asks.

"Just order, Lorelai", I exasperate, ignoring Jess.

"Surprise us", she declares.

"Burgers and fries coming up", I reply.

"It's not a surprise if you tell us what it is", Rory argues.

"That's right", Lorelai agrees.

"Fine, pretend I said something else", I conclude.

"Go pour refills", I say to Jess, then walk into the kitchen.

"I can't find the dishwasher", Jason says as soon as I walk in.

"We don't have a dishwasher"

"Then how am I supposed to do the dishes?", he asks, pointing to a large pile of dirty plates and silverware.

"Gee, that's a tough one. Maybe the answer's next to the sink and dishcloth", I reply sarcastically.

"You've gotta be kidding"

"Nope"

"I can't hand wash these"

"And why is that, Jason?", I sigh.

"This here is my football throwing arm, I can't mess with that, this is my ticket to touchdowns, winning MVP of the varsity team, being surrounded by hot cheerleaders, and basically everything else", he argues, raising his right arm up and down.

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Whatever, I have practice, I gotta go"

"You can't just walk out"

"Luke, I have football practice, I can't skip it"

"You never told me about football practice, we really have to work a schedule out"

"I don't care, do whatever you want, I have to get going"

"Fine, but you go straight there and straight back"

"Yeah, whatever"

"No, I mean it, Jason. You're still grounded. Straight there and straight back. Are we clear?"

"Clear as day", he mutters.

"Good"

He smirks as he walks out of the kitchen. Jess storms in a second later.

"This isn't fair!", he exclaims.

"Calm down"

"He's the one who's grounded, why am I the one who's cooped up in here?"

"He had practice for a school sport, I can't keep him from that"

"That's so unfair"

"Life's unfair, get used to it"

He mutters something under his breath that I'm rather glad I can't make out, before walking back outside. I make the burgers and walk back outside to find Jess leaning on the counter across from Rory, and Lorelai nowhere to be found.

"Where's your mom?", I ask Rory as I put the food down.

"She had to take a call"

"Oh, for once she listened to the sign"

"No, Jess threatened to cut off her coffee"

Jess smirks at me, I can't help but think he was just trying to get Rory alone.

"Make yourself useful", I tell Jess, throwing him a rag to wipe the counter.

He takes it with one hand and continues to wipe one part of the counter, but keeps his eyes focused on Rory.

"So, how do you like it in Stars Hollow?", Rory asks. I pretend to count the money in the cash register so I can eavesdrop on Jess.

"It's whatever", he replies, shrugging.

"Dean says you're in some of his classes"

"Dean talks about me, huh? I'm blushing", Jess replies sarcastically.

"Hey, he's mine", Rory jokes.

"So, you and Dean... you two like... a thing?", Jess asks, I watch as he avoids eye contact with her. The color rises to Rory's cheeks.

"For a few months now, yep", she awkwardly answers.

I watch them as they stare at each other in silence. This looks like a scene straight from a teenage movie and one of the few times I've been reminded that teenage boys have feelings.

"Dean's a lucky guy", Jess finally says. Rory just smiles. Lorelai walks back in and goes straight for her food.

"Oh my god, I'm starving"

"Slow down, you'll choke and I'll have to be the one to save you from dying", I warn her.

"Just make sure I get the food in my stomach before you save me", she says with a mouth full of food.

"How about you finish up the dishes then you can go up and start your homework", I suggest to Jess as he continues to stare at Rory eating her food. He nods at me and walks into the kitchen.

"That felt like heaven on a plate", Lorelai exclaims when I turn to her.

"I think you set a world record for finishing a whole burger in two minutes and fifty three seconds"

"Ooh we should so do that, mom!"

"Tomorrow, definitely"

"Are you done?", I ask.

"I have four fries left"

"Would you hurry up?"

"Service with a smile as always, huh, Luke?", Lorelai notes sarcastically. I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm just busy. With Jason and Jess here things have just been crazy. One of them's got football practice, the other one's doing who knows what, one of them refuses to do this, one of them refuses to do that, it's crazy", I confide.

"How are they settling?", she asks.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Don't you talk to them?"

"You really expect them to just sit around and spill their guts to their uncle?"

"A simple, 'how are you' once in a while couldn't hurt"

"It doesn't just work like that, Lorelai. Boys are different than girls"

"Sexist much?", she replies, pretending to sound hurt.

"Watch, I'll show you", I say, walking over to the kitchen door.

"Hey, Jess? How are you?", I call into the kitchen.

"Upright and still breathing. You?", he replies sarcastically.

I turn back to Lorelai with an 'I told you' face.

"How about you three come to dinner tonight? We'll have a nice dinner and it'll give them a chance to just talk in a comfortable environment"

"That's real nice of you, Lorelai, thanks. Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"It's no problem at all, we'll see you at 8?"

"Great. We'll be there at 8:08"

"I've taught you well", she praises.

"Bye, Luke", Rory waves as she gets up.

I wave bye to Rory and Lorelai puts money on the counter.

"Thanks, Luke, see you tonight"

I wave once again as they leave.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

Football practice just ended and I'm in the locker room changing.

"Mariano! Me, Riggins, and Smith are getting burgers later, you in?", one of my teammates, Brian, ask.

"Nah, wish I could, but I'm grounded"

"Sucks, man"

"You don't know the half of it"

"You're staying with Luke Danes, right? Owns the diner in town?"

"That's the one"

"Is he tough?"

"He's all talk, I can tell. Deep down he's a pushover"

He gives a short laugh then starts to walk away.

"Hey, Williams, you guys should just come over to Luke's for burgers. On me", I offer.

"That works, I'll go tell 'em"

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Lorelai invites all of us for dinner tonight", Luke tells me, leaning across from me at the counter. I look up from my book.

I nod. I didn't really know how to respond, Jason and Luke already think that I like Rory, so if I showed any emotion, I wouldn't be able to live it down. I glance back up at Luke when I notice him staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing"

I go back to reading and Luke just wipes the counter.

"Do you know when Jason's football practice ends?", he asks.

I look up at him with an annoyed glare; I don't like being interrupted when I'm reading, especially with a stupid question.

"No, but if you like, I can contact the student activities director of Stars Hollow High and get his entire schedule for the season. Heck, I can get two schedules. One for the fridge, one as a back up. Then we'll never have to wonder when practice ends and this conversation could be avoided altogether, we could just refer to the schedule", I reply in my most sarcastic tone.

Luke was used to my sarcasm and glares by now, after a day of living with Jason and I, you have to get used to it.

"He knows he's grounded, I told him he had to come straight back"

I look up at him, expecting to see him furious, but I saw genuine concern in his eyes. Like he was actually worried.

"Knowing Jason, he's probably out at a party with girls throwing themselves at him", I mutter, not expecting Luke to hear me.

But he does hear me, "What happened to his girlfriend?".

"Jason's not into commitment and all his girlfriends know that, they just feel lucky enough to be in his presence", I reply, without thinking. I don't why I just said all those things about him, they were all true, but Jason and I had an agreement to never say anything about each other to anyone unless both of us were present. Luke probably saw the look on my face because he dropped the subject altogether.

"Where is that kid?", he questioned, pacing.

His question was answered when the bell above the door rang and in came Jason and three other guys in football sweatshirts with bags of equipment.

"Where the hell were you?", Luke demands, immediately.

"Football practice", he answers, sitting down at a table with his friends.

"I thought I told you to-", Luke begins but Jason cuts him off.

"Jess, come here", he calls to me.

I reluctantly get up and walk over to the table where they're sitting.

"This is my little brother. Jess, this is Brian Williams, Matt Riggins, and Frank Smith", he introduces, pointing to each of the guys individually. They each say 'hey' or 'what's up'.

"Hey", I mutter, before walking away.

"Jason, we're going out for dinner, you got out of work for the day so I suggest you go up and get ready", Luke says. Jason just smirks.

"I promised them some burgers, come on Luke, I'll get ready after we're done"

I can tell Luke is getting more and more frustrated.

"Jess, get us some soda, would you?", he yells.

"You know where it is, get it yourself", I reply, not looking up from my book.

"Fine, I'll make the burgers, but you have to promise you'll behave for the rest of the night", Luke finally says.

Jason grins as his friends cheer like they're at a football game and they've scored the winning touch down.

"Scout's honor", he smirks.

Luke walks into the kitchen with a scowl on his face.

"Jess, get over here", he calls from the kitchen. Usually I would ignore him but right now I'd rather be anywhere else than listening to Jason and his football friends talk about the girls they've screwed. I walk into the kitchen.

"Get me the buns, tomatoes, lettuce, and pickles", he orders, standing over the stove in front of sizzling burgers.

"I'm not helping you serve Jason and his stupid friends"

"The sooner they get their food, the sooner they leave, help me out, Jess, please"

"He's taking advantage of you"

"If it keeps him from being rude tonight, I can deal with it for now"

I grab everything he asked for and place it next to the stove. I can't really help in any other way and I don't want to go back outside so I sit on the counter next to the stove. I watch Luke flip the burgers and he doesn't say anything, even though he looks like he wants to.

"How are you?", he asks hesitantly.

"What?"

"How are you doing? What's up? What's going on?", he elaborates.

"I'm fine", I shrug.

"Good", he replies, sounding unsure.

He makes the burgers and sets them on four separate plates. I watch him take two in each arm and walk out, I hold the door open for him. They all mutter a 'thanks' at one point before devouring the food.

* * *

"Behave, both of you, I mean it", Luke warns as he parks in front of a house.

"Wow, turn up at the Gilmore house. Classic Stars Hollow Friday night, am I right Luke?", Jason sneers.

"Hey, Jason? Try not to talk", he replies.

We walk up the driveway and ring the doorbell. Lorelai opens the door and greets us.

"Well, well, well it's our favorite diner boys", she greets.

Jason gives a short, bitter laugh; obviously wanting to be anywhere else.

"Hi, Lorelai", Luke greets, ignoring Jason.

"Come in", she smiles.

"I'd rather stand out here", Jason smirks.

Luke smacks the back of Jason's head and he wipes the smirk off his face, following Luke inside.

"Rory, they're here", Lorelai calls. I look around the house. It was nice, average sized, and had lots of pictures.

"Hey", Rory says, coming out of a room.

"Hello, Rory", Jason greets with a smirk on his face.

"Hi", I say.

"Jess, I have my collection in my room, if you want to...", her voice drifts off.

I nod and follow her into her room. She guides me to a bookshelf and I look through titles.

"My, aren't we hooked on phonics?", I comment, a little more sarcastically than I had meant.

She gives an embarrassed smile.

"A Farewell to Arms, Ernest Hemingway", I take notice.

"It's amazing, you can borrow it if you like", she offers.

"No thanks", I reply, not mentioning that I've read it over five times.

"Sorry to interrupt nerdfest, but the food's here", Jason says, poking his head into Rory's room. I put the book back on her shelf and we walk to the table.

"Chinese or Indian?", Rory asks.

"Chinese, we'd have to burn the house down if we ordered Indian", Lorelai answers.

I sit down next to Rory, Jason sits across from me, Luke sits at one end of the table, and Lorelai sits at the other end.

"Help yourselves", Lorelai says as she and Rory start to pour the food onto their plates. Jason reaches out to grab the dumplings but Luke pulls him down.

"Trust me, there's nothing more terrifying than a hungry Gilmore", Luke tells Jason with a straight face.

"True", Lorelai confirms with a smile.

"Okay, you're in the safe zone for about three minutes, till we want seconds", Rory jokes.

I can't help but crack a smile. Jason and I both go for the last egg roll.

"Jess, move your hand, I want the egg roll"

"Why do you get to have it?"

"You're being ridiculous"

"You just had a burger, you're so selfish, you can't think of anyone else but yourself"

"It's a damn egg roll, Jess, stop being so sensitive"

"Hey! Not at the table", Luke cuts in.

"Tell him to stop being such a baby!", Jason accuses.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Jason! Have the goddamned egg roll! I don't care!"

"You're actually insane, it's an egg roll"

Lorelai and Rory stare at us, Luke just shakes his head.

"Are you that stupid to think I'm angry over an egg roll?", I demand, getting up.

"So what are you so pissed about? Enlighten me!", he insists, standing up, as well.

"Both of you stop it! Take it outside if you're gonna argue like this!", Luke shouts. Everyone stares at Luke who looks furious.

"You two are not allowed to step foot in this house until you work out whatever the hell is going on!", he orders.

Rory and Lorelai stare in disbelief at Luke, I don't think they've ever seen him get so angry.

Jason and I reluctantly walk outside.

"This is all your fault", I mutter.

"My fault? You freaked out over an egg roll!"

"Would you forget about the stupid egg roll? You're an idiot"

"What the hell are you pissed about? You need to calm down"

"What shouldn't I be pissed about? Tell me, Jason, tell me one thing that's happened in my life that I should be happy about. My own mother shipped me off cause she didn't want me anymore! School is a waste of time! Every freaking person in this lame town has their eyes on my every move, waiting for me to screw up! And you wanna know what the worst part is? Nobody gives a damn about me!", I yell. I immediately take into consideration what I just said and I wish I could take it back, I hate complaining, I don't want Jason to think that I'm weak. He stares at me in shock.

"Jess... I know, hey, everything you said, I went through it too"

I turn my back to him, I don't want to look at him.

"Dude, you're not alone, we're in this together, remember?"

I scoff after he says that.

"Yeah, right. While I was sitting in that diner, working my ass off to keep Luke off my back, you were out partying"

"I'm sorry about that, okay? You never cared before, but I get it, I took advantage, I shouldn't have done that"

I sit down on the front steps and he sits down next to me. We used to sit on the front steps of our apartment staring into the city, just watching everything go on. New York; the city that never sleeps. The world would go on right in front of our eyes, we would just sit and take it all in. It was like we were on pause but the world was in fast forward. The cars never stopped driving, the people never stopped working, the city never stopped living. It's different here.

"Luke's gonna have an aneurism if we don't get back inside", I say.

He gives an amused laugh. "Hey, I've been thinking, maybe we should go a little easy on Luke. He seems to give a damn, let's play it out", Jason says.

I nod, not admitting that I had sensed that from the first day.

"Are we still sneaking out tonight?", I ask.

"Tomorrow, we'll cut him a break for tonight", he confirms with a nod and his signature smirk.

We walk back inside to find most of the food cleared off the table and everyone just sitting around the table talking. The conversation stopped when we closed the door behind us.

"Well, if it isn't Tom and Jerry", Lorelai acknowledges with a smile.

"Jason, Jess, isn't there something you wanna say to Lorelai and Rory for ruining the evening?", Luke asserts.

"I give you my sincerest apology for the outburst my brother and I have caused, I hope that you could find it in your kind hearts to forgive us", Jason smirks.

"I'll try my best", Lorelai replies, mimicking the same 'fake-distressed' tone that Jason was chorusing.

Luke rolls his eyes.

"On that note, I think it's time for us to head out", Luke announces, getting up from his seat. Lorelai and Rory get up to walk us to the door.

"Thanks for having us, I had a great time, despite the interruption", Luke says.

"I'm happy you came", she replies.

"Good night", Rory chimes in.

"Good night", Luke says, with a wave.

Jason and I follow Luke to the car, we argue over who has to sit in the front, neither of us wanna be that close to Luke considering the scowl on his face.

Jason rushed into the back seat and locked both doors behind him, I made my way over to the front. When we were all seated Luke put his hands on the wheel but didn't move. He had a stern face on.

"I could drive", Jason offers a little obnoxiously.

"You're gonna be walking if you don't shut your mouth", Luke replies, starting the car.

I glance back at Jason, I can tell he's thinking the same thing as me: why isn't Luke yelling yet?

"Did you two work it out?", Luke asks after two minutes of sitting in silence.

I look at Jason who has the same surprised look in his eyes.

"Yeah", I answer hesitantly.

"Good"

We sit in silence for another minute.

"I'm sorry", Jason mumbles suddenly. Luke pulls the car over and turns to look at him.

"What?", he asks, as if Jason had just said some unbelievable statement.

"I said..."

"No, I heard you, I just couldn't believe it"

Jason rolls his eyes. I can see Luke's mouth trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm sorry, too", I admit. Luke's half smile had now turned into a grin. He quickly covers it up when he sees me glaring.

"I appreciate that"

When we pulled up in front of the diner we each got out and looked at each other.

"I'm not giving up on you two, I hope you know that", Luke states, before walking inside. Jason and I look at each other, not saying a word. We follow him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews! I always appreciate them! Sorry if this is going a little slow, I like to put emphasis on the relationship forming between the three and the tone of the actual story. You'll start to see the plot soon. I don't want to give anything away but let's just say a certain Jimmy Mariano will be making an appearance.**_

 **Luke's POV:**

"Wake up, Jason", I say, gently shaking him. It's the same routine with Jason everyday. He usually gets up, mutters something, but doesn't really give that much trouble. Jess usually has a harder time getting up.

Jason opens his eyes slowly. When his eyes open completely he lets out a groan.

"It's Saturday, leave me alone", he mumbles.

"We have a lot to do today, first off, we're getting you two beds", I tell him. He sits up on the couch and yawns, stretching his arms. I make my way over to Jess sleeping on the air mattress.

"Up and at 'em Jess, we have busy day ahead of us", I say, shaking Jess's shoulder.

He groans at me the same way Jason did.

"But, it's Saturday", he whines.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't make me do it Jess", I warn. In the past few days I've realized that the fastest way to get Jess up is with the water bucket. I've never had the courage to do it myself, it just seems awful to wake up that way, but Jason is always more than happy to do it. Sometimes, I have no choice.

"You wouldn't", he grumbles, still not opening his eyes.

"I wouldn't, but Jason sure would"

"Five more minutes", he tries, flipping over to his side.

"Get off your ass, Jess. That couch is killing my back, you're not getting in the way of me getting a real bed", Jason shouts from the bathroom.

Jess continues to mutter things to himself but sits up.

"What time is it?", he asks.

"6:00 am", I answer.

"Why the hell am I up at 6:00 am on a Saturday?", he grumbles.

"The faster we get the beds, the faster we get back, I can't just make Cesar hold down the fort for the whole day"

"It'd make my life a hell of a lot easier", he mutters as he stands up and stretches.

"I have to take a shower, Jason, hurry up", Jess calls into the locked bathroom door.

Jason comes out of the bathroom and Jess goes in. Jason comes over and sits down at the breakfast table across from me. He looks like he wants to say something but stays silent.

"Something on your mind?", I ask.

"Why aren't I grounded?", he asks.

"You are grounded", I answer.

"Yeah, but why didn't you ground me because of last night? Like, you were really pissed off, but you didn't ground me or Jess", he badgers.

"You both apologized"

He rolls his eyes at my response, I can tell he's embarrassed about that. I smirk at him.

"What do you want for breakfast?", I ask.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with a whole lot of whipped cream, syrup, and Nutella", he replies, sounding like a child.

"How about something that won't cause instant diabetes?"

"You're right, I'll just have the whipped cream. I have a game tomorrow; I should be eating healthy", he decides as he walks over to the fridge. He takes the whipped cream out and sprays it straight into his mouth. I shake my head at the sight of him gulping it down. He has a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

By the time we got back from the furniture store it was 8:30 am. We put the mattresses in the back of the truck and we have to put the bed frames together when we get home.

"Help me bring the stuff upstairs, I'll put everything together while you two work in the diner. Understood?", I say.

They both nod, looking back at all the stuff in the truck.

"It's packed in there, shouldn't we wait until it's a little emptier?", Jess points out.

"No, we're doing this now", Jason says, walking inside the diner.

"What's he doing?", I ask Jess as we both look through the glass windows of the diner at Jason making an announcement. It took less than 10 seconds for everybody to get up, take the food off their plates and walk outside with it.

Jason walks out with a smirk on his face.

"Where'd all my customers go?", I ask.

"I told them if they all left now their food would be on the house", he replies, beginning to unload the truck.

"Don't you think you should've ran that idea by me?", I protest.

"Just hold the door open for me, I got this", he boasts, holding one of the mattresses in his hands.

"Need any help?", I ask.

He gives a short, amused laugh.

"I'm good", he smirks. I see Jess roll his eyes at his brother's cockiness. I hold the door open for Jason and he walks upstairs with the mattress.

Jess and I grab the boxes with the parts for the bed frame and place them on the counter inside the diner.

"You grab that end", I instruct Jess, as we proceed to get the other mattress out.

"I got it", he huffs.

"Are you sure?", I ask, letting go of my side of the mattress.

"Would you just hold the door open?"

I hold the door open for Jess as he struggles to carry the mattress inside. I walk behind him and Jason comes downstairs. He immediately laughs at Jess walking slowly with the mattress.

"Looks like you could use some help", Jason smirks.

"Get out of the way", he says.

Jason steps out of the way with a big smirk on his face. We both watch Jess slowly walk up the stairs and after the third footstep we hear a loud thud. The mattress had fallen out Jess's hands and Jess had fallen on the mattress. Jason bursts out into laughter as I rush over to make sure Jess is okay. Cesar comes out of the kitchen also.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", he assures me before I even have a chance to say anything.

"Here, Jess, let me help you up so I can carry the mattress upstairs", Jason sneers, putting his hand out.

Jess just glares at him in response and pulls himself up, ignoring Jason's hand.

He watches Jason effortlessly carry the mattress upstairs.

"Does anything hurt?", I ask.

"I'm fine, Luke", he mumbles.

"Cesar, get some ice!"

"I said I'm fine", he declares.

"You sit down and rest; Jason and I can take the rest of the stuff up"

He looks like he's about to protest but then sees the look of concern on my face and just nods. Cesar brings the ice to Jess and he reluctantly takes it out of his hands.

"I landed on a mattress, Luke, the only thing that hurts is my pride and my ass", Jess says.

"Then ice it", I order.

He rolls his eyes and I take the last two boxes upstairs.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Luke has been upstairs for three hours. Jason and I have been working downstairs and surprisingly, we haven't killed each other yet. I'm working the counter and Jason is clearing tables and taking orders.

"How much longer do we have to be here?", Jason asks, approaching the counter.

"It's Saturday, we have one more hour of our shifts", I answer.

He groans.

"Why do you care? You're grounded anyway", I point out.

"I'd rather be upstairs doing nothing than down here working"

I wipe the counter and he takes a seat.

"Table 2 needs a refill", I say, pointing to the table attempting to make eye contact with Jason who's holding the coffee pitcher.

"They can wait", he responds. I'm about to say something to him but the bell above the door rings and Taylor Doose walks in. I nudge Jason as Taylor walks to the counter.

"Be cool", Jason whispers.

He first stares at me, then at Jason, then looks over the counter as if someone else is hiding.

"Can we help you with something?", Jason says, obnoxiously.

"You two!", he exclaims as he points an accusatory finger at Jason then at me. Everyone in the diner turns around to look at us.

"Excuse me?", Jason retorts, standing up in front of him. This causes him to nervously take a step back.

"We seem to be missing some money from a donation jar, it's a matter I must discuss with your uncle", he spoke.

"You think our uncle stole the money?", I ask.

"Of course not! I think you two stole the money!"

Everyone in the diner gasps.

"You don't have any proof", Jason smirks.

"So, you're admitting to it!", he rages.

"The only thing I admit is that if you don't get the hell out, I'll physically throw you out", Jason threatens.

"Young man, that is no way to speak to your elder. I demand to see your guardian this instant!"

"He's not here, I'll tell him you stopped by", Jason sneers.

"Where is he?"

"Not here"

"When will he be back?"

"Not right now"

"I can wait"

"No you can't"

Cesar walks out of the kitchen to find out what all the commotion is about.

"Finally, a responsible adult!", Taylor acknowledges, throwing his arms up in frustration.

I look at Jason nervously. Even he's starting to look nervous.

"Do you know where Luke is?", Taylor asks Cesar.

"Upstairs"

The man begins to storm upstairs but Jason and I run in front of him.

"No way in hell you're going up there", I objected.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the way", he says, obviously nervous standing opposite Jason.

"You can't cross this curtain", Jason tells him.

"Luke!", Taylor begins to shout.

After hearing Taylor shriek his name four times, Luke comes downstairs looking very annoyed.

"I ought to kick you out for making a scene in my diner, Taylor, I reserve the right to do that", is the first think Luke says when he sees Taylor standing at the edge of the stairs.

"There's a town meeting tonight, make sure you're there", he simply tells him.

"I'm always at town meetings"

"Make sure your kindred are present, as well", he scowls, motioning to Jason and I. Luke has a confused look on his face but before he can say anything else, Taylor storms out of the diner. Luke crosses his arms and stares at us.

"Would you two happen to know what that was all about?", he asks, sternly.

"Not a clue", I answer.

"Maybe he forgot to take his pills this morning", Jason comments, shrugging. My lips curl into a smirk at Jason's remark, but Luke is still staring suspiciously at us.

"I guess we'll find out tonight", Luke concludes, beginning to head up.

When he is out of earshot, I turn to Jason.

"What's the plan?", I ask.

"He doesn't have any proof"

"He knows it was us"

"He can't prove it"

"Jason, we have to return the money"

"He already knows it was missing, what's the point?"

"The point is, it'll make him look like an idiot tonight complaining about money that was returned rather than the night ending in us being dragged away in handcuffs"

"Fine, but you really have gone soft"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna go get this over with, you stay down here and cover for me", I tell him.

I go upstairs to get the money from our hiding spot. Luke is building the second bed frame, one bed is already done.

"What do you think?", he asks, pointing to the bed.

I nod approvingly.

"I'm gonna take a walk, I need some fresh air, is that cool with you?", I ask.

"You're almost done for the day, can't you just wait?"

"Jason's covering for me, it'll take like 10 minutes tops"

"Okay, just hurry back, it's pretty busy down there"

I nod once again. We had hid the money in three different books; we shoved it in between the pages. I grab the three books and go back downstairs before Luke can question me.

* * *

 **Jess POV:**

We were finally done for the day. Jason and I are heading upstairs, I just got back from returning the money.

"What happened?", he asks in a hushed voice.

"He was behind the counter, I shoved the money back in, and ran out, no one saw me", I explain.

"We could've kept at least like $40, I have another date tomorrow after the game", he complains. I roll my eyes as we walk inside the apartment. Luke is standing in front of two complete beds, admiring them.

"What do you think?", Luke asks with pride.

"I think that I'm going to enjoy my siestas a lot more", Jason smirks.

"What'd you do with all your stuff?", I ask, realizing he cleared out an entire section of his apartment.

"Storage", he replies.

Jason walks over to one of the beds and throws himself on it. He immediately closes his eyes and makes himself comfortable.

"Don't get too cozy, the town meeting's in two hours", Luke tells him.

"I can't believe Stars Hollow actually has town meetings, that's so lame", I say.

"I couldn't agree more, I swear I'm the only sane person in this town, I go to prevent Taylor from completely taking over", Luke chuckles. He makes himself a cup of coffee then sits down at the table and motions me to join him. I roll my eyes but sit down.

"Jason, what time does your game start tomorrow?", he asks Jason, who is half asleep.

"Why?", Jason asks, yawning.

"Because I wanna know what time the game, that I'm attending, starts"

"You don't have to come"

"I wanna come"

"But you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, it's not a big deal"

"Just tell me what time it starts"

"6:30 pm"

"I'll be there"

"Whatever", he grumbles, going back to sleep. Even though Jason is trying to sound annoyed, I can tell he's pretty happy. I'm the only person who has ever gone to one of his games.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I'm wiping down the counter, getting ready for closing early because of the town meeting, and Jess is sitting on a stool reading his book. Lorelai and Rory walk in.

"Oh, _Lucas_ ", Lorelai shrills. I roll my eyes and Jess looks up from his book, smirking.

"I'm almost ready, I just have to clear the last few tables, get Jason up, and then we can leave", I tell her.

"They're coming with us?", Jess asks, pointing to the girls.

"Of course", Lorelai answers.

"We don't want to miss a second of the show", Rory adds.

"Show?", Jess asks.

"The Luke and Taylor show", Lorelai explains.

"Jess, clear off the last few tables, would you?", I say, ignoring Lorelai.

"My shift ended two hours ago"

"Just clear off the tables, stop being a wise ass"

"Fine, Lucas", he smirks, reluctantly getting up.

I walk to the curtain by the stairs.

"Jason, it's time to go!", I shout. He comes downstairs two minutes later.

"What a pleasant surprise, the Gilmore Girls. Haven't seen you two in a while", he comments sarcastically, ending off his statement with a smirk.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were fighting over an egg roll", Lorelai replies, mockingly. Jason wipes the smirk off his face.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late", Rory pleads.

I lock the diner door behind me and we all walk to Miss. Patty's Dance Studio, where the town meetings take place.

We walked in a couple minutes late apparently because Taylor was already up there with his gavel babbling on about the idiotic things he babbles about.

"Nice of you all to join us", he says when me, Jason, Jess, Lorelai, and Rory walk in.

"Nice of you greet us", Jason replies.

"I'm glad you came and I choose to take this moment to open up a major issue that has come up", Taylor goes on as we find empty seats.

"What issue?", someone from the crowd asks.

"It has come to my attention that the 'Repair the Bridge' money was temporarily missing", he announces. The crowd breaks out into a murmur. I just roll my eyes, this is ridiculous.

"What do you mean temporarily, Taylor?", I call out.

"Well, I mean, it was gone and now it's not, but that's not the real issue", he stammers.

"Then what is the real issue?", I demand, getting up from my seat. Rory, Lorelai, Jason, and Jess all look very amused.

"The real issue is that someone stole the money, and I have a pretty good idea on who"

"Who?", Miss. Patty asks.

"Luke's nephews!", he answers dramatically, pointing to Jason and Jess, who don't seem at all phased by this. Lorelai and Rory laugh.

"Did you forget to take your medication, Taylor?", Jason yells over the crowd's confused chattering.

"No, young man, I very well witnessed you and your hooligan brother walking into my store"

"Hold it right there! You mean to tell me that you're accusing them of stealing money because they walked into your market?", I demand furiously.

"They looked very suspicious"

"So, you're saying they somehow snuck out on my watch, stole money from a jar which you were supposed to be supervising, brought it home, then brought it back?"

"The issue is they took it in the first place!"

"You don't have any proof!", I retort.

"Yes, I do. Gypsy says she also witnessed the two of them crossing the street suspiciously from the market and into the diner"

Jason lets out another laugh and Taylor glares at him. Jess just sits there with his arms crossed, holding a book with one hand and reading.

"My son says he saw the older one kissing a blonde girl then a brunette girl on the same day!", someone from the crowd shouts.

I look back at Jason who is just roaring in laughter.

"Guilty as charged", Jason smirks, putting his hands up in defense.

"People please, settle down", Taylor tries, hitting his gavel on the stand.

"This whole thing is ridiculous, the money is returned isn't it?", I point out.

"The matter is, your nephews have disturbed the peace of our fine community"

"I heard that they control the weather!", Lorelai announces, getting up from her seat. I shoot her a look.

"Luke, what are you going to do with the information I have given you?", Taylor asks.

"Absolutely nothing", I state.

"What do you mean, nothing? This is a serious matter!"

"I mean, I'm gonna go home, maybe have a beer, then I'll watch the game before going to bed"

"All those in favor of putting them on town probation, say 'I'", Taylor goes on. I roll my eyes along with everyone else in the room who have just about had enough of Taylor's babbling.

"I!", Jason shouts from his seat with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm sure you'd all love to be updated on the girls I'm going to be making out with as soon and their hair color", he adds, sneering. Jess even rolls his eyes at his brother.

"This is not a laughing matter...", Taylor begins.

"Then why am I laughing so damn hard?", Jason interrupts.

"Ooh, he's challenging you Taylor!", Lorelai shouts from her seat.

I sit down in defeat, this is really insane.

"People! Don't you care about the safety of our town?", Taylor attempts.

"How about this? We all agree that it's just wonderful that the money was returned, and we call all go home?", Patty says, standing up next to Taylor.

"Patty!", Taylor exclaims in dismay.

"All those in favor?", Patty continues, ignoring him. The whole room says 'I', Patty smacks the gavel on the stand, and the crowd begins to disperse.

"Well, that was your first 'Stars Hollow' town meeting", Rory says.

"Wow, are all the Saturday nights this interesting?", Jess mumbles sarcastically.

"I, for one, had an absolutely lovely time", Jason smirks. I smack the back of his head.

"Very funny, wise guy, you think he was kidding about the whole 'town probation' thing? Cause he wasn't, trust me, I would know", I tell him.

"Aw, did Luke get put on Stars Hollow probation as a youngster?", Lorelai mocks, amused.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Can we go now?", Jess asks.

"Oh you bet we can, and we're gonna have a very long talk about this when we get home", I answer. He rolls his eyes but Jason just has his usual smirk on his face.

"So, you are doing something with the information he gave you?", Jason asks.

"Just start walking, and try to make words not come out of your mouth", I grunt.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Minor language.**_ _ **Enjoy the chapter! This is where things start to get a little crazy, thanks for the reviews! Reading them are the highlight of my day! :)**_

 **Luke's POV:**

"Is there anything you two would like to tell me?", I ask Jason and Jess. We had just gotten back from the town meeting, Lorelai and Rory had gone home, and I'm trying to find out if Jason and Jess stole the charity money. They sit on two chairs in the diner with their arms crossed, not looking me in the eye.

"This is obviously getting me nowhere. Jason go upstairs, I'll call you down after I'm done questioning Jess", I tell him. He rolls his eyes and gets up, I see him shoot a glance at Jess.

After I hear the apartment door upstairs close, I turn my attention back to Jess.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?", I try again.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head 'no'.

"Then let me tell you what I know. I know that the last day Taylor saw the money was the day you and Jason came in an hour late"

"Luke, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you had nothing to do with it and Taylor's even more insane than everyone thought"

"Fine, I had nothing to do with it"

"That doesn't sound very convincing"

He continues to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why is he making such a big deal about it, anyway? The money's returned, isn't it?"

"Look, Jess. I'm going to find out eventually what happened. Bottom line, if you had anything to do with it, the consequences are going to be much worse rather than if you fess up to it. Stealing is wrong, whether it was returned, or not"

He looks like he's thinking and doesn't say anything for a minute.

"Alright, okay", he grumbles.

" 'Alright, okay', what?"

"Alright, okay, it was me", he mumbles.

"You did this alone?", I ask, already knowing the answer.

He nods. I shoot him a 'do you expect me to believe that' face.

"I know you didn't pull this off alone"

"Why would I make that up? Can't you just ground me and be done with it?", he demands, obviously growing impatient.

"Taylor said he saw both of you that day"

"It wasn't Jason's fault, okay? I was having a crap day and I told him that I hated it here and he was just trying to cheer me up"

"Cheer you up by stealing?"

"No, we wanted to see a movie, we didn't have any money. I'm the one who stole the money, okay? Not Jason."

"I think it's admirable that you're covering for your brother and admitting to your mistake but Jason should still face some sort of consequence, he's older than you, he shouldn't have let you do that, never mind actually helping you do it"

He sits up in alarm after he hears this.

"Luke, you can't tell Jason I ratted him out! He'll kill me! Please, ground me enough for the both of us, give me double shifts, whatever!", he pleads.

He looks so nervous, I've never seen Jess fidget like this. I don't think it's fair that he has to take the blame for all this, I don't want his brother to just get away with it.

"I don't like him getting away with this"

"He has a big game tomorrow, anyway. He won't do well if he's worried about being grounded, come on Luke", he begs.

"Fine", I finally give in. Jess looks surprised at first but then nods.

"Grounded for two weeks, morning shifts in the diner before school, and chores for the next two weekends", I tell him.

He nods again.

"Whatever. Can I go up now?"

"Go ahead"

He walks upstairs without saying another word. It hasn't even been a week yet and they've both managed to get grounded.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"What happened? Do I have to go down now?", Jason asks as soon as I walk in the apartment.

"You're fine", I mumble.

"You didn't rat me out?", he asks.

"No, Jason, I didn't rat you out", I answer, a little annoyed that he didn't have faith in me.

"So, he doesn't know it was us?"

"He knows it was me. I'm grounded for two weeks, I have extra shifts in the diner, and my next two weekends will consist of chores"

"Sucks, man, he really went hard on you", he laughs. I glare at him. Before I have a chance to say anything else, Luke walks in.

"Are you sure you still don't wanna question me? We could have a nice heart to heart discussion about anything and everything", Jason smirks.

Luke just rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch to watch tv.

"The game's on, you guys like to watch football?", Luke asks, hesitantly.

"Hell, yeah", Jason answers, making his way over to the couch.

"Jess?", Luke asks.

I shake my head 'no' and take out my book.

"Yeah you do, we watch it together all the time, Jess, come on", Jason says.

"I'm not in the mood right now", I reply, not looking up from my book.

"Suit yourself", he replies, turning the volume up.

"Come on! People get pregnant with less contact than that!", Jason shouts at the tv. The ref must've missed a PI.

"Offsides!", Luke yells two minutes later.

"I called, I called it!", Luke shouts.

"Do you mind?", I say over the loud football game.

"We're watching the game, go read somewhere else", Jason replies.

"I can't fucking read anywhere else, Jason! I'm grounded!", I yell.

"Hey, calm down, Jess", Luke says, muting the game.

"That's not my fault!", Jason argues.

"No, nothing's ever your fault, it's all just my goddamned fault, isn't it?"

"Jess...", Luke begins but Jason cuts him off.

"I'm sick of your attitude! You're always pissed at me for no reason!"

"Trust me, I always have a reason, you're just too stupid to even know what you do"

"Dammit! I'm sick of you always calling me stupid! What's your problem?", he demands, getting up from the couch.

"My problem is you!", I shout, standing up in front of him. He shoves me and I shove him back. At this point Luke had gotten up and stood in between us swinging at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? It's like as soon as one of you starts talking, you get into a fist fight"

"He started it!", Jason exclaims, pointing a finger at me.

I roll my eyes.

"Real mature, Jay", I mumble sarcastically.

"I don't care who started it; I'm ending it!", Luke yells.

"I'm sick of always covering for you!", I say.

"I didn't ask you to cover for me!"

"Would it kill you to say thanks? Just once in your life! Show some appreciation!"

"All this is because I didn't say 'thanks'?"

"No, all this because you never say thanks! You take everything anyone does for you for granted! I know you think the world revolves around you and everyone's just lucky to be in your presence, but guess what, that's not how it works!"

"You both just need to settle down"

Jason doesn't say anything, but the look on his face says it all. His face is turning red.

"Is that really what you think?", he yells, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, and I don't just think it, I know it!", I reply.

"Of course I fucking appreciate you! You're my little brother, it's always just been you and me, you asshole!", he shouts.

"That was almost sweet", Luke comments.

I'm taken aback by what Jason just said. We're not really people who show their feelings or, in all honesty, care what people think of us. But, ever since we came to Luke's I see myself changing and I see Jason changing too, whether we like it or not.

All three of us stand in silence. Luke is looking back and forth at both of us and Jason and I are staring down at the floor. Jason breaks the silence.

"Thank you", he mutters. I nod in surprise. Luke clears his throat.

"How about we all just sit down and watch what's left of the game?", Luke suggests.

"How about, Jess and I sit down and watch what's left of the game and you come join us after making popcorn?", Jason smirks.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay", he gives in. Jason and I high five and make our way over to the couch while Luke walks over to the kitchen. This is almost like old times, except now theres three people huddled around a small tv screaming at it, as if the players could hear us.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

My alarm goes off from across the apartment. I wake up to see Jason and Jess fast asleep on each one of my shoulders. I look down to see a bowl of popcorn on my lap; we must've fallen asleep on the couch watching the game. I slowly get up and move Jason's head off my right shoulder and place a pillow under his head. Then do the same to Jess who was leaning on my left shoulder. I walk over to my bedside table to turn off my alarm clock.

It suddenly hits me that it's Sunday morning and that my alarm should've gone off an hour earlier because I open earlier on Sundays. I rush to get ready. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I hear mumbling coming from the couch. It's Jason.

"Would you keep it down, Luke? Some people are trying to sleep", he mumbles, yawning.

"I overslept", I say, quickly buttoning up my shirt.

"Why am I on the couch? And why am I sleeping so close to Jess?", he questioned, beginning to sit up.

"We all fell asleep watching the game", I reply.

He gets up to stretch and walks around the apartment.

"There's a crowd outside, and they don't look too happy", he tells me, chuckling to himself, looking out the window.

"Dammit, I gave Cesar the day off"

He walks back to the couch and starts to shake Jess. Jess groans, showing he's awake, but keeps his eyes closed.

"Get up, Luke needs us in the diner", Jason says. I stand there in surprise. Did Jason just say ' _us_ '?

"Okay, okay, I'm up", Jess mutters when Jason doesn't stop shaking him.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this", I say to them.

"You should be thanking me, really. Jess has to help you out cause it's part of his punishment, but I'm offering", Jason points out, smirking.

"Thank you, Jason", I say, pretending to sound annoyed.

I go downstairs and quickly unlock the door. Everyone piles in, wondering what was up with the delay. Jason and Jess come downstairs looking tired.

"I'm heading out after an hour, I have to get ready for my game", Jason says.

"That's fine, thanks for coming down", I reply. He nods and grabs an order pad.

"As for you...", I begin, turning to Jess who looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He hadn't even combed his hair out.

"I know, I know, I'm stuck here till you close", he mutters, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

"I'll be in the kitchen", I tell him. I walk to the kitchen and he goes behind the counter.

* * *

Finally the morning rush had ended and I was able to take a break. I walk up next to Jess, who was reading a book. Jason was getting ready to head up when a familiar girl comes in. Jason was struggling to untie his apron when the girl sneaks up behind him and starts to tickle him. Jess and I exchange looks. Jason turns around surprised.

"Oh, hey, Shane", he greets unenthusiastically, putting his head back down, still attempting to untie his apron.

"I missed you, baby, where have you been?", she asks, running her fingers through his hair.

"Here", he simply states, not looking up.

"Are you ready for the game? Cause I sure am ready to cheer you on. The other cheerleaders and I all made a special cheer just for you", she continues gushing on.

"I'm sure Jason's gonna love that", Jess scoffs. I try to hold back a chuckle, but it still comes out. Jason shoots a glare at Jess and I. He finally looks up at the girl, who's been trying to get his attention, when he finally figures out how to untie his apron.

"I'm gonna head up and start getting ready, wanna help me pack my bag?", Jason says. The girl excitedly nods and follows him upstairs.

"Wow", I comment, not thinking of anything else to say.

"That's Jason for you", Jess replies.

"The diner's empty for now, do you wanna head up for a few minutes to fix your hair and do anything that you didn't get to do this morning? I know it was a pretty hectic start to the day", I offer.

He nods, putting his book down and heading upstairs.

Lorelai and Rory come in and sit at the counter.

"Hey, Luke", Rory and Lorelai greet in unison.

"Hi", I reply, pouring two cups of coffee.

"Where's everyone?", Rory asks.

"It was insane this morning, I had Jason and Jess both helping me out and we were still swamped. It settled down like five minutes ago. Jason's done for the day because he has a football game, but Jess is just finishing some things up, he should be down soon", I answer.

As if on cue, I hear someone yell "Ah, Jeez!" from upstairs. Followed by a, "get a room!".

Lorelai and Rory burst out into laughter and I'm about to go upstairs to see what's going on when Jess comes storming downstairs.

"What was that all about?", I ask.

"How would you feel walking out of the bathroom and finding your brother horizontally on the couch under some girl, sticking their tongues down each other's throats?!", he exclaims, shuddering.

"Oh my god, I think I just lost my appetite for coffee. Oh nope, there it is, never mind", Lorelai exclaims, taking another sip of coffee.

"That's so gross", Rory adds.

Jason comes back down dragging Shane behind her.

"You could've knocked, at least, Jess", he smirks.

"Knocked? Coming _out_ of the bathroom?"

"Well, considering the circumstances"

"What circumstances? I come into the apartment, you're getting water bottles from the fridge. I go into the bathroom to comb my hair, not even gel it just comb it, I come out and you're making out on the couch!"

Lorelai giggles and I roll my eyes.

"I'll see you at the game, Jay, don't shower afterwards", Shane coaxes, blowing him a kiss. Jess and I exchange looks of utter disgust.

I look back at Jason who's smirking.

"Real classy, Jason, real classy", I say sarcastically.

"Don't give me that crap, she's the one who was being annoying so I gave in and I was like fine whatever but only for a few minutes cause I have to get ready", he argues.

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that", I reply.

"Aw, Rory, look! Luke's getting uncomfortable!", Lorelai exclaims.

"I am not"

"Yes you are!"

"Lorelai!"

"Okay, okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants. What's this about a game? Rory and I like games", she says cheerfully.

Me, Jason, and Jess all exchange a look. We're all thinking the same thing.

"Wow, you three are like clones", Rory comments.

"What's this about a game?", Lorelai repeats.

"Jason has his first football game today and he's playing quarterback", I answer.

"Football?", Rory asks.

"You know... the pig skin? The defining sport of the human race?", Jason explains.

"Sounds like fun, we'll be there", Lorelai says.

"Lorelai, I really don't think that's a good idea, I don't really see you as the football type of girl", I try. Jason and Jess smirk at each other.

"I guess we'll see tonight then cause we're coming"

"The game starts at 6:30, I'll save you a seat next to Luke", Jess smirks.

"Perfect, see you there", she smiles as she and Rory walk out.

As soon as they leave Jason and Jess start laughing and highfiving each other.

"Very funny", I say sarcastically.

"We just got you a date", Jason smirks.

"With the one and only... Miss... Lorelai Gilmore", Jess adds in an announcer voice.

"Lorelai will not be happy at a football game, all the tackles and running, she would hate it", I say.

"Aw, look Jess! Luke's nervous about his date! I can give you some pointers if you like", Jason smirks, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, take pointers from Jason, next thing you know Lorelai's popping out a mini-Luke", Jess chimes in. I smack the back of his head but that doesn't stop him and Jason from laughing uncontrollably. I don't think I've ever seen Jess laugh so hard. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen Jess laugh.

"Yeah that's real funny", I start.

Jason and Jess are still laughing and when they hear me talk they fist bump.

"You know what else is funny? You taking out the trash and then getting your ass back in here and doing the dishes", I tell Jess. He stops laughing and rolls his eyes.

"You're a real fun guy, Luke, you know that?", he mumbles, sarcastically.

As Jess takes the trash out I take the opportunity to talk to Jason alone. If I talk to him with someone else around I'm positive I'll just get a sarcastic response.

"Good luck, today. Jess and I will be there cheering you on", I say.

"You, Jess, Lorelai, Rory, all the cheerleaders, and basically anyone else who comes to the game", he replies, cockily.

"How does your head fit in your helmet?", I joke.

"It doesn't matter how it fits, it just matters that I can pull of helmet hair. Hell, I can pull off anything!", he exclaims.

"If everyone in the world had your ego and self esteem...", I begin, but he interrupts me.

"We wouldn't have any girls to dance in our strip clubs", he cuts me off, laughing. I roll my eyes at his joke.

"What? Let me guess. No strip clubs in Stars Hollow?"

"You're too young for all this anyway"

"Luke, I so have to take you to New York!"

"No thanks"

He chuckles to himself.

"What's taking Jess so long?", I ask myself out loud.

Jess walks in a second later with a scowl on his face.

"You need more trash cans, I had to go all the way across the street to throw them in Taylor's"

"Good call"

"I should get going, Coach likes to see everyone before the game, I'll see you guys tonight", Jason says, getting up.

"Good luck, Jay", Jess says.

"Thanks, man"

I watch them fist bump on Jason's way out. A smile crept to my lips and I didn't even notice it. Jason and Jess have grown on me way more than I would've ever guessed. I had become accustomed to quick, sarcastic, and witty responses.

"Jess", I say randomly.

"Yeah?", he replies from the kitchen.

"Jason's lucky to have you as a brother"

He stands there looking back at me, not saying anything. After ten seconds of just staring at me, he nods and turns back to the dishes.

"Jess, you can finish those up later, it's fine", I tell him.

"You said to finish them now"

I roll my eyes.

"Just take the opportunity to take a break", I say.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke", he replies smirking, turning off the running water, and joining me by the counter.

"Let's talk"

"About?", he asks.

"Anything, name a subject"

"Lu-ukee", he groans and rolls his eyes..

"Either talking to me or doing the dishes, your choice"

"Fine", he grumbles, hopping on the counter.

"How's school?", I ask.

"My social studies teacher wears brown shoes and my locker number is 278", he answers sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, I wanna know what's going on in your life. I know Jason does football, I know he has a girlfriend, I know all these things about him. I don't know anything about you except that you like to read"

"I changed my mind, I'd rather be doing the dishes", he concludes, hopping off the counter. I stop him from walking back into the kitchen but before I have a chance to say anything else, Rory's boyfriend walks in.

"This conversation is not over", I say to Jess before walking over to Dean to take his order.

"Hey, Dean. You just missed Rory", I greet.

"Hey. She just called me up and told me we're going to a football game tonight, I never pictured her as liking football", he replies. I give a short laugh in response.

"What can I get you?", I ask.

"A cup of coffee would be great, thanks"

"You've been spending too much time with Rory and Lorelai", I joke. He chuckles and nods in agreement.

"Jess, pour Dean a cup of coffee", I call to Jess, who went back to reading his book.

"Who's Dean?", he asks, not looking up.

"The only person in the diner", I answer. He looks up at me and glares. After he slams his book closed, he pours a cup of coffee, and brings it over to Dean.

"Thanks", Dean says awkwardly.

Jess just walks into the kitchen without saying another word.

"I think we're really becoming fast friends", Dean jokes when Jess is out of earshot.

"Don't take it personally, Jess is just... Jess"

"I can see that", he laughs.

"I'm taking my break", Jess mutters, storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Luke and I were in our seats at the game, waiting for Lorelai and Rory.

"Wow, it's pretty packed", Luke comments. I look around the bleachers in surprise.

"No it's not, there's definitely not more than 100 people here", I reply.

"That's a lot for a high school football game, Stars Hollow isn't really packed full of football people"

"What a surprise", I mumble sarcastically. A majority of the people sitting in the bleachers were kids from my school, parents, and not many people came out to support the other team. In New York, football was huge. Jason and i would always sneak into games even if we didn't know who was playing who. The stadium was always packed. The last time I've been to a football game with under 100 people was a Pee-Wee game.

"There's Lorelai and Rory", Luke says, pointing to Lorelai, Rory... and Dean.

"What's he doing here?", I ask.

"Rory invited him"

"Figures"

"Hey, be nice", Luke warns.

Lorelai and Luke make eye contact then all three of them come over to us. Lorelai sits next to Luke on the end, and Rory sits in between Dean and I.

"Hey, Jess", she greets.

I nod at her.

"Jess.", Dean acknowledges.

"Dean.", I reply, crossing my arms.

"So, you're into football, Jess?", Rory asks, obviously sensing the tension.

I scoff. "Growing up with Jason, I sort of have to be into it"

"And Luke, I thought you were a baseball guy", Rory says to Luke.

"I dabble in football", Luke replies, nonchalantly. This brings a chuckle from Lorelai.

"Did you just say dabble?", she laughs.

"Yeah?"

"Dabble, that's a funny word, dabble", she laughs to herself.

"The game's starting", I say, mainly to shut them up.

We watch as the team runs onto the field through a banner that says 'Stars Hollow Lions', I see Jason's #6 jersey in the front. The crowd cheers as the team waves.

"Did we win?", Rory asks.

"The game hasn't started yet", Dean replies.

They do the coin toss and the other team calls it. The game starts and the players charge towards each other.

"Now what?", Lorelai asks.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

There are 2 minutes left in the game and Stars Hollow is down by 7 points. To be completely honest, I really couldn't care less if we won, judging by the look of the team, Jason's the only one that knows how to play and has been scoring all the touchdowns and calling all the plays. Stars Hollow isn't really big on football, I watch professional football but a high school football game in Stars Hollow would never be on my agenda. I'm just here to see Jason play. Mostly everyone sitting in the bleachers had left by now, leaving mainly teenagers.

It's the two minute warning, so Lorelai, Rory, and Dean get up to get snacks.

"Jason's getting mad", Jess says, motioning over to Jason yelling something at the other players on his team.

"He really takes this stuff seriously. I'm pretty sure this is the only time Stars Hollow has actually scored"

Jess is vividly watching Jason's every move, by the look on Jason's face I can tell he's really mad. Even the coach is huddling around him. The players return to the field.

"Blue 87-hut!", Jason yells. He drops back to pass, throws a wobble, but it's picked off by someone on the other team; an interception. Everybody in the bleachers stand up and start hollering, including Jess. He's got a good wall on the left side and Jason's the only one that might be able to get to him.

"Come on, Jay", Jess yells.

Everyone cheers as Jason begins to run full speed at the other player who has the ball.

"Let's go!", I shout.

Jason charges at the player then falls backwards on his face. It's a fumble on the play and the ball is loose.

"Get the ball! Get the ball!", the crowd shouts. Jason is still on the ground and I look over to Jess who is beginning to look worried. That was a gigantic hit on Jason, he's down on the ground. He's still not moving and the ref yells 'trainer'.

"What happened?", Jess asks, trying to sound calm. The crowd goes silent and everyone is staring at Jason on the ground. His coach ran on to the field and the refs are starting to crowd him.

"What happened?", Jess repeats, in a louder voice. I stand there in shock, I don't know what to say, I don't know what's going on.

"Why isn't he getting up?!", Jess yells. The crowd goes into a murmur and one of the coaches yell 'doctor'. At this point Jess is running on to the field and I'm rushing behind him.

"He's unconscious!", a coach yells.

"Why isn't he getting up?", Jess asks in a frantic tone.

"You can't be down here, son, we need to make room for the gurney", an official says to Jess.

"I'm his uncle!", I yell, pushing past everyone huddled around him.

"Jason, Jason!", I barked. I stare at him unconscious.

The sound of sirens come into the backroom and everyone is instructed to step back. I rush over next to Jess who looks like he's about to have a panic attack.

"Jason, get up!", he exclaims, running towards Jason on the ground. I pull him back and hold him near me.

"Jess... jess, calm down, it's gonna be okay", I comfort him. Jess's face is all red and his eyes are getting puffy, I can tell he's trying to hold back tears.

"Let go of me! That's my brother, get out of my way!", he yells, breaking loose, and once again pushing past everyone.

"Son, calm down, we're gonna need you to step away so they can get him on the gurney", an official tells him.

"No!", Jess shouts. I grab him and pull him back.

The paramedics slide him on the stretcher and lift him up, and proceed to roll him away and into the ambulance. Jess and I follow them. The paramedics say only one of us can get on with him and at this point Jess looks like he's ready to kill someone.

"That's my brother!", he yells in tears.

"I understand but it's policy. Are you over 18, son?", the paramedic replies.

"No, he's 15", I answer.

"Are you their legal guardian?"

"Yes"

"We can only permit you to ride with him"

"Screw the policy, that's my nephew and that's his brother, we're getting on and who's gonna stop us?", I bark, pulling Jess into the ambulance with me. The man decides to let it go and rushes into the ambulance with us.

"It's gonna be okay, Jess", I attempt to comfort a terrified Jess.

* * *

 _ **Wow, a lot going on in this chapter. Comment what you think is going to happen and be sure to leave me a review! I hope you like it so far and if you have any questions about the chapter, you can add them as a review, I'll answer them in the next chapter. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the nice reviews! Let me know what you think and where you want the story to go or where you think the story will go.**_

 **Luke's POV:**

"A concussion?", I confirm with the doctor.

"Yep. That tackle really caused a good amount of head trauma, but he should be fine. He'll wake up soon", the doctor tells me.

"So, he's gonna be okay, right?", Jess asks.

"He'll be fine", the doctor smiles.

"Any permanent damage?", I ask.

"Not if it gets treated properly"

"Meaning?", Jess asks.

"Meaning that if it goes undiagnosed or untreated, Jason, here, could be looking at the risk of developing second impact syndrome. It's a fatal injury that happens when an athlete, for example, goes back to training before their head injury was completely treated"

"Thank you, doctor", I say, she smiles and walks out.

"You okay?", I ask Jess, who hasn't took his eyes off Jason ever since we got to the hospital.

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything", he replies, sarcastically.

"Jess, come on, I know tonight was pretty tough on you. It was tough on everyone, you can talk to me"

"Tough on everyone? Who else in this town gives a damn about me or my brother? Tell me, Luke, who?", he demands. I stare at him for a second, in shock, at his sudden outburst.

"Me", I state.

He scoffs, "Shouldn't you be calling your girlfriend right about now?".

"She called me when she found out what happened, she asked how he was doing", I answer, ignoring him calling Lorelai my girlfriend.

"Must've been some line at the snack stand", he comments, snidely.

"Jess, I realize you're upset about Jason. But you also have to understand that I'm...", I begin but a small voice cuts me off.

"Could you two keep it down?", Jason mutters, slowly opening his eyes.

"You're awake!", I exclaim.

"You asshole, don't ever pull that again", Jess says to him, patting his shoulder.

"I promise I won't, little bro", Jason smiles.

I run my fingers through Jason's messy hair and start to rub his shoulder.

"How do you feel?", I ask.

"Like crap. If I would've made just one more touchdown, we would've won", he replies.

I roll my eyes.

"Not your best game", Jess agrees with a smirk.

The doctor walks in with another nurse. I watch Jason and Jess's heads both turn at the young nurse.

"I see our patient is up", the doctor says with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am", Jason replies with his signature smirk.

If he didn't have a concussion, I would've smacked the back of his head right about now.

"I'm Lexi, I'm gonna be your nurse", the young nurse smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi. I'm Jason", he responds.

"We want to keep him in here for a few nights for further testing", the doctor says to me.

"Approximately how many nights? I don't think he wants to be cooped up in here for long"

"Uncle Luke, please, let them do their jobs", Jason smirks, motioning to the nurse with his eyes.

I roll my eyes at him.

"It shouldn't be longer than three nights", the doctor answers.

"Perfect", Jason says.

"We actually have to do some tests immediately because he woke up sooner than expected, but visiting hours start at 6 am tomorrow"

"Okay, we'll get out of your way, thank you doctor", I say.

"Later, Jay. Take it easy, man", Jess says.

"You too, Jess"

I walk over to Jason's bed and ruffle his hair up a bit. He glares at me and once again motions to the nurse standing next to his bed. I laugh at the embarrassed look on his face.

"Feel better, Jason. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning"

"Night, Luke"

* * *

As I make breakfast for Jess and I, I take notice of the way he sleeps. It's the same position Jason sleeps in, it almost looks like he's on the defense. Every morning when I try to wake them up, as soon as i touch them, their face tenses up. Right now, I decided to let Jess sleep in and miss school so we could go visit Jason in the hospital. I also told Cesar that he's in charge while I'm out. I continue to make pancakes as Jess slowly wakes up.

"Good morning", I say, when he sits up in his bed.

"What time is it?", he mutters.

"9:17 am"

"Why didn't you wake me up? We have to visit Jason"

"Do you really think Jason's gonna be up?", I point out.

He thinks about this for a moment. He gets up and begins to stretch.

"I made breakfast"

"Not hungry"

"Jess...", I warn.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"You have to eat", I continue.

"Not hungry", he repeats.

"I don't care if you're not hungry, force it down"

"Luke!", he groans.

"Jess, we're not leaving this apartment until you eat something", I conclude. He glares at me but sits down at the table. I put a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Eat", I order.

He continues to glare at me, but takes a pancake from the top of the stack and takes a bite from it.

"Happy?", he asks.

"Ecstatic", I answer, rolling my eyes.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Luke and I walk into Jason's room and find him sleeping on his bed with his head wrapped up and his nurse and doctor looking through some papers.

"Any new information?", Luke asks.

"We ran an MRI. It's nothing too severe but nothing too mild", the doctor replies.

"Poor kid's gonna have some fatigue, he's going to be much more irritable, he's gonna be a little drowsy, he's going to be very tired, and maybe some nausea", the nurse explains.

Luke nods, looking over at Jason with a concerned face. Luke and the doctors start discussing symptoms when a thought suddenly comes to my mind.

"Does Liz know?", I ask. They all stop talking and turn to stare at me. There's a long pause.

"I called her last night", Luke answers with hesitation. By the look on his face I can tell that Liz didn't give a damn.

"With everything going on, she really wanted to be here but she just...", Luke's voice drifts off.

"Whatever", I mutter.

The doctor and nurse exit, leaving Luke, a sleeping Jason, and me.

"You okay?", Luke asks.

"I'm not the one with the concussion"

"Jess, I know it must suck not to have your mom around at times like this"

I scoff. "Save it. Jason and i are used to it. We don't need her, we don't need anyone", I snap.

An annoyed groan cuts Luke off before he has a chance to argue with me. It was coming from Jason.

"Jess, keep your damned voice down, my head is pounding", he mumbles.

"Morning, Jason, how are you doing?", Luke says.

"How does it look like I'm doing?", Jason replies.

"You're right, that was a stupid question", Luke admits.

"Why aren't you in school?", Jason asks me.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. You're not the one with the concussion"

"He's going back tomorrow. I figured you'd like to see some familiar faces today", Luke tells him.

"Has anyone called Liz yet?", Jason asks.

Luke and I look at each other and there's a long pause.

"She can't visit Jason, I'm sorry, but she sends her best", Luke answers.

Jason doesn't say anything, he just looks up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Luke sits down in the chair next to his bed and puts his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm tired, I'm not in the mood for visitors right now", he finally says.

"Jay, it's not...", I begin but he interrupts me.

"It's not a big deal, I know, Jess. I never said it was, I just wanna get some rest, okay? It's sort of necessary when a 300 pound dude tackles you down", he grunts.

"We'll be back later, you get your rest", Luke cuts in before I have a chance to argue. He pulls me out of there.

"We have to give him some time", Luke says.

"Whatever"

"Jess, I know you wanted to hang out with Jason, but he has to rest, it's the hardest on him"

"I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to"

"Can we just go?"

"You have the day off from school, what do you wanna do?"

"Right now, I wanna get away from you"

"We can't all get what we want"

I roll my eyes. I'm just not in the mood for all this crap. Jason's always the first person to say 'screw Liz' or 'who cares about Liz? She doesn't care about us', I don't understand why he got so upset.

Luke and I walk out to his truck. I can tell he wants to say something but he's probably scared I'll snap at him or something. He sighs as he buckles his seat belt.

"Poor kid", I hear him mumble to himself.

"What?", I ask.

"Nothing, just thinking about Jason", he replies, obviously surprised I heard him.

I turn on the radio and listen to rock music. I turn the volume up and just stare outside as Luke drives. I look over to him driving with a timid face, I can tell the music is getting to him but he's not saying anything, he's just cringing. I decide to turn it up a little, just to see how he reacts. His face tenses up. I tap along to the music and bop my head once in a while.

"I can't do this!", he suddenly exclaims, stopping the car.

"What?", I say innocently, a little surprised at his outburst.

"I can't take this music, the tapping, the head bopping. Get out of the car!"

"What?", I say, actually surprised.

"Walk home, get some fresh air, God knows you need it"

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke", I smirk, opening the car door and happily hopping out.

"Be home in an hour, the latest"

"Thought I was grounded"

"Not for the next hour. Walk around, sit on a bench, do something, anything! I just need an hour"

"Anything?", I smirk.

"Keep it legal", he warns.

"I'll try my best"

"You have an hour", he repeats, before driving away.

I smiled to myself as I watched Luke's truck drive away. I respect him for being able to handle Jason and I the way he does. It's not exactly the easiest job in the world. I looked at my watch, it was 12:41; that meant everyone in the town was either at work or at school. I decide to take the long way back to Luke's, it's the first time I've been out alone in a while because I got grounded.

As I'm walking, I see a pond come into a distance. I walk closer to it and I can see a bridge. It was completely hidden away behind trees and it was quiet. I sit down on it and let my legs hang off it over the water. This is the perfect spot to get away from it all. Away from the town, away from the stress; away from everything.

Staring off into the distance, I begin to think about everything that's been going on. Why won't Liz just come and see Jason? She could at least send a card. It just makes me so angry. But the worst part is that we're used to it, and that alone makes me even angrier. I throw a rock and my reflection in the water and for a second, the water ripples and my reflection disappears, but it appears again. I look down at my watch and see that it's 1:03, I should start heading back.

* * *

I walk into the diner at 1:36, Luke is standing behind the counter talking to Lorelai. I really don't wanna get into a conversation right now, but on the other hand I'm starving and all Luke has upstairs is healthy junk. I start to walk into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich but sure enough, Luke stops me.

"Jess, you know Cesar doesn't like you back there when he's working", Luke says.

"Then tell him to make me a sandwich", I reply, getting annoyed.

"Sit down, I'll make you a grilled cheese", he tells me, walking into the kitchen.

I roll my eyes and sit down two seats away from Lorelai.

"Hey, Jess", she greets.

I nod at her.

"I heard Luke kicked you out of his car"

"The words 'get out of my car' were uttered"

"How are you?", she asks.

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything", I answer, not making eye contact.

"I mean with Jason, that must've been awful seeing him like that", she recounts, sympathetically.

Thankfully, before I have a chance to respond, the diner phone rings.

"Jess, could you get that?", Luke calls from the kitchen.

I walk around the counter to pick up the phone.

"Luke's", I say.

"Hello? Luke?", a male voice says.

"This is Luke's", I repeat, impatiently.

"I need to talk to Luke. Who are you?", the man asks.

"This is Jess, Luke's busy right now, who are you?", I reply.

"Jess?", the man says in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, like I said, Luke's busy"

The line starts to beep, meaning that the other person hung up. I roll my eyes for the phone call wasting my time and put it back on the base. Luke walks out of the kitchen with my grilled cheese.

"Who called?", he asks, placing the grilled cheese in front of the empty seat next to Lorelai.

"They didn't say, they just said they wanted to talk to you", I answer, walking around the counter.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were busy"

"You couldn't have took a message?"

"I'm not your secretary"

Luke rolls his eyes and begins to wipe the counter. I try to take my grilled cheese upstairs with me, so I could avoid conversation, but as soon as I got up, Luke motioned for me to sit back down.

"I have to go pick Rory up from school", Lorelai says, getting up.

"Okay, I'll see you later", Luke replies.

Lorelai smiles, but continues to stand there, looking like she wants to say something else.

"Are you visiting Jason today?", she finally asks.

"Yeah, Jess and I should be going back tonight at around 5, why?"

"Is it okay if Rory and I come? I wanna see how he's doing"

"Sure, I'm sure he'd appreciate the extra company"

I scoff at that and Luke shoots a warning look at me.

"Great, we'll be here at 4:30. Bye Luke, bye Jess"

Luke waves and I just continue to eat my sandwich as she walks out.

"Your people skills are really improving", he says, sarcastically.

"Thanks for the feedback", I respond.

"Pour refills", he tells me, handing me the coffee pitcher.

I take the pitcher from him and begin to go around refilling coffees. Taylor walks in and eyes me suspiciously then continues to walk towards Luke. I watch Luke roll his eyes as Taylor approaches him. I walk up next to Luke and he hands me a cleaning rag. I start to wipe the counter so I can hear what Taylor is saying.

"What do you want Taylor?", Luke groans.

"There seems to have been an incident this afternoon", he begins, shooting a sideways glance at me.

"Thanks for the information", Luke replies, obviously done with the conversation.

"Do _you_ have anything you want to say for yourself, young man?", he badgers, turning to me with an accusatory look. I just roll my eyes at him.

"What did I do now?", I ask, amused. Now Luke looks interested, he crosses his arms and looks back and forth from me and Taylor.

"Many people witnessed your nephew walking to the bridge this afternoon", Taylor starts.

"What? Now you have the whole town spying on me?", I sneer.

"Where is this going, Taylor?", Luke exasperates.

"That bridge is under construction! First he and his hooligan brother stole the money to repair it, now they're deliberately trying to sabotage the repair process!", he exclaims.

"I sat on a bridge; arrest me", I smirk.

"This is ridiculous! Now, would you prefer to walk out? Or be thrown out?", Luke threatens Taylor. I smirk to myself. It felt good knowing that Luke would always be there to stand up for me.

"Your nephews are out of control! What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, one of them's being hospitalized at the moment, so I don't have to worry about that one sitting on any bridges any time soon. As for Jess, I'll make sure to lecture him on the bridges he can and cannot sit on", Luke replies, contemptuously.

"Can't you take anything seriously, Luke?"

"I was serious when I said I would throw you out"

"This is unbelievable", he declares, storming off.

"Glad to see he's warming up to me", I joke.

"Jess, please, just try and stay out of trouble", he pleads.

"It's not like I committed an offense, Luke, jeez! I sat on a bridge, there weren't signs or anything"

"This isn't about the bridge, Jess. Just in general, Taylor's already looking for a reason to make you look bad and piss me off"

"You have me locked up all the time, it's not like I have endless opportunities to commit a felony", I mutter under my breath.

"Don't give me that! I'm trying to teach you that your actions come with consequences. You think I'm bad? Wait till you get to the real world. One of your stupid pranks go wrong out there, and you'll be wishing that you just had an extra shift in the diner and that you had to stay home", he lectures.

I know better than to argue with Luke when he gets like this. I put my head down and avoid eye contact.

"You can stand there and complain all you want. You can hate me for grounding you, I don't care. But as long as you live under my roof, you live by my rules. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand", I answer, annoyed.

He looks surprised that I gave in so quickly.

"Good, we're on the same page"

"I don't hate you", I mumble, without thinking.

"What?", he asks, not hearing what I said.

"I don't hate you", I repeat, rolling my eyes.

"Could've had me fooled", he scoffs.

I roll my eyes once again as Luke looks at me like he's trying to decide what to do.

"Get upstairs and finish your homework, I'll call you down when it's time to go", he decides.

"I finished my homework", I reply.

"Really? Perfect, I'm sure Cesar could use a hand with the dishes then", he warns.

"I'll find something to do", I mutter, heading upstairs.

I open the apartment door and go over to my bed which is across from Jason's. Jason's bed looks just like it did before he went to the football game. His clothes were scattered all over the floor surrounding the bed, his bed wasn't made, the clothes he changed out of were on the bed, and he had his autographed football placed on his bedside table. For as long as I could remember, that football was always right next to Jason's bed. I walk over to it and take it off its stand; I'll take it to him in the hospital today.

I turn on my music and blast it to the highest volume, lay down on my bed, and close my eyes. I have a few hours to kill, so I might as well test out how high I can play my music before Luke has an aneurism.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I decide to close the diner at 4:00 today so Jess and I could visit Jason without Cesar having to handle everything by himself. I turn the sign over to 'closed' as Cesar exits.

Jess's damned music has been blasting for the past two and a half hours. I didn't say anything; it would've just ended up causing a fight. I go upstairs and nearly go deaf at how much louder the music is upstairs.

I find Jess sleeping on his bed, I have no idea how anyone could sleep through this. I turn it off and walk over to Jess's bed. I nudge him and as expected, his face tenses up and his arms tighten up as if they're protecting something in his hands. I lean in to see that Jess is holding on to Jason's football that he keeps next to his bed. It looked like he was guarding it with his life. I run my fingers through Jess's unruly dark hair because it's the only time I can do it without getting a withering glare from him. He starts to wake up.

"Hey, it's time to go visit Jason", I say, calmly. He nods as he lets out a loud yawn.

"Are you taking his football to him?", I ask, pointing to the football he was still holding on to as if his life depended on it. He immediately loosens the grip on it and nods at me.

"Is Lorelai here yet?", he asks.

"She and Rory should be here soon"

"Great", he mutters sarcastically.

"Be nice", I warn.

Jess, football in hand, and I walk downstairs. I can see Lorelai and Rory approaching the diner from the window.

"Hey", Lorelai greets, cheerfully, as she and Rory enter.

I wave to her.

"Let's get going, I'll drive", I say.

"Okay", they agree in unison.

Jess and I walk behind them and I throw the diner keys to Jess to lock up behind him as I look for my car keys. I unlock the car. Lorelai sits in the passenger seat and Rory sits in the back. Jess locks the diner door, hands me the keys, then joins Rory in the back.

"What'cha got there?", Rory asks, probably referring to the football.

"Jason's autographed football"

"Isn't it mean to bring something that reminds him of his injury?", Lorelai asks.

Jess just grunts in response.

"My mother drives faster than you, Luke", Lorelai comments.

I roll my eyes.

"It's true, I've witnessed Grandma pass 30 miles per hour", Rory adds.

"I'm sticking to the speed limit", I state.

"The speed limit which was decided by Taylor", Lorelai points out.

"I think about this for a moment and consider that whatever Taylor decides, it's usually not a valid decision. I drive a little faster and Lorelai begins to cheer like a little kid on a ferris wheel.

"You're not supposed to be distracting the driver", I say.

"Sorry, driver", she pouts.

"You're such a child"

"You're such a grown up", she retorts, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Please, for the love of God, drive faster", Jess groans.

"Ooh, he has the capability to speak in full sentences!", Lorelai exclaims, in mock surprise.

"You're all mental", I hear him mutter under his breath.

"Hey, what did I tell you?", I warn him.

"To close the bathroom door while I'm pissing or taking a shit", he replies with a serious face.

"Jess!", I exclaim.

Lorelai and Rory giggle.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny, because I just saw it as disrespectful", I say to Lorelai.

"Come on, Luke, lighten up. You're starting to sound like my mother", she laughs.

I roll my eyes.

After five minutes of driving and listening to Lorelai and Rory talk about the people who don't close the door behind them when they use the bathroom, I pull up in front of the hospital. Jess is the first one out of the car and slams the door behind him. This is the third time coming back and we still always get lost going to Jason's room. We all approach the desk to ask as Jess impatiently stands there with his arms crossed.

"Could you please direct me to Jason Mariano's room?", I ask. She types something up in her computer then looks back up at me.

"He has a visitor right now that has requested full privacy", she replies. This really catches Jess's attention.

"Excuse me?", I say.

"That's impossible", Jess cuts in.

"Who authorized this? I'm his uncle, who came in and thought they could just have full privacy?", I demand.

She looks something up in her computer and scrolls up and down with the mouse.

"It says here that his father came in almost five minutes ago and requested that he be uninterrupted during his visit"

"That's not going to happen", I say.

"Where's the room?", Jess asks.

"I can't help you"

"Look, I know it says his father came in and everything. But, you don't understand the circumstances. Allowing that man to be alone with that kid isn't smart. Nobody's seen him in 13 years, we don't know if he's stable, if he's doing drugs, nobody knows. I just need you to tell me where my nephew's room is"

She looks torn. She looks to make sure no one else is listening in.

"If he files a complaint, say you found the room on your own. It's down that hall and to your left. Room 283", she answers.

I thank her quickly then rush to the room.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Jimmy?", is the only thing I'm able to make out. I walk into Jason's room to see my dad, who I haven't seen since I was barely three, sitting next to Jason's bed.

"Jess", he states, uncomfortably.

"Jimmy", Luke says, as soon as he storms in.

"Luke", he replies, now sounding nervous.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here", Luke says to him. Lorelai and Rory stand outside the room and Jason just sits there on the bed, not saying anything.

"Luke, please, I tried to call you to let you know I was coming but you weren't there. Jess picked up the phone and I was too nervous to talk to him", he explains.

"How did you even know what happened?", Jason asks.

"I booked a plane ticket as soon as Liz called me, I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"He's fine", Luke answers, sternly.

"I'm sure he is, I trust you'll take excellent care of him", Jimmy says, getting up from his seat.

"I left my number for you, Jason, I definitely want to see you and Jess before I head back to California", he says.

"With Luke's permission, of course", he adds quickly, as he looks at Luke's angry face.

He exits and Lorelai and Rory walk in.

"Everything good?", Lorelai asks, hesitantly.

"Everything's fine", Luke answers, walking over to Jason.

"Are you okay?", he asks Jason.

"I'm fine, Luke, he was only here for like a minute before you all came in"

"It was long enough for him to leave a number", I point out.

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk about it", Jason says.

I understand where he's coming from. Jason was older than me when Jimmy left; he remembers more.

"Jess brought you something", Luke says, changing the subject.

His face lights up when he sees the football.

"Thanks, man! Put it next to my bed"

I place it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Aren't you going to thank Lorelai and Rory for coming to see you?", Luke reminds him.

"Hey", Jason greets, casually.

"How are you doing?", Rory asks.

"Concussions don't feel too great", he answers.

"Good point", Lorelai chimes in.

I stare at the piece of paper with Jimmy's number on it, right next to Jason's bed. He must've noticed me staring at it.

"Can you guys give me and Jess a second?", he asks.

"Sure", Lorelai says, pulling Luke out who looked like he wanted to object.

"No", Jason states immediately as soon as they walk out.

"I didn't say anything", I defend.

"I'm not letting you see him"

"You're not the boss of me, Jason!"

"I'm older than you, therefore I am"

"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything! You're just making assumptions!"

"Tell me if my assumptions are wrong. Do you wanna see him?"

"Yes", I admit, quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. What do you think is going to happen next?**_

 **Jess's POV:**

Jason came back home from the hospital today and Luke's making me take care of him for the next week. By 'take care of him' he actually means cater to his every need and basically do whatever he says.

"I have to get back downstairs, Jay, but if you don't feel well just yell. I'll stop what I'm doing and come upstairs. And plus, Jess is here to get you whatever you need. Just stay in bed and rest up", Luke explains to Jason.

"Sounds good", Jason smirks, looking at me. I roll my eyes.

"Remind me again, why I agreed to this", I complain to Luke.

"Because I reserve the right to extend your grounding", he simply replies.

"You go on ahead, Luke, I'll keep an eye on him", Jason sneers, laying down on his bed.

"Behave, both of you", Luke warns before exiting the apartment.

Once Luke leaves I turn back to Jason, who is already starting to fall asleep.

"Hey, Jason?", I start.

"What?", he mumbles back.

"Did Jimmy ever visit again?", I ask, trying to sound casual. This causes him to sit back up.

"Why?"

"Just curious"

"Curiosity killed the rat"

"What?", I retort in disbelief.

"You heard me"

"It's cat, Jason. Not rat. The saying is, 'curiosity killed the cat'.

"Either way it died"

"Are you being serious? I just asked a question"

"Look, Jess, I want you to drop this whole Jimmy thing. I get that you're curious and all, but stop, you're not allowed to see him"

"Why is it your decision? God, I can make my own decisions!"

"You obviously can't if you're considering seeing him"

"I just have some questions, okay? You're so annoying!"

"What type of questions, huh? Let me guess, 'why'd you get with Liz then walk out on her when she had two kids?'. Or maybe the common, 'where have you been for the past decade?'. Are those the questions you wanna ask, Jess?", he mocks.

"It's none of your damned business, Jason! He's my father too!", I exclaim.

He scoffs. "Father? Now we're calling him a father? Oh, please, you know who's been more of a father for the past three weeks than that man has been for the past 17 years? Luke, that's who! And let me tell you, if you even mention to Luke that you wanna talk to Jimmy, I will personally beat your ass, Jess", he threatens.

"What does Luke have to do with anything?"

"You really wanna go ahead and insult the one person who actually puts up with all our crap and actually gives a damn about what happens to us? Luke's done way too much for us for you to just go ahead and completely disregard his feelings. How do you think that'll make him feel?"

I can't believe this is all coming out of Jason's mouth. The doctor was right, that tackle did cause a load of head trauma; this is a whole new side of Jason.

"I think whatever condition you have is getting worse", I reply.

"That's really funny. Wanna know what else is funny? The fact that he came to see me and not you! The only reason he even remembered he had another son was because you barged into the room"

I can feel my face turning red with anger. I can't believe he just said that.

"You're an ass!", I yell, throwing my book at him. He easily dodges it and throws it back at me with greater force. It almost hits me but I move at the last second.

"Give it up, Jess!", he yells back.

"I hate you"

"The feeling's mutual"

I go over to pick up the book again to throw it at him and he gets up, looking like he's ready to knock me out. I hold it up and aim at him but I miss and hit Luke who had just stormed into the apartment.

"What the hell?", he exclaims as the book falls on the floor after hitting his shoulder.

"What's with all the yelling? I can hear it from downstairs. Is something wrong?", he demands.

"Yeah, something is wrong; Jason's a douche bag", I answer.

Jason just scoffs with a big smirk on his face.

"Now what are you two fighting about?", Luke asks, rolling his eyes.

Jason shoots me a death stare, warning me not to mention anything about Jimmy.

"Jess just needs to be taught some respect", Jason replies, shoving me.

"Hey!", Luke interjects as I stumble back.

"Jason just needs to be taught how to mind his own business", I snap, shoving Jason back.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Jess. Stop trying so hard, I'll take you out with one flick on the head", he chuckles.

"That's enough!", Luke yells, standing in between Jason and I.

"You're so full of it", I say to Jason.

"Jess...", Luke warns.

"Do I have a reason not to be?", he smirks.

"I can think of 100 off the top of my head", I reply.

"Jess!", Luke repeats.

"Unbelievable! He shoved me first and you saw it, Luke! You always take Jason's side!", I yell.

"He does not!", Jason defends.

"Yes, he does!"

"Enough is enough!", Luke announces, pushing us in opposite directions.

"Sit down, both of you", he orders, motioning to the couch. We reluctantly walk over to the couch and sit on opposite sides.

"Is someone going to tell me what started this insanity?", he asks.

"I told you, Jason was being a jackass", I mutter.

"No, I think you used the word douche bag", Jason corrects me, smirking.

Luke sighs.

"You're both real jack asses! We've established that! Now, what started the fight between the two jack asses?"

"It's stupid", Jason mumbles.

"Could you be a little more specific? You guys fought over a bottle of hair gel, once. 'Stupid' doesn't really narrow it down"

"I wanna talk to Jimmy", I answer quietly. Jason glares at me as soon as the words come out of my mouth.

"What?", Luke replies.

"It's not like I wanna go backpacking through Europe with him or visit the Cayman Islands. I just wanna, I don't know, see him I guess", I defend myself.

Luke nods, timidly.

"I told him he was being an idiot", Jason mutters.

"You're sure about this?", Luke asks me, ignoring Jason.

I nod.

"Jess, I fucking swear to God, if you call him...", Jason begins but Luke interrupts.

"I know you're trying to protect him, Jason, but it's his choice"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can make my own choices", I argue, rolling my eyes.

"Jess, if you really want to see Jimmy, I can't stop you", Luke starts and I nod.

"I'll set it up but it has to be done on my terms, understood?", he continues.

"What are the terms?", I ask.

"This meeting has to be done in the diner and in the diner only where I can keep an eye on you. If you wanna talk on the phone it has to be on speaker when I'm in the room. And if you choose to see him again after the first time, I'll be the one setting it up. Are we clear?"

I nod, not believing that he's actually agreeing to this.

"I can't believe you're letting him do this, Luke", Jason says. I glare at him.

"Just get back to bed, Jason, you need to rest", Luke replies.

"He shouldn't have even come to visit. All he does is screw with everybody's minds", he continues, ignoring Luke. He goes over to his bed and lies down, throwing his football up into the air and catching it again. Luke sighs at the sight of him.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Jay, but you have to get some sleep, okay?", Luke protests, holding his hand out to take Jason's football. Jason glares at Luke and mutters something under his breath, but reluctantly hands over the football.

"Someone turn on the stereo", Jason mumbles from his bed.

Luke walks over and turns it on to the station Jason likes and turns up the volume.

"You coming downstairs?", he asks me.

"My head's starting to hurt, maybe I have a concussion, I think I need to rest", I smirk. He smacks the back of my head.

"I'll show you what a concussion feels like if you don't stop slacking off", he replies.

"This is abuse", I joke as Luke pushes me towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah"

Thankfully, the diner's not too crowded. I go over to the counter and take out my book. The bell above the door chimes and someone else walks in. Much to my dismay, it's Shane. Luke and I both stare at the girl as she walks over to us.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jason", she says.

"He's asleep, he's going to be on bed rest for the next week, but I can tell him you stopped by", Luke says to the young girl.

"Poor baby, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me though. Maybe it'll even help him get better faster", she muses. Luke and I exchange glances.

"Where were you when he was in the hospital?", I ask her, cutting into the conversation.

"I hate hospitals, I, like, die everytime I go in one", she responds dramatically.

"Either way, he won't be seeing visitors any time soon. Thanks for stopping by", Luke says, dismissively.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to cancel his surprise birthday party", she sighs.

"Birthday party? Jason's birthday is coming up?", Luke asks.

"Yeah, you didn't know? It's next week", she replies.

"He never said anything", Luke says.

"Well, I should be going. Tell Jason I hope his leg feels better", she sang as she exited.

Did she really just say his _leg_?

"Did you know?", Luke asks, turning to me.

"That Shane is even more of an airhead than Jason mentioned? No, it's a surprise to me too"

"No, about Jason's birthday"

"Of course I knew"

"How come I didn't know?"

"He doesn't really like to talk about his birthday. Shane probably just knew because they were buying fake ID's together"

Luke doesn't even flinch about the fact that I just ratted my brother out about his fake ID. He looks like he's thinking really hard.

"How awful of a guardian am I that I don't even remember my own kids' birthday?"

"Relax, Jason doesn't care. Even he forgets sometimes", I assure him.

Luke begins to shuffle his stuff together and remove the cleaning rag from his shoulder.

"I'm going out; I have an errand to run. Cesar's in charge, I don't wanna hear that you skipped out early, okay?"

"Where are you going?", I ask, ignoring his warning.

"I'll be back soon", he replies, making his way out the door.

* * *

It's Friday and also two days to Jason's birthday, Luke hasn't mentioned it since the day in the diner when he found out it was coming up. Jason has made an almost-full recovery, but he still has another week of taking pills. But, Luke finally lets him out of the apartment, he just can't play football. Luke also hasn't mentioned anything about Jimmy since that day, I don't want to push my luck but I'm worried he's gonna leave if I don't get in touch with him.

I walked into the diner and immediately see Luke at the counter, not looking too busy, I decide to take the chance to talk to him about Jimmy.

"Hey, how was school?", he greets.

"You can read about it in my memoir, Prison of Frowns: One Man's Journey Through Hell, but you might not like what you read", I joke. He rolls his eyes. I watch him go back to counting the money in the register and when I continue to just stare at him he looks back up.

"You okay?", he asks.

"Yeah. I was just wondering... did you ever call Jimmy?", I stammered over my words.

"Jess, I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but I'm just worried he'll leave thinking that I didn't want to reach out"

"I don't exactly have ample free time on my hands, I do have a business to run", he points out. I sigh as he continues to ramble about everything he has to get done this week.

"Please.", I suddenly say. He stops talking and stares at me, as if the word 'please' has never come out of my mouth.

"There was a spill at the table by the window, go mop it up, and I'll call", he reluctantly replies.

I nod, pleased with myself that I got Luke to listen to me. I pretend to be struggling to get the mop out of the closet while Luke dials the number, so I could hear what he was saying.

"Jimmy, it's Luke", he begins in a timid tone.

"I'm fine, the diner's fine, listen I'm not in the mood for the small talk. Let me cut to the chase, Jess, your son, wants to see you"

"Whatever time you're available, he'll be here"

Luke makes eye contact with me so I give up the whole 'mop act' and just walk up next to him.

"I'll have to check with him, though. No, Sunday's not going to work, it's Jason's birthday and I'm throwing him a surprise party"

I can't tell how the conversation's going, Luke's facial expression has remained the same since he dialed the number.

"Listen, Jimmy, be happy that one of your sons want to see you. I don't want to speak for Jason but he wasn't exactly overjoyed to see you. Jess on the other hand is giving you the benefit of the doubt and I think you should take the opportunity"

I cringe at the sound of that. I can tell that Jimmy's not as eager as he was that day in the hospital, towards Jason. Luke just listens for a moment.

"Fine, that's good. Alright, don't be late, I mean it", he concludes, hanging up the phone, rolling his eyes.

"Well?", I ask.

"He said he'll be here Monday at 5:00 pm"

I nod.

"That's good news, right?", Luke asks me, surprised at my expression.

"He wanted to see Jason, didn't he?", I reply.

"He wanted to see both of you, Jess, you know that"

"I heard you on the phone, Luke, I was right here, you had to convince him to come"

"He's coming and that's all that's important"

I nod and begin to turn away but Luke puts a hand on my shoulder, which I wasn't expecting.

"Listen to me, you're a great kid, and he's lucky to have a son that's giving him a second chance"

I awkwardly stand there as he keeps his hand on my shoulder. He takes it off, pats me on the back, then walks into the kitchen. I lean on the counter for a second and bury my head into my hands. I don't even know what the hell is going on anymore.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

"I'm a hundred percent okay, I promise", Jason says, trying to convince me to let him go out tonight.

"Can't you just take it easy for one more week?", I reply, walking behind the counter and Jason chasing after me

"I haven't been to a party in forever, Luke, come on!", he pleads.

"If you're well enough to go to a party, you're well enough to start going to school and working in the diner again"

"If you let me go tonight I promise I'll go to school on Monday and I'll work my regular shifts in the diner tomorrow"

He had been taking his pills and staying in bed, after all, but I'm still not sure. I look back at him impatiently checking his watch. Jess walks back to the counter with dirty plates in his hands and places them in front of me for me to take to the kitchen. I get an idea.

"Fine, but Jess has to go with you", I decide.

Jess groans, I know how much he hates going to the parties Jason's friends throw, especially with Jason.

"No way! I'm not a babysitter!", Jason protests.

I roll my eyes.

"He'll be the one babysitting you", I tell him.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm fine! And plus, isn't Jess grounded?"

"Take it or leave it"

"Aren't you going to ask me what I wanna do?", Jess chimes in.

"You'd rather stay here and do the dishes?"

"Yep"

"Jess! How are you not sick of this place? Come on, it could be an early birthday present", Jason begs.

"Your birthday's coming up?", Jess asks, pretending to have forgotten.

"Yeah, you asshole, it's in two days. Now go change, we're going to a party", he tells Jess, pushing him towards the curtain.

"Okay, okay, jeez", Jess exclaims, going upstairs.

"Can I take your truck?", Jason asks.

"What?", I ask in disbelief at what Jason just asked.

"I asked if i could-"

"No, I heard you, I just wanted to make sure you heard yourself. No way in hell you're driving"

"The house is a 30 minute walk away but a 10 minute drive"

"First of all, you're recovering from a concussion so I'll let you drive as soon as Taylor and I go backpacking through Europe together", I joke.

Jason rolls his eyes.

"I have a permit, you know, and Jess could always drive"

"So my options are letting the kid with the concussion drive or letting the underage one drive?"

"First of all, I'm fine and you've seen me drive, you know I'm a good driver. And second, you know Jess knows how to drive, I taught him when he was 13"

"Jason, that's my only car. I have one car. And I need that car to do everyday things which include errands that keep food on the table and gel in your hair. If something happens to that car, we'll be screwed"

"Nothing's gonna happen"

"I said no"

"Please"

"No."

"Please"

"Jason!"

"I'm not gonna stop bugging you till you say yes"

"Don't you have a party to get to?"

"I have no means of transportation"

I roll my eyes and go over to take someones order and Jason follows me.

He keeps repeating 'luke' everytime I try to take someone's order.

"What?", I exclaim.

"Can I take your truck?", he repeats.

"You're getting on my last nerve. I already said you could go, don't push your luck"

"I'll be safer in the car, what if I get mugged? What if I trip and fall?", he argues.

"Excuse me, can I order?", the customer at the table asks.

"In a second", I answer, staring at Jason smirking.

"If there's so much as a scratch on the truck...", I say as I reach into my pocket and take out my keys. I throw them to him and he catches it with a victorious look on his face.

"Thanks, Luke", he says, heading out.

"Let Jess drive!", I call after him.

"I'll try not to crash", Jess smirks, coming downstairs.

"Don't let Jason near the wheel and remember to keep an eye on him tonight"

"Whatever", he mumbles, going outside.

"11:30 curfew!", I say right before he slams the diner door behind him.

"Your sons sure are something", the customer at the table comments.

I chuckle to myself.

"They're my nephews and yes, they really are something", I can't help but smile.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Jason and I are at some party Luke forced me to go to with him; I have to keep an eye on him. I brought a book with me so I'll probably just be reading the whole night.

"Jessss, let's take some shots", Jason slurs, stumbling over to me. We've been here for 30 minutes and he's already managed to get drunk.

"I think you're already drunk enough", I reply.

"I'm not drunk, I can still take my clothes off", he theorizes, leaning on my shoulder.

Shane comes over giggling, obviously drunk herself, but not nearly as drunk as Jason.

"Jaseyyyy, let's go get litty", Shane cooed, dragging Jason away.

I find a spot away from most of the chaos and take a seat. I might as well make something of the night. I take out my book and start to read. I'm interrupted when someone else opens the door to the little spot I found. To my surprise, it's the last person I'd expect it to be. It was Rory.

"Jess?"

"Rory?"

"What are you doing here?", we ask each other in unison.

"Dean dragged me here"

"I have to keep ann eye on Jason"

"Yeah, I just saw him, I don't think you did such a good job of watching him", she jokes.

"Luke's probably gonna flip but it's his own fault. He gives in way too easily. Total pushover"

Rory laughs lightly.

"I see you had the same idea as me", she says, taking a book out of her back pocket.

"This isn't really my scene", I admit.

"Me either. But, then again, I didn't think talking in full sentences was your scene either"

"You learn something new everyday", I smirk.

"So how's Jason doing?"

"I think you saw how he was doing"

She smiles. I don't know what to say next. This is my chance. I've been wanting to get to know Rory better and this is my chance.

"What are you reading?", she asks.

I hold up my book for her to see.

"One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez", she reads.

"What about you?"

"Bel Canto", she answers, holding her book up. A thin smile comes to my lips as she says her book of choice. I had read it multiple times and it was one of my favorites.

"It was never the right time or it was always the right time, depending on how you looked at it", I recite my favorite quote from the book.

"I never took you for an 'Ann Patchett' type of guy", she grins, shoving me playfully.

"It makes you wonder. All the brilliant things we might have done with our lives if only we suspected we knew how", I recite another quote from the book as a response.

Her grin grows wider.

"Love is a rebellious bird that no one can tame", she recites.

I laugh at the quote she chose to recite.

"I never said I love Ann Patchett, I just said I read her book. She's not too bad, but not nearly as good as Hemingway"

She blushes slightly.

"You know that day in the diner when you were reading Hemingway and I said it was an amazing book?", she asks.

I look at her confused and think back to that day.

I nod.

"I lied, I honestly can't stand Hemingway", she admits, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Then why'd you say it was an amazing book?", I ask, laughing.

"Because I got so excited that someone my age was reading at that level, none of my friends do"

"Yeah, I never really took Dean as a book type of guy. But, I can't believe you don't like Hemingway!"

She laughs.

"His writing is chaotic, stressful, and always painful. It's amazing", I continue.

"See? I could never talk about these things with Dean. He doesn't have a clue about any of these authors. He tries his best though"

"It's easier to love a woman when you can't understand a word she's saying", I reply with another quote from Ann Patchett.

"How many times have you read Bel Canto?", she asks in amazement.

"Once or twice... maybe three"

She laughs once again. She has a beautiful laugh. We're quiet for a moment, then each go back to reading out books. Once in a while I sneak a few glances at her and i catch her doing the same to me. We make eye contact after five minutes of sneaking glances at each other.

"Jess...", she starts. I lean in to hear her better. A loud crash comes from outside and she gasps in surprise, unable to finish her sentence. I roll my eyes as she springs up from her seat, of course with my luck, something has to interrupt us. I reluctantly get up and follow her out of our little spot.

There was a fight going on and everyone was crowding around. Half the room was drunk and reciting 'fight' the other half was trying to break up the fight.

"Dean!", Rory shrieks. I follow her worried gaze to the center of the mob and see Dean as one if the guys in the fight. I squint to see who he's fighting and it's Jason.

"The hell?", I exclaim, pushing past everyone to get to Jason. Rory follows me. Dean is about to throw a punch and he's on top of Jason.

"Get off of him!", Rory exclaims, attempting to pull Dean off. I push Dean off of my brother with one shove and he stumbles back. Of course, Jason couldn't really fight back himself considering he was drunk as hell and still recovering from a concussion. I pull Jason up.

"Get up!", he shouts to Dean who's still on the floor since I shoved him.

"Jason, stop, you're drunk", I try.

Dean gets up and grabs Jason's shirt. I push him off of my brother and punch Dean.

"Don't touch him!", I yell, pushing him back again.

"Dean!", Rory yells.

Dean ignores Rory and charges at me causing me to fall back. He tackles me to the floor and throws punches at me. I hear Rory in the back and finally someone pulls the damned giant off me.

"What are you doing?", Rory yells to Dean as someone helps me up.

"He threw his drink on me!", Dean argues.

"You didn't have to fight him! Can't you tell he's drunk! Then when his brother tried to help him you started fighting him!", Rory was on the verge of tears and everyone was watching her.

"I didn't mean to-"

"No! You did mean to! I didn't even wanna come tonight! You dragged me here and ignored me the entire night!"

"What are you saying?"

"She's saying you're single", Jason slurs in the background. Dean glares at him.

"Is that what you're saying?", he demands. I pull him away from a terrified Rory.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at her!", I yell.

"This is none of your business!"

I pull him close to my face then push him to the ground and stand before him.

"If you ever talk to her like that again, I'll make it my business, and trust me, you'll be sorry I did", I warn him.

I pull Rory away from the crowd and Jason stumbles behind us. Rory was trying to hold back her tears but her eyes were getting all puffy.

"Thank you", she sniffles.

I nod and lead her to the truck.

I lead Jason into the back seat and open the passenger door for Rory. She hesitantly steps in.

"You don't have to do this", she says.

"I want to", I reply.

"You can just take me to the diner, I can walk from there, you don't have to go out of your way", she offers.

"Rory, it's fine, relax. I'll take you home"

"Thank you", she replies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Luke's POV:**

It's half past midnight and Jason and Jess still aren't here. I'm such an idiot for letting them go. What if something happened? God, I would never forgive myself. I'm sitting in the middle of the diner staring at the door.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Jess comes in with Jason leaning on his shoulder.

"Thank God, I was so worried", I exclaim. Jess looks surprised to see that I'm still up. Then I notice that Jason is basically unconscious on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Relax, he's fine, just a little drunk"

"Drunk? You let him get drunk? Jess!"

Jason stumbles off of Jess and into me. I catch him to prevent him from falling.

"Jess, we have to get home before Luke starts flipping shit", he slurs. I'm still holding him in my arms when he starts to laugh uncontrollably at me.

"Hey, Uncle Luke", he drunkenly sang.

I look back up at Jess who's avoiding eye contact with me.

"Here are your keys", he says, placing the keys on the table.

"I'd love to stay and chat Uncle Luke, but I think it's time for me to hit the hay, good night", he says quickly then rushes upstairs before I have a chance to protest.

I sigh. I have to somehow get Jason up the stairs and into his bed.

"Jason, I need you to stand on your own two feet. I'll help you up the stairs", I attempt to instruct. This causes him to look at me but not make a move.

"Carry me", he whines.

"I can't carry you, Jay, come on"

"I've had too many alcohols", he laughs.

"No kidding", I mutter, hanging his hand over my shoulder.

"Hey Luke?", Jason slurs.

"Yes?", i reply, beginning to pull him upstairs.

"Don't piss down my back and tell me it's raining, I hate it when people do that cause then I get all warm"

I roll my eyes.

"I promise I won't"

I struggle to drag him up the stairs; all his muscle isn't making the job easier. We finally get upstairs to the apartment. Jess at least left the door open. I pull him inside and to his bed. Jess is on his bed sleeping, or at least pretending to be, and I place Jason on his bed. He laughs and moves around a bit before settling down.

"Luuuke...hey...luke...hey, hey", he calls.

"Yes, Jason?"

"You're... the besttt dad in the worrld", he slurs. I stand there in awe of what he just said.

I know he's just drunk but for some reason it made me feel really good to hear Jason call me 'dad'. He starts to yawn then falls asleep. I don't think I've ever felt happier than I do now. I look over to Jess, who now I'm sure is asleep for real because I hear the little soft snoring noises he makes. He has his earbuds in and is probably listening to rock music from his mp3 player.

I shut off the lights in their section of the apartment.

"Good night, boys", I whisper, looking at both of them sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

I wake up to someone gently shaking me.

"Oh crap", I mutter under my breath when I realize it's Luke. Based on what happened the night before, I'm pretty sure I'm dead.

"Good morning to you too", he replies.

"Have you killed me yet?", I mumble, wanting to go back to sleep.

He laughs lightly. "No, not yet", he says.

I groan. I have a massive head ache from last night, between the big fight with Dean and Jason, and the whole situation with Rory, it's no wonder my head feels like it's gonna explode.

Luke starts to rub my back which really surprises me. He's in a good mood despite what happened. I sit up in my bed and stare at him suspiciously.

"Why aren't you screaming at me?", I ask.

"I don't know what you mean", he smirks.

"Come on, you should be screaming your head off. You should be threatening to take everything away from me. I should be grounded. I let you down! I broke curfew! Not to mention, I let Jason get drunk! Why aren't you lecturing me?"

He chuckles to himself.

"I think you just lectured yourself"

"I don't trust this, I'm not falling for this, you're gonna flip out on me at any second I can feel it"

"Jess, relax", he says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I immediately get up from the bed.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, you're trying to give me a false sense of security, I'm not falling for this", I declare.

"As amusing as this is, you still have to get ready for your shift in the diner, so stop worrying about me and start worrying about that mop on your head", he jokes, running his fingers through my messy hair.

A loud groan comes from Jason.

"Keep your damned voices down, I feel like I'm gonna die", he grumbles.

"Jason has risen", Luke jokes, walking over to the kitchen and taking a couple of water bottles from the fridge and bringing them back to him.

"Why is it so damn bright in this room?", Jason complains, going under his blanket.

"Here, drink these, it'll help", Luke tells him, putting water bottles next to his bed.

"I'm gonna die", Jason groans again.

"You're not gonna die", Luke replies, laughing.

It's pretty amusing to see Jason hung over. He looks so miserable, it's funny. Even Luke looks like he's finding it funny.

"My head is pounding, I'm gonna throw up everything I've ever eaten in my entire life, and I'm in desperate need of a bucket of aspirin", he rants.

"You have 30 minutes to be downstairs", Luke tells him.

"You're seriously making me come in today?", he whines.

"We had an agreement. Let this be a lesson learned, a lesson that will be very helpful in the future, don't get drunk when you have work the next morning", Luke smirks. I laugh at that.

"I hate you so much right now", Jason mumbles, sitting up.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who wanted to go to that party", Luke replies

"You're the idiot who let me go, you really have to learn how to say no", Jason says before gulping down an entire water bottle.

"Jess, stop standing there and staring at your brother, I know it's funny but it'll be even funnier downstairs when he actually has to stand up", Luke tells me. I laugh even harder at that then make my way into the bathroom.

"I'll be the one laughing when I puke all over the food", I hear Jason say.

"As long as it's not noticeable", Luke's voice replies before I hear the apartment door close.

* * *

I go downstairs and find Luke standing before Lorelai and Rory behind the counter. I didn't tell Luke what happened with Rory last night because I wasn't sure if Rory wanted him to know or not. I go stand next to Luke and Lorelai and Rory both smile when they see me.

"There he is", Lorelai exclaims. Luke looks like he has no idea what's going on, and frankly neither do I.

"Jess, I can't thank you enough for last night, I hope it wasn't too much trouble", Lorelai continues. Last night when i dropped Rory off, Lorelai was too freaked out to really even acknowledge me even being present but Rory must've explained to her what happened.

I nod, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Rory gives me an embarrassed smile.

"What am I missing here?", Luke asks.

"Oh my god, he didn't tell you?", Lorelai marvels.

"Jess completely saved the night last night. Jason and Dean got into a fight, Jess broke it up, Dean started yelling at me, Jess basically told him he would kill him if he ever raised his voice at me again, and then Jess drove me home so I wouldn't have to walk", Rory explains.

Luke smiles proudly at me and I roll my eyes.

"It's not a big deal", I mumble, grabbing a cleaning rag.

"I am so proud of you, Jess. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked", I reply, wiping the counter down.

"I'm proud of you", Luke repeats.

Jason comes down the stairs slowly and keeps his right hand on the wall for balance as he walks over to the counter.

"You look awful", Lorelai notes.

"Thanks for the self esteem booster", he grumbles sarcastically.

"You got into a fight last night?", Luke asks.

"Stop screaming", he mutters.

Lorelai and Rory laugh.

"Hey, overhang, wanna pour me some coffee?", Lorelai says, motioning to the coffee pot by Jason's hand.

"Why does everyone have to talk so damn loudly?", he complains, leaning on the counter on his elbows and resting his head into his hands.

Luke rolls his eyes and pours coffee for Lorelai.

"Did you two want anything for breakfast?", Luke asks, turning to Jason and me.

"Yeah, a shitload of aspirin and some waffles", Jason mumbles.

"Waffles", I reply.

"Waffles and aspirin coming up, start refilling coffees, I'll tell Cesar to make some waffles and I'll get you some aspirin Jason"

When he walks away, I stand across from Rory.

"Jason, you heard Luke, start pouring refills", I call over to him.

"Jess, I swear to God, I will hurt you if you don't stop nagging me. I'm literally not in the mood for this and I will not think twice about knocking you into a wall", he threatens.

"Jeez", I mutter, turning back to Rory.

"You could really feel the sibling love", Lorelai comments.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I have my old copy of Bel Canto somewhere, I could give it to you since you're reading it, I have a bunch of notes in the margins", I offer.

"Sure, that'd be great", she smiles.

I reach into my back pocket and pull it out, I didn't want to admit it but I had searched for it as soon as I got home last night so I could give it to Rory.

"Thank you so much", she says.

"It's nothing", I shrug.

Luke comes back with the aspirin and waffles. Jason takes his plate and aspirin to the table farthest from the window.

"Wow, Luke, I'm surprised. Where's the freak out? You freak out over the littlest thing and now Jason's hungover and you have nothing to say about it?", Lorelai says.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy about it and it definitely can't be an everyday thing but I knew it was gonna happen, what else do kids do at parties? I figured I'd give him a break with his birthday coming up and everything", Luke replies.

"So, on my birthday can I go and get drunk?", I ask jokingly.

"In your dreams, you're not even going near alcohol till you're 21", Luke answers, ruffling my hair. I glare at him.

"Aw, Luke, admit it. You have a soft spot for both of them", Rory smiles.

I scoff at that.

"He looks for any reason to ground me!"

"Stop giving me reasons to ground you"

"Stop looking for reasons to ground me", I retort, taking a bite of my waffle.

"Hey, tom and jerry, one of you get me a cup of coffee to go and we'll be on our way. We'll see you both tomorrow for Jason's party", Lorelai says.

"It's a surprise party, Lorelai, keep your voice down", Luke gruffed, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Relax, he's practically dead over there", she says.

"Bye, Luke. Bye, Jess", Rory says.

"Bye", Luke replies.

I give a slight wave.

"Go make sure your brother's not actually dead, would you?"

"He's fine, I've seen worse"

"Jason, you okay?", Luke calls over to Jason who looks like he's gonna puke.

"Just dandy, Luke", he calls back, rolling his eyes.

Jason leaves his dirty plate on the table and walks back to us.

"Ground me, kill me, do whatever you want, I'm going upstairs", he declares.

Luke doesn't even try to stop him, it actually looked like he felt bad for Jason who was now dragging himself up the stairs.

"Jeez Luke, relax, you act like you've never seen a hangover"

"It's my fault, I let him go and get drunk"

"He got drunk; now he's hungover. He'll be fine in an hour, let it go"

"Luke, I got some vomit on the couch", Jason's voice casually calls from upstairs. All the customers make a face or put their food down. I smirk at how uncomfortable everyone got.

"Just... just leave it there, I'll come and clean it up", Luke calls back upstairs.

* * *

 **This was sort of a filler chapter so you could get an even better gist of the relationship between Luke and the boys. Thank you so much for each and every single review, I get so happy when I get to read them.**

 **Nancy: Thank you so much for putting the time and effort into writing your review. I love getting feedback like that!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jess's POV:**

Today's Jason's birthday. Luke planned him a surprise party; he invited the whole football team, Lorelai, Rory, and I'm sure a bunch of uninvited people are coming too. Jason's the talk of the school, as soon as word got out that he was being thrown a surprise party, just walking in the halls I heard people talking about what they were wearing to it and what they were getting him. Since Shane's party got cancelled, everyone who was invited is now coming to the diner, but I don't think Luke knows that. The diner's closed today for the party. I'm not sure how Jason is going to feel about having a big party, nobody but me has ever remembered his birthday, and now it's a big deal. I know Luke also got him some 'super-secret' gift that he hasn't told anybody about.

Luke had woken me up at 8:00 am to help him with Jason's birthday breakfast. Anything you could think of, Luke had made. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, omelettes, bacon, muffins, hash browns, bagels; it was insane.

"Do you really want him to vomit on the couch again?", I ask Luke, while bringing another plate of waffles from the kitchen to a table in the diner. The plan was to not wake Jason up so he'd freak out about being late for work then rush downstairs to see Luke's breakfast buffet.

"It's his birthday, he can vomit all he wants, for all I care", he replies, setting down two plates of food.

I know Luke is just trying to make up for all the crap birthdays Jason has had in New York.

"Just so you know, my favorite birthday breakfast is a stack of pancakes with a side of hundred dollar bills", I smirk.

"Just get the napkins", he replies, smacking the back of my head.

"I accept 50's too", I add, getting the napkins.

He gives a short laugh then continues to get the other plates.

"Do I really have to be here for the party?", I ask.

"Of course you do, it's your brother's 18th birthday!"

"But all his friends are gonna be here", I groan.

"It's just the football team, and besides, Rory'll be here too"

"Fine. But you might wanna make a little more food"

"You're right, Rory and Lorelai are coming"

"And half the school", I say under my breath and he doesn't hear me.

"Thanks for helping me, Jess, I really appreciate it"

"Appreciative enough to end my grounding?", I ask, not expecting a 'yes'.

"I think we could work something out"

I can't believe he actually gave in. Whatever's been going on with Luke for the past two days has worked miracles, he's in such a good mood.

* * *

Luke and I are sitting at the counter, I'm reading my book and he's reading the paper. It's around 10 am and Jason should be getting up right about now.

"Shit, shit, shit", I hear Jason's voice exclaim as the apartment door closes.

"Luke, don't have an aneurism, I'm coming", Jason calls from upstairs, as his footsteps rush down the stairs.

Luke smirks to me and we go stand up next to the table.

"I overslept, don't kill me, I'm here now", he exasperates, appearing at the edge of the stairs, his hair not brushed out and still in pajamas. His mouth hangs open when he sees all the food on the table.

"Happy birthday, Jay", Luke smiles.

"No way in hell this is all for me!", he exclaims, stepping closer to the table.

"It's all for you", Luke assures him.

"What Luke means is that it was done for you, but I'll be joining you in eating it", I smirk.

"Jess helped a lot", Luke tells him.

Jason pulls me into a quick hug, we don't really show our emotions that often, so that really surprised me.

"Thanks, man", he says as he pats my back.

I nod. I watch him walk over to Luke with hesitation.

"Nobody's ever done this for me... thank you", Jason says to Luke with a genuine smile. He then hugs Luke which threw Luke off guard at first but then when Jason went to pull out of it, Luke pulled him back.

"I'm probably never gonna get another voluntary hug from you so I'm going to enjoy it", Luke says, continuing to hug Jason. I watch Luke ruffle Jason's hair up while they hug and I'm surprised Jason doesn't protest.

"Okay, don't push your luck", Jason smirks, finally pulling out of the hug.

"Can we eat now?", I ask impatiently.

"Man, this is insane", Jason exclaims, taking a seat at the table.

"Enjoy it, today's your day", Luke replies.

Jason is pigging out on waffles and bacon, Luke is having an egg white omelette, and I'm having some pancakes. We're all sitting around talking about things that have been going on. I didn't really talk that much, I listened to Jason and Luke talk about football and baseball and I commented occasionally. It was almost nice just sitting around like a family; it was different.

"I got you both something", Luke tells us.

"What?", I ask with surprise.

"You do know we're not twins, right? It's not Jess's birthday. Couldn't you tell by the fact that I'm way better looking?", Jason jokes. I roll my eyes.

"I'm aware, Jason", Luke chuckles.

"I'll be right back", he says, walking behind the counter.

"Jess?", Jason says.

"Yeah?"

"This is the best birthday ever"

"Obviously, Luke prepared a whole feast for you", I scoff.

"Not because of that"

"Then, why?"

"Because you weren't the only person who actually remembered, for once"

"It's you and me, Jay", I say, putting my fist out for a fist bump.

He smirks and fist bumps me. Luke walks back holding two gift bags and hands one to each of us.

"This is way over due", he smiles as we open the bags.

"No way!", Jason exclaims, pulling out a cell phone out of his bag. I pull one out of mine too.

I can't believe he actually got us cell phones. I don't say anything, I'm so shocked, I'm pretty sure my mouth is hung open.

"This is so I can contact you if something ever happens. These phones have limits and if either of you go over the texting, talking, data, etc it'll be taken away for the month. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I can't wait to tell all the guys I got a phone", Jason says.

"Remember, they have to be off in the diner", Luke reminds us, pointing to the 'no phones' sign.

"I saved up my last two paychecks to buy a new football, I'm gonna go get one. Do you wanna come, Jess?", Jason asks.

"Sure", I answer, seeing it as a way to get out of doing the dishes.

"Jay, maybe you should hold off on that new football. Give it another week?", Luke suggests with concern.

"Come on, Luke. It's been like two weeks, I'm fine, the doctor cleared me"

"I don't want you going back to practice yet, she said to return to normal activity gradually"

"I'll just throw the football around with Jess, okay? I promise"

"Fine", he gives in, rolling his eyes.

"Can I take the truck? Jess can drive"

"You really don't know when to stop, do you?"

"The doctor said to return to normal activity _gradually_ ", Jason smirks.

"The sports store is a ten minute walk!"

"Nothing's gonna happen to your precious truck"

"You're really lucky it's your birthday, otherwise I would've smacked you right about now", Luke says, reluctantly reaching into his pocket for his keys. He tosses them to Jason.

"Let's go, Jess", Jason says, halfway out the door.

"You're not gonna change?", Luke asks him, motioning to his uncombed hair and pajamas.

"Let's be honest, I look pretty sexy", he smirks, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Get out of here already!", Luke orders, pointing outside.

Jason laughs then exits. I follow him but as I leave, Luke pulls me aside for a second.

"After you drop the truck off, go and hang out in the park or something until 2, that's when the party starts. Just keep him away from the diner"

I nod.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

The breakfast this morning went even better than I had hoped. I had never seen Jason so happy. He even hugged me and he's never hugged me before. I finally finished clearing out the dishes. I told all of Jason's friends to get here at 1:45 so we could surprise him and it's now 1:00 pm. Jason and Jess dropped off my keys and they went to the park to play some football.

There was a knock on the diner door. I open it to see it's Lorelai and Rory.

"Thought you might like some company before the party and before this place is crawling with teens", Lorelai greets.

I roll my eyes.

"It will not be crawling with teens, Jason's football team is coming and that's it"

"Lane said she was coming", Rory tells me.

"Does Lane even know Jason?", I ask.

"She said she heard from a friend who heard from a friend whose cousin was friends with someone on the football team", Rory explains.

"Wait a minute, how many people even know about this party? I just invited the football team!"

"Lane said the whole school was talking about it, everybody wishes they were invited"

"Well not everybody is invited, the diner has a maximum capacity of 120", I state.

"How would've thought someone related to Luke could be so social and popular?", Lorelai says with a smirk.

"Very funny, I'll have you know I was very popular in high school", I retort.

Lorelai and Rory both laugh.

"Imagine Luke in high school!", Rory laughs.

"Yeah, yeah", I grumble.

"So what'd you get him?", Lorelai asks.

"I'm still not telling you, you'll find out later"

"Didn't you say you got Jess and Jason cell phones?", Rory asks.

"He also got Jason a super top secret gift he's not telling anybody about", Lorelai exclaims.

I roll my eyes.

"It's not top secret, I just want it to be a surprise. And you, Lorelai, have a tendency to ruin surprises", I explain.

"I do not!", Lorelai replies defensively.

"Mom, admit it, Luke's right. Remember when Babette wanted to throw Morey a surprise party and you called Morey and asked when the party started?", Rory points out.

"And if you even mentioned it within a mile of Patty, Jason and the rest of the town would know in a matter of minutes", I add. Lorelai pouts and crosses her arms.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I call a corner slice of cake", she says.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

"That was sick, man, your throw has really gotten better", I tell Jess as we approach the diner. We're both super sweaty, we had an intense game of 'football'. And by football I mean the closest thing to actually playing without tackling, running, or anything that Luke wouldn't be okay with me doing.

"Why are the blinds down in the diner?", I ask.

"Luke probably just wanted to keep Taylor out", Jess replies with a shrug. I laugh at the thought of one of Taylor's battles with Luke.

Jess checks his watch one more time when we're right in front of the front door.

"Dude, are we gonna go in or just stand out here?", I ask impatiently. When he doesn't move I push him out of my way and open the door to the diner. All the lights are off and the blinds are down so I can't see anything.

"Why is it so dark?", I say.

Suddenly the lights turn on and a bunch of people jump out yelling "surprise!".

"Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack!", I exclaim. The crowd erupts into laughter when I suddenly understand what this is. All my friends were here along with a ton of people i recognize from school. Luke had thrown me a surprise party.

"Happy birthday!", everyone shouts in almost unison. Luke comes out from the crowd with a smile on his face.

"Did you do all this for me?", I ask him.

"I sure did Jay, happy birthday", he answers. I can't help but smile.

"What'd you invite half the school?", I laugh, looking around at all the people.

"Turns out you're very popular", he replies, raising his eyebrows. I smirk.

"Go on, enjoy yourself, have fun", he says.

"Thanks, Luke, I will", I smile.

The stereo was on and everyone was just hanging out, having fun. The football team crowds around me.

"Mariano, how you been?", Riggins asks me.

"Better than you apparently, I saw the game tape of the last game, Riggs. You missed a damned field goal you could make in your sleep!", I smirk. All the guys laugh.

"Hurry up and get your head fixed, we're on a losing streak", Williams tells me.

"I'll try my best", I reply.

Shane and a bunch of girls come up to me and bombard me with hugs.

"I've missed you so much, Jason!", Shane gushes before throwing her arms around me and pushing the other girls off.

"You could've visited me in the hospital", I point out, but not really caring.

"You know how I feel about hospitals", she exclaims dramatically.

"Try sleeping in one for days", I reply, walking away before she has a chance to continue the conversation. I look around to everybody laughing and having a good time. Rory and Jess were talking, the cheerleaders were doing one of their dances, the football team was throwing money at the girls like they were at a strip club, and everyone was basically just talking with one another. I look around for Luke. I find him in the kitchen with Lorelai.

"Hey birthday boy", Lorelai greets.

"Don't call me that", I mutter.

"Oh yeah, you're 18, you're birthday _man_ now", she says.

"Does she have to be in here?", I ask, turning to Luke. He rolls his eyes.

"Hey, be nice", he warns.

"It's okay, Luke, I'll go bother Rory", she smiles, before exiting.

"What's up, Jay? Having a good time?", Luke asks while cooking.

I sit down on top of the counter top next to the stove.

"You didn't have to do all of this"

"I wanted this to be a birthday you would remember"

"I think we're _way_ past that, Luke", I laugh. He laughs too.

"So what are you doing in here? Go have some fun with your friends"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to thank you", I shrug.

"You're welcome. Now, I have to make about 20 more burgers so unless you wanna go get me the raw meat, go out and enjoy yourself", he ushers.

"Alright, alright, I'm gone", I say, putting my hands up in surrender, hopping off the counter. I grab a soda from the fridge before walking back outside. I scan the crowd to see who I have to avoid and who is safe to talk to. My eyes fall on Shane who is spiking the punch bowl with her flask of vodka then passing the flask around to everyone who has a cup in their hands. Note to self: keep Luke, Rory, Lorelai, and Jess away from the punch bowl.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast!", Shane exclaims. I roll my eyes, what does she think this is? A cocktail party?

"I'd like to make a toast to my wonderfully, amazingly, hot, and talented boyfriend, Jason. I love you babe, happy birthday!", she concludes, raising her plastic cup.

Everyone raises their cups and says 'to Jason'. I cock my eyebrow to Jess who is smirking at me, I know he thinks this is as ridiculous as i think it is.

"Your girlfriend is so hot, she looks like a great kisser", a football player says to me.

"Go find out for yourself", I reply, walking away from him, and taking a sip of my soda.

I just stroll around and everyone greets me and says happy birthday. To be honest, I'm loving all of this attention. Shane pulls me to the middle of the diner which as been functioning as a dance floor since all the tables have been moved out of the way.

"Change it to track 3!", she yells to the person standing next to the stereo.

I stand in the middle of the diner and everyone starts to crowd around. A song that you would hear in a strip club comes on and everyone starts chanting "take it off! take it off!". I shake my head smirking at everyone. I can't help but laugh, this feels like something I would do at a party in New York. I don't think I've ever had this much fun in Stars Hollow. The music goes louder and everyone starts shouting at me "take off your shirt". I shrug my shoulders with a smirk and take off my shirt. Everyone cheers. Shane starts to jump around to the music with me and keeps brushing herself on me. Soon enough everyone is joining in and all the guys are taking off their shirts. I look over to Jess, Rory, and some Korean girl who are just talking and ignoring the whole party scene. Luke must be in the kitchen with Lorelai because otherwise Luke would be freaking out if he saw all the guys dancing around without shirts with the girls. The song ends and everyone claps. I raise my hands up as if I had just won a WWE wrestling match.

Luke comes out of the kitchen with trays of burgers and puts them on the counter where the punch bowl is.

"Jason, put your shirt on", he tells me, before going back into the kitchen. I smirk as I throw my shirt back on. Luke comes back out with a huge cake. Lorelai walks over to the stereo and turns off the music. Everyone complains because the stereo got turned off.

"Okay, before you all attack the food, I wanna get one good picture so everyone gather around. Jason you go stand in front of the cake", Luke instructs.

"Luke, I'm not four", I laugh, but go stand behind the cake. Everyone follows me. The guys still don't have their shirts on, so I take mine off for the picture. Shane and some other cheerleader go on each side of me and put their arms around me. Everyone gathers around me.

"1...2...3", Luke snaps the picture. Everyone grabs a burger or starts to cut a piece of cake.

I take a burger and go over and sit with Jess, Rory, and another girl.

"Happy birthday, Jason. I was gonna tell you before but you looked kind of busy with...", Rory starts but her voice drifts off.

"With the taking off my shirt and dancing like a stripper?", I finish her sentence for her.

She blushes and I smirk.

"Do I know you?", I ask the Korean girl.

"I'm Lane. You know my friend's, friend's, cousin", she answers.

I look at her like she's crazy.

"Having fun yet?", Jess asks me.

"Not too shabby for a Stars Hollow party", I admit, looking around the diner.

"I think Luke went a little overboard", Jess says.

"Luke has such a soft spot for both of you. He's usually so grumpy. The only birthday he's ever celebrated was mine", Rory tells me. I look over to Luke who was talking to Lorelai. A smile crept to my lips and I didn't even notice.

Luke walks over to the table.

"Jay, I have one more surprise for you that I think you're gonna like", he says.

"Sweet!", I exclaim, getting up. I follow Luke outside.

"I got you something that will be a gift to both me and you. To me because this is gonna be one less thing for you to complain about and for you because you're very, very lazy", he explains.

"Why are we outside?", I ask.

I follow him as he walks down the street.

He stops at a bright red car.

"This here is a 1983 Ford Thunderbird. There were some problems with the engine, the tires, and headlights but i fixed it up and it works fine", he goes on.

"Luke...", I just say in awe staring at the car.

"It's all yours", he finally says.

"Yes!", I scream at the top of my lungs as he throws me the keys. I jump into the car and turn the engine on and start to honk the horn. At this point, the people from the diner were standing outside to see where I went. I honk the horn and I hear everyone go "woah" or "lucky".

"You're not using this until the doctor says you're completely okay, got it?", Luke asks.

"Got it", I reply with joy.

"Now, move over you little punk, I'll drive it to the front of the diner so your friends can get a better look", he tells me, hopping into the car. He drives to the front of the diner and then gets out of the car. I stick my head through the window.

"My new ride!", I exclaim.

I watch Jess walk around the car and analyze it with his mouth hung open.

"If I didn't say it before, I'm saying it now. This has been the best birthday I've ever had", I shout out the window.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

All the craziness had finally died down and it was 5pm. Everyone had left and it was just me, Jason, and Luke. We were cleaning up from the party.

"Can we please go to the doctor tomorrow?", Jason asks Luke.

"Jason, I have work tomorrow and you have school. I promise we'll go to get you cleared to drive this week"

"I can't believe you got him a car", I say.

"It's not that big of a deal. It was a junkyard car and I fixed it up, it didn't cost that much", Luke replies.

Jason is mopping up the floor, Luke is clearing the tables full of paper plates and plastic cups, and I'm throwing all the garbage out.

"Did Liz call to say happy birthday?", Jason asks.

Luke doesn't reply for a moment, he looks up at Jason's face.

"Yes, she did, sorry I forgot to mention it", Luke answers.

Jason and i exchange glances.

"Hey, Luke?", Jason starts.

"Yeah?"

"You're an awesome gift-giver but a crap liar", Jason says, not even looking up.

"I'm sorry, Jay, I know it's hard"

"She's the last thing on my mind right now. I got a freaking car, Liz can burn in hell for all I care", Jason scoffs.

"Jess, remember, Jimmy's coming tomorrow", Luke reminds me. I nod.

"Luke, can we finish the rest tomorrow? The game's on", Jason begs.

"Yeah, please?", I chime in.

Luke rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Fine, let's go", he gives in.

Jason and I high five as we begin to head upstairs. A knock on the diner door interrupts us. We all turn around to see who it was.

To everyone's surprise, it was Liz...

* * *

Wow, that was a fun chapter to write. Who else loved Jason's attitude in this? How cute are Jess, Jason, and Luke? God, I love writing this fanfic. Leave me a review and if you have any questions I'll get back to you. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who has been reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter, leave me thoughts on what you think will happen or what you want to happen or even what you want to see more of. Thanks :)**_

 _ **Wolvecub07:**_ _ **Thank you so much for your review, I honestly can't wait any longer, though i keep rereading your chapters! You need to update lol :)**_

 **Luke's POV:**

"Jason, Jess, go upstairs", I order, keeping my eyes on my sister who was knocking on the diner door.

"But-", Jess starts.

"Now.", I cut him off.

Jason drags Jess behind him and they go upstairs to the apartment. I take a deep breath and unlock the door for my sister.

"Man, it's like a ghost town out there", she says as she steps inside.

"Liz, it's 5 pm on a Sunday night, what are you doing here? The boys have school tomorrow"

"It's my baby boy's birthday, I can't believe Jess is 16 today", she marvels. I roll my eyes.

"It's Jason's birthday. He turned 18 today", I correct her.

"Well, I knew I gave birth to one of them today", she laughs.

"What are you doing here?", I repeat impatiently.

"I'm not allowed to see my own sons?"

"They don't need this, Liz. You being here isn't gonna do anything for anyone, it's just gonna stress them out and I'll be left to pick up the pieces. Believe it or not, teenage boys have feelings"

"Luke, you have to believe me-"

"No! I'm done listening to you, I'm done believing you! You put those two kids through hell! If you opened your eyes and put down your beer once throughout the 18 years you were a mother, you would see that they're great kids! You had your chance!", I yell.

"I know they're great kids and I know I was a crap mother!", she yells back in tears.

I slam my hand on the counter out of frustration. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a few seconds; losing my temper isn't going to do anything. Once I calmed myself down, I turned back to Liz.

"I think you need to leave", I state.

"Luke, please! I just want to see them!", she tries.

"Why? Why now? Why not when Jason was in the hospital and wasn't waking up? Huh? Why haven't you ever called? You do know that they still think of you as their mother, right?", I demand.

"Because I'm pregnant!", she blurts out.

I stare at her in shock.

"Another kid's life to screw up, huh Liz?", a voice from the edge of the stairs says. I turn around to see Jess standing there with his arms crossed.

"Jess, I thought I told you to go upstairs", I say with a sigh.

"Jess, I didn't want you to find out this way", Liz starts.

"Doesn't matter, either way, another kid is gonna have to put up with you", he says, before turning around and storming upstairs.

"Jess!", I call after him. My only response is the apartment door slamming behind him.

"Luke, I'm pregnant", Liz repeats, sounding like she just heard for the first time.

"Who's the father?", I ask.

"TJ"

"TJ? Who's TJ?"

"The person I'm going to marry", she answers, a bittersweet smile spreading across her face.

I don't even know how to respond at this point.

"Are you staying in Stars Hollow for the night?", I ask with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't want to drive out it's getting late, I thought I would just sleep in my car", she replies.

"No, you're not sleeping in your car", I tell her, rolling my eyes, and reaching into my pocket for my wallet. I hand her a hundred dollar bill.

"There's an inn around here, The DragonFly, my friend owns it. Ask for Lorelai Gilmore and say you're Luke's sister"

"Thanks, Big Brother", she says, taking the money.

"Don't just show up tomorrow morning, I'll call you when Jason and Jess go to school", I tell her as she leaves.

I shake my head as I watch her get into her car and drive off. She's been here for five minutes and is already causing problems. I should go check on Jason and Jess. The poor kids never catch a break.

I walk into the apartment to find Jason and Jess sitting on the couch watching the game. I walk in front of the tv and turn it off.

"Hey, we were watching that!", Jason complains.

"I think we need to talk", I say.

"Nothing to talk about", Jess replies.

"Go ahead, talk", Jason adds.

"I'm assuming Jess told you about...", my voice drifts off.

"About Liz getting laid? Yeah it came up", Jason answers.

"I know this is gonna be weird, with Liz having another kid and all, I want you both to know you're not obliged to do anything you don't wanna do", I start.

"Obviously", Jason replies.

"You know what they say, third times a charm", Jess says sarcastically.

"Wasn't putting two kids through hell enough for her? God, she just can't stop popping them out!", Jason exclaims.

"Can we please refrain from using terms like 'popping' and 'laid'? She's still my little sister, you know"

"Luke, you know she's not ready. It's been what? A little over two months since she shipped us out to Stars Hollow!", Jason says.

"She might as well have an abortion", Jess mutters.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear stuff like that. We have to support whatever she decides to do. Family is family, and like it or not, Liz and her kid are family. Got it?", I barked.

They both roll their eyes and nod. God, sometimes they're like identical.

"So, who's the lucky gem who had to deal with the 'it's your kid' speech?", Jason asks.

"Some guy named TJ, apparently they're getting married, so maybe she won't be a single mother this time around", I answer.

"Whatever, can we watch the game now?", Jess says.

I move out of the way and turn the tv back on.

"Luke, you gonna watch with us?", Jason asks as I start to walk to the kitchen. I smile to myself, relieved that they don't seem too upset about the news and that they're not resenting me or pushing me away because of it.

"Yeah, I'll get us some snacks", I reply.

"Nothing healthy", Jess tells me.

I roll my eyes and grab a bag of chips. I bring it back and they move over so I could sit in between them. It's amazing how much my life has changed in the past two months. It's an amazing feeling to be needed. Even though the boys don't really show that they appreciate it all the time, I know that they do. We have our ups and downs but in the end they're good kids and I'm happy to say I'm responsible for them.

"Stop hogging the chips", Jess says to Jason. Jason smirks to Jess then pours the chips into his mouth straight from the bag. I roll my eyes.

"Jason, that's disgusting, you've had enough", I lecture, taking the bag.

"I'll go get the other bag", Jess mumbles, reluctantly getting up.

"Get me some", Jason says, with his mouth full of chips.

"You're a pig", I comment.

"A good looking one, though", he smirks.

Jess comes back with a small bag of chips.

"I got the last bag", he sneers, taking a seat.

"I want some", Jason complains.

"Just watch the damned game, you two are ridiculous"

Jess simply sticks his hand in the bag, takes a handful of chips, then throws them at Jason.

"Stop, you're making a mess!", I remark, getting up.

Jason gets up, grabs the bag from Jess and pours it over Jess's head.

"Dammit Jason!", Jess snaps. I watch as Jason runs away from Jess to the kitchen with a big smirk on his face. He grabs oranges from the fridge and starts chucking them at Jess. Jess dodges them and they knock over a cup on the table. Jess picks up one of the oranges and aims at Jason.

"Put it down right now!", I yell.

They stop and look back at me. Surprisingly, they listened.

"You two are gonna clean up this mess!", I assert. They exchange glances and I can already tell what's coming next. Next thing I know, I have an orange being thrown at my head.

"Who threw that?", I demand. They laugh and each say the other's name at the same time.

"That's how it's gonna be, huh?", I start. They stare at me confused. I grab two oranges from the floor and throw one at each of them.

"Get him, Jess!", Jason shouts.

"You're going down, old man", Jess adds, rushing to the kitchen. I go behind the couch to dodge the incoming oranges being thrown at me. After a few seconds they stop and I thought it was probably over so I look up and muffins are being flung at me.

I throw a muffin back and it hits Jess smack in the middle of his face. This causes Jason to start laughing hysterically.

"Star pitcher of my high school baseball team", I boast.

"Jess, you got something on your face", Jason laughs, pointing to the crumbs of the muffin smeared all over Jess's face.

"Well, I have to admit, that was pretty fun. I'm sure watching you two clean this up will be equally fun", I smirk. Jason stops laughing and groans.

"You hit me in the face with a muffin, I should at least get out of cleaning this shit", Jess tries.

"Brooms are in the closet, paper towels in the drawer", I simply reply.

* * *

"First day back at school, Jay, how you feeling?", I ask Jason as I pour a customer a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything", he replies, yawning. He rests his head on the counter and closes his eyes.

"You're supposed to be helping, you know", I point out, wiping the counter around Jason's head.

"I got out of bed, what more do you want from me?", he grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"You two should get going soon, you don't wanna be late", I say.

"Jess is still fixing his hair", he tells me, with his eyes still closed.

"Of course he is", I reply, walking over to the edge of the stairs.

"Jess, you're gonna be late for school! Get down here!", I call.

I walk back to the counter. Lorelai is sitting next to Jason.

"Hey, Lorelai", I greet.

"Hey", she replies cheerfully.

"I'm guessing you met Liz last night", I say.

"Oh yeah, she was nice. I'm assuming that was Jess and Jason's mom?"

"You got that right", Jason mumbles, head still plopped on the counter.

"Did she just come to visit? She only booked a room for one night.", she asks.

"I don't even know what she's doing. You can never know with Liz. Apparently she's pregnant so I don't know what she's doing here when she should be back at home with her fiance preparing to pop another one out", I rant to her.

"Pop another one out?", she says with amusement. I realize what I had just said.

"I've been spending too much time with Jess and Jason", I admit. She gives a short laugh.

Jess comes downstairs with his hair perfectly gelled as usual.

"Took you long enough", I comment. He ignores me and just pulls up Jason's head from the counter.

"We're taking your car", he tells Jason. Jason yawns and reaches into his pocket for his keys then hands them to Jess.

"You two walk to school every morning", I say.

"Walking is for the car-less", Jason smirks, finally getting up.

"Jess, your meeting with Jimmy starts at 5 and ends at 7, don't be late because he's not allowed to stay past 7. Got it?", I tell Jess.

"Yeah, Luke, I got it", he replies, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, Mommy and Daddy both coming for a visit. Don't you feel loved, Jess?", Jason says sarcastically, as they both exit.

"They seem to be holding up okay", Lorelai says. I sigh.

"They're used to it by now, it just makes me so upset that after everything Liz put them through, she's still not done screwing with their lives"

"Maybe it'll be different this time"

"Just two months ago she shipped them here. What's next? Am I gonna have to learn how to change a diaper?"

"Luke, calm down, for now you just have to make sure that this isn't affecting Jason and Jess too much. Those two are your number one priority. Liz is a grown woman, she can take care of herself"

"You know what? You're absolutely right. She put those two in my care so now they're my responsibility. She can beg all she wants but if I don't think it's a good idea for her to see them, she's just gonna have to deal with it"

As if on cue, the bell above the door rings and Liz walks in.

"Hey, big brother", she greets.

"I thought I told you I would call first"

"I figured the boys would be off to school by now", she replies, taking a seat next to Lorelai.

"Hi, we met last night", Lorelai smiles.

"Oh, hi! The room you gave me is so wonderful! The bathroom had different color soaps!", Liz exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it", Lorelai replies politely.

"So when are you heading back to TJ?", I ask.

"I don't know yet. Trying to get rid of me so soon?", she jokes. I am actually trying to get rid of her.

"I'm just thinking of Jason and Jess. This is the last thing they need right now. Jason's a senior in high school, you know. And Jess has to start preparing for all those college entrance exams"

"Jason and Jess in college? Don't worry Luke, they're not going to college", she laughs as if it was the funniest thing in the world. That really pissed me off. Lorelai gives me a 'calm down' look because I'm positive my face is turning red with anger.

"They're smart kids, Liz. They're going to college", I tell her bitterly.

"School is the last thing on Jason's mind and Jess just isn't the college type. Besides, I can't afford it and neither can you"

I turn away from both Lorelai and Liz to calm myself down. I can't stand her. I take a deep breath and turn back around.

"You need to leave", I state.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's my diner and I don't want you here"

"Luke, maybe you should calm down", Lorelai says, putting her hand on my hand.

"No! I will not calm down! You don't know anything about those two kids! They're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so lucky to have them in my life! Let me tell you something, Liz, they _will_ go to college! They _will_ become successful! And they _will_ prove you wrong!"

Everyone in the diner went silent and was staring at me. I just get so frustrated.

"Why do you think I sent them here? That was the best choice I ever made! But let's be real, I can't afford for them to go to college!", Liz yells as she gets up from her seat. She storms out of the diner.

"Luke, you okay?', Lorelai asks, sympathetically.

"I will be just as soon as she gets the hell away from those two kids"

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Jess Mariano. The principal is ready for you", the lady at the front desk tells me. I roll my eyes and walk into his office. I got sent to the principal's office for getting into a fight with some junior. I guess I was just pissed with everything going on with Liz, I lost my temper when this kid stopped in the middle of the hallway and i bumped into him.

"Mr. Mariano, take a seat", he orders. I sit in the chair in front of Principal Bauer. His eyes are narrowed at me.

"Would you like to tell me why you got into a fist fight in the middle of the hallway?"

"Not really"

"I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself"

"The kid stopped in the middle of a crowded hallway. He was asking for it"

"So you felt it was a good idea to punch him?"

"He was being an ass, he shoved me first because I told him to get the fuck out of my way, then I punched him", I reply, not caring.

"You can't just start hitting people because they're in your way. I'm sure saying 'excuse me' would've gotten him to move"

"Stopping in the middle of a hallway with 200 people trying to get to class. The age old story of how uncommon, common sense is", I say.

"Let's take a look at your transcript", he says, pulling out a folder.

"Let's", I say with fake enthusiasm.

"It says here you've missed 62 periods in all", he reads. I roll my eyes again. Who cares? I don't wanna waste my time learning about unnecessary things.

"To be fair, there are 8 periods in a day", I point out.

"I don't follow what you're implying"

"Well, Principal Bauer, 62 divided by 8 is 7.75. So basically that means I've only missed about a week of classes. I must've come down with something", I smirk then add a fake cough at the end.

"Well, at least we know you can do math, because your geometry grades would beg to differ"

"Your use of personification according to my grades are offensive. Wow, would you look at that, we can cross ELA off the list, as well", I say sarcastically.

"Do you find this funny, Mr. Mariano?"

"If I answer in a Spanish sentence, can we check off the second language portion, too?", I reply with a smirk.

"Summer school", he simply states.

"Excuse me?"

"That's the only way you'll be able to pass sophomore year"

"I'm not going to summer school"

"Then you're not passing sophomore year which means you won't be graduating"

"Look, I'll make up the classes. A week worth of stuff really isn't that much"

"That's not even the main problem. I hate to say it but you're failing almost every class. That's what happens when you don't show up"

"But-"

"I'm contacting your guardian", he cuts me off.

"Dammit", I mutter to myself as he dials the number. Luke is gonna freak out.

* * *

Luke stormed into the principal's office. He looked so mad.

"What'd the kid do?", he asks as soon as he walks in.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you away from work, I know you're a busy man, Luke"

He's on a first name basis with Luke? This isn't gonna be good for me.

"What'd he do?", he repeats, glaring at me.

"Jess got into a fist fight with someone in the hallway. But while he was here, it was brought to my attention that Jess has been missing many classes"

"Missing many classes? He's missed one day in the past two months. His brother was in the hospital. I send him to school everyday"

"He's missed a total of 62 periods"

"62 periods! Jess!", Luke exclaims.

"That's only like a week", I put in quickly.

"Bottom line, he's failing almost every class and summer school is the only solution"

"Alright, sign him up", he sighs.

"Luke!", I groan.

"I don't wanna hear a word from you Jess, understand?", he barks. I roll my eyes. I don't wanna go to summer school.

"I'm glad to hear that Jess is taking his education seriously", the principal smiles, handing Luke some forms to sign.

"I'm sure you are", I mutter under my breath.

"Jess is also under suspension for the fight", the principal adds. Luke shoots me a look.

"Steven, come on, can't we just let him off with a warning just this once?", Luke pleads.

"Luke, as much as I would like to just forget about this, it's school policy"

"Steve, we've known each other since we were kids. Give the kid detention, make him do community service, but come on, suspension looks really bad on a transcript, we both know that"

"I looked into everything, Luke, I really am sorry"

Luke looks like he's thinking.

"If we can forget about this whole situation, the school board meetings can be held in the diner for two months at no charge. I'll even throw in free coffee"

The principal raises his head to look through the glass door as if to make sure no one could hear.

"Detention for two weeks, Mr. Mariano. You've got yourself a deal, Luke", he deems.

I can't believe he just got me out of suspension.

"Thanks Steve, I appreciate it"

"Jess is being dismissed for the rest of the day, it doesn't effect his transcript, but you have to take him home"

"Alright, grab your stuff", he tells me. I pick my backpack up from the floor and hang it over my shoulder without saying a word. The best thing I can do right now is keep my mouth shut.

"The townspeople are gonna have a blast with this story at the next town meeting", I hear Luke mutter to himself.

"We'll see you every Sunday morning for the board meetings", Principal Bauer calls on our way out. Luke rolls his eyes and I just follow him outside.

We get into his truck and he drives home. The whole drive is silent and that's the unnerving part.

"Just say something", I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something! Anything! God, anything is better than the silent treatment"

"Oh, like you're suddenly Motor Mouth?", he replies sarcastically.

"I know you're pissed"

"Hell yeah, I'm pissed"

"But it's not your problem"

The car comes to a sharp stop right in front of the diner.

"What do you mean it's not my problem?", he demands.

"You can send me back to Liz for all I care"

"Shut up, Jess!", he yells.

"What?", I say, taken aback by his tone.

"Just shut up! I'm not sending you back to Liz! Do you think I've come all this way just to give up on you? Hell, no! I'd be damned if I just shipped you back and let you off the hook like that", he exclaims.

I don't look him in the eye. I stare straight ahead with my arms crossed.

"You and I are gonna sit down and talk about this. This conversation will include why you thought it would be a good idea to skip out on your education and why you got into a fist fight!"

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Get your ass upstairs, get ready for a long conversation you're not getting out of, you have five minutes to get your story straight"

I get out of the car and slam the door behind me. I look back at Luke sitting in his car and burying his face into his hands.

I'm just so pissed at the world right now. Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be the kid who grew up with the psychopath mother? Why couldn't Luke have just been my father? Maybe I wouldn't be failing out of high school if I had just been brought up in a house where my own mother wasn't my worst influence. I walk into the apartment and knock over my pile of books. Jason's probably even doing better than me in school. I sink down onto the couch and wait for Luke to come in.

He walks in two minutes later and stands in front of me. He motions for me to follow him to the kitchen table. I get up with a confused face and we sit down at the table.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you", he starts.

I stare at him with surprise and just shrug.

"Are you gonna tell me why you decided to knock out some random kid in the middle of the hallway?"

"He was in my way"

"Jess..."

"He shoved me first"

"So, you're claiming that he stopped in the middle of the hallway, randomly shoved you, and then you punched him?"

"Basically"

"Jess"

"Alright, some words may have been exchanged"

"Okay, we're getting somewhere"

I roll my eyes.

"Can't you just tell me what my punishment is and be done with it? I already agreed to go to summer school"

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you"

I slump down in my chair and cross my arms, impatiently waiting for him to be done with his lecture.

"Why'd you do it?", he asks.

"I told you, he was-"

"What's the real reason?", Luke cuts me off.

I shrug.

"Jess, neither of us are going anywhere until I start getting some real answers"

"He stopped in the middle of a hallway with two hundred people, I called him an idiotic ass told him to get the fuck out of my way. He shoved me, I punched him. End of story", I shrug again.

"Look, Jess, I'm not exactly the most temperamental person either but-"

He cuts me off with a short laugh in agreement.

"But that doesn't mean you could go around punching people"

"Everything was going the way it should've, everything was in motion, people were walking to class, everything was on track. He stopped and it interrupted the flow of things, everything was interrupted. It started spiraling out of control", I mumble without even realizing I was talking out loud.

"I'm beginning to think this is more than just someone in your way"

"What are you, a psychiatrist?"

"Would this have anything to do with Liz stopping by?"

"God, just stop! Stop caring so much!", I snap, annoyed at myself.

"Jess! Get this through your head! I will never stop caring! You're not leaving this damned apartment until you start talking!"

"What's the point of school anyways? So I could get a stupid degree? So I could go to college? You and i both know even if I somehow graduate, I'm not going to college! First off, we can't afford it, second, college just isn't for me! I don't want an education and I don't need an education! What I need are answers! Answers to why the hell my own father left me and my brother with that psychopath who completely screwed my life up!", I rage.

Luke sits there in awe of what just came out of my mouth. I'm surprised at what came out of it too. I get out of my chair and begin to storm out. Luke rushes to the door and stops me.

"We're not done talking about this"

"I'm done listening"

"Jess, calm down. That stuff is in the past. You're here now and I'm not letting you screw your life up. You're such a smart kid. You're gonna graduate and you're gonna go to college"

"But-"

"This is non negotiable. Bottom line, here's what we're gonna do. We're getting you a tutor to catch you up on the stuff you missed. Your weekends will be spent studying and nothing but studying until I see improvement. I wanna see every test you get back. You're not alone in this, okay?"

I nod, reluctantly giving in.

"On a scale of 1-10 how badly am I grounded?", I ask.

"We're at a 7"

"Does that mean no visitors?", I ask, referring to my talk with Jimmy tonight.

"You really wanna see him don't you?"

"I just need closure, okay? I want answers, then I promise I'll drop it"

"Fine, but after that, your focus is going to be strictly school. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, whatever"


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm introducing a new character, tell me what you think of her!**_

 _ **Nancy : Thank you for taking the time to review, I really enjoyed reading your feedback. I'm so glad you understand the tone of the relationships that I was going for. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

I come into the diner after school to see Jess sitting at the counter, reading a text book and Luke watching him like a hawk.

"What the hell, Jess? I had to leave my car at the school because you took my keys without telling me! Where'd you go after school?", I say to him.

"Jason, don't distract your brother, he's studying", Luke calls.

"Luke, my car is at the school! It's not gonna magically drive itself back!", I point out. Luke rolls his eyes.

"God forbid you'd have to take a five minute walk to the school to get your car", Luke replies, sarcastically.

"Here are your keys", Jess says, placing the keys on the counter.

"Thanks a lot", I mutter bitterly before beginning to head out.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?", Luke stops me.

"To get my car", I state.

"You're not cleared yet to drive"

"It's a two minute drive!"

"Fine, then you better be back in seven minutes"

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke", I smirk.

"I mean it, Jason. I need your help today, you're covering Jess's shift"

I groan.

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"My, aren't we suddenly on a power trip?", I sneer.

"Go", he orders, pointing outside.

"Alright, alright, whoosh, I'm gone", I smirk.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Luke places a glass of lemonade in front of me. I nod at him to say thank you. As more people enter the diner I watch Luke try to balance out taking orders and watching me over his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luke. That damned bell over the door would give it away", I tell him as he walks past me, holding two plates of food.

"Don't focus on what I'm doing, focus on your studying"

"I've been studying for two hours, dealing with you watching my every movement, I need a break"

I try to hold back a smirk when Jason walks in with Shane. Luke's in a bad enough mood as it is.

"What took you so long?", Luke asks Jason.

"Traffic", Jason smirks.

"In Stars Hollow? On a two minute drive?", Luke questions.

"Taylor had to cross the street but couldn't find a boy scout to help him", Jason jokes.

"Let's go upstairs", Shane insists.

"Nope, not happening right now. I'm sorry Shane, but Jason has to work, it's swamped in here", Luke objects. I watch Jason roll his eyes. He makes eye contact with me then glares.

"Why do I have to cover Jess's shift? He's not disabled, he seems to be breathing, could you at least tell me why?"

"I'm studying", I smirk, holding up the textbook.

"Jess, stay out of this", Luke tells me.

"Fine, whatever. Shane you can leave, I have to work"

She pouts.

"Walk me out?", Shane asks, rubbing Jason's shoulder.

"The door's literally right there", Jason replies, rolling his eyes.

"Kiss me goodbye?", she tries again.

"Why not?", Jason shrugs. I watch Luke's face twist into disgust as Jason pulls Shane back and starts to make out with her.

"She gets the point", Luke interrupts.

"Bye, Jay", Shane waves then leaves.

"Take the orders and refill coffees", Luke tells Jason.

Rory and Lorelai come in and sit at the counter next to me.

"Hey, Jess", Rory greets.

"What's up J-Man?", Lorelai says with a smirk. I look up at her annoyed.

"Don't call me that"

"Studying, I see", Rory comments.

"Rory, Lorelai, hey!", Luke greets, much more enthusiastically than normal. The girls exchange suspicious looks.

"Wow, Luke's smiling. There must've been a sail at the flannel/baseball cap/fishing store", Lorelai jokes.

"Would you like some coffee?", Luke offers, ignoring the remark.

"Ooh, yes please", Rory says.

"Can I go upstairs?", I ask Luke.

"What? No. You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you", he answers, changing his tone from the tone he used with Lorelai and Rory.

"I'm being distracted"

"Tough luck, get back to studying"

I roll my eyes.

"So Rory, how are you doing in school?", Luke asks.

"Fine", Rory answers politely.

"Are you new here? I gave birth to a genius", Lorelai adds.

"You know, Jess is trying to improve his grades", Luke responds casually. Now I see where this was going. Luke wanted to get Rory to tutor me.

"Good for you, Jess", Rory smiles.

I cock my eyebrow at her.

"He missed some classes and he's trying to catch up", Luke explains.

"Fun, fun, fun", Lorelai chorused.

"I was thinking it could maybe help if we got him a tutor", he continues.

"That's a good idea", Rory agrees, not yet seeing where this was going.

"Would you maybe be willing to tutor him? If you have the time, of course, and it's okay with your mom", Luke stammered.

Lorelai does a fake gasp.

"Are you using my daughter for her brilliant brains?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind tutoring him", Rory says.

I look up at Rory smiling at me, I smirk at her.

"Thank you so much, Rory! Jess and I really appreciate this. I'll pay you, of course. Can you and Jess start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good for me. Jess?", Rory says, turning to me.

"Don't worry, Rory. Tomorrow's great for Jess", Luke answers for me, with a smile.

"I'm taking a break", I announce, closing my textbook.

"Jess, I'm being very fair here, don't push your luck"

"I'm just taking a break, jeez"

"I want you back down here with that book open in ten minutes! Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear", I mutter, getting up.

"10 minutes!", he repeats.

"20", I try to bargain.

"10", he repeats sternly.

"20"

"Jess!", he warns.

"15?", I ask.

"Fine, 15 minutes. That means you have to be back here, in that chair, at 4:05", he gives in with a sigh.

I go upstairs quickly before he can change his mind. I turn on the stereo to the loudest volume. I really need to drain out my thoughts if i'm gonna get through tonight.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

"Luke, we need coffee to go, pronto", Lorelai says, waving her cup back and forth.

"I've given you four cups in the past half hour"

"I'm taking it to go, who knows, maybe I'll have it in a week"

I roll my eyes and pour her a cup in a to-go cup.

"So, Luke, if you don't mind me asking, why is Jess suddenly all interested in school?", Rory asks.

"The kid skipped a few classes, he's basically failing every one of them, he has to go to summer school, but even that won't be enough to catch him up. He really needs to get his grades up if he wants to graduate", I answer with a sigh.

"I hope I can help, I'll try my best", Rory says.

"I know you will", I smile.

"Luke, he's a smart kid, don't worry, he just needs to apply himself", Lorelai assures me, probably seeing the stressed look on my face.

"I sure hope so", I reply.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at around 4?", Rory says, beginning to get up.

"See you tomorrow at around 4", I nod.

"And don't worry, I'll be back for more coffee before then", Lorelai tells me with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

"Bye Luke!", Lorelai choruses on her way out.

The diner rush had died down by now. I look around and can't find Jason. I think back and realize I haven't seen him in at least the past ten minutes. I walk into the kitchen to find him making out with some girl. I clear my throat to get his attention. He immediately turns around and rolls his eyes.

"What the hell is this?", I ask, motioning to the girl.

"This is Lindsay", he answers.

"Hi", the girl says, nervously.

"Well what the hell is she doing in my kitchen? More importantly, what the hell is she doing in my kitchen with you?", I demand.

"She's looking for a job, I figured I'd show her the ropes", he smirks. The girl blushes.

"I really need a job, sir, I can do anything. And I work minimum wage"

"That's perfect, because Luke pays minimum wage", Jason sneers.

"Jason, I walk into the kitchen, a place where food is prepared, to find you making out with some girl who's looking for a job. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry you walked in"

"Forget it, you better get back outside before I ground you"

"Luke, come on! She needs a job, we need the help, stop being so stubborn!"

I turn back to the girl.

"Why do you need a job so badly?", I ask.

"Because I have a three-year old at home who I need to support", she answers.

"Sibling?", I ask.

She shakes her head 'no'. I sigh, now understanding why she needed a job so badly.

"Jason, get back outside, I'll take it from here", I tell him.

He nods and walks outside.

"What can you do?", I ask.

"Anything. I can cook, clean, serve, anything you need"

"Fine, we could use another server. We'll see how it works out. But, I don't wanna see any PDA between you and my nephew. Do whatever you want outside of this diner but I don't wanna see even a little peck on the cheek in front of my customers", I assert.

"Thank you so much, sir!", she exclaims, pulling me into a hug. The hug threw me off guard but I sigh and hug her back.

"It's Luke, by the way"

"Okay, Luke, thanks again. I'll be here tomorrow at three"

I nod and follow the girl outside.

"Bye, Jason, thanks for the help", she smiles on her way out.

"You gave her a job?", Jason asks, surprised.

"Yep"

"She has a kid, she's my age and she has a kid, can you believe that?", he says in amazement.

"She seems like a nice girl"

"I just met her, she was a good kisser though", he shrugs.

"Stay out of the kitchen", I tell him, rolling my eyes.

I look at the clock on the wall to see that it's 4:30 and Jess still hadn't come down. I go upstairs to find Jess asleep on his bed with the stereo on. I go over to him and gently shake him.

"Jess, hey, wake up", I say softly.

He opens his eyes slowly then gets up quickly.

"What time is it? Did I miss it?", he asks.

"It's 4:30, Jess, you still have time", I reply.

"My head's gonna explode if I read one more word on the American Revolution", he grumbles.

"I think you did enough studying for today"

"Any other word from Liz?", he asks.

"Not that I know of. I know this is a lot to handle, but we're gonna get through this"

He shrugs.

"Just promise me one thing, Jess. Promise me that you're gonna graduate and prove everyone, including yourself, wrong"

"Luke..."

"No, promise me. I'm not gonna let you fall off the face of the Earth. You're gonna make something of yourself. You and your brother both."

"Okay, I promise"

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I watch Jess nervously tap his fingers on the counter, waiting for Jimmy. It was five minutes past 5:00. Jess had re-gelled his hair, he had changed his shirt, and he had put on cologne.

"Ready for your date?", Jason jokes.

"Shut up", Jess replies.

"Jason, you can go upstairs; you worked two shifts today", I offer.

"I'm not missing this for the world. I'm gonna pour him a nice cup of coffee then sit back and watch him try to explain himself", Jason smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"Does he have to be here?", Jess asks me.

"Go help Cesar with the dishes", I tell Jason.

"He's not gonna let me in there, he hates me"

"Well, that makes two of us", Jess says.

"I'm gonna kill him for being late", I mutter to myself.

"I'll help you", Jason mumbles, watching the door, also awaiting Jimmy's arrival.

At 5:07 he walks in and looks around. Jess immediately approaches him and I follow. Jason just watches us from the counter and begins to wipe it down, showing how little he cares for his presence.

"Hi, Jess, Luke", Jimmy greets.

"Hi", Jess replies. I can tell he's nervous by the tone in his voice but he's trying really hard to cover it up.

"Jimmy.", I acknowledge.

"How about we sit?", Jimmy says, motioning to the counter where Jason was working.

"I saved you a table", I inform him, pointing to the table closest to the counter.

"Thank you, Luke", he says, heading towards the table with Jess following. I pull Jess aside for a second.

"If you don't at all feel comfortable at any given second, just nod at me and he'll be out of here"

"Okay"

I watch Jess hesitantly walk to the table and sit down across from Jimmy. I seated them near me so I could keep an eye on them. I just hope Jess gets the closure he was looking for.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Sorry I was late", he apologizes.

"It's fine", I shrug.

"So, will Jason be joining us?", he asks.

"Nope"

There was a short pause. Neither of us could think of what to say next.

"So, Jess, you have no idea how happy I was when I found out you wanted to sit and talk. I really appreciate it"

I just stare at him, remembering back to the day Luke called to let him know I was willing to hear him out and how Luke had to convince him to come. Luke walks over.

"Can I get you anything?", he asks.

"Coffee would be great, Luke, thanks", Jimmy answers.

"Jess?"

"I'm good", I mumble.

"Not even something to drink?"

"I'm good", I repeat.

"I'll get you some water", he decides and then walks off.

"How do you like living with Luke?", Jimmy asks.

"It's fine"

"You and Jason get along okay?", he asks, a smile spreading across his face.

"We get along fine"

"I just remember you two always used to fight", he smiles, as if he was reminiscing some heartwarming part of my childhood.

"Well, things change over the course of a decade", I retort bitterly. His smile quickly fades. Jason comes over with a cup of coffee and a glass of water. He places the glass in front of me first then puts the cup in front of jimmy, not making eye contact with either of us.

"Hey, son", Jimmy greets. Jason doesn't look up.

"Are you talking to me?", he asks.

"Yeah, do you wanna sit with us?"

"Nope", he simply states, beginning to walk away.

"You seem to be looking better than when I saw you in the hospital"

"Well, that may have something to do with the fact that I was in the hospital. I'll look into it", he sarcastically replies. Jimmy laughs as if Jason had just told the world's funniest joke. Jason rolls his eyes and I glare at him for not going away yet.

"Luke has you working, huh?"

"No, I just wear this apron for fun and pour drinks for people to confuse Luke", he answers, sarcasm still in his tone.

"Jason, I need you to take out the trash", Luke calls, probably noticing the look on my face from Jason being here.

"I thought Jimmy was allowed to stay for two hours", Jason sneers in response.

"Jason...", Luke warns.

"It's okay, Luke, I deserved that", Jimmy laughs. Jason rolls his eyes and walks to Luke.

"So, uh Jess, how's school?", Jimmy asks, turning back to me.

"We're not doing this", I state.

"Doing what? You asked me to come over"

"We're not pretending like you didn't leave Jason and I in the care of that psychopath over ten years ago"

"Jess, plea-"

"No. I'm talking and you're gonna listen", I interrupt him.

"You left us with her. She wasn't fit to be a mother. You didn't give a damn what happened to us", I start. He just looks at me uncomfortably, not knowing how to respond.

"We went through hell. We got through every single deadbeat boyfriend she brought home, every single guy who used my head as a punching bag, you know who was there, Jimmy? You know who protected me? My older brother, that's who. Not my own mother and sure as hell not my damned father. Do you know how many hits 5 year old Jason took for me?"

I manage to keep my voice low enough not to attract too much attention, but i'm pretty sure the look on my face was doing all the talking.

"Why am I here, Jess? So you can tell me what an ass of a person I am? Trust me, I already know"

"I just wanna know why. I need to know why my father didn't care about me. Why wasn't I good enough?"

"I just...I wasn't ready to be a father"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you needed to be a sperm donor to make a single phone call", I scoff.

"I didn't think you wanted to hear from me"

"Why did you come to see Jason?"

"Liz called me and she said that Jason was hurt. I decided it was time for me to pay a visit"

"Did you leave Liz because of me?"

"What?"

"You got through three or four full years with Jason, then suddenly I was born and not too long after you took off"

"Jess, you can't honestly believe-"

"Answer the question! Did you leave because of me?"

"Hear me out, please. You have to understand that one kid alone was a big shock for both your mother and me. I wasn't too great of a father with Jason either. But when you were born I just couldn't stay anymore. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I screwed up two lives"

"Well, congratulations, you managed to do just that"

"I thought I was doing what was best for you and your brother. I'm not a good influence"

"But it was because of me, wasn't it?"

"It's not like it was personal, Jess, I just couldn't handle being a father of two kids"

I feel my face turning red with anger. It's just not fair. I just pull out a picture I had kept in my jacket for over 9 years. It was a picture of Jason and Jimmy when Jason was born.

"I found this picture of you and Jason from the day Jason was born. You don't have any pictures with me, though", I say, putting the photo on the table.

"I remember that day", he smiles distantly.

"Take the picture, Jimmy"

"What? I can't do that, it's yours"

"The only thing I see when I look at this photo is a reminder that I took that little boy's father away from him. You wouldn't have left if I wasn't born"

He doesn't say anything, he just takes the photo and puts it in his pocket.

"Jess, it was nice to see you again, but I really should get going", he announces, getting up.

I don't even look at him. He puts his hand out for me to shake it and I just look at it, then back at him. He puts it down and nods.

"Tell your brother I said goodbye", he tells me. I just sit at the table with my arms crossed, not looking back at him.

"Thanks again, Luke", he calls on his way out. As I expected, Luke comes and sits across from me as soon as Jimmy leaves.

"How'd it go?", he asks.

"Well, he answered my questions", I mumble.

"That's good, right?"

"Just dandy", I respond sarcastically, getting up.

"Jess, sit down, don't you wanna talk about it?"

"I have to go find Jason. Jimmy wanted me to let him know that he says goodbye", I mutter bitterly. I was right this whole time. It's my fault Jason was raised without his father.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, brace yourselves, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. There's a lot going on but it all plays a role in the outcome of the events that takes place so there aren't any 'extra situations'. Enjoy :) As always, I love to hear what you thought of the chapter and the story as a whole so reviews are much appreciated and they give me inspiration.**_

 _ **elang4:**_ _ **Thanks for the review! I'm happy you got the little thing implying that Luke was thinking of Lorelai when he met Lindsay. Let me know what you think so far of her character and the chapter in general :)**_

 **Luke's POV:**

"I'm not changing my shirt", Jess refuses. He has this black shirt on with an ugly, neon-green skeleton on it and in big green letters it says 'metallica' on it.

"It's scaring the hell out of my customers"

"Then I better get to school now before they start having nightmares"

"I'm not letting you go to school with that shirt"

"I'm not changing my shirt", he repeats.

"Why not?"

"I like this shirt"

"How could you like that shirt?"

"It brings out my eyes", he replies, sarcastically. He walks away from me and starts to clear tables.

I sigh. He has been impossible to talk to ever since he had that meeting with Jimmy. He's been completely avoiding Jason and me. He only talks to us when we force him to.

"Wow, the Metallica shirt. The last time I've seen him in that was when he was 12 and Liz's boyfriend of the week threw all his books out the apartment window", Jason comments with a smirk, coming downstairs.

"I don't know what's up with him. It's like we're back at square one", I say to Jason, making sure that Jess can't hear me.

"Relax, he's probably just in one of his moods", he assures me, wiping down the counter.

"He was fine before Jimmy came"

"Whatever that dick said to him, Jess will forget about it eventually, just give it some time"

"I hope you're right"

"It's pretty funny when he's in a bad mood, watch", he whispers to me.

"Nice shirt, Jess", Jason calls to Jess mockingly. Jess turns to glare at him.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it, it reminds me of you", Jess retorts.

"Wow. I'm hurt", Jason feigns a pouty face.

"Alright Jason, I get the point, go easy on your brother"

"He verbally attacked me!", Jason exclaims, smirking.

"In my mind it was physical", Jess says, walking into the kitchen.

I pull Jason back from going after Jess.

"Lindsay's coming in today, right?", he asks hopefully.

"Yes, she is", I answer, sternly.

"I might actually be on time today, then", he smirks.

"Jason, I already warned her, if I see anything inappropriate she's gone"

"That's so not fair. How come she gets to be fired? How come I can never be fired?"

"Because you're my nephew, you don't have a choice"

"I can't quit, I can't get fired, damn I'm stuck here"

"Afraid so"

Jason walks away snickering. I look at the clock to see that it's 7:40.

"Go get your brother, you're gonna be late for school", I tell Jason.

Jason goes to get Jess from the kitchen, but lo and behold, there's no need. Jess is being pushed out of the kitchen by a fuming Cesar, ranting something in Spanish.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I know you said to give your nephews a chance but I've had enough of them! They're everywhere! Keep them away from me!", he huffed, then storms back into the kitchen.

"Man, I threw a football at him one time and suddenly I'm a horrible person", Jason jokes. I glare at both of them.

"Just get to school and stop terrorizing my staff", I tell them.

"Yeah, you're right, their paychecks terrorize them enough as it is", Jason replies, grabbing his backpack.

I roll my eyes.

"Have a good day", I say.

"Too late", Jess mutters, walking out. Jason follows him and raises his hand with a slight wave.

* * *

It was 2:54 pm and Jason and Jess had just gotten home from school. They sit down together at a table and I go over to them.

"So, you're just gonna ignore the fact that your shifts start in five minutes and just sit down at a table?"

"It's totally fine, our uncle owns the place", Jason smirks.

"I see you two haven't killed each other yet. How was school?"

"Wonderful! I'm learning so much and with each passing day I'm becoming a better human being!", Jason exclaims, sarcastically. I roll my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Jess? Got any tests back today?"

"Nope"

"Remember, Rory's coming over to tutor you at 4"

He nods and takes out his book.

"Do you guys want something to eat?"

"A burger with loads and loads of fries", Jason answers.

"What about you, Jess?"

"I'm not hungry", he mumbles, not looking up.

"How could you not be hungry? You skipped breakfast this morning too"

"Well, I was gonna get some breakfast before Cesar kicked me out and now I'm not hungry"

"I'm bringing you a burger"

"I'm not gonna eat it"

"Yes, you will"

I go give Cesar the order then head back to the counter. The girl from yesterday, Lindsay, walks in.

"Hey, Luke", she greets.

"Hey, Lindsay. Ready to get to work?"

"Definitely. What do you need me to do?"

"It's pretty simple, just go around and take the orders, pour refills, bring the food out", I explain, handing her an apron.

"Okay, sounds good", she smiles.

Cesar rings the bell, signaling Jess and Jason's food is ready.

"Here Lindsay, you see the two idiots sitting at that table? They're my lazy nephews, go bring these to them and tell them Luke says to make it quick", I assert.

She giggles and takes the plates. I watch Jason's face light up at the sight of her. Something about her just makes me want to help her in any way I can. She reminds me of somebody. I smile to myself when I see Jess take a small bite of his burger. After taking one small bite, he walks over next to me behind the counter with his book.

"That's it? One bite?", I question.

"Thats one more than I intended on having", he replies, reopening his book.

"What's going on with you, Jess?"

"Nothing"

"Ever since that stupid meeting with Jimmy you've been out of it! I can't help you if i don't know what's going on!"

"Maybe I don't want your help, okay? There's nothing wrong! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"That's bull and you know it, Jess", Jason yells from across the diner.

"Shut up, Jason"

All the customers in the diner were used to these outbursts by now. The only person that seemed startled was Lindsay. It won't take her more than two days to get used to it, though, considering this happens more than once a day.

"Okay, fine, there's nothing wrong", I say to calm him down, even though I'm positive there is definitely something up with him.

"Finally, can you just drop it then?"

"Consider it dropped"

As if things weren't bad enough, Taylor walks in and sits at the counter. I watch Jess reluctantly go over to take his order.

"What do you want, Taylor?", he asks bitterly.

"Is that any way to talk to a paying customer, young man?", Taylor retorts. I can tell by the look on Jess's face that he wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"You have five seconds to order before I walk away and if I walk away, trust me when I say, I won't be back", he snaps.

"Luke!", Taylor calls. I roll my eyes.

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Your nephew is being extremely disrespectful"

I shoot Jess an annoyed look for putting me through a conversation with Taylor.

"Would you just order your food and be done with it?", I reply.

"Fine, I would like a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin"

"We're out of blueberry muffins", Jess says.

"That's impossible", Taylor replies.

"Order something else"

"I want a blueberry muffin"

"We're out of blueberry muffins"

"You're lying to me"

"That's it. I can't deal with this anymore", Jess declares, storming upstairs.

"Hey, Jess...", I begin to protest but my voice drifts off realizing there was no point.

"Let him go, Luke, I'll cover his shift", Jason says, walking to the counter.

"Thanks", I say, pouring Taylor his coffee.

"I don't know what's up with him. I thought he'd be over whatever happened, by now", Jason comments, placing a plain muffin in front of Taylor.

"I asked for a blue-"

"Can it, Taylor", Jason interrupts.

"Do you think I should talk to him?", I question.

"Nah, let it go for now, he's just gonna get all defensive. Besides, he has that whole tutoring thing with Rory, that'll probably calm him down"

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Jay"

He nods at me, staring off at something. I follow his gaze to Lindsay taking someone's order.

"Aren't you still with Shane?", I ask.

He just laughs to himself.

"Thanks for reminding me", he states, taking out his cell phone.

"You know the rules, take it outside", I say.

"Relax, it'll take a second", he replies, texting something. I sigh as he continues to text. He finally puts it away and has a victorious look on his face.

"What's with the face?", I ask.

"I just broke up with Shane"

"Over text? Isn't that... I don't know, mean?"

"We weren't really in a relationship, it was more of designated make out sessions after make out sessions", he smirks.

"I don't need details", I interject, tossing him a cleaning rag.

"I'm gonna ask Lindsay out", he tells me, wiping the counter.

"Don't bother, I'm inviting her and her kid for dinner tonight", I inform Jason.

"Why? You hate kids"

"I don't hate kids"

"You threw a little kid out just last week because he was coloring on a napkin"

"He was wasting them and his mother didn't even care! She should be thanking me for teaching her kid proper restaurant etiquette"

"Luke, the kid was five"

"When I was five I didn't go around making a mess of everything. His mother should've said something"

"She didn't have to, you did it for her"

"That doesn't mean i hate kids"

"Fine, you just strongly dislike them. But I don't understand why you suddenly wanna have Lindsay and her kid over for dinner"

"Because, she just started working here and I think she should be comfortable around us"

"Did you invite Cesar over when he started working here?", he sneers.

"Jason...", I warn.

"Or what about the entire wait staff? Did they each get their own individual meals?"

"I just wanna help her out"

"It's not like she's in poverty, Luke, just cause she has a kid doesn't mean she's, like, poor"

I roll my eyes.

"I just figured it's probably not easy for her to balance everything out. It's one less meal she has to cook"

"Whatever, just don't embarrass me"

"Hey, Lindsay", I call her over, ignoring Jason's remark. The young girl walks over, smiling.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Hey, Lindsay. What's up?", Jason interrupts, smirking. Lindsay just smiles at Jason. I can tell she's nervous by the look on her face. Probably because of the warning I gave her yesterday.

"I wanted to invite you and your little three year old over for dinner tonight"

"Oh, I don't wanna intrude"

"We'd be happy to have you", I assure her.

" _Really_ happy", Jason adds.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble? I mean, my son, he could be a little... enthusiastic"

"Hey, so can I, but Luke still lets me have dinner with him", Jason jokes. Lindsay laughs.

"Okay, that'd be great, thank you so much Luke. I'll go home after my shift, get my son, and come back at around 8?"

"8 is perfect", Jason says immediately.

"8 is okay, I'm glad you can make it", I tell her. She smiles then walks away to clear a table.

"Yes!", Jason exclaims when Lindsay is out of earshot.

"Slow down, Romeo, I'm just having her over so she gets to know us better. Don't make her feel uncomfortable"

"You know, Luke, she wasn't exactly complaining yesterday in the kitchen, if you know what I mean", he smirks.

"I've heard enough already"

His eyes go to Lindsay who just walked into the kitchen and he follows her.

"Jason..."

"I'm just getting a soda"

I roll my eyes. Jess comes down the stairs and heads for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?", I call. He turns around and rolls his eyes.

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Just out"

"Rory's gonna be here any minute and you really think I'm just gonna let you go after that stunt you pulled?"

"What stunt?"

"Your brother covered your shift, by the way, you might wanna thank him"

"I've covered a hundred of his shifts"

"Jess...", I sigh.

He reluctantly walks back to the counter.

"I needed a break, okay?"

"You can't just take breaks whenever you feel like it, that's not how the real world works"

"I'll bet Jason's in the kitchen right now, making out with that girl"

"Stop changing the subject"

"Go look"

"No, we're not done talking about this"

"You're scared to look"

"I am not scared to look"

"Then look"

"Finally, there's Rory, go get your books", I say quickly when I see Rory walk in.

"Poor Cesar has to be in there watching them shove their tongues down each others throats", he mumbles, walking off to Rory.

I glance over to the closed kitchen door when Jess isn't looking. I bang on it once and Jason immediately comes out with a soda.

"I got my soda", he smiles suspiciously.

"Uh huh", I mutter, rolling my eyes.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Ready to study?", Rory asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be", I mutter.

"Should we sit at that empty table?"

"Where the entire town, including Luke and Jason, could keep their eyes on us? No, let's go upstairs", I answer.

"Oh okay, should we tell Luke first?"

I don't answer her, I just start walking upstairs and she follows me.

"Jess, wait, slow down", she calls after me, rushing to catch up.

"Can we just get this over with?", I snap, closing the apartment door behind us. I can tell she's surprised by the tone I used, I didn't mean it to come out like that.

"Sooner we start, sooner Luke'll get off my back", I say, a little calmer.

"Okay, let's sit at the table"

I follow her to the table in the kitchen and I set my books out and she sets hers out.

"Which subject do you wanna go over first?"

I shrug, impatiently checking my watch.

"Okay, how about math?"

"Whatever"

"So you're doing proofs. Okay so first off, a proof is a written account of the complete thought process that is used to reach a conclusion. Each step of the process is supported by a theorem, postulate, or definition", she explains. As she goes on, i rip a corner of my paper off, crumple it into a little ball, and push it back and forth in between my two pointer fingers.

"Jess!", she snaps.

"What?"

"Pay attention!"

"I am paying attention"

"Then what did I just say?"

"You just said a proof is a written account of the complete thought process that is used to reach a conclusion", I recite. She looks at me impressed.

"What else did I say?"

"Each step of the process is supported by a theorem, postulate, or definition"

"I don't get it. You can recite book quotes word for word, you just repeated everything I just said perfectly, and I've never seen anyone read as much as you. How are you failing?"

"Huh. I'm failing? I didn't know", I say sarcastically.

"Stop playing dumb"

"Ever occur to you that I'm not playing? I mean, I am failing out of school", I sneer.

"I'm being serious. You're obviously not stupid, why can't you just apply yourself in school?"

"I need to actually give a damn about what's going on"

"How come you didn't give a damn on the geometry test you took last week but now you give a damn about the same topic?"

"Because maybe I give a damn about what comes out of your mouth", I smirk.

She blushes.

"Jess, stop it, Luke is really stressing out. He cares a lot about you. Don't let him down"

"Luke can stress enough for the both of us"

"Don't you wanna go to college and make something of yourself?"

"Nope"

"Knowing Luke, I'm positive you're going to college whether you like it or not"

"He made me promise that I'll graduate and all that. But whatever, college isn't for me"

"Don't say that"

I look around the apartment, trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"No, we're studying"

"You're studying; I'm thinking of ways to sneak out of here"

"What's wrong, Jess?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"I know something's wrong, I know that you've been acting weird lately, and I know that you're acting weird now"

"How would you know any of that?"

"Luke told my mom, my mom told me, now spill"

"Nothing to spill"

"Something is obviously bothering you. You've obviously kept it to yourself for so long that it's affecting how you think because there is no way you have an 82 in ELA"

"Hey, an 82 is my highest grade"

"Isn't there just something you're dying to get off your chest?", she urges. I roll my eyes.

"Nope"

"God, you're so annoying! It's so frustrating! I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself!"

"Why do you care? Maybe I'm just full of hatred"

"Hatred?"

"In time we hate that which we often fear", I reply, quoting William Shakespeare.

"Then, what? You're not stupid Jess! Are you purposely failing because you hate Luke?", she demands.

"No! I don't hate Luke! I didn't mean I hate a person, I meant that I hate-"

"Or maybe you hate Jason! Do you hate your own brother that much that it's affecting your school work?", she yells, cutting me off.

"Dammit Rory, I don't hate my own brother! If anything, he should hate me!", I yell back, getting worked up. Her face softens.

"Why would Jason hate you?"

I stare into her eyes full of concern. I can tell she's not gonna take 'nevermind' as an answer.

"Cause I took away his father! There, I said it! Are you happy now?"

She looks at me with her mouth open. I sigh, calming myself down.

"Jess, I don't understand"

"Just forget it, I wouldn't expect you to understand"

We're both silent for a minute, then Rory clears her throat.

"I'm not close with my dad either. I haven't seen him in years."

I scoff.

"You have your mom. I don't have my mom or dad. But, it's whatever, I mean, what can you do?", I shrug.

"You have Luke. He really cares about you and I know, deep down, you care about him too. And you and your brother seem close, even though you fight a lot"

"Jason's gonna go off to college on some football scholarship, the more I hang out with him the more I feel like I'm holding him back. I know he resents me for taking away his father and I just don't wanna get in his way. Luke'll eventually give up on me, and I'll just be out on the streets, going with the flow, and I'm perfectly fine with that. Nobody else cares about me"

"Don't say that"

"Why?"

"Because you're underestimating yourself"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do"

"Why?", I challenge, smirking.

"Stop that! Just stop making that face"

"I don't know what you're talking about", I lie, keeping the smirk on my face.

"You're so obnoxious!"

"I know I am"

"No you're not, you're sweet. Even if you don't like to admit it. You watch out for Luke and Jason. You protected me that night at the party. You're not obnoxious. You're sensitive, you're smart, you read more than anyone I know", she goes on.

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you? Well, pick one, obnoxious or nice?"

"You're... you're just...", she stammers, leaning in closer. We look deep into each others eyes. Finally, she slowly presses her lips against mine. She kissed me, she really kissed me.

The sound of the apartment door closing causes Rory to immediately pull out of the kiss. I didn't really care who had just walked in, I was just annoyed that our moment had been interrupted. She wasn't quick enough though because Luke was standing there with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...the hour was up...just wanted you to know", he stutters, his voice drifting off.

"Hi, Luke", Rory says, awkwardly.

"Hey, Rory, your mom is downstairs, just thought you should know. It's been an hour"

"Thanks, Luke"

Luke just nods, keeping his eyes locked on me.

"I should go", Rory tells me. I nod and get up to walk her to the door.

"I'll call you?", Rory says, more as a question than a statement. I smile and nod.

"Bye, Rory", I smirk.

"Bye", she replies, sounding nervous, but happy. I watch her rush downstairs, probably to tell her mom everything, then I turn back to Luke who was still staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer", I mutter.

"What was going on up here?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? I walk in and the two of you are like shrapnel", he exclaims, spreading his arms apart for emphasis.

"Great timing, by the way", I mumble sarcastically.

"So you and Rory? Are you like, together together?"

I roll my eyes.

"Jess, I'm being serious"

"You could say that", I smirk.

"Wow"

"Yep"

"We have to lay down some ground rules. Sit", he orders.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, now sit"

I reluctantly walk over to a chair and sit.

"First off, when she is up here that door stays open!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are not allowed on either end of this apartment, you must stay in this middle portion"

"That's-"

"You may sit on the couch or the chair, as long as you are in different seats"

"I get it!"

"Good"

"May I speak?"

"If you must"

"Would you like me to have you committed, or would you prefer to check in yourself?"

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

After Jess's 'tutoring session', I noticed Jess was much more relaxed and calm. He didn't seem so hostile. I walk into the kitchen where Jason is putting the plastic tub of dirty dishes into the sink.

"Relax Cesar, I'll be out of here in a minute", Jason says. I walk up next to him.

"You were right by the way, Jess's seems much calmer after his tutoring session", I tell him.

"He's still not talking to me"

"Whatever you did, just apologize, I don't want the two of you going at it tonight at dinner"

"You seriously think I did something? You saw him this morning, he's obviously pissed at something Jimmy said and it probably has to do with me"

Jason walks over to the plate of fries Cesar had just prepared and takes three off the plate.

"Get him out of here, Luke", Cesar urged.

"Let's go Jason", I push him out of the kitchen and almost into Jess.

"Sorry, my fault", I say when Jess and Jason just stare at each other.

"Hey, Jess, do you wanna head over to the park and throw a football around or something?", Jason asks Jess, trying to sound casual.

"I can't", he states. I see Jason's face fall.

"No, you two can go ahead, I have it covered in here", I assure him.

"I can't, meaning that I don't want to", he replies, walking away.

"Screw him", Jason mutters to himself.

"I'm sorry, Jason"

"I'm taking a break", he tells me, storming outside. I see Jess watching him storm off.

"I can cover for him, Luke", he offers.

"You didn't wanna go out and throw a football?"

"Nope"

"You'd rather be here?"

"Yeah, something about pouring refills and cleaning counter tops excite me", he answers sarcastically.

"What's up with you two? You two always used to hang out, get into some trouble, then laugh while I had to fix it"

"I just didn't feel like hanging out with him. I don't even like to play football"

"Are you gonna tell me what's up or not?"

"Huh.", he replies, walking away.

* * *

"Damn, I look good", Jason exclaims, checking himself out in a napkin dispenser. Jess and I roll our eyes. It was almost 8 and we all three of us had just finished getting ready for dinner. I had cooked lasagna for dinner.

Jason continued to stare at himself. He was wearing a blue, button down dress shirt and jeans. Jess was wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"I thought I told you to wear something nice", I say to Jess.

"What even is nice? Who determines what nice is?", he retorts.

"Don't get smart with me, Jess", I warn.

"We don't have to worry about that, I mean, he is failing out of school, isn't he?", Jason sneers. Jess glares at Jason.

"I don't even wanna be at this stupid dinner! I could be out on a date with my own girlfriend, not here watching Jason throw himself at a girl who already has a kid!", Jess complains.

Jason puts the napkin dispenser down and narrows his eyes at Jess.

"You're an ass", Jason says.

"You look like an ass", Jess replies.

"Hey! That's enough! You two better get it together before she gets here!", I yell.

"Why are we having dinner in the diner? Why can't we just have it upstairs?", Jess asks. We had pushed two tables together to make one big table.

"Because, once again, Jason lost his hair gel and the entire apartment looks like it exploded", I answer.

There's a knock on the door and Jason walks over, not too slow but not too fast, and opens it.

"Hey!", the young girl excitedly greets, holding the hand of a little boy.

"Hey, Linds. Who's this little guy?", Jason says, then bends down to face the little boy.

"This is Spencer, but everyone calls him Spence", she replies, walking into the diner with the little boy following.

"Hi, Lindsay", I greet.

"Hi, Luke! Hey, Jess"

Jess just nods at her.

"You can go ahead and sit, I'll bring out the food", I tell her awkwardly, as Jason pulls out a chair, then pushes it in for her.

I bring out the food and plates and set it down.

"This looks amazing, Luke", Lindsay says.

"Mom, I want food", the boy whines.

"Hang on, Spence"

Lindsay is sitting in between Jason and her son, I'm sitting across from Jason, in between Jess and I there is an empty seat, and Jess is sitting across from Lindsay's son.

Jess pours food on his plate first.

"Here Lindsay, tell me when to stop", Jason says, pouring food on to Lindsay's plate.

"That's good, thank you"

"No problem. How much do you want, buddy?", Jason says, turning to Spencer.

"You don't have to do that Jason, I got it"

"It's okay, I want to"

Jason fills Spencer's plate and puts it in front of the little boy. He begins to dig in immediately.

"Spence, slow down", Lindsay tells the boy. The boy pouts, but listens.

"So Lindsay, I'm glad you and your son could make it tonight", I say, starting the conversation.

"Me too", Jason adds.

"Thank you so much for having us", she smiles.

"I thought you should get to know us better and it would give all of us a chance to get to know you better", I say.

"So, who's the father?", Jess asks. I glare at Jess and so does Jason. Lindsay shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Shut up, Jess", Jason says.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that", I assure her.

"It's fine. Just some stupid guy I dated when I was 15", Lindsay answers.

"You're an idiot", Jason says to his brother.

"It was just a question", Jess replies, not even looking up from his food.

"You've been a real dick for the past few days! What's your problem?", Jason yells.

"Watch your language, Jason, don't do this at dinner", I interject.

"I don't have a problem", Jess mumbles.

"This is really good lasagna, Luke", Lindsay says, obviously trying to break the tension.

"Are they gonna fight?", Spencer asks.

"Spencer, eat your food", Lindsay instructs.

"Smart kid, he can call out an ass that needs to be put in his place, when he sees one", Jason mutters, glaring at Jess.

"Well, he's been looking at you all night", Jess retorts.

"Jason! Jess!", I snap.

"I told you not to go see him! You didn't listen to me! I knew this would happen! He screwed with your mind again, didn't he?", Jason goes on. Jess looks up from his food and stares at Jason for a moment before replying.

"He didn't screw with my mind. He just confirmed what I've been thinking my entire life", he simply states.

"What are they arguing about, mommy?", Spencer asks. Lindsay looks torn as well.

"You've been ignoring me ever since that night and it's really starting to piss me off!", Jason shouts.

"Take this outside, both of you! I'm not dealing with this crap, we have guests over!", I order. Jess rolls his eyes and reluctantly gets up from the table and follows Jason outside.

"I am so sorry, Lindsay. I'd say that I have no idea what got into them but I'd be lying because this happens pretty often", I tell her.

"Is everything okay?", she asks.

I sigh.

"To be completely honest, I don't know, they're just going through some family drama"

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but is there a reason they're living with you?"

"Well, they're my sister's kids, and my sister isn't the most stable person in the world. They had a pretty rough upbringing and a few months ago my sister shipped them off to me because they were getting into some trouble. They're good kids, just have big chips on their shoulders", I confide.

"I had no idea. From what I can tell you three seem pretty close"

"Yeah, we have our ups and downs. But, I'm happy they're here"

"I hope it'll all work out"

"Thank you, that's very nice of you"

"Mommy, which one is Jason? The one that you like the most and that you said was really cute", Spencer says.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

I'm sitting on the steps in front of the diner and Jason is pacing around out of anger.

"It's freezing out here. Let's just go inside and tell Luke we worked it out then just ignore each other", I suggest.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me? Are you pissed at me?"

"Right now, I wanna murder you"

"I'm being serious. What did that asshole say to you?"

"Let it go. He didn't say anything that I didn't already know"

"Just tell me what he said!", Jason shouts.

"Forget it!", I shout back.

"Excuse me? It's almost 9 pm, you're being very disrespectful of the townspeople trying to get some sleep", Taylor calls, stepping outside of the market.

"Can it, Taylor!", Jason and I yell in unison.

"That is no way to speak to your elder. Where is your uncle? I demand to speak to him!", he replies from across the street.

"Up your butt", Jason answers.

"And around the corner", I add. Taylor huffs and turns around, storming back into the market.

I give a short laugh, remembering how many times Jason and I have used that line on all the annoying people we've encountered in our lives.

We avoid eye contact with each other and just look around the quiet town.

"It's crazy, being in Stars Hollow, think about it a few months ago at this time we'd be getting our fake ID's out, hitting the nearest bar or strip joint we could find", he reminisces.

"We started doing that when I was still 14. How the hell did we get away with it all those times?", I ask.

"Your troubled glare packed on a few extra years", Jason smirks. We both give short laughs then go silent again.

"Why don't you hate me?", I finally ask the question I've been wanting to know the answer to for years.

"What?"

"You have a million reasons to want nothing to do with me"

"Okay, are you drunk or something? You're my brother of course I don't hate you. I wanna punch your face in sometimes and kill you once in a while, but I could never hate you"

"You've lost so many opportunities because of me, Jason, I don't wanna hold you back anymore"

"Alcohol or ecstasy? Just tell me, I won't tell Luke"

"I'm not drunk or high, I'm completely serious"

"What have I lost because of you?"

"I'm the reason Jimmy left. I'm the reason you grew up without a father. I'm the reason Liz brought home all those assholes every night. I'm the reason you got beat. You took all those hits for me. You protected me. Hell, I'm the reason we got shipped off to Stars Hollow in the first place. I just don't want to hold you back anymore. I'm sorry, Jason. I'm so sorry", I cry out. I finally said what I had been carrying around on my conscience for years now. The tears well up in my eyes, just thinking about everything. I've never cried in front of Jason before and I'm not gonna start now.

"Shut the hell up! That is the most idiotic thing that has ever come out of your mouth and you've said some pretty stupid things!"

"Jason-"

"No! If that's what Jimmy told you, let's see how well he can tell you more lies with my fist in his mouth!"

"But he's right!"

"He's never right. Trust me, Jess, we didn't miss out on Father of the Year or anything. I remember some shit from when he was still living with us. You think the smell of alcohol was new to me the first time Liz brought home some loser from the bar? No way!"

"I should've listened to you"

"Yeah, you should've, let this be a lesson learned. Big brother knows best", he smirks.

"Okay, I've had enough of you for one night. Let's see if I can get Luke to let me skip out on the rest of dinner", I say, getting up from the steps.

"You're so dead. Luke's gonna kill you for the whole 'who's the father thing', I gotta admit it was a good question", he laughs.

"I'll try to get him to kill me while Lindsay's still here, so you two could get some alone time"

"You think i could get her kid to cover his eyes?"

"Worth a shot", I joke, as we step into the diner.

"Well, if it isn't Tom and Jerry", Luke acknowledges.

"I wanna be Jerry", Jason says.

"No way, you're Tom. Jerry's the clever one", I argue.

"Yeah but you're the one failing out of school"

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Fine, I'll be Tom. I mean the cats eventually gonna catch the mouse, isn't he?"

"I love Tom and Jerry!", Spencer exclaims.

"Really? Jess does too. Jess, why don't you take Spence upstairs and watch some Tom and Jerry?", Jason smirks at me.

"Yeah! Can I, Mommy?"

"If it's okay with Luke and Jess doesn't mind"

"Go ahead. And Jess, I'll be up to talk to you later tonight and don't try to pull the whole 'I'm asleep' act cause I'll happily wake you up with the water bucket", Luke warns.

"Whatever", I mutter, as the little kid gets up and rushes to my side.

"Wait, are you Jason?", the little kid asks me as we go up the stairs.

"Nope, I'm Jess"

"Oh, my mommy doesn't like you"

"A lot of mommy's don't like me", I joke. He laughs and follows me inside the apartment.

"But my mommy likes your brother, Jason"

"Does she, now? Good to know"

"Wow, do you live here?", he asks in amazement.

"Yep"

"It's huge!", he exclaims. I look around the small apartment then back at the little boy's face.

"Where do you live?"

"I live with my mommy and five other people. I don't know everyone's name but Mommy says they're like our neighbors except we all live together so we could afford our house"

I feel for the kid. I can almost relate to him.

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'm almost four! How old are you?", he replies, holding up four fingers.

"I'm almost sixteen. Okay, so are we gonna watch some Tom and Jerry or not?"

"Yeah!", he exclaims.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is another filler chapter, we have nothing major going on, give me some feedback, I'd love to know what you think! What do you think is gonna happen? :)**_

 **Jason's POV:**

There is one motel in Stars Hollow and that's where I am right now. Yesterday, after Jess told me what Jimmy said to him, I tracked him down and found out that he was leaving Stars Hollow tonight, so I ditched school and now I'm here. I walk up to the only occupied room and knock on the door. He opens it and without thinking, I punch him. He screams out in pain.

"Jason! What the hell?", he exclaims.

"So, I heard your little talk with Jess went well", I start.

"Why did you punch me?", he yells, clenching his nose. I merely laugh at him. I grab him and put him in a headlock.

"You told Jess he's the reason I didn't have a father, huh? Guess what? If that's true then my little brother was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I would hate to have grown up with you!", I yell, keeping him in a headlock.

"Jason, please!", he begs. I finally let go of him then push him down.

"You can't lose what you never had; you were never a father. Stay away from me, stay away from Stars Hollow, and sure as hell stay away from Jess! If I see you within a mile of him, I will make you regret it", I warn him. He stares up at me from the floor.

"You better get ready, wouldn't wanna miss your flight", I smirk, straightening up my jacket, then walking away, leaving him on the floor.

I hadn't gotten into a major fight like that since New York. The worst I've done in Stars Hollow was that party where I got into a fight with Dean, but i was drunk.

Luke's gonna flip shit if he finds out I ditched school but it was entirely worth it. My only regret is that I didn't punch him harder.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"But I don't wanna go inside", I pout like a little kid, standing outside the diner with Rory, holding hands.

"As cute as you are when you're pouting, I'm starving, and Luke and my mother have been staring at us for the past five minutes", she replies.

"Fine", I grumble.

"Let's go", she says, trying to pull me into the diner.

"Have I told you how cute you look in your uniform? You're really working the whole private school girl look"

"We have to go in eventually, no point in trying to procrastinate"

I stare at her, then back at the diner, keeping my pout on.

"How about for one kiss?", she smirks.

"On the lips?", I ask, pretending to sound overly excited.

"Yep", she smiles. She gives me a quick kiss but I pull her back in and we end up making out.

I follow her into the diner and she walks up to the counter where Luke and Lorelai are.

"Hey", Lorelai greets.

"Hey, did you order?", Rory asks.

"No, I waited for you", Lorelai answers.

"How was school?", Luke asks.

"School was school. Teachers taught, students learned", I reply, sitting down next to Rory.

"You do know that your shift started 10 minutes ago, right?", he points out.

"Can I have a burger?", I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but you better hurry up, I don't know where Jason is either", he replies.

"He didn't even take my order!", Lorelai exclaims.

"That's so not fair! Jess is totally getting special treatment!", Rory jokes. I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing tonight?", I ask Rory.

"Homework, studying, homework, studying"

"How does going to a movie sound?"

"It sounds like going to a movie. Will there be anybody special there?"

"I'll pick you up at 7", I smirk, putting my arm around her.

"Rory and Jess sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Lorelai sang happily.

"Either stop singing the song or get out", Luke says, coming back with my burger.

"Ooh, grumpy Luke. We want 4 cups of coffee, two burgers, and three plates of fries", Lorelai tells him.

"Oh and cookies!", Rory adds.

"Coming right up"

"Jess, I'm taking the plate away in 5 minutes. I'm swamped, I need your help", Luke says.

"Fine, whatever"

I take out my cell phone to call Jason.

"Hey, how come he gets to have his phone? You threw me out when I tried to take a call!", Lorelai complains.

"He doesn't. Put it away, Jess before I take it away", Luke tells me.

"I'm calling Jason"

"I tried calling him, he didn't answer"

"Hey", Jason's voice comes from the line.

"Hey, Jay, where are you?", I reply. Luke throws his hands up in frustration.

"I'm on my way, I can already hear the vein popping out of Luke's head, I'll be there in like 2 minutes"

"Okay, later", I say.

"Later, man"

I hang up my cell phone.

"Where's Jason?"

"He said he'll be here any minute"

"You're on dish duty and stay out of Cesar's way"

"Tonight at 7?", Rory confirms.

"Tonight at 7", I smirk, getting up from my seat.

"What's tonight at 7?", Luke asks.

"Rory and Jess are going on a date", Lorelai answers.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Your nephew's not an axe murderer, is he?", Lorelai jokes. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen to grab the plastic tub.

"Jess.", Cesar acknowledges.

"Cesar.", I reply, carrying the plastic tub in my hands. When I walk out Jason is talking to Luke and Luke doesn't look happy.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

"Where were you?", Luke questions me.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Jason, you had me worried sick"

"Why? I'm only like 30 minutes late"

"You weren't picking up your cell phone! That's the whole reason I got you a phone!"

"I'm sorry, okay? My phone was on silent"

"Give me your phone", he orders. I roll my eyes and reluctantly reach into my pocket and give him my phone.

"You'll get this back at the end of the day. I made you a sandwich, it's in the kitchen, you can eat it while you work the counter"

I nod and make my way into the kitchen. Jess is standing by the door with the plastic tub in his hands.

"Hey, have you seen Lindsay?", I ask Jess.

"Yeah, I think Luke has her organizing the cabinets or something"

"Thanks, wish me luck"

"Good luck. You'll need it to get past Luke"

I smirk and walk into the kitchen. Lindsay is on a ladder, placing things on the top cabinets.

"Cesar, Luke said you'd make me cheeseburger and curly fries", I lie, ignoring the sandwich wrapped up next to the sink.

"You don't have any footballs on you, do you?", he asks, crossing his arms. I laugh but then I see the serious look on his face so I stop.

"It was one time, let it go", I tell him, then walk over to the ladder that Lindsay is standing on. She doesn't notice me so I put my hands around her waste and she almost falls out of surprise.

"You should be more careful", I smirk.

"God, Jason, you gave me a heart attack", she exclaims.

"Don't act so disappointed. I'm sorry I'm not Cesar", I joke. She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"I'm not disappointed"

"Good, then how about we skip out on our shifts and we go catch a movie or something?", I suggest. She steps down from the ladder and faces me.

"Jay, you know I can't do that"

"I know, but it was worth a shot"

"I like you, Jason, I really do. But, remember what Luke said? I need this job, I can't risk losing it. So, please, make it a little less obvious"

"It's not my fault you look so hot in an apron"

"Jason!", she exclaims laughing, motioning over to Cesar who was shaking his head. She shoves me playfully.

"What about after our shifts? Can I pick you up at 7?"

"That sounds perfect, but..."

"No, no buts, we're going", I interrupt, pulling her closer to me.

"What about Spence? I don't have a babysitter"

"Jess can babysit him. Trust me, it'll be fine"

"You're sure he's gonna be okay with it?"

"Positive", I assure her, pulling her into a hug. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and out of fear that it's Luke, I pull out of the hug immediately. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize it's only Cesar.

"I'd say I'm sorry to interrupt but I'd be lying. Here's your food, Jason, eat it as far away from me as possible"

Lindsay giggles as I take the plate from Cesar.

"Thanks, Cesar. Service with a smile as always, right?", I joke. He keeps a scowl on his face. I walk out of the kitchen and go behind the counter next to Jess who is talking to Rory.

"Hey little bro, little bro's girlfriend", I greet.

"Hey, Jason", Rory replies.

"I need you to babysit Spence", I tell Jess.

"When?"

"Tonight at 7"

"Not happening. Rory and I are going out at 7"

"Lindsay and I are going out at 7 too. Come on Jess. Please?"

"I can't, we have a date"

"We could always just stay in and watch him, I love kids", Rory offers.

"But we wanted to go to a movie"

"Jess it's okay, we'll still be together"

"Fine", he gives in.

"You guys are the best", I say.

"Yeah, yeah", Jess mutters.

"I have to go get started on my homework, but I'll see you tonight", Rory says to Jess, getting up. They lean over the counter and kiss each other. I laugh loudly which causes Jess to glare at me.

She waves on her way out then I turn to Jess.

"That was such a lame kiss", I sneer.

"Shut up"

"That was more of a peck than a kiss, now that I think about it"

"Jason, I already gave up my night out, don't push me"

"Okay, okay, I'm done", I put my hands up in surrender.

The phone starts to ring and Jess and I both look at each other.

"Get the phone", I tell him.

"You're closer to it", he argues.

"I'm eating my fries, which means my hands are gonna be oily, then Luke's gonna get all mad"

"Just get the phone"

"You get it"

Luke walks over, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get it", he concludes. He picks it up just in time.

"Luke's", he gruffs. Jess and I smirk at each other, he always answers the phone like that.

"I can't tonight, I've got my hands full... well why do I have to take you?... I never agreed to this", Luke says over the phone. Jess and I exchange confused glances, we're both wondering who he's talking to.

"Well you didn't really give me a choice, now did you?", he yells, before slamming the phone down, hanging it up.

"You okay, Luke?", I ask, genuinely concerned.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"Who was that?", Jess asks.

"Uh, that was Liz", he hesitantly replies.

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to take her to a doctor's appointment, she's on her way down to Stars Hollow"

"Isn't she getting married to the father? Why can't he take her?"

"I don't know", Luke sighs.

"Cesar! Could you come here for a second?", Luke calls into the kitchen. Jess and I groan in unison, knowing what's coming next. Cesar comes out of the kitchen and glares at Jess and I.

"You're in charge for the rest of the night", Luke tells him. I roll my eyes and Jess crosses his arms.

"Why can't I be in charge?", I ask.

"Cesar is in charge. I don't wanna hear that you gave him any trouble, understand me?"

"Fine, whatever, but Jess and I have dates tonight. We're gonna be done by 6, okay?", I say to Luke.

"9:30 pm curfew", he asserts.

"You can count on me, Luke", Cesar says excitedly.

"Hey, Jason, pass me that football", Jess jokes. We both laugh when Cesar jumps up in fear.

"I mean it, guys, if I hear anything, you'll both be grounded. Are we clear?"

Jess and I nod, exchanging the same annoyed look with one another. Luke heads upstairs and then Cesar turns to us.

"Hot-shot football star, I need you to take out the trash", he tells me.

"Yeah, I don't wanna do that", I state.

"You heard Luke, I'm in charge"

"What do you have against me, Cesar? Don't you think I learned my lesson for that whole throwing a football at you thing? I mean, I did end up getting a concussion and now I can't play for at least another week"

"You're both trouble"

Jess and I smirk at each other. He hands me the trash bags and I reluctantly take them outside. Jess and I can handle Cesar, when put under the right amount of pressure and persuasion, he can be a total pushover, just like Luke.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Luke had just left to take Liz to her doctor's appointment and it is 5 pm. The diner's empty, except for Kirk who had just ordered a cup of coffee. Cesar was behind the counter, counting the money in the register. Jason and I nod at each other from opposite ends of the counter, we had been planning for the perfect time to 'corner' him.

We both approach him, I'm on his left side and Jason is on his right side. He cringes when we step near him.

"What do you two want?", he asks.

"Cesar, you're a good man. I have so much respect for you", Jason starts, with his signature smirk.

"I don't have time for this", Cesar says, trying to step away, we follow him and once again surround him.

"Cesar, you're a smart man. Wouldn't you agree that he's a smart man, Jason?", I announce, reciting what Jason and I had planned.

"The smartest", Jason agrees with a nod.

"Forget it, you're not skipping out. Luke said the earliest you could get off was six", he asserts.

"So, you just do everything Luke says? He did put you in charge, didn't he?", Jason continues.

"He did put me in charge but I can't just go and disobey him"

"You're right. That was our bad, we just thought that Luke trusted you enough to put you in charge. Sorry, our mistake", I try to hold back a smirk.

"He did put me in charge!", Cesar repeats, louder.

"He obviously doesn't trust you enough to hold the fort by yourself. I mean, Lindsay just left, and if we leave, you'll be all alone in the diner, which is why Luke isn't letting us leave", Jason tells him. By the look on Cesar's face I can tell that he's buying all of this.

"He should trust me!", he declares.

"He should", I agree with a nod.

"He should definitely trust you", Jason adds.

"I've handled rush hour alone! Why shouldn't he trust me?"

"Beats me", Jason replies, shrugging.

"I think you should prove him wrong", I suggest.

"It's time you showed Luke that you can be trusted", Jason encouraged, patting his back.

"You're right! You two go, I can handle this!", he exclaims.

"Are you sure? I mean, can you handle the responsibility?", Jason asks with his best, fake, sincere voice.

"I'm positive! It's time I showed Luke that I'm just as good as him!"

"If you insist", I sigh.

Jason and I slowly walk away from the counter. When we get to the stairs we fist bump.

"What an idiot", Jason chuckles, pointing back to Cesar.

"Some of our best work", I smirk.

We high five then make our way upstairs, we managed to get out an hour early.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

We had picked up Rory and now we were now standing outside an apartment complex. If Stars Hollow had a bad part of town, this was definitely it.

"I can't believe we're spending our date here", I grumble.

"It's fine, Jess", Rory smiles.

"Are you sure we have the right address?", I ask Jason.

"Yep", he replies as we walk into the building.

"She's apartment 1b, so she's on this floor", Rory says, reading the small paper with the address.

"There it is", Jason says, pointing to the door with '1b' on it. He knocks on the door and Lindsay immediately opens it.

"Hey!", she greets, pulling Jason into a hug.

"Hey, you look great", Jason replies.

"Thanks, so do you. Spence, they're here!"

"Hi, I'm Rory", Rory introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay. I recognize you from the diner! Thank you so much for helping me out tonight, you and Jess both"

"No problem", she smiles. I just nod. Spencer rushes to the door.

"Jess!", he exclaims.

"Hey, buddy", I say.

"He would not stop talking about you after dinner, Jess. You put quite the impression on him", Lindsay marvels.

"Aw, Jess", Rory teases.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't you guys have a movie to catch?", I say, wanting Lindsay and Jason to leave.

"Thanks again, little bro"

"Bye Spence, be good"

Rory and I walk into the apartment. It was so dark and tiny.

"Hey Spence, I'm Rory, I hope it's okay I crashed you and Jess's playdate tonight", Rory says.

"It's okay", the boy smiles.

I continue to look around the tiny apartment in awe, not believing that more than two people could live in here.

"Hey, Spence, you said that you and your mom aren't the only ones that live here?", I ask him.

"Yeah, another family lives with us"

I try to take it all in. This just brings back so many memories, this apartment is about the same size of Jason and I's apartment in New York. We didn't have to share it with another family but, still, it wasn't in the most ideal condition for two kids growing up. Rory must've noticed the look on my face because she walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Are they here right now?", she asks Spencer.

"No, they left for a week", he answers.

"Okay, Spence, do you wanna watch some tv?", I suggest, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah!", he cheers, running over to the small tv in the corner of the apartment. Rory and I follow him to the two person, brown couch in front of tv, being held together by duct tape. He sits on the floor and Rory and I sit on the couch. I find the remote and turn on the tv.

"What do you wanna watch?", I ask.

"Full House!"

"Ooh me too! Put that on Jess", Rory cheers.

I roll my eyes.

"You two are such little kids"

I look down at Spencer on the floor, looking up at the tv. There was no more room on the couch but I didn't like that he had to sit on the floor, it didn't look too clean.

"Spence, get up from the floor", I tell him. He listens and stands up in front of me. I pick him up and put him on my lap. He giggles and I see Rory holding back a smirk. I'm not usually the 'kid' type, I just met Spencer and for some reason, I care a lot about him. I don't know why.

"Better?", I ask. He nods excitedly. Rory rests her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm around me. Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I come back home at 8:30 and the diner is a mess. Cesar is struggling to mop up coffee from the floor, dirty dishes are everywhere, and receipts are all over the counter.

"What happened in here?", I ask, walking inside. He jumps when he sees me.

"Luke! What are you doing back so soon?"

"I just had to take my sister to a doctor's appointment. Answer the question, what happened?"

"Did you know that there's a 5:30 pre dinner rush? Because I didn't! One second, Kirk's the only one in the diner, the next second, people keep pouring in! It was madness!", he exasperates.

"You could've asked Jess and Jason to stay a little past 6 if it was that bad"

He avoids eye contact with me and shifts uncomfortably.

"It was nothing that I couldn't handle", he says.

I suddenly understand what happened. I chuckle to myself.

"So, how early did they skip out?", I ask, smirking.

"How did you know?"

I shrug.

"It's pretty obvious you didn't have any help tonight"

"I just wanted to prove to you that I can handle it!"

I laugh.

"You've been played, Cesar"

"I knew those two were trouble", he mutters.

"Don't feel bad, they're experts"

"So, you'll help me clean this up?"

"You can go home, Cesar. I'll let the two experts handle it", I smirk.

"Thanks, Luke, have a good night"

"Oh, I will", I laugh, looking around the messy diner. I have to give them some credit, they're good manipulators.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

Jess and I had dropped Rory off at her house and are now entering the diner. We both stop in our tracks when we see the state that the diner is in. Luke looks up from his newspaper when he sees us walk in.

"So, did you guys have a good time?", Luke smirks.

"Obviously not as good a time as Cesar. What'd he have a party or something after we left?", I say, looking around at the mess.

"After we left at 6", Jess adds.

Luke just nods, keeping the smirk on his face, obviously not believing us.

"Nice try, now get to cleaning", Luke orders.

Jess and I groan.

"He told us to go!", I argue.

"In some ways, we were just victims in the situation", Jess tries.

"The mop's in the closet, paper towels in the kitchen, garbage can right by the counter", Luke tells us, taking out his newspaper.

"You mop up whatever that is on the floor, I'll clear the tables", I say to Jess.

"This is so unfair", Jess mutters.

"Maybe next time you won't skip out", Luke laughs to himself.

I roll my eyes and quickly shove all the dirty dishes into the tub.

"So how were your dates?", Luke asks. Jess and I exchange glances.

"I had a good time, it just got me thinking about a bunch of things", I admit.

"Like what?", he asks.

"What am I gonna do with my life after high school? Football's been my entire life up to now and I don't know when I'm gonna get to play again and if I'll ever be as good. And what happens when all of that is over? What am I gonna do with my life?"

"Well you're gonna go to college", Luke says.

"Have you seen my grades? I always thought I would get scouted or something but I'm a senior in high school who's out on injury"

"Jason, you're going to college"

I put the plastic tub on the table and pull out a chair across from Luke to sit. Jess awkwardly puts the mop back in the closet then goes upstairs, probably realizing the tension in the air.

"I just need to make money. I don't have time for college"

"Money? Where is this coming from?"

"Tonight I realized that if I wanna get serious with Lindsay, I need to find a way to support her and her son"

"Jason, you two met a few days ago. You can't just give up your future for a girl you just met!"

"I thought you of all people would understand! She needs me! I need to make money for her!"

"That's not any of your concern! You need to learn to take care of yourself before you can start worrying about other people"

"We had a connection, I want to be with her and she wants to be with me"

He rolls his eyes at me.

"So, a few days ago, when I found you two making out in the kitchen, that was the beginning of this eternal love story?"

"Yep", I state, crossing my arms.

"I'm not letting you do this. Starting tomorrow, you will start your college applications, you will take SAT prep courses, and you will meet with consultants to help you through the process. End of story"

"You can't just-"

"Oh, I can just and I will just. Your future is not being compromised because of some girl that popped up out of nowhere. I have nothing against Lindsay, I think she's a wonderful girl, you can be there for her and her kid while making something of yourself"

"You can pay for all the prep courses, all the consultants, and all the other shit you wanna pay for. I'm not getting into any college. I go back to football next week but let's be honest, has there ever been a college scout at a Stars Hollow football game? I don't think so"

"I'm gonna try my best and so will you. Get upstairs"

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke", I smirk.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:  
**

"What time is it?", I ask Lorelai as I pour her a cup of coffee.

"2:45", she answers.

"Thanks. That means Jason and Jess are gonna be home in 15 minutes"

"You seem tense, what's up?"

"I don't seem tense. I'm not tense", I say defensively.

"Luke, you're tense, tell me what's up"

"I'm not tense, Lorelai. If you wanna know what's up, I'll tell you. Jason told me last night that after high school he's not planning on going to college, he just wants to start working to provide for his new girlfriend and her three year old"

"Are we talking about Lindsay? You never told me she has a kid"

"You never asked"

"Well I think it's good Jason wants to help her. She must be so scared"

"She seems okay, the kid is three, after all"

"It never gets easier, trust me, that fear that you're gonna mess up never goes away"

"I'm proud of him for wanting to help her out but I want him to go to college. He's got so much potential, he's determined, he's smart. He could make something of himself. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure he goes to college. I'll pay for extra classes, I'll take him to interviews, I'll hire someone to help him out with the process, but I can't want it for him", I confide.

She nods understandingly and looks for something in her purse.

"Take this number. His name is Dr. Jarvis. His daughter goes to Chilton with Rory. He's a college consultant, he reviews applications, essays, sets up interviews. He has wonderful recommendations, I got his number for Rory, but she insisted that she doesn't need one. I think he could really help Jason", she explains, handing me a business card.

"Thanks for this, I really appreciate it"

"No problem, now one more thing"

"What?"

"You need to go shopping"

"Why?"

"Jason needs a suit, I suggest Macy's"

"Thanks for the help, Lorelai, really"

"You're welcome, I'll see you later", she says, getting up. I wave as she leaves.

Jess and Jason walk in a few minutes later. I immediately greet them at the door.

"Put your stuff down, we're going shopping", I tell them.

"Why?", they ask in unison.

"Because I said so, we're taking my car, let's go"

They both groan and roll their eyes.

"Cesar, hold down the fort, I'll be back in two hours", I call into the kitchen.

"And don't worry, Lindsay will be here any minute, so you won't be all alone", Jason adds, snickering. Jess high fives Jason for the joke and they both drop their backpacks on the floor.

Stars Hollow doesn't have a big shopping center so I had to drive near Hartford. It was a forty-five minute drive to the mall and Jess and Jason spent the whole time complaining.

"We're here because you two need suits", I say as we enter Macy's.

"Why?", Jess asks.

"Because, with college interviews coming up, you have to look professional"

Jason rolls his eyes.

A young sales representative approaches us, she looked to be around Jason's age.

"Can I help you three with anything?", she asks, smiling, switching her eyes back and forth from Jason and Jess.

"Yeah, I'm looking to get them some suits. Nothing too fancy, nothing too expensive", I reply.

"Excellent, let's take you two in the back and get you sized", she says flirtatiously, leading the way. We follow her into the suit section and she takes out tape measure and measures Jason then Jess.

"Wow, 45 inch chest, do you work out a lot?", she asks Jason, putting her hand on his chest. Jason awkwardly takes a step back.

"Uh yeah, I guess. Are you done sizing me?"

"Whats the rush? It's not my fault your biceps are so big", she giggles, measuring Jason's arms.

"We're actually in a bit of a rush, so, if we could hurry this up", I chime in, noticing how uncomfortable Jason was getting.

"33 inch waist, 15.5 inch biceps, and 45 inch chest, you're about an x-large", she says, then hands him a suit to go try on. He quickly goes into the dressing room, raising his eyebrow at me and motioning back to the girl. Jess walks over to her and she measures his chest first.

"42 inches, you're a large", she tells him, handing him a suit. Jess nods and walks into the dressing room.

"Are you looking for a suit?", she asks, turning to me.

"What? Me? No, I'm just here for...", my voice drifts off and I motion to Jason and Jess's dressing rooms.

"Oh you're just here for your sons? You and your wife did a pretty good job", she smirks. I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Oh, they're not... uh... thanks", I stammer over my words. I didn't really feel comfortable being so close to this girl, she looked like she was ready to pull me into the closet and start kissing me or something. Thankfully Jason walked out of the dressing room and she turned her attention to him.

"What do you think?", he asks.

"It's fine, let's get it and get out of here"

"I think I look pretty good", Jason smirks, admiring himself in the mirror.

"I agree", the sales girl cooed, stepping closer to Jason.

"I have a girlfriend, just saying", he tells her, taking a step back.

"She's a lucky girl", the girl says.

"Jess, could you hurry it up?", Jason calls into Jess's dressing room.

"This one's fine, I'll get it", Jess calls back.

"Come on out so we can see", I say.

"I don't want to"

"Jess, come on"

"No"

Jason walks over to Jess's dressing room and yanks the curtain to the side. Thankfully, Jess was fully clothed in his suit.

"Let me see", I say, getting up.

He reluctantly walks out of the dressing room and stands in front of me.

"You look good, Jess", I chuckle. He rolls his eyes.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Go ahead, we'll take these two"

"They were originally 150 each. They're on sale for 85"

"85 each?", I question.

"Yes, it'll come out to 170, which is an excellent deal"

I sigh. Jason and Jess come out in their regular clothes with their suits in hand.

"Do they come with the ties?", I ask.

"Those are an extra 15 each"

I sigh again and we walk to the register. She rings us up.

"With tax, it's gonna come out to $212.70", she tells us.

"Luke, I really don't need the tie, I'm sure I have one lying around somewhere", Jason says when he sees the look on my face.

"Yeah me too, I don't even need a suit right now, we can get mine at another time", Jess adds.

"Don't worry about it", I tell them and hand the girl my credit card. She hands me the receipt and we walk out with the two bags.


	15. Chapter 15

_**-short time skip since last chapter-**_

 **Luke's POV:**

It's been two months since Jason started the college application process. To my surprise, after I laid down the law and told him that he was going to college, he really took it seriously. The whole process has been so stressful on him. He took the SAT. He spent a whole week writing an essay; I'm pretty sure he only got 10 hours of sleep for that entire week. So far he has gotten three rejection letters and no acceptance letters. I paid for his college consultant, which cost me $85 an hour.

It's Saturday morning so I decided to let both Jason and Jess sleep in. An annoying ringing came from Jason's bedside, waking both Jason and Jess up.

"Make it stop", Jess groans, pulling a pillow over his head.

"It's Lindsay", Jason mutters, picking up his cell phone.

"Hey", he says in a raspy voice.

"No, you didn't wake me", he lies, a smile coming to his lips.

"You woke _me_ ", Jess grumbles loudly.

Jess drags himself out of bed and comes over to the table.

"What do you want for breakfast?", I ask.

"Pancakes"

"Again?"

"I like pancakes"

"You can't have pancakes everyday, you're gonna get diabetes"

"If you won't make them for me, I'll go over to Al's Pancake World", Jess jokes.

"Al doesn't even know how to make pancakes", I say, getting the pancake batter.

Jason continues to talk on his cellphone with Lindsay.

"I can't hang out today. I have a football game, you should come", Jason says over the phone.

"Do I have to go to that?", Jess asks me.

"We're going to support your brother, it's only his second game back from his injury", I answer.

"Don't you wanna see me score the winning touchdown? You do know that you're dating the star quarterback of the football team, don't you?", Jason continues, smirking to himself.

"The star quarterback of the football team that's been on a losing streak", Jess sneers. Jason shoots a glare at him.

"Jason, hurry it up, breakfast is ready", I call over.

"Start without me"

"We have breakfast as a family, don't make me take that phone away"

"I gotta go, Linds. I'll see you later. Yeah, Luke's about to have an aneurism", he says then puts his cellphone away.

"I don't wanna see that phone out at the table", I warn, putting the stack of pancakes in front of them.

"It won't happen again", he mutters tiredly.

As if on cue, Jess's cellphone begins to ring.

"No", I say immediately when Jess looks up at me.

"Come on! Jason got to answer his phone!", Jess argues.

"We're having breakfast"

"It's probably Rory, at least let me tell her I'll call her back"

"Fine", I give in. He rushes to pick up his phone.

"Hey, Rory", he starts.

"Tonight? You know I wanna, but I have Jason's stupid football game", he groans over the phone.

"My stupid football game happens to be getting you out of your diner shift so stop complaining", Jason points out.

"Jess, tell her you'll call her back", I order.

"I'll call you back later, bye Ror"

He comes back to the table and starts to pick at his pancakes.

"I don't see why I have to go to the game. I could even stay and work in the diner"

"Why don't you wanna go to the football game? You always go to the games", I say.

"i can tell you why, Luke. Two words, Rory and supply closet", Jason smirks.

"That's three words, dumb ass", Jess retorts.

"Watch your language, Jess", I warn.

"Admit it, the second Luke's out the door, it's gonna be you and Rory in the supply closet, making out", Jason goes on.

"That's enough"

Jess throws a pancake at Jason and it sticks to his face for a second before falling into his lap.

"Hey! Luke did you see that, he threw a pancake at me!", Jason exclaims.

"You two are so immature, I can't deal with it right now. Be down in twenty minutes, that goes for both of you", I tell them, getting up from my seat.

* * *

"More coffee", Lorelai requests.

"You've had three cups", I object.

"I want four, now pour me the magical liquid"

I roll my eyes and pour her the coffee.

"Hey, Luke, is Jess coming in today?", Rory asks.

"Well, I told both of them to be down in twenty minutes half an hour ago", I reply, looking through the pile of mail that came in today.

The bell above the door rings and Lindsay comes in with Spencer.

"Luke, I'm so sorry I'm late, my sitter cancelled on me at the last minute and then I didn't know what to with Spence, then my car wouldn't start so I had to call a cab", she explains.

"Don't worry about it", I assure her.

"I hope it's okay that I brought him, he won't be any trouble. Right, Spence?", she says, turning to the small boy. The boy nods, looking tired.

"Hey, Spence!", Rory greets.

"Rory!", he exclaims, running towards her.

"We'll keep an eye on him. Jess and Jason will be down any minute, so don't even worry about it. You can just go around and take the orders", I tell her.

"Thanks", she says, putting on her apron.

Jason and Jess come through the curtain, both doing something on their cell phones.

"Phones away", I tell them.

"Jess!", Spence exclaims.

Jess looks up from his phone and smiles when he sees the little boy.

"Hey, Kid. Hanging out here for the day?", Jess says, going over to Spence.

"Yep"

"I'm feeling a little ignored here", Rory pouts. Jess smirks at her but then kisses her.

"On your own time, Jess", I warn, tossing over a cleaning rag.

"Hey, Spence. Are you coming to my football game?", Jason asks.

"I don't know", he shrugs.

"I'll go ask your mom", Jason smirks, looking over at Lindsay.

"Before you do that, there's a couple of letters here addressed to you", I tell him, handing him the three envelopes addressed to him.

"Probably just some more rejection letters", he mumbles.

"What schools are they from?", Jess asks.

"NYU, University of Hartford, and Ohio State University", he replies, looking through the letters.

"You applied to NYU? Isn't that like a really good school?", Jess asks.

"It has a thirty-one percent acceptance rate", Rory comments.

"Figured I might as well give it a shot, I know my way around the city", Jason defends himself.

"Well, open them", I urge.

"I'll do it later"

"Do it now", Lorelai says.

"So all of you can see me get rejected by three more schools?"

"What happened to your infamous self-esteem and ego?", Lorelai jokes.

"It was adjusted about three rejection letters ago", he replies, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Why won't you open the letter?", Spence asks Jason innocently.

"Because buddy, I don't want everyone to watch me find out that another school doesn't want me", he answers.

Lindsay walks over to clear some dishes and Jason gives her a quick peck on the cheek; I've been a little more lenient towards Lindsay and Jason.

"Any good news?", she asks, looking down at the envelopes.

"Not sure yet", he replies.

"Yeah, Jason's being a chicken", Lorelai adds.

"Why don't you grow a pair and just open them?", Jess teases.

"Yeah, open them!", Rory chimes in.

"Open! Open! Open!", Rory and Lorelai chant.

Jason looks over at me for support. I look back at the envelopes in his hand, also wanting to know if he got in to any of the schools or not.

"Just open them, Jay, and if they don't want you, it's their loss", Lindsay smiles.

"You said that about the last three schools, too. I'm running out of options", he says.

"I'll open them for you!", Spence offers excitedly. Everyone turns to the little boy and smiles warmly and chuckles.

To everyone's surprise, Jason suddenly states, "I like that idea", and hands over the envelopes.

"NYU", he reads slowly as he rips the envelope open and unfolds the paper.

"Do you even know how to read, munchkin?", Rory asks.

"He's learning, but for pronunciation purposes, I think someone else should take over", Lindsay jokes.

"Thanks for opening the letter bud, I'll take it from here", I say, taking the letter from the boy. I take a deep breath and begin to read. Jason's clenching on to Lindsay and crossing his fingers.

"Dear, Jason. We are thrilled to...", I begin to read. My mouth drops when I read the second sentence.

"You got in!", I yell with excitement.

Everyone in the diner turns to stare at us.

"I got in!", he shrieks.

"You're going to NYU!", Jess yells, hugging his brother.

"I'm going to NYU!"

"Oh my god, Jason, I'm so happy for you!", Lindsay exclaims, jumping into Jason's arms. Jason spins around with Lindsay in his arms and they start to make out.

"I can't believe you got into NYU! I'm so proud of you, words can't even explain how proud I am", I go on. He puts Lindsay down and hugs me.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Luke. Thank you"

"Congrats, Jason!", Lorelai smiles.

"NYU is an amazing school, congrats", Rory says.

"Screw you, University of New Haven! I'm going to NYU!", he yells.

"Is NYU the school you wrote that long essay for?", Jess asks.

"Yeah, I guess it paid off"

"What happened? Why is everyone screaming?", Spence asks, looking around.

Jason picks Spence up, throws him in the air, then catches him.

"I'm gonna go to a really good school, bud!", he tells the little boy who was giggling.

"Yay!", he cheers.

"What is all the screaming about? I can hear it from all the way across the street!", Taylor complains, walking into the diner.

"Screw you, Taylor! I'm going to NYU!", Jason yells.

"Luke, your nephews have yet to learn their manners!"

"We must be learning something because I got into NYU, so can it!"

"Let the kid have his moment, Taylor, we'll keep the noise down", I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"Jess, we have to go celebrate. I got my fake ID, let's go take shots!", Jason exclaims. This catches my attention.

"Did I just say that out loud?", Jason asks, glancing over to me.

I nod.

"That was a joke, Luke, I was kidding", he assures me, with a nervous smile.

"Very funny", I say sarcastically.

"Plus, it's 10 am", Jess points out.

"That's never stopped us before", Jason whispers with a smirk, thinking I can't hear him.

"We're gonna go and get some tea to celebrate, we'll be back", Jess says, pulling Jason out of the diner. I watch them rush out and a smile crept to my lips.

"They are totally about to get drunk", Lorelai tells me.

"I know", I say, still smiling to myself. I look down at his acceptance letter in my hands. I can't believe he did it.

"Mommy can I take shots?", Spence asks.

"Sure kid, I'll take you to the bar", Lorelai jokes.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to the football game?", Lindsay asks with a smile.

"I think so", Rory answers.

I ignore everyone in the diner talking about NYU and how Jason got in. The first thing on my mind is how proud I am of him. The second thing on my mind is, how the hell am I gonna come up with $45,000?

* * *

 _ **Thought I'd let something good happen to Jason, haha :) How do you think this is going to affect everything else that's happening? Do you think it'll affect anything? Let me know! What did you think of this chapter? Reviews are my motivation, I love to hear feedback. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :))**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Jess's POV:**

"Ham on Rye, by Charles Bukowski", Rory observes, sitting across from me at a table in the diner.

I look up from the book and into her blue eyes.

"Are we really doing this again?", I ask with a smile, knowing what's coming next.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she smirks innocently.

"You're gonna say a quote to prove that you've read the book, I'm gonna say a quote to prove that I know the book better than you, you're gonna say another one, I'm gonna say another one, you're gonna say another one, I'm gonna say another one, then you'll be out of quotes and pouty for the rest of the day", I reply.

"How do you know I'll be out of quotes first?"

"Because I have a better memory than you", I smirk.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"What a weary time those years were - to have the desire and the need to live but not the ability!" , she recites a quote from my book excitedly.

"The only time most people think about injustice is when it happens to them." , I reply, reciting a quote from the book as well, but quieter and calmer.

"It didn't pay to trust another human being. Humans didn't have it, whatever it took." , she counters with another quote. I pause for a minute to think about which quote to reply with. A grin comes to Rory's face, thinking that I had run out of quotes.

"All a guy needed was a chance. Somebody was alway controlling who got a chance and who didn't." , I recite. Her face drops and she pouts, crossing her arms.

"I give up. How do you remember all of this?", she whines.

I shrug and open the book back up to resume reading.

"Jess! Tell me! What's your secret?", she badgers.

I smirk at her.

"You wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"You really wanna know?"

"Jess! Just tell me!"

I lean closer to her, as if I was about to tell her some big secret.

"Read the words", I finally whisper. She playfully shoves me.

"I hate you", she says.

"You love me"

"No I don't"

"Will you love me if I really tell you how I store all these quotes in that giant black hole where my brain is supposed to be?", I tease.

"I would love you so much"

"Fine. Relate them to real life. For example, the quote from Ham on Rye by Bukowski: 'News travels fast in places where nothing much ever happens'. Now, when I read that quote, I think of Stars Hollow", I explain.

"Oh! And Patty and Babette!", Rory adds excitedly. I roll my eyes.

"I try to keep them out of my head as much as possible but if it helps you remember the quote then yeah, think of Patty and Babette"

Jason walks over and places drinks on our table, takes one look at us, then laughs.

"Really, Jess? This is how you're spending your day off? Reading a book with your girlfriend. Man, you really have gone soft", he says.

I roll my eyes.

"Why are you working anyway? Luke gave both of us the day off"

"Thought I'd help him out, he looked busy", he shrugs.

"Now, who's gone soft?", I smirk.

"Get back to your book, you'll need all the help you can get to go to college", he smirks back, walking away.

"You're so gonna miss him when he goes to college", Rory smiles.

"Nope"

"Yes you will, admit it"

"I'll get over it"

"Ha! You admit it"

"What'd I admit?"

"You can't get over missing him if you never missed him. You're gonna miss him"

"You've had way too much coffee"

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

"Jason, I thought I told you to take a break. You've been working since 8 am and it's 3 pm", I say to Jason, who was putting someone's food down at the counter.

"It's fine, I'm not tired"

"No, I want you to take a break. Have you eaten anything?"

"Yeah I had some eggs for breakfast, Luke, I'm fine"

"I asked for onions on my burger. You messed up my order again", a customer interrupts.

Jason looks like he's just about had enough. He snatches the plate out of the customer's hands and storms to the kitchen.

"Cesar get some onions on this burger", he snaps.

"We're out of onions", he calls back.

"We can't be out of the damned onions, that man's sent his food back three times"

"No onions", Cesar repeats.

I watch Jason storm back to the counter.

"We're out of onions. Frankly, with your breath, I think that's a good thing", he says, putting the plate down again.

"Okay, Jason, come on", I order, pulling him into the storage room.

"Why did you do that? I would've followed you"

"What's going on with you? I gave you and your brother the day off, you still came in, you haven't taken a break all day"

"Nothing's up"

"What do you mean, nothing's up? Look at you, you're all sweaty. The only time I've ever seen you get sweaty was at football. In the diner as soon as you get a little warm, you make up some excuse to leave early"

"I'm fine, Luke, honest"

"Go out and have some fun. Lindsay has the day off too. Wouldn't you much rather spend time with your girlfriend?", I try.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I need to help you", he finally says.

"What do you mean, Jay? You and Jess help me everyday, you could use some time off once in a while"

"Yeah but you're paying for my college. That's not your job. I know NYU's not cheap, at least let me work some of it off. I don't want you to pay me for my shifts anymore either"

"Jason, as sweet as that is, I can't accept that. You did your job, you got into NYU. I don't want you to worry about the money, I can handle it"

"It's just that it was never your job to pay for my college. I know you weren't exactly ecstatic when you found out you had to take care of two teenagers, but you did it anyway. You're my dad- I mean uncle. I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you my dad. Sorry"

"It's okay, don't worry about it", I give him a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm sorry, Luke. I'm really tired, I didn't mean to-", he stutters nervously. I put my hand on his shoulder to get him to stop babbling nervously.

"Jay, it's okay, really. Go take a nice, long shower, relax"

He nods, still looking a little flustered. I watch him leave the room then go upstairs. I smile to myself, he just called me his dad again.

* * *

"Kirk, I was supposed to close 20 minutes ago, just pay your check and leave", I say to Kirk, rolling my eyes.

"I can't go home", he replies, taking the last sip of his coffee.

"Why not?"

"My mother has her boyfriend over and paid me to get out of the house"

"I gotta close up, go to Doose's, Taylor could use the company"

"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow"

"I know you will", I mutter as he gets up to leave. On his way out Jess and Rory come in.

"Hey, Luke", Rory greets. Jess gives a slight wave.

"Hey. Did you guys have fun?"

"I had a great time, Jess took me out to the bridge"

"Did he now?", I smirk at Jess who was beginning to blush.

"We watched the sunset", Rory smiles.

" _You_ watched the sunset, I read my book", Jess corrects.

"Are you having dinner with us, Rory?", I ask.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you"

"Of course. What about your mom?", I ask.

"She's ordering take-out"

"Ok. Jess, call your brother down, I made burgers"

"Jason!", Jess yells from where he is standing.

I roll my eyes and get the plates out.

"What?", Jason yells back from upstairs.

"Luke's got burgers"

"Coming"

"Do you guys always eat down here?", Rory asks.

"No, we only eat down here when Luke's too lazy to bring the plates up", Jess smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"It's been a long day", I grumble, bringing the burgers and my salad to the table.

"Wow. Rory's here. And she's eating. What else is new?", Jason says, after coming through the curtain.

"Jason, don't be an ass", I warn, taking a seat across from Rory,

"Hello to you too, Jason", Rory greets with a smile.

Jason just grunts in response and digs into his burger.

"What's wrong with you?", Jess asks.

"It's been a long day", he mumbles.

I pat his back, remembering how upset and embarrassed he got when he accidentally called me 'dad'.

The boys started arguing about something and Rory chimed in from time to time. I just sat back and moved my eyes back and forth from Jess to Jason; they were my boys.

The conversation and my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, it was dark out so we couldn't really see who was outside. I went up to open it and surprisingly, it was Liz and another man.

"Unbelievable", I hear Jason mutter.

"What's going on?", I ask as Liz and the guy make their way into the diner.

"Hey big brother!", she says cheerfully, obviously not remembering how we left things last time she was here.

"What are you doing here?", I ask.

"I was just stopping by to see my boys, of course. And I thought it was time for you to meet my fiancé, TJ!", she goes on gleefully. The man holds up a hand as if to say 'hey'.

I look back at the boys who couldn't look any more annoyed and embarrassed.

"I should really be getting home, my mom's alone", Rory says, getting up from her seat.

"I'm sorry, Rory, do you want me to wrap up your food?", I offer.

"No, it's okay, knowing my mom she probably ordered enough food for the both of us", she smiles. Jess kisses her without saying anything else and she exits.

"Was that your girlfriend?", Liz asks, going over to Jess.

He ignores her and stares straight ahead with his arms crossed.

"A little heads up would've been nice", I say.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just woke up today, and thought that it was time to see my big brother! And favorite two sons of course!"

"And I thought, hey, why not go meet the in laws, am I right?", TJ adds, chuckling.

Jason and Jess exchange a look.

"Great to meet you. The name's Jason, I'm your step son. We've sort of passed the whole 'teaching me how to ride a bike' stage and all that good crap. But so far we've had one conversation so you and Lizzie are at the same level", Jason says sarcastically.

"Jason", I say sternly. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, that's okay, Luke. Jason always liked to kid around. Do you notice anything different about me?", she asks, pointing to the baby bump on her stomach.

"Look at how fat she is! That's my son or daughter right there!", TJ exclaims.

"Can I go now?", Jess asks.

"No, Jess, don't leave! We just got here!", Liz says quickly.

"Jess has some studying to do, I'm sure", I tell her, coming to Jess's rescue.

"Don't be silly, Luke! Jess can spare another hour, I mean, he's spared 15 years", Liz jokes, ruffling Jess's hair. Jess pulls away and glares at her.

"How would you know what he's been doing for 15 years? I'm sure at least 12 of them are just a blur to you", Jason defends Jess.

"Liz, this really isn't a great-", I try but she cuts me off.

"You two were always out causing trouble, how could you have any time to study?", she laughs with TJ. I can feel my face turning red with anger.

"Liz, that's enough!", I yell.

"Oh, Luke, you were always such a grump"

"You should really loosen up, you're getting frown lines", TJ suggests. I glare at him.

"You know what? I've had just about enough of you popping in here and-", I start.

"I got into NYU", Jason says suddenly, interrupting me. Liz and TJ go silent and stare at him for a second, before Liz starts bursting out laughing.

"I told you Jason likes to kid!", she exclaims, laughing loudly.

"The only joke is that you're still here", Jess says, coming to his brother's defense.

"I'm going to college, no thanks to you"

"Luke?", Liz turns to me.

"It's true. And I couldn't be any prouder", I beam, putting an arm on Jason's shoulder.

"I hope you're not expecting me to pay for this"

"I'm handling it", I assure her, holding myself back from saying something in front of Jess and Jason.

"I never got why everyone made such a big deal of going to college. I never finished high school and I turned out just fine", TJ says.

"Tell me, TJ, what do you do for a living?", Jason asks, holding back a sneer.

"I happen to be one of New York City's finest hot dog vendors", he answers with pride.

"It's true", Liz gushes.

"Thanks for stopping by Liz, but it's getting pretty late-", I try once again, but I'm interrupted.

"Weiners, huh? Big bucks, I'm sure", Jess states sarcastically. Jess and Jason smirk at each other.

"Jess!", I warn.

"Now I remember what I wanted to tell you! You're going to be getting wedding invitations in the mail!", Liz exclaims.

"Wedding invitations?", I say surprised.

"Of course! I want all three of my boys to be there!"

"Liz, we should be heading back, I've got the meter running", TJ tells her before I can say anything else.

"Ok! We'll see you soon!", she exclaims then runs out with TJ.

"I'm guessing weed", Jason says once they exit.

"No way, she's gotta be high on something much stronger than that", Jess counters.

"Hey! I don't wanna hear any of that, you hear me? You two will be respectful, she's still your mother", I warn.

"You even hate her Luke, admit it", Jason replies.

"Just because I don't agree with all her choices and we argue once in a while doesn't mean I hate her. She's still family. I'm telling you this once, no bad mouthing your mother. You can bad mouth the moron with the lack of chromosomes up until he and Liz get married, but that's it. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nod.

"Good. Jason, get upstairs. Jess, I wanna talk to you for a second", I tell them.

"Whatever he did, go easy on him", Jason smirks.

"Jason...", I warn.

He goes upstairs leaving Jess staring back at me with his arms crossed.

"Jess-", I start but he cuts me off with a loud groan.

"Whatever I did, can you just ground me and get it over with? I'm really not in the mood for a lecture"

"You're not in trouble", I assure him, rolling my eyes.

"Then can I leave?"

"No. I know Liz said some things tonight that weren't true. They really got under my nerves so I couldn't even imagine how you felt. I want you to know that what she said isn't true. You're a smart kid, you've got a great future ahead of you"

He just shrugs in response.

"I mean it, Jess. Don't listen to her"

"I've never listened to her"

"I mean, don't let her get to you"

"Whatever"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Never been better"

"Alright, you can go up"

"Always a pleasure, Luke"

"Yeah, yeah", I reply, rolling my eyes at his sarcasm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jason's POV:**

"You've got 3 seconds to turn around and kiss your boyfriend before the burger gets it", I whisper to Lindsay, sneaking up behind her and grabbing the plate out of her hands. She rolls her eyes and laughs, turning around.

"I guess I have to kiss you then, huh?", she teases.

"I guess so", I smile.

She leans in and we have a quick kiss. She pulls out and starts to walk away but I pull her back in, this time putting a little more meaning into the kiss.

"On your own time, Jason", Luke interrupts.

"Sorry, Luke", Lindsay blushes, grabbing the plate out of my hand, and running off.

"Look at the time, I think it's time for my break", I say quickly, seeing Luke's stern face.

"Nice try", he replies, pulling me back.

"I'm sorry, alright? It wasn't Lindsay's fault. It won't happen again"

"Good. So you two are getting pretty serious, huh?"

"I guess"

"And, uh, you take health at school, right?", Luke stutters.

"We are so not having this conversation", I tell him.

Lucky for me, Jess comes downstairs, saving me from having the sex talk with Luke.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asks Jess, who was trying to sneak past him.

"Out", Jess responds. I give a short laugh, knowing that that response no longer works with Luke.

"Out where?", he questions.

"Rory's"

"Aw, Jess has a date", I tease. Jess glares at me.

"You were supposed to be helping out today"

"Must've slipped my mind. Oh well. There's always tomorrow", Jess replies, beginning to make his way out again.

"Jess!", Luke calls after him. It was too late though, he was already out the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your employees were taking advantage of you", I smirk. He rolls his eyes.

"Make yourself useful and take out the trash, would ya?", he grumbles.

"You know Luke is mad when you have to take out the trash", I joke.

"Jason...", he warns.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone"

I grab the already full trash bag and carry it over my shoulder. On my way to the door, I stop behind Lindsay who was clearing a table.

"Tonight, 7:30 pm, your place", I whisper into her ear, then walk away.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"You're going to have to meet them eventually", Rory argues.

"Why?", I groan.

"Because they're my grandparents", she answers.

"We just started dating"

"We've been dating for months!"

"I don't wanna meet your grandparents, okay? They're gonna hate me"

"No they won't. Why would you think that?"

"All parents hate me. You name it, parents, grandparents, great grandparents, even god parents", I shrug.

"Stop trying to be cute"

"Is it working?"

"Nope, because you're gonna meet them. And that's final"

"Fine", I grumble.

"Good", she smiles.

"Set it up"

"Already set up for tonight"

"What? Tonight!", I exclaim.

"Friday night dinner"

"I have plans tonight", I lie.

Rory puts her hands on her hips and gives me a 'do you expect me to believe that?' look.

"Plans? With who?"

"With Jason"

"You have plans with your older brother on a friday night?", she asks, obviously not believing me.

"We will after I call him up"

"Jess!"

"Dammit Rory, fine", I mutter, leaning in closer to her on the couch.

"Not right now, you have to go get ready", she tells me, pushing me off the couch.

"I am ready"

"No you're not, go get into a nice suit and tie"

"I don't-"

"And don't tell me you don't have one because my mom told me all about your family shopping trip to Macy's", she cuts me off.

I roll my eyes and begin to head towards the door, realizing there was no use to arguing with a Gilmore girl.

"I'll text you the address, be there by 6", she calls on my way out.

"Yeah, yeah", I reply.

I walk back to Luke's and find him wiping down the counter.

"Jess, you have some explaining to do", he tells me as soon as I walk through the door.

"I need a ride to Hartford tonight", I reply, ignoring what he said a few seconds ago.

"Hartford? Why?"

"Rory's making me meet her grandparents"

"Not looking forward to it, huh?", he smirks.

"Let me think about that. I'd rather spend my evening with Kirk, Taylor, and Babette. I'd even let Kirk open his mouth, I'd let Taylor talk about taking over Stars Hollow, and I'd let Babette pinch my butt. That's about how much I'm looking forward to tonight"

"Lorelai hates going too"

"Whatever, I might as well get it over with"

"Okay, I'll drive you. What time is dinner?"

"Torture starts at 6, so I'm guessing torture with a side of hors d'oeuvres starts at 6:30"

"Go get ready, we're leaving in an hour", he says. I nod and begin to head upstairs. I bump into Jason who was coming down the stairs at the same time.

"Hey, little bro"

I nod at him.

"Okay, so I'm gonna be coming home pretty late tonight. Cover for me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Lindsay's", he smirks.

"Why?"

"Figured it's time to make some love, if you know what I mean", his smirk grows bigger.

"What about her kid, dickhead?", I point out, rolling my eyes at Jason's stupidity.

"We'll lock the door, big whoop"

"Luke's gonna flip shit"

"Only if he finds out"

Suddenly Luke appears at the edge of the stairs and looks back at us.

"If he finds out what?", Luke asks, rolling his eyes.

"That I'm gonna be home pretty late tonight", Jason answers quickly.

"11:00 pm curfew"

"Come on, Uncle Luke, let's make it 11:30", Jason tries.

"How about we make it 10?", Luke warns.

"11 it is", Jason grumbles.

* * *

Luke and I pull up to a huge house the same time that Rory and Lorelai step out of their car.

"Kill me now", I mutter under my breath.

"Is that Luke?", we hear Lorelai's voice from outside the truck. Lorelai and Rory both come up to the truck and Luke pulls his window down.

"Hey. I'm just dropping off Jess", he says.

"No, no, no you have to stay", Lorelai begs.

"What?"

"Please, Luke. I don't wanna go in there alone"

"You go in there alone every week with Rory"

"Yeah but now Rory has Jess and I'm all alone"

"Lorelai..."

"Mom we have to go inside", Rory says.

"I'll only go if Luke goes", she pouts. I get out of the car and go up to Rory.

"I have to get back to the diner, Jason's leaving early and Cesar's gonna be there all alone"

"Please"

"I can't"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Lorelai!"

"Please!"

"Fine", Luke grunts, putting the car in park and stepping out. I smirk at Rory and she smiles back; we both know that Luke can never say no to Lorelai.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, this is ridiculous", he mutters, as we walk to the front door.

"Relax, it'll be over before you know it", Lorelai says.

"You're all wearing suits and dresses and I'm in a flannel and jeans", he grumbles.

"Aw Luke, are you worried what my parents will think of you?", Lorelai teases. Luke's face goes red.

"What? No. I just think it's rude of me to show up underdressed, that's all"

"Is anyone going to ring the doorbell?", I ask.

"No. The more time we spend out here, the less time we spend in there", Lorelai replies.

"Mom, don't you think Grandma's gonna think it's a little odd that our car's been parked right in front of the window for a good five minutes and we still haven't come in?"

"Ugh, fine, ring it"

I take a deep breath as Rory rings the doorbell, and as soon as a maid opens the door for us, I realize this is going to be a longer night than I thought.

"We're here for Richard and Emily", Lorelai tells her.

"Come in. May I take your coats?", the maid nervously says. Luke and I exchange glances. Rory and Lorelai give her their coats but I keep mine on. We all follow Rory through the huge house.

"Hello, Rory!", a lady greets.

"You're looking lovely as usual", a man standing next to the lady adds.

"Hi, Grandma. Hi, Grandpa", Rory greets, going over to hug them.

Lorelai stands back with Luke and I.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I'd like you to meet Jess.", Rory introduces, subtly pulling me closer to her.

"Jess, this is Emily and Richard Gilmore", she continues. I nod and say hey, they just stare back at me, obviously judging me.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us for dinner", Emily says sternly. Richard just continues to stare me down.

"Where's your mother, Rory?", Richard asks.

"Hiding behind Luke", she answers.

"Luke?", they ask in unison. Everyone turns around to look at Luke who is standing there awkwardly and finally Lorelai reluctantly steps out from behind him.

"Hi, Mom, hi Dad", Lorelai greets half-heartedly.

"Who is this man?", Emily asks, referring to Luke.

"This is Luke, Mom. You met him at Rory's birthday party, you met him when you came to Stars Hollow, and you met him at the Inn once", she says.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore. Nice to see you again", Luke says nervously.

"I don't recall", Emily simply replies.

"Of course I remember, Luke! He brought ice to Rory's birthday party", Richard exclaims.

"Yeah that's me. I'm sorry I'm a bit underdressed for dinner, Lorelai asked me to come at the last minute", he explains.

"Sounds like Lorelai", Emily states, walking into the dining room. Everyone starts to follow her. Luke and I walk behind everyone.

"What do you think?", he whispers.

"Hell", I reply.

I'm actually pretty glad that Luke's here with me, I don't think I'd be able to make it through the front door if he wasn't. The Gilmores are the stereotypical type of people that Jason and I make fun of. It's pretty obvious from the way they stared Luke and I down that they don't believe that we're good enough to even be in the same room as Rory and Lorelai.

I sit down next to Rory, Lorelai and Luke are sitting across from us, and Emily and Richard are sitting on each end of the table. The maid puts a salad in front of everyone.

"So Rory, how is everything at Chilton?", Emily asks.

"They're good, Grandma"

"Do you attend Chilton, Jess?", Emily asks me, obviously knowing the answer.

"Nope", I answer.

"You attend _a_ school, don't you?", Richard asks.

"Dad, of course he attends school", Lorelai answers for me, rolling her eyes.

"He goes to Stars Hollow High", Luke adds uncomfortably.

"That lame excuse of a school is in no way fitted to be providing any type of secondary education. It should be shut down", Richard huffs.

"I agree", I say. Luke shoots me a warning look.

"Grandpa, I attended Stars Hollow High for a year. It's not an awful school", Rory tries.

"Good thing we got you out of there", Richard says.

"An intelligent young lady, like yourself, who is going to be attending Harvard should not be attending a school that doesn't challenge you", Emily adds.

Rory blushes and gives me an apologetic look.

"Jess, did you know that Rory is going to Harvard?", Richard asks.

"I did", I reply.

"Where do you think you'll be going?", Emily asks.

I have never felt so badgered by two people before in my life.

"I don't know", I shrug.

"What he means is that he has a lot of options but he hasn't really made his decision. Jess is really smart. He reads even more than I do", Rory goes on.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean that I don't even know if I'm going to college", I correct, getting a little angry that Rory is lying.

"Of course he's going to college", Luke chimes in quickly.

"I would imagine so, there are plenty of schools that offer adequate financial aid", Emily says snootily.

"Mom!", Lorelai exclaims in disbelief.

"What?"

"Jess and Luke have been nothing but respectful for the half hour that we've been here. And it took you what? A good five minutes to start judging them!"

"Lorelai, don't use that tone with your mother", Richard says.

"It's okay, really. Actually Jess's brother will be attending college next fall", Luke says, trying to break the tension.

"You're taking care of Jess _and_ his brother?", Richard asks surprised.

"Yes, Jess has an older brother, his name's Jason", Luke replies.

"What type of mother just dumps her two kids like that? It's unimaginable!", Emily exclaims.

"Grandma...", Rory tries.

"A Crackhead", I suddenly say out of nowhere.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"Pardon?", Emily says.

"A crackhead. You asked what type of mother just dumps her two kids like that. She's a crackhead", I explain.

I look at Luke who's obviously surprised. Jason and I have never really told anybody about our childhood. Which evidently, included watching drug deals go on right in front of us.

"That's in the past. I take care of Jason and Jess now, and I couldn't be happier", Luke explains, looking directly at me. Lorelai puts her hand on Luke's shoulder, smiling supportively.

Richard clears his throat as the salads, which no one has touched, are being cleared and the next course is being brought in.

"Where will Jason be attending school?", he asks Luke.

"NYU. We're very proud of him", Luke answers, beaming.

"NYU. Hm. I believe one of our pool boys attended that school before coming to work for us", Emily comments, snidely.

"Grandma, NYU's an amazing school", Rory says.

"Nothing in comparison to Harvard", she replies.

"Or Yale", Richard adds.

"You know what's fun to talk about? Anything but this. Have you noticed my dress, Mom? I'm pretty sure it needs pressing, don't you think? I got it from the clearance rack at Nordstroms. Anything to say about that?", Lorelai tries.

"Stop being such a child, Lorelai"

"Come on, I know you have something to say. You know you want to", she continues.

"Lorelai, please. Some of us are trying to have a grown up conversation", Richard tells her.

She sits back in her seat and pouts, crossing her arms.

"Luke", Emily addresses, causing Luke to sit up straight and be fully alert, "I forget. What do you do for a living?".

"I, uh, own a diner", he answers nervously.

"A diner? I don't believe we've ever been to one. Have we Richard?"

"No, I don't believe so"

"You should come one time, Luke'll whip you up some greasy burgers, I'll pour you some coffee, and don't worry, you can watch me do the dishes, so you'll know for sure that we have clean dishes", I say sarcastically.

Rory kicks me under the table and I bite my lip not to let out a yelp of pain.

The only person who seems to have found my joke funny, was Lorelai. Luke was shooting daggers at me, Emily and Richard were shaking their heads in disbelief, and Rory looked like she was ready to kill me.

"You work in the diner?", Emily asks disapprovingly.

"Yep, all day, everyday. Sometimes i even skip school", I smirk, getting fed up with all these questions.

"Jess! He's kidding, I can assure you in some way, that was a joke in his twisted mind", Luke says quickly.

Emily and Richard still don't look convinced and Luke turns red.

"I wouldn't even call what Jess does working. He sits at the counter and reads a book for an hour and if I'm lucky, he'll pour a cup of coffee for a customer before skipping out. I would never let him miss school", Luke goes on.

"I always believed that a teenager should be focused on school and school alone", Richard says.

"Child labor laws should really be increasing throughout the states", Emily adds.

"Mom, Dad, Jess is focused on school. Lots of teenagers have jobs and it's not like Luke is running a sweatshop. I go in there everyday, I'm a hundred percent certain that Jess and Jason aren't in any way being held against their will. Let it go", Lorelai jokes.

"Is this funny to you, Lorelai?", Emily asks.

"A little", she smirks.

"It's funny to you that your daughter is running around with some crackhead who works in a diner?", Emily demands.

I find this all pretty funny, I'm holding back my laughter.

"Mom! Jess is not a crackhead!", Lorelai yells.

Rory just stays silent and looks down in her lap.

"Don't yell at your mother!", Richard yells.

"This is so ridiculous! Jess is just a kid, and a pretty good one too. Luke isn't exactly doing the easiest thing in the world here, he's raising two teenagers! Cut him some slack! Just because Jess's mother didn't make the best choices and Jess didn't come in here and kiss both your asses doesn't mean that he's not fit to be Rory's boyfriend!", she exclaims.

"Lorelai, it's okay, calm down", Luke comforts.

"You obviously wouldn't know, you came in here with that man and think it's okay for Rory to do the same thing! No! I won't let that happen to my grand daughter! Jess isn't good enough for Rory, and Luke isn't good enough for you!", Emily yells.

At this point, I've had enough.

"Hey!", I exclaim, getting up from my seat.

"You both can say whatever the hell you want about me. You can think of me in any way you like, I don't give a crap. But you better keep your mouths shut about Luke", I warn.

"No one speaks that way to me or my wife in my house", Richard yells, getting up from his seat.

"Grandpa please", Rory says.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm out of here", I say.

Luke gets up without saying another word and follows me out of the house.

"Jess! Jess!", he calls after me, running to catch up.

I make it to the car but the door is locked so I stand beside it waiting for Luke to unlock it but he doesn't.

"Would you just unlock the car?", I grumble, growing impatient.

"What happened in there... I'm so sorry... that was all my fault, I shouldn't have come", he tells me.

"Just unlock the car", I repeat.

"Jess, you stood up for me and you stood up for yourself. That's not an easy thing to do. I'm proud of you, son", he says.

I look at him, then look away, noticing that he's looking me right in the eye, which was making me nervous for some reason.

"Can we just go home?", I mumble.

He nods and unlocks the car.

"Maybe Jason's having a better night than us", he notes as we both step into the car.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

I knock on Lindsay's apartment door. Spence immediately opens the door and I bend down to greet him.

"Hey, bud", I greet.

"Jason!", he exclaims, jumping into my arms. I laugh and carry him over my shoulder, walking into the apartment. For the first time, I noticed the other family that lived in the apartment with Lindsay.

"Hello", I say, when I see them all looking at me.

"Bud, you wanna introduce me to everyone?", I ask.

Spence hops down from my arms.

"That's Mrs. Nicolette", he starts, pointing to the elderly African-American woman who was staring me down the most.

"That's Ms. Nancy", he goes on, pointing to the younger middle aged woman who looked just like the older one, also judging me.

"And that's Nikki", he concludes, pointing to a little girl around the same age as his self.

"Nicolette, Nancy, and Nikki, I got it. Nice to meet you, I'm Jason", I smile. They just continue to glare at me.

"Rich little white boy", I hear the middle aged woman mutter.

"Ok then, uh, do you know where your mom is, bud?", I ask, desperately trying to find a reason to get away from these people.

"In her room she said you can go in", the little boy grins.

"Thanks, Spence", I say, ruffling his hair up, before making my way to Lindsay's bedroom.

I knock and when I hear Lindsay's voice say 'come in', I excitedly make my way into the small bedroom. To my disappointment, she was fully dressed and looked like she was ready to go out.

"You look nice. Little fancy, don't you think?", I say.

"Fancy for what? I wasn't even sure what we were doing tonight"

"I just thought we could hang out in the apartment or something"

"I'm guessing you haven't met the other family that lives here, then?"

"Oh no, I met them, which is why I think we should hang out right here", I smirk.

"In my bedroom?"

"Yep"

"Um okay, if you really want to. Turn on the tv, I guess, I'm not sure if it works though", she says, sounding confused.

I'm pretty surprised at her reaction. In New York, usually by the time I walk into a bedroom the girl is already all over me.

"I'm just gonna change into something a little more comfortable", she tells me, taking off her jacket.

"Can you unzip my dress?", she asks.

"Sure", I gladly respond.

I unzip her dress for her and it falls to floor, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. I then begin to undo her bra, she immediately turns around.

"What are you doing?", she asks.

"What do you mean?", I say confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?", she demands.

Now I'm really confused. I hold my hands up defensively and take a step back.

"What did you think was gonna happen tonight?", she asks, raising her voice.

"Definitely not this", I reply.

"God, did you think we were gonna have sex?", she yells.

"Sort of!", I reply, motioning to the bed and her in a bra and underwear.

"What'd you think I was like everyone else? That I'd just be throwing myself on you?", she angrily badgers.

"N-no. Of course not. Lindsay, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You just thought that you would come in here, I'd completely disregard the fact that my son is right outside along with three strangers, and I'd just have sex with you!", she exclaims.

"Linds, calm down, I'm sorry, okay?", I try, stepping closer to her. She pushes me away.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! You should understand that I'm not like every other girl you've been with. I don't spend my day thinking about how to get you in bed. I spend my day working to provide for my son and thinking about what the hell I'm gonna do when he grows up, starts wanting things that I can't give him, and when it's time for him to go to college I'm gonna have to somehow figure out how to pay for it", she goes on, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. You still have a long time to worry about that", I comfort her, pulling her into a hug. She once again pushes me off, but this time has a smile on her face. She sniffles and wipes the tears off her face.

"You're going to be in college pretty soon, Jason. Spence and I are already too attached to you. He's gonna miss you so much. And I'm gonna miss you so much. This was bound to end eventually"

"No! Don't say that! Where the hell is this all coming from? I'm sorry I thought we were gonna have sex, okay? Please Lindsay, I'm sorry!"

"Jason, you have to understand, as much as I love Spence, I was devastated when I found out i was pregnant. I was all alone and pregnant. My family didn't want me, Spence's father ran off, I was all alone. I can't take that risk again"

"We won't be! We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do, please, just don't leave me"

"That's not fair to you. I care about you, I really do"

"I care about you too, please, I need you"

She smiles.

"You don't need me Jason. This is going to be much harder in the fall when we're even more attached. Please, I won't be able to handle it then. I still want you in my life, I need you in my life, but I need you as a friend"

I sit down on the bed and dig my head into my hands, not believing that this was happening. She comes and sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you, it's just, I've been thinking about what's going to happen to us when you go to college and I was a little on edge. I really need you to understand where I'm coming from"

I nod and she pulls me into a hug.

"I think I should get going", I say, getting up from the bed.

"Ok, uh, I'm really sorry, again"

"Me too", I reply. I walk out of the bedroom to once again find Nicolette, Nancy, and Nikki staring at me. I find Spence watching tv on the couch.

"Hey, bud, I just wanted to say bye", I tell him.

"Bye, bye, Jason!", he exclaims, running up to hug me. I pick him up and hold him in my arms before throwing him up and catching him, causing him to burst into giggles.

"I'll see you soon, be good", I tell him then put him down. He nods, grinning.

I walk out of the apartment and let out a long sigh. It's really over between Lindsay and I. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

 _ **Okayyy, we had a lot going on in that chapter. As usual, I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter and what you think of the story as a whole. Sorry for the long chapter wait, I hope it was worth it :)**_

 _ **elang4:**_ _ **Thanks so much for your review, I also love those little Jason and Luke bonding moments ;) I can't wait to read the next chapter of your story!  
**_

 _ **wolvecub07:**_ _ **Thank you so much for writing a review! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! I'm anxiously waiting for your next chapter, though, thanks for updating a lot recently :)  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Luke's POV:**

"Lorelai, I have no idea what to do. Jess is just laying on his bed, blasting his music. And Jason is throwing a football against a wall and back angrily. Neither of them are talking to me", I explain to Lorelai over the phone.

Jess and I got home from the Gilmores an hour ago and surprisingly, Jason was already home. When I asked him what he was doing back so early he muttered something under his breath and stormed off.

"Luke, again, I'm so sorry about what happened tonight. If I would've known that was gonna happen I never would've made you come. And for Jason, just try to talk to him and find out what's going on. He's still a teenager, you know. They have their moods and their grudges"

"Yeah I guess so. Thank you for the advice. And thank you for apologizing, don't worry about it"

"Anytime Luke. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone and look back at the boys sulking around. Suddenly I hear a crash and look back to see that Jason had knocked down a picture frame on the dresser with his football and it had shattered. He angrily slams the ball on the floor and storms to the closet to get the broom.

"You okay?", I ask.

"Just dandy", he replies bitterly.

"Jason-", I start.

"I don't wanna talk", he snaps, interrupting me.

I sigh.

"Ok. You let me know when you're ready"

"Don't hold your breath", he mutters, struggling to broom up the broken glass. When it doesn't go in the dustpan, he bends down and begins to pick it up with his hand. Before I can tell him to be careful, of course, he cuts his hand on the glass and it starts to bleed.

"Shit!", he yells in pain.

"Ah jeez Jason, come on, I'll help you up", I say, pulling him from the ground. I look back at Jess who at this point has his eyes closed and hasn't noticed anything.

I guide Jason to the sink and turn on the cold water. I start to squeeze the cut to make sure there's no glass in it and he winces in pain but doesn't say anything. As I dry it with tissues and proceed to wrap it up, I notice that he's avoiding my eye contact.

"Thanks", he mumbles when I'm done.

"You're welcome, now are you gonna tell me what's up?"

He runs his fingers through his unruly hair and sighs.

"Lindsay broke up with me", he finally says.

"What? You two seemed fine this morning. What happened?"

"She freaked out cause I wanted to have sex with her", he replies, sitting down on the couch.

I shift uncomfortably. One part of me wants to scold him but another part of me realizes that I have to be more supportive than responsible right now.

"Ah Jay, I'm sorry. I know you really cared about her"

He shrugs.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was okay with the fact that she didn't wanna do anything. But after we settled that, she started talking about me going off to college and how hard it's gonna be for her and her kid. How stupid does she think I am? I obviously knew that already and doesn't she think it's gonna be hard on me too?", he goes on.

I go over and sit down next to him.

"I know it probably sucks right now-", I start.

"What do you mean 'probably'? This majorly sucks"

"But-", I try again, but am once again cut off.

"There's no 'but' Luke! It's done. She broke up with me and it's over. There's no bright side, there's no silver lining, it's just been a crap day and that's that"

"If it makes you feel any better, Jess and I had a pretty crappy night at the Gilmores. It ended with Jess telling them off then storming out"

"I've taught that kid well", he smirks.

I pat his back as we both look over at Jess who's now sleeping.

"I'm going to bed. This has been such a shit day", he says, getting up.

"Good night", I say.

"Whatever", he replies.

* * *

It was the regular Saturday morning breakfast rush. Of course, Lindsay had called in 'sick', Jess and Jason were upstairs moping around, and I was rushing back and forth trying to handle it. Lorelai walks in and sits at her usual spot at the counter. I go over and quickly pour her some coffee.

"No Rory today?", I ask.

"Depends. Are you mad at her?", she replies.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not mad at Rory. I could never be mad at Rory!", I exclaim, surprised that she would even ask that.

"Ok, Rory you're good to come in", she turns around and yells. Rory walks in a few seconds later and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Hey, kid", I say.

"Hi, Luke", she replies.

"I'm not mad at you Rory. What happened last night is over and it wasn't in any way your fault"

She smiles and nods.

"And uh, Jess is upstairs, you're more than welcome to go up if you would like", I offer.

She shakes her head.

"I don't think we're really on speaking terms. I think we both just need some time", she says.

"Whenever you're ready", I say as I pour her a cup of coffee.

"It's pretty busy in here", Lorelai comments.

"I was supposed to have help but that's obviously not going to happen", I say, walking away to pour a refill.

"What about Lindsay?", she asks me when I come back.

"She and Jason split up so now, not only is Jason in too crap of a mood to come downstairs, Lindsay's blowing me off too"

"She and Jason split up? Oh my god. You must've had one hell of a night going home last night"

"You have no idea. On one side I got Jess blasting his music too loud for me to even hear myself think, then I got Jason knocking down a picture frame and cutting his hand on glass", I explain.

"That bad, huh?"

Before I can answer, I see Jess come through the curtain. He takes one look at Rory, looks like he wants to say something, but before he can Rory gets up and leaves the diner, which causes Jess to just storm back upstairs.

"I should probably go", Lorelai says, getting up.

"Bye"

"Good luck", she says as she walks out.

"Cesar, hold down the fort, I'll be right back", I call into the kitchen.

I go upstairs and walk into the apartment.

Jason is having cereal and Jess is reading a book in front of the tv.

"Glad to see you're both up, I could really use some help downstairs", I say.

They both ignore me. I walk over to the breakfast table where Jason is slowly eating his cereal.

"Lindsay called in sick today", I tell Jason.

"Good for her", he mutters.

"I'd really appreciate some help downstairs; I'm swamped", I try again.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, then?", Jess says, not looking up from his book.

"Why do I even bother?", I grumble, beginning to head back downstairs.

"Luke, wait", Jason stops me. I turn around in hopes of him agreeing to come downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Toss me my phone", he orders.

"Okay that's it! This is ridiculous", I exclaim.

They basically ignore me, other than giving me a quick glance.

"Moping around at home is not the answer to everything. Go out. Get some fresh air", I continue.

"So you're not gonna toss me my phone?", Jason asks.

"As a matter of fact, we're short on some groceries. I'll make a list, you two can go over Doose's and get everything I need", I decide.

They both groan and roll their eyes.

I scribble any grocery that comes to my mind on two pieces of paper then give them each one of the papers. They look at it then set it down and go back to what they were doing.

"Well?", I demand when they don't move.

"Jason, you heard Luke, go get the groceries", Jess mumbles, reading his book.

"Why do I have to do it?", he complains.

"I'll give you ten bucks", Jess offers.

"Nope. You both have to go", I argue.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you go, Jess", Jason offers, ignoring me.

"Listen, I'm gonna cut both of you off if you don't get off your lazy butts and get some fresh air. God knows, you need it. And by cut off I mean, no tv, no phones, no parties, no extra allowance for two weeks. I know we had a tough night last night but sitting around and feeling sorry for yourselves is only going to make it worse"

"You're one to talk", Jess scoffs.

"Yeah", Jason agrees.

"Huh?", I ask, confused.

"Every knows you gotta thing for Lorelai", Jess explains, looking up at me for the first time.

"Yeah, don't deny it", Jason smirks.

"You two have no idea what you're talking about", I object.

"You're telling us not to sit at home and mope. You've been waiting around for Lorelai for how long?", Jason says.

"The whole town knows it, too. Pretty pathetic to deny it, don't you think?", Jess snickers.

"Thats enough. Out of here, both of you, get your asses down to Doose's don't come back till you got everything on that list", I order.

They both reluctantly get up and head for the door, each muttering their share of choice words under their breath.

As I walk back downstairs, I feel a sense of accomplishment. I had gotten them out the door. Maybe I'm not too bad at dealing with all this teenager drama.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Yep, so now Lindsay and I are over", Jason concludes. He had spent the past five minutes explaining to me what happened last night and Lindsay's.

"Sucks", was the only word that I could offer.

"What about you and the Gilmore?", he asks.

I ignore him and continue to go over the grocery list.

"You're really not gonna tell me? I'm your brother. I just told you every single detail of last night, which you know wasn't easy for me, the least you could do was tell me what happened", he tries.

"Luke needs milk, I'm gonna go get the milk", I say, changing the subject.

"You're annoying as hell, you know that?", Jason calls after me.

I roll my eyes and walk back with the milk.

"If you won't tell me, maybe Rory will", he smirks, pointing to Rory who was walking inside.

"Let's pay for this shit and get out of here", I mutter.

"What's the rush? You heard Luke. Every. Single. Item.", he snickers.

"Jason, I swear to God, if you-"

"Hey, Gilmore! Get over here!", he shouts across the store. Rory at first looks startled but walks over when she sees Jason.

"What?", she asks.

"What's going on in la la love land over here?", he asks. I shove him and he shuts up.

"You can go, you don't have to stand here", I say. She avoids my eye then begins to turn around.

"Hey, wait up. Rory, I'm being serious, come back here for a sec", he tries again. Rory reluctantly turns around with her arms crossed.

"You two go outside and sit on that bench and work this out. Don't come back inside before it's worked out, you hear me?", Jason orders. I was expecting Rory to decline immediately but instead she looked like she was thinking about it.

"Alright", she finally decided.

"What?", I say surprised.

"Unless you're not in the mood", she replies bitterly.

"Let's go", I agree.

We both walk outside and we sit on the bench not saying a word.

After a minute or so, Rory lets out a small sigh.

"I think we can agree that last night didn't go the way it was supposed to", she finally says, looking at me. I shrug in agreement.

"Jess, those were my grandparents. I really wanted you guys to hit it off", she continues.

"Rory, they knew they weren't gonna like me as soon as I walked in. It was so obvious"

"Your rude comments definitely didn't help. What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that I needed to defend myself and Luke, which I didn't see you doing much of"

"Jess, you don't understand! You completely disrespected them the way you were talking then you just stormed out. How do you think that made me feel?"

"I didn't even wanna go to that stupid dinner! You made me go. I showed up, I kept my mouth shut while they went on and insulted me and my brother, but I drew the line at Luke. Forget me for a second, Rory. Screw me. What about Luke? You don't think i see the way he is with you? He loves you like his own. Hell, that man would kill anybody that would dare hurt you, including me. I was standing up for him and I don't regret it one bit"

"There's a difference between defending and being rude, Jess. I can't do this anymore. Last night was so embarrassing"

"Beautiful, I'm sure it was embarrassing sitting there being praised while everyone else got insulted", I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry you had such an awful evening, but be happy, you won't have to worry about anymore crappy evenings with me!", she exclaims, getting up.

"We're through. I'm done", she concludes.

I just stare at her, not knowing what to do or say.

"Amazing, you don't even care! Did you ever care?", she demands.

I try to answer but the words just don't come out.

She throws her hands up in frustration before storming off.

"Yes", I finally answer when she's out of earshot.

I sit on the bench alone for a few minutes when Jason walks out carrying like six bags of groceries.

"What happened?", he asks, sitting down next to me.

"It's over", I mumble.

"Man, I'm sorry"

"It's whatever", I shrug.

"Don't do that, Jess, it's just me"

"What?"

"Dude, come on, I know you. You're hiding your damned emotions again, I don't give a shit if you wanna punch something in or kick it across the street. Knock yourself out, hell, I'll join you"

I shake my head.

"How about this? Let's go get these bags back to Luke so I don't lose my car privileges cause tonight, you and I are going out, like old times"

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'm being serious, do you remember how much fun we used to have?"

"I remember, but if you wanna do anything remotely close to that we're gonna have to get out of Stars Hollow"

"Let's go to Hartford. Say yes. We're not grounded or anything, we don't have to sneak out"

"Whatever, I've got nothing better to do", I sigh, taking three grocery bags from him.

"What are these?", I ask, noticing a bag filled with every type of junk food that Doose's offered.

"Thought we could both use some cheering up"

"Then we can hold hands and skip together", I joke.

"Huh?"

"Girls sit around and eat junkfood when they go through a break up"

"Sorry, not really familiar with this concept of being broken up with. What do guys do?"

"Go to strip joints and get drunk", I reply, with prior knowledge of the subject.

"Hey, save it for tonight", he smirks.

We walk into the diner with the grocery bags to find everyone staring at me. Luke immediately greets us and quickly takes the bags from us.

"Hey, you guys can go into the kitchen and unload those", he says quickly, beginning to push us in there.

A customer comes up to Luke and he basically jumps.

"You know what? Cesar can unload them, you guys just go upstairs. Now. Go", he orders.

"What's the rush, Luke? I wanna burger", Jason says.

He sighs.

"I'll bring it up for you, please, just go upstairs", he tries again.

"Why?", I ask.

"It's just- I don't have to explain myself, I'm your guardian, you have to listen to me!"

Jason and I just stare at each other amused.

"You know what? it's looking pretty busy in here, I think I'm gonna help out", Jason decides, smirking.

"Why do you two have to be so difficult?", Luke grunts.

Patty and Babette come up to the counter and before Luke can push us away again, they bombard me with questions.

"Is it true?", Patty asks.

"Did you and Rory really split?", Babette adds.

"Is this any of your business?", I ask irritated.

"It's all over town!", Babette explains.

That would explain the stares.

"Just perfect", I mutter bitterly.

"Bring up two burgers, some fries, and milkshakes, Luke", Jason tells him, guiding me upstairs.

When we get upstairs Jason goes straight for the radio and turns it on to our favorite station and I grab my book.

"When are we leaving tonight?", I ask.

"Few hours, we'll wait until it gets a little dark to set the mood", he smirks. I roll my eyes. He was way too excited for someone who just got dumped by his girlfriend.

"Nothing too crazy, Luke'll freak out", I remind him.

"Relax, I know a place in Hartford, it'll be just like old times"

Luke walks into the apartment with our food.

"How are you guys holding up?", he asks, placing the food in front of us.

"Not bleeding or anything", I mumble.

"Just dandy", Jason mutters sarcastically.

"I don't think I've ever gotten a serious answer to that question from you two"

"Take it as a hint to stop asking it", I grumble.

He rolls his eyes.

"You two gonna be okay up here? Want anything else?"

"Can Jess and I go out tonight?", Jason asks.

"If I say no, are you two gonna sneak out anyway?", Luke asks.

"Probably", Jason admits.

"Then fine. Just be careful, it's a Saturday night, lots of crazy people out there who've had too much to drink. I'm extending your curfew to midnight because I think you guys could use a nice night out, but I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it. Are we clear?"

Jason and I both nod.

"I'll be downstairs", he says to no one in particular before leaving.

* * *

Jason and I were in his car on our way to some place in Hartford that Jason said he knew. We were blasting some old CD and basically just letting off steam.

"This place is called the Mynx Cabaret, it's sick", Jason yells over the loud music.

I nod.

"You got your fake ID?", he asks.

I nod again.

"Dude, come on, you gotta be a little more excited than that!", he yells.

"Just out of curiosity, how drunk are you going to get tonight? Because we have an hour drive back, you know", I remind him.

"Relax, I know how to handle myself", he assures me.

"If you say so", I mutter under my breath.

"We should be there pretty soon", he tells me, honking his horn in bumper to bumper traffic.

"If only these people knew how to drive!", he yells out the window.

This causes half the street to honk their horns and we had a few middle fingers come our way.

"Yeah, I've got one too, buddy", Jason yells, sticking his middle finger up out the window.

"Finally", I mumble when traffic starts to move.

* * *

We've been at this club for a good two hours now and I don't think Jason and I have ever had a better time. The music was loud, the drinks were pouring, and the strippers were hot. It was evident that Jason was having an even better time than me.

One of the strippers walked over to Jason and ruffled up his hair, in return, Jason stuck 20 bucks in her bra. I didn't really realize how drunk Jason was till he kept slurring "Lindsay, who?", every time a girl would touch him.

"Aw, baby, did a girl do you wrong?", a stripper asked Jason, while dancing on his lap.

"Yeahh, yeah she did. Me and my brother got dumped, bad", he replies drunkenly.

"You poor, poor things", she continues, while motioning for another stripper to come over. She points to me and the new stripper makes her way over to me.

"I'm good, but thanks", I tell her. She's not taking no for an answer.

"Come on, don't you wanna forget all about your no good ex?", she whispers in my ear.

"I'm out of money", I lie. The only time I had took out my wallet was for a few drinks, I may be a little drunk, but I'm not drunk enough to do anything stupid like get a lap dance. I wanna blow off some steam but I'm just not into that stuff.

"This one's on the house, you're a little cutie", she smirks.

"No, no, it's fine, really", I assure the girl, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Call me when you're ready", she says with a wink.

When she finally walks away I have another beer then look over to Jason who was having another round of shots.

"Let's get going", I say to him.

"Noooo", he whines.

"Dude, we've got a long drive back. Are you good to drive?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go", he says, getting up with a stumble.

"Let's just call a cab", I suggest.

"Nah, my car's here. Let's go, it'll be fine"

"I could drive"

"Jess, I'm telling you, I'm fine"

We walk out of the building and to the car.

"That was a lot of fun", Jason gushes.

I laugh.

"The night's still young! Let's go party!", he yells drunkenly as he starts the car.

At this point, we're both pretty tipsy.

I turned on there radio and the song 'we will rock you' came on. Every time the clap sound came, Jason would honk the horn and we would both laugh uncontrollably.

I take notice of the speed limit, which is 45 and then notice that Jason's going 90. He's swerving from lane to lane but the roads are pretty empty.

"Hey, Jess! Let's go visit Lindsay!", he shouts over the music.

"She dumped you", I yell back.

"Oh yeah! Ha! I forgot for a second!", he yells gleefully.

He almost swerves off the road for a second and we both shout. We start laughing after he hits the breaks, until we see police lights and hear a loud siren.

"Be cool, be cool. I'll say that I bumped into you or something", I instruct Jason.

A police officer walks up to the car and Jason rolls down the window.

"Good morning, officer", Jason slurs. I smack my head as soon as the word 'morning' comes out of his mouth.

"Have you been drinking tonight, son?", he asks.

"No, sir", Jason lies.

"I just saw you almost swerve off the road"

"You see officer, my little brother, over here, Jess is a little mentally retarded. He has like some medical issue or something, it causes him not to think and on top of that, he's pretty stupid. Him, being the idiotic retard he is, bumped into me", he rambles.

I give the officer a sheepish smile, who obviously was not buying any of this.

"I'm gonna need both of you to step out of the vehicle", he tells us.

I glance over at Jason as we both exit the car.

"I'm gonna ask both of you to stand with both feet together, tilt your heads back, close your eyes, count to thirty, then drop your head back down", he says.

I didn't drink as much as Jason, so I was thankfully able to stand with both my feet together. Jason, on the other hand started stumbling before even tilting his head back.

I was able to count to 12 before I lost my train of thought and my voice drifted off. Jason kept falling and missing numbers.

"Are you aware that the legal drinking age in the state of Connecticut is 21?", the officer asks me.

I nod.

"I'm not drunk, I pinky promise", Jason tries, holding up his pinky on his right hand then crossing his fingers on his left hand right in front of the officer.

"Can you recite the alphabet forwards and backwards?", he asks.

"Who do I look like? Albert Einstein?", Jason replies.

The officer's heard enough.

"Turn around, hands behind your backs", he orders.

We both do as told and I watch as he puts handcuffs on Jason then on me.

He says something into his walkie-talkie and guide us both back to the squad car.

"My, my... car", Jason slurs.

"It's gonna be impounded", he says.

"I already know you're underage", the officer says to me, before opening the door to the squad car.

"I'm gonna need to see your license", he says to Jason.

"Pockets", Jason responds. The officer reaches into Jason's pocket and pulls out two cards. One of them was his drivers' licence, and the other was his fake ID.

"You two are in a lot of trouble. Not only driving under the influence, but underage too"

* * *

 **Nancy: Thank you so much for putting in the time to write your review! I'm so happy you really grasped the concept I was going for! :)**

 **Guest: Aw that means so much! Sorry for the wait haha :)**

 **Wolvecub07: Thanks so much! I really try to get the dialogue right for the characters, you're doing an amazing job of keeping characters in** **character as well :)**

 **elang4: Thank you! I love little moments between Luke and the boys that shows us how much they really care for one another!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jess's POV:**

"I'm dead. Luke's gonna kill me. Bury me with my autographed football", Jason mutters, leaning against the cell wall that we were placed in.

I don't reply. I don't understand how I could be so stupid. Why would I let Jason, who was clearly drunk, drive? I'm an idiot.

"Mariano", the guard calls. Jason and I both look over.

" _Jess_ Mariano", the guard adds, walking over and unlocking the cell. I walk out nervously and he guides me to a room where I take a seat across from another man.

"Jess Mariano?", the man confirms.

I nod.

"I'm Officer Vela. Do you understand the charges being placed against you?"

I shake my head 'no'.

"You're being charged with underage drinking with the use of a fake ID"

"How do you know if I used a fake ID?", I ask.

"Your pockets were emptied"

"Just tell me what the consequences are", I mumble.

"1-30 days in jail and a $200-$500 fine"

"Shit. Those are some pretty long ranges", I mutter.

The man shrugs.

"Don't do the crime if you-", he starts but i cut him off.

"can't do the time, yeah I know", I interrupt.

"Any questions?"

"Don't I get like a phone call or something?"

"We already notified your guardian. You're lucky we filed the report today, otherwise you two would've spent an extra weekend in jail"

"What's gonna happen to my brother, Jason?"

The man flips through some files.

"You were in the car with him? The charges are probably gonna be much more serious for him"

Dammit.

The officer standing by the door, steps forward and begins to guide me back to the cell.

I see Jason with his head buried in his hands, sitting on the bench.

"What'd they say?", he asks when I sit down next to him.

"Minimum 1 day in jail and $200 fine"

"Minimum? What the hell!"

"They already called Luke"

"I'm screwed"

"We're screwed, Jason, not just you. We really screwed up this time. Hell, this is the stupidest thing we've ever done"

We sit there in silence until the same guard calls Jason's name.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

"$500?!", I exclaim.

"And that's just the bare minimum penalty. $500-$1000 fine, 1 year license suspension, and 2 days-6 months of jail time for an underage DUI", Officer Vela explains to me.

"I don't have $500", I mutter.

"I imagine your guardian will pay the fine, you're the one who has to spend the time in jail"

"This sucks. Man, my life sucks!"

"Any other questions?"

"No, I don't have any freaking questions. It's pretty simple really, the court system of Connecticut is screwed up. You think my brother and I were the only underage drinkers at that god damned bar? I shouldn't be charged with underage driving under influence. This is so unfair"

"I'm sorry to say, you really got yourself into a pickle", he says.

"Go suck on a pickle", I grunt as the guard pulls me out of the room.

I go back into the cell and sit back down next to Jess.

"Do you think that if I slam my head really hard, it'll crack open, and I'll die?", I ask.

"Maybe", he replies.

"You do realize we're screwed, right? Like, we've done some pretty idiotic things but this has by far got to be the stupidest. Look at us, we're in freaking jail!", I exclaim.

"I know"

I decide that it's probably time to give Jess some space. When he starts talking with a maximum of two words per sentence, it means he's pissed.

"Jess Mariano, you get to meet with your guardian for 30 minutes. Jason Mariano, you go next", the guard calls.

I watch Jess get up nervously and make his way out of the cell. Luke is gonna flip out.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

The guard guides me to a different room and shuts the door after I walk in. I go in, expecting to see Luke, lo and behold, my pregnant mother is standing inside.

"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got a call saying that my two sons were in jail, what do you think I'm doing here?", she answers.

"I thought they called Luke"

"Well, you thought wrong. Now listen up, I've been in this situation before, don't worry. I'm gonna make sure you and your brother get the minimal sentence, you two will be out by Monday the latest, and Luke will never know"

"How are we gonna explain not coming home for two days?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Now, I need wanna see Jason, too. Don't worry Jess, I'll get you out of this without Luke knowing"

I nod. I've never been so happy to see Liz. I've _never_ been happy to see Liz.

I leave Liz in the room and am guided back to the cell. Jason gets up when he sees me walk in.

"Dude, we're home free", I whisper to him. He gives me a confused look.

"I guess Liz is still listed as our guardian or something because they called her and she's completely gonna cover for us with Luke", I explain.

Jason looks like he's thinking but then begins to shake his head.

"No", he says.

"No what? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, we have to tell luke. And Liz has to go. I'm telling them that Liz isn't our guardian", Jason decides.

"Are you still drunk?", I ask.

"Jess, stop. Sure, we screwed up. And Luke is sure as hell gonna be pissed but he at least deserves the truth. We're not kids anymore. Our biggest concern right now isn't Luke grounding us. It's Luke having to pay a big ass fine for our stupid mistake and us having to spend time in jail, not even mentioning the fact that this is showing up on our records"

I don't say anything but I know he's right.

"Fine", I mumble.

The guard calls his name and he pats my back on his way out.

I sit there alone for 20 minutes until Jason comes back.

"They called Luke", he tells me.

I nod, waiting for him to say more.

"I could hear the yelling through the phone", he adds.

"Is he coming down here?", I ask.

"The officer didn't let me talk to him. All I know is that he said he would be there to pick us up when we get out"

"So we're on our own until they let us out of here?"

"Basically. We don't even know how long we're gonna be in here. We don't know how much we have to pay"

This is ridiculous, all we're doing is sitting here waiting for them to call our names.

"Mariano, both of you", the guard says.

We get taken into a room with a man who has a briefcase.

"Boys, take a seat", he instructs.

Jason and I give each other a quick glance before sitting down.

"Here's what's going on. These are first offenses for both of you. You're both pretty sober now, which makes me wonder how used to your body is to alcohol, but that's not any of my business. Despite the mix up with the guardian situation, we were able to get this report in quickly. Your guardian has the option to pay bail for both of you to be let out now. If he chooses not to, you will both be held here until after your arraignment, which happens over the course of three days, not including tomorrow. Are you with me so far?"

We both nod.

"How much is bail?", Jason asks.

"I was getting there. Bail for Jason Mariano is $2,500. Bail for Jess Mariano is $1,250. After your arraignment, the penalties you have to pay will be decided. I'm guessing for Jason it'll probably be $500 fine and 1 year license suspension. For Jess it'll probably be just a $200 fine, maybe some community service hours or alcohol awareness classes", he explains as if it was no big deal.

Neither me or Jason have anything else to say. We sit there in silence until the man clears his throat.

"I'll go inform Mr. Danes of his options"

* * *

Jason and I have been sitting in this cell silently, not even looking at each other.

"Jess Mariano, Jason Mariano", the guard calls.

We both groan.

"What now?", I grumble.

"Are you gonna make us meet with another dumb ass in a suit who really couldn't care less about what happens to us?", Jason adds.

"You've been bailed out", he answers, ignoring our comments.

We both spring up as he unlocks the cell.

"Luke bailed us out?", I ask.

"Who else would bail us out, Jess? What are you, retarded?"

I roll my eyes. We follow the guard to a place with a bunch of shelves where we collect our stuff.

"Get your stuff together, boys. You should consider yourselves very lucky that your guardian bailed you out. My father would've never bailed me out. Hell, he would have beat my ass", the guard goes on.

Jason and I ignore his rambling and just continue to follow him until we see the back of a familiar flannel and the front of a baseball cap. Luke was arguing with the lady at the desk.

I take a deep breath and go up to him and tap his shoulder while Jason stands back. I've never seen Jason so nervous. He turns around and breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're okay", Luke says quietly.

I nod at him and Jason takes a step closer.

"I can't do this right now. Let's get out of here", he says and starts walking out. Jason and I rush to catch up to him. We're both confused.

"He looks pissed", Jason whispers.

"Of course he's pissed. He had to pay like four thousand bucks to bail us out of jail. Think a little", I whisper back.

Luke gets in the truck and slams the door behind him while Jason and I get in the back. He doesn't say a word to us so we both just stay silent.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I have never before been so angry. I have never before been so afraid. I have never before been so relieved. I'm angry at myself for not questioning where they were going or what they were doing and I'm angry at them for stupidly putting their own lives and other lives in danger. I was about ready to have a panic attack when I picked up the phone and someone told me that Jason was driving under influence with Jess in the car; the first thing that came to my mind was death. But at the same time, I have never been as relieved as I was when I saw Jason and Jess were okay.

We pull up to the diner after a silent car ride. I get out first and the boys follow me but keep their distance. I pace around the diner for a moment and they know that that's their cue to sit down. We've been in this situation so many times before, but never for something this serious.

"What were you thinking?", I demand.

They look down at the floor, not answering me.

"No, Jason, I'm talking to you especially! I want an answer. What on earth were you thinking?", I repeat louder.

"I wasn't", he mumbles.

"What?", I yell.

"I wasn't thinking", he repeats.

"What about you, Jess? Huh? He was obviously intoxicated enough to be pulled over, why didn't you stop him from getting behind that wheel? Oh wait, you, my 16 year old nephew, who I'm supposed to be responsible for, was drunk as well!"

"I have never been so disappointed in you two! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I thought I taught you better than that!", I go on.

"You did", Jason says quietly.

"I obviously didn't!"

"We didn't mean to get arrested and Jason didn't mean to get that drunk", Jess tries.

"Guess what, Jess? It happened! You put your own lives in danger and everyone around you too! I don't even know where the hell to begin to tell you how stupid you two were"

"It wasn't Jess's fault", Jason tells me.

"I'm not in the mood for you to be playing 'big brother' right now, Jason. You should've been playing that responsible big brother when Jess was getting drunk, you shouldn't have been the one to take him to the bar"

"I know"

"Do you understand how it felt to get a call in the middle of the night, while I was worried sick of why you two weren't home yet, and to be told that you were both arrested?"

"I'm sorry", they both say in unison.

"Sorry for getting drunk? Illegally, by the way. You're still kids! You shouldn't be out drinking and using fake IDs! And sure as hell shouldn't be driving home afterwards!"

"We had just gotten dumped, both of us, we just wanted to blow off some steam", Jess says.

"On top of whatever penalty the jury gives you, which I'm sure I will have to pay for, I hope you know that your free time from now on will be spent doing chores, working in the diner, and studying. I'm done being lenient with curfew. I'm done being lenient with diner shifts. I'm done being lenient altogether. You two might as well have stayed in the big house, because you two are basically under house arrest in my book. You go to school, you come home, you stay on the premises, you go to bed. Is this understood?"

They both nod.

"Jess, go upstairs, and when I come upstairs you better be in bed", I order.

He gets up and goes upstairs with nothing but another nod.

"Do you understand what you put me through?", I ask.

"I'm sorry", he replies.

"If you're not gonna think about yourself getting hurt, because I know you think you're invincible, or you're not gonna care about hurting anyone else, because I know other people are your last priority, think about your little brother. What if that cop didn't pull you over, huh? What if you had gotten in an accident and Jess got hurt? Or even worse, what if he died?"

Jason's eyes were beginning to water and his face was getting red.

"I'm sorry", he repeats, his voice trembling.

"I know you are", I sigh.

"I didn't mean to get that drunk and i didn't mean to put Jess in danger"

"You're gonna have to earn back my trust. You're 18 years old. This can't happen again. If you get yourself or Jess in another situation where either of you are put in danger, I'm sending you back to New York"

A tear had rolled down his cheek at this point. I've never seen Jason cry before.

"I understand. It won't happen again", he assures me.

"I hope so. Go upstairs and get to bed, it's been a long night for everybody"

* * *

 ** _Hi from Dubai! I've been on vacation for the past week now but I've been trying to update regularly except the wifi's not too great. I'm currently sitting by the hot tub on my laptop. It's beautiful here, by the way, but I miss home and my dog haha :) Ok so enough about me, let me know what you thought of this chapter :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Luke's POV:**

The arraignment was finally over and it ended today. Fortunately, Jess and Jason got the minimal sentence. Jason got his license suspended for a year, and of course, I had to pay a $500 fine. I also have to pay to get his car from impoundment. For Jess I just had to pay a $200 fine; he got off pretty easy.

The boys have completely changed since the trial begun; they seem broken in a way. I'm starting to think I went a little too hard on them and I feel bad but I just want them to learn from their mistakes.

We're on our way back from the courthouse and once again, it's a silent car ride.

"You guys got pretty lucky, huh? It could've been much worse", I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks for paying the fine, I'll pay you back as soon as I can", Jason mumbles, looking straight ahead at the road.

"I appreciate that, but don't worry about it", I reply.

I look into the mirror to see Jess sitting in the back, listening to his music. When he notices me looking at him he takes his earbuds out.

"What?", he asks.

"Nothing"

I sigh, realizing that we're back at square one.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

We pull up to the diner and we all get out of the car, Jess and I each slam it behind us.

"Do you guys want something to eat before your shifts?", Luke offers.

"Nope", I reply, while Jess just ignores Luke and goes behind the counter.

The town had heard about the charges within 12 hours of it happening and it was obvious it was the topic of conversation in the diner because the chattering went down to a murmur as soon as we walked in.

"It's your turn to bust the tables, I always get stuck doing it", I complain to Jess.

"Good to know", he replies sarcastically, opening up a book.

"Jess, come on, stop being an ass"

He ignores me and continues to read his book behind the counter.

"Are you just gonna stand there and do nothing?", Luke asks, walking up next to me.

"Jess always gets to sit behind the counter and do nothing while I'm over here, refilling coffee, cleaning off tables, getting food, taking orders, and everything"

Jess looks up for a moment to shoot a glare at me but then gets back to his book.

"I don't have time for this, grab an apron, and get something done. I'm not telling you again", he warns.

As he walks away, Jess and I exchange the same surprised look. We knew Luke said he was gonna be tougher but we didn't think he really meant it.

"Whatever", I mutter, grabbing an apron.

I look around to see if Lindsay was working the tables today and unfortunately for me, she was.

She had been avoiding me in the diner for the past few days and I've been trying to do the same.

"Jason, some kid spilled a soda on the floor by the table by the window, could you mop it up?", Luke asks.

Usually I would say no or put it off, but ever since Luke gave me my last warning, I've been trying to help out a lot more.

I nod and go over to get the mop. Lindsay was standing in front of the closet with the cleaning supplies, writing something down in her order pad. I clear my throat but she still doesn't notice. Finally, I decide to just talk to her.

"Excuse me", I say. She jumps at the sound of my voice.

"What?"

"You're standing in front of the closet", I point out.

"Oh, sorry"

"It's fine", I mumble, getting the mop.

"So how've you been?", she asks awkwardly.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard", I reply.

"Yeah, it's sort of been all anyone's been talking about", she tells me with a sympathetic smile.

"Figured. Yeah, I've been better"

"I'm glad you and Jess are okay, but I'm surprised Luke hasn't killed you yet", she laughs.

Her laugh causes me to smile, I feel like I haven't heard it in forever.

"I'm pretty surprised too"

We stand there awkwardly for a few moments, giving each other weak smiles when our eyes meet.

"Well, I should probably get back to work", I say.

"Same"

"I'll, uh, see you"

"Yeah, we should meet up at one point, before you go off to NYU"

"I'll probably still be grounded, but that'd be good"

I keep wanting to turn away, but I can't stop staring into her eyes. I miss her so much.

"Lindsay, I-"

"Jason, didn't I ask you to mop up the soda?", Luke interrupts, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah you did, sorry, I'll do it right now", I assure him, walking away from Lindsay.

As I walk through the diner, I notice everyone staring at me. I really should be used to this by now, but I'm not. I start to mop the soda up and at this point the diner is dead silent. The people sitting at the table are staring straight at me and don't even look away when I lock eyes with them and glare.

I'm not in the mood to put up with any of this crap. Between the whole situation, the arraignment, getting dumped, Luke being disappointed in me, I'm just tired. I don't have tolerance for the nosy townspeople judging me.

"What?", I finally snap.

The man at the table with his son and wife looks startled.

"Uh, nothing", he nervously replies.

"Must be something. Tell me. Is it my hair? Do you like the new conditioner I'm using?"

"Jason...", Luke warns from across the diner.

"Or maybe it's my new cologne. Is it my new cologne?"

"I, uh, it's nothing", he stutters.

"Oh, I know! It's the fact that no one in this town can mind their own business! Yeah, I got arrested! Big whoop! You think I wanna be here cleaning up after your son? Someone has to mop up the soda that he spilled all over the floor and then that mess on the table because of the bubbles he's been blowing through his straw. Who do you think has to do all that? Yours truly", I shot.

"I didn't mean to anger you", the man tries.

"I'm not angry, I'm as calm as a freaking butterfly", I respond. I really need to get some fresh air right now otherwise I'm gonna lose my mind, so I walk outside and sit on the bench outside the diner.

"Jason, hang on"

I turn around, expecting to see Jess, but as it turns out, Luke had followed me outside.

"I'm still on the premises, I just needed some fresh air, I'll come back in a minute", I mumble.

Luke comes over and sits down next to me.

"Relax, I'm not here to bust your chops"

"Sorry about freaking out on that guy, I just reached that point where- you know", I say, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah I know, you seem to reach that point a lot", he chuckles.

I sit there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"You wanna tell me what's really up? I mean, besides the fact that you're pissed at me for grounding you", he asks.

"I'm not pissed at you"

"You're not?"

"I deserve to be much worse than grounded. I'm not pissed at you, Luke"

"Good to hear, but what's wrong? You guys got off pretty easy, it's over, don't worry about it anymore. A stupid mistake"

I shrug.

"Jay, come on, talk to me. I know I was pretty mad, and to be completely honest, I'm still mad, but you can always talk to me"

"It's everything. It's Lindsay dumping me, it's me almost getting Jess killed, and it's you"

"Me?"

"You had to pay a shitload of money just for my mistake. You've done so much for me and Jess, and I keep screwing up. You should just send me back to New York"

"Jason, I was worried sick when I got that phone call. But, everyone makes mistakes, we just can't have those big mistakes keep happening. Jess is turning 16 this year, he's growing up, I want him to go to college like you're going to, and I want him to have lots of opportunities. That's where I was coming from when I said I would send you back to New York if you messed up big like this again. I don't think you will, though, I sure hope you don't because I like having you here"

I nod and Luke runs his fingers through my hair.

"How long do you think until we'll be good again?", I ask hesitantly.

"What, me and you?", he asks.

I nod again.

"Jay, you and I will always be good, trust me on that. You and Jess will always be my nephews. I'd be lying if i said I wasn't disappointed in the choices you made, but there's nothing we can do but learn from our mistakes, I just need some time to process. You need to earn back my trust"

"I'm trying"

"I know you are, Jay. But don't be too hard on yourself"

He ruffles my hair up and for the first time in a while, I smiled a real smile.

"Admit it, Uncle Luke, you love me. Your life's boring without me and Jess", I smirk.

"There's that cocky smile"

"Come on, admit it"

"Just get inside and try to keep your mouth shut, I know it's hard"

"You big softie", I joke as he pushes me into the diner.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

The diner was about to close and it was just me, Luke, Jason, and Lindsay. Jason and I were stuck refilling the napkin dispensers. Two girls walked into the diner and Jason and I both exchange the same annoyed look; there's nothing more annoying than customers who come in as we're closing up. We look at Lindsay who is busy wiping down the counter.

"We're about to close", I say.

"Nope, you guys don't get off for another 15 minutes", Luke corrects, coming out of the kitchen.

Jason reluctantly gets up to take their order. The two girls started whispering and giggling as Jason walked up to their table. After a few seconds, one of the girls points to me and calls me over. I get up confused and walk over.

"What's your name?", the girl who called me over, asks.

"Jess", I reply.

"Jason and Jess", the other girl smirks.

"I'm Bree", the first girl says.

"I'm Ashley", the second girl says.

"Did you guys wanna order, or what?", Jason asks, evidently not interested in the girls.

"What's the rush?", Ashley smirks.

"I wanna sleep, that's the rush", he answers.

"Tired, huh? You two should sit down for a cup of coffee with us, our treat", Bree offers, staring directly at me.

"Grounded", I tell them.

"Both of you?", Ashley asks.

"Yep", I reply.

"Are you two brothers?", Bree questions.

"Unfortunately", I reply. Jason shoves me and both girls giggle.

"When are you gonna be not grounded?", Ashley asks.

"Probably never. Listen, if you're not gonna order anything I can't just be seen standing here", Jason says.

"Seen by who?"

Jason points over to Luke who's been sneaking glances at us this whole time. Luke is standing next to Lindsay who is also trying to be subtle about watching us.

"Is he your dad?", Bree asks.

"Uncle", I answer.

"But we live with him", Jason adds.

"Well maybe all four of us could meet up somewhere, sometime, where your uncle isn't watching us like a hawk", Ashley smirks.

"Until that day, what can I get you to eat?", Jason concludes.

"Two chocolate chip cookies"

Jason and I walk back to the counter to get the cookies, both trying to avoid Luke's eye.

"What'd they order?", Luke asks.

I hold up the cookies.

"That's it? It took both of you to figure out they wanted two cookies?"

"They called me over", I shrug.

"Luke, relax, they just wanted to hang out", Jason mutters.

"What'd you say?"

"I said we couldn't"

Lindsay has been quiet the whole time.

"You should've said yes, they're both pretty and they seemed interested", Lindsay adds, aggressively wiping down the counter.

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that I'm grounded", Jason replies.

"Like that's ever stopped you", she scoffs.

Luke and I look at each other, unsure if we should talk or not.

"What's wrong with you?", Jason asks.

"Nothing's wrong with me", she states, pushing down on the counter even harder.

Luke gently takes the rag from her.

"Something's obviously up, you look like you're ready to kill me"

"Jason, give it up! There's nothing wrong!" she exclaims, raising her voice to the point where both the girls sitting at the table looked over.

"Dammit! Just tell me what the hell is wrong! I obviously did something to anger you!", Jason exclaims, using the same tone that Lindsay did.

"Why do you care? We're not together anymore!"

"Are you being freaking serious? If I remember correctly, you broke up with me! What? Now I'm not allowed to serve female customers?"

"Serve whoever you want, talk to whoever you want, and date whoever you want!"

"Are you gonna be this jealous with every girl that I talk to?"

"I'm not jealous!", she declares, walking into the kitchen with Jason trailing behind her.

"I'm not even gonna say anything", Luke sighs, taking the two cookies over to the girls.

"Might wanna take that to-go", I call to them.

They throw a twenty dollar bill on the table and Bree winks at me as they get up.

"Keep the change", she smirks.

"Would you look at that? She left her number on the bill, I guess this new deodorant is working for me", Luke jokes.

"Can I go upstairs?", I ask, ignoring Luke's attempt to lighten the mood with one of his 'jokes'.

"Yeah, go ahead", he says, holding out the twenty.

"What's this?"

"She obviously wanted you to have it", he says with a chuckle.

"I don't want her number"

"So? It's still money"

"You don't have to give me anymore money, Luke"

"Alright, your call. Go get some sleep, you worked hard today"

I nod as the sound of arguing becomes clearer when they both storm out of the kitchen.

"Night, Luke. Good luck", I say over all the yelling.

"Yeah, thanks", I hear him mutter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Luke's POV:**

"One burger coming right up", I say to a customer. Before I can turn around and put the order in, a crashing sound comes from upstairs followed by the familiar sound of arguing.

"Give it to me!", I hear Jason's voice shout.

I roll my eyes.

"I'll be right back, Cesar", I call into the kitchen.

I make my way upstairs and with each step, the sound of yelling and things breaking becomes clearer. I walk into the apartment and find Jason in the middle of tackling Jess down to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?", I yell.

Jess pushes Jason off of him and they both stand up before me. They start shouting and pointing fingers at one another.

"Hey! One at a time! What are you two fighting about this time?"

"I was watching the game and Jess, being the jackass he is, takes the remote and turns it off", Jason accuses.

"Bullshit! I was doing my homework and you wouldn't lower the volume!", Jess says.

"So you were fighting over the remote?", I clarify, hoping they realize how immature it sounds.

"Luke, I've worked my ass off this week! I've dealt with Lindsay, I've put up with this nosy town, and I've stayed out of trouble. I just wanted to watch the game!", Jason explains.

"I have to finish my homework!", Jess says.

"Do you think I'm retarded? You and I both know that's not your homework, you've had that book forever, I know it's one of your favorites", Jason says.

"Enough! Both of you! I gave you the day off because I think you've both earned it and because you were starting to get on my nerves. If you can't last together for five minutes without killing each other, Jason, you can help Cesar out in the kitchen and Jess, you can help me out with the customers. Is this understood?"

They both nod.

"Good. Now get your homework done", I order.

"We're both done", Jason tells me.

"I don't believe that"

"We've been stuck inside for so long we've had nothing better to do", Jess grumbles.

"And who's fault is that?", I remind them.

"Ours. But Luke, can I please go outside and throw a football around? I'll be right in front of the diner where you can keep an eye on me. Only for five minutes then I'll stop bugging you", Jason begs.

"Grounded means grounded. It's not supposed to be fun, you're supposed to be learning your lesson"

"Lesson learned, I'm so sick of being in the same room as Jason", Jess mutters.

"Feeling's mutual", Jason replies, shoving Jess.

Jess shoves back and before I know it, they're back to swinging at one another.

"Hey!", I yell, trying to pull them off one another.

"Stop it right now!", I shout, pulling Jess back.

"I wouldn't even be grounded if it wasn't for you! This is all your fault!", Jess exclaims.

"Nobody forced you to get in the car!", Jason says.

I sigh.

"Alright, fine. You each have thirty minutes. Stay close to the diner. If you're not back within thirty minutes, this'll be the last time I let you two go out while you're grounded", I warn.

"Yes!", Jason exclaims as he and Jess high five.

Jason quickly grabs a football and Jess grabs a book.

"Grab a jacket, it's cold out!", I call after them. There's no use, they're rushing down the stairs at this point.

I sigh, picking up two hoodies from the floor.

I go downstairs with the hoodies in my hands. I see Jason and Jess right outside the diner. Jess was sitting on the bench, with his book in one hand, and catching the football Jason was passing to him with the other hand.

I walk outside and their faces fall when they see me.

"It hasn't even been two minutes!", Jason quickly exclaims.

"Relax, I brought you your sweaters, it's chilly out. The last thing I need is you two getting sick"

"I don't need a sweater", Jess mumbles, not looking up.

"Too bad, put it on, or come inside"

"Fine"

They both reluctantly put on the hoodies and get back to what they were doing.

I watch Jason throw the ball at Jess, who was reading, and him catch it with his one free hand, then return it to Jason.

"You two have been cooped up inside for all this time and this is what you were begging to do?"

"You said we had to stay close"

"I didn't mean right outside. Go to the park or something, just be back in half an hour"

"Do you wanna come, Luke?", Jason asks.

"I can't, Cesar and Lindsay are alone in there"

"Who cares?", Jess says.

"You two go, have some fun"

"Come on, Luke. I wanna beat your old ass at a quick game of pigskin", Jason smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"In your dreams", I reply.

"Jess, I think Luke's challenging us", Jason laughs.

Jess scoffs.

"You two want a game? You got it", I decide.

They follow me to the park and we get into our teams.

"Alright, we're only three people so, I'll be quarterback you two be receivers. Every man for himself", Jason says.

"Your call", I reply.

Jason throws the ball and I catch it and begin to run with it. Before I make it to the tall tree which we decided was the end zone, Jess tackles me. I was so surprised. He gets the ball then runs to the end zone where Jason meets him and they high five.

I pull myself up from the ground and they stop smirking when they see my face.

"You wanna play dirty? That's fine with me", I simply say.

"I'll try to go a little easier next time", Jess smirks.

"No need", I assure him.

Jason throws the ball again and I catch it again. When Jess comes near me, I'm prepared, I push him aside and swerve around him. He stumbles but doesn't fall. I make it to the end zone and slam the ball to the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about!", I exclaim.

"Don't hurt yourself, Uncle Luke", Jess snickers.

"The only thing that should be hurt is your pride. Come on, Jess, you lost to your old Uncle Luke", I smirk.

"Alright, Jess, I think he's getting a little too cocky. You be QB. I got this", Jason says.

Jess throws the ball and I catch it. Before I can even turn around, Jason tackles me and runs to the end zone with the ball.

"You good, Luke?", Jason calls, with a cocky smile on his face.

"I'm just fine", I call back.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you from all the way back here!"

"You're gonna pay for that one", I mutter to myself with a chuckle.

I pull myself up to see Lorelai and Rory standing behind me laughing.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning", Lorelai laughs.

I roll my eyes.

"Just thought I'd take the boys out for a quick game of football, to show them who's boss", I tell her. Rory looks like she's trying to hold back her laughter.

"You're really showing them", Lorelai says sarcastically motioning over to Jason and Jess who were still snickering.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you even doing in the park? You're never at the park", I point out.

"We were walking to the diner and saw you getting tackled", Rory answers.

"Aren't they still grounded?", Lorelai asks.

I sigh.

"Yeah, but I mean, I can't just keep them locked up. They'll go nuts and kill each other. I was thinking maybe I'll let them go out for a few minutes each day to get some fresh air"

"Come on, Luke!", Jess calls.

"I'll be right there!", I call back.

"I see you've lost your monotone", Lorelai comments.

"That came off the second Jason and Jess got here", Rory smirks.

"No, he still did it for a while", Lorelai replies.

"I'm still here, you know", I say.

"Luke's gone soft", she whispers to Rory, making sure I can hear her.

"I have not gone soft"

"There's the monotone", Lorelai says.

"I'm leaving", I announce, beginning to walk back to the boys.

"Don't get yourself too beat up, we want burgers", Lorelai calls after me.

I walk back to the boys.

"Due to the reason of me not wanting to become handicapped, you two be receivers this time", I say.

"Do me a favor and throw the ball to Jess, it'll give me a reason to tackle him without you yelling at me", Jason smirks. Jess just glares at him.

I roll my eyes.

I throw the ball and they both run back to get it. Jason catches it and Jess runs after him. He keeps dodging Jess, but at the last second, Jess tackles him down. I run up to them to see if he made it to the end zone. Jason's hand didn't go make it to the tree so it's not safe.

"Dammit", Jason mutters.

"Maybe next time, big bro", Jess snickers.

I help Jason up.

"Let's run that again", he orders.

* * *

We continued to play until my cell phone made a noise when I got a text. I hadn't even been looking at the clock. We had been playing for a good two hours and forty-five minutes.

"It's time to head back", I announce.

They both groan and begin to protest.

"What? One more game, come on!", Jason tries.

"It's been almost three hours. I agreed to thirty minutes"

"Hm, I didn't even realize the thirty minutes went by", Jess notes.

"Yeah, right. Let's pretend I believe that", I say, taking the football from Jason.

"Do we have to go in?", Jason asks.

"I left Cesar and Lindsay in the diner alone for two hours and forty five minutes. Besides, you two are grounded anyways. You got lucky this time"

We had all been laughing and having a good time the whole afternoon. But, now their faces had returned back to what they were this morning.

"If you two behave and don't give me a hard time coming in today, I'll think about letting you out once in a while"

"To a party?", Jason asks.

"No way. I'll let you two come to the park once in a while during your grounding to get some fresh air"

They both nod and follow me back to the diner.

"You're both sweaty, go take a shower and change, then come down for dinner", I tell them.

"I call showering first", Jason says.

"No way", Jess replies.

I watch them both make their way upstairs. I smile to myself. I have to admit, I may have a soft spot for them.

* * *

"Luke!", Jason calls from upstairs.

"What?", I yell back.

"Is anyone downstairs?"

"Just me and Lindsay"

Before I can ask why. He comes downstairs in a towel.

"God, Jason, cover up!", I exclaim.

"Why? Lindsay's seen me shirtless", he shrugs.

It's obvious that Lindsay is trying to avoid staring at Jason.

"Go put some clothes on", I order.

"Jess hid my clothes while I was in the shower"

"I swear, you two are like little kids"

"Tell me about it, he's so immature", he says whilst grabbing a jelly-filled donut from the counter and squeezing the jelly into his mouth then putting it back.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the curtain in front of the stairs.

"Jess! Give Jason his clothes!", I yell.

"He's in the shower", Jason tells me.

I sigh.

"You'll catch a cold, go wear something of mine"

"Fine. I swear I'm gonna kill that kid", he mutters to himself, going upstairs.

"Hope that didn't make you feel too uncomfortable", I say to Lindsay.

She just smiles at me.

"You should head home, it's getting pretty late"

"Okay, thanks Luke"

"No problem, give my best to Spence"

She smiles and nods at me on her way out.

Jason comes down a few seconds later and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good she's gone, I didn't want her to see me like this", he says.

He was wearing one of my flannels.

"It suits you", I joke.

He glares at me.

"Jess is still in the bathroom with all my clothes and he locked the door"

"I'm not getting involved because I know you probably did something that would make him do that"

"Little brothers are annoying"

"I'm sure you're not the most pleasing person to Jess", I chuckle.

"Whatever, I'm starving. What's for dinner?", he says, sitting down.

"Pizza"

"Bring it out"

"We have to wait for Jess"

"He pisses me off when he's not even in the room"

"You know, your mom and I used to fight all the time"

"I don't care"

"No, listen to this, she was my little sister so I couldn't exactly hit her. She would always get me in trouble with our dad and I hated her for it. But one day, Liz got up and left. I was angry at her for leaving us just like that but at the same time, I missed her. She was pregnant with you at the time. I sometimes can't help but think if I had gone after her and not let her run away, if your life would've been better. But then, when I look at Jess, I know it wouldn't have been better if I had gone after her because she and Jimmy gave you Jess", I explain.

Jason just shrugs but I know he was listening and I know he cares.

Jess comes downstairs a few minutes later.

"Finally, we can eat", Jason exclaims.

"Nice outfit", Jess smirks.

"Jason, set the table", I say quickly before he has a chance to respond. He reluctantly gets up to do it while glaring at Jess.

"Hungry?", I ask Jess, attempting to start a conversation.

He shrugs.

"You know, Jess, we really don't get a chance to talk just you and me"

He raises his eyebrows.

"What?", he asks.

"You know, man to man, uncle to nephew"

"Talk"

"Well what's going on with you?"

"Well, my girlfriend dumped me, I was arrested, and now I'm grounded. But you know, the usual", he says sarcastically.

"You still bummed about Rory, huh?"

"No, Luke, I'm ecstatic", he mutters bitterly.

I put my hands up defensively.

"Sorry I brought it up", I say.

He rolls his eyes.

Jason brings out the pizza and the plates.

"I made myself a salad and put it by the stove. You didn't see it?", I ask Jason.

"Oh, I saw it", he replies, sitting down.

"Where is it?"

"I dumped it in the garbage"

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to have a slice of pizza"

"Jason!"

"Just have a slice, Luke, it's not the end of the world"

"What a nut", I hear Jess mumble.

"I've had pizza before, it's just not something that should be eaten often"

"Just enjoy a nice greasy, cheesy, slice of pizza. You only live once", Jason smirks.

"Fine", I give in, taking a slice from the box.

I take a napkin to dab some of the oil off but Jess snatches it out my hand.

"Just eat the damned pizza", Jess orders.

I take a bite and the boys immediately high five.

"We broke him, after all these months, we finally broke him!", Jason exclaims.

"Bound to happen eventually", Jess smirks.

"You two are insane", I shake my head.

The phone begins to ring and we each exchange looks thinking that someone is going to get up and answer it. After two more rings, all eyes fall on me.

"No, don't get up, I'll get it", I say sarcastically.

"Hello?", I answer the phone.

"Is this Lucas Danes?"

"It's Luke, but yeah, who is this?"

"I'm calling from Department of Emergency Medicine at Mount Sinai, regarding your sister, Elizabeth Danes"

"Oh my god, did she go into labor?", I ask, catching both Jason and Jess's attention.

"I'm afraid not. We're calling to inform you that Liz was in a car accident and is now in critical condition"

"What? A car accident! Is she gonna be okay? Is the baby gonna be okay?", I ask frantically.

"I'm afraid we can't say anymore over the phone. Are you able to come down here? Amsterdam Avenue, New York, New York"

"I'll be down there in two hours!"

"See you then"

"Thanks"

I hang up the phone and turn back to Jason and Jess sitting before me.

"What's going on?", Jess asks.

"Uh, I'm sure it's nothing. Your mom just, uh, got into a car accident and I have to go down to the hospital"

"What? Why the hell was she driving? Isn't she due soon?", Jason exclaims.

"Look, guys, I have to go down there. Jason, you're in charge. I'll call Cesar and the rest of the staff to let them know not to come in tomorrow. I'll probably be back somewhere around-"

"What the hell are you talking about? We're obviously coming with you! Right Jess?", Jason interrupts.

Jess just shrugs, but I can tell he wants to come.

"It's no place for kids, alright? Just trust me on this"

"We're not kids, Luke. Let us come"

"Jay...", I sigh.

"Luke, I know she hasn't been the best mother in the world, but she's still our mother. And she is carrying our sibling, whether we like it or not", Jason points out.

"I wanna go too", Jess says quietly.

"Okay, get in the car, we have to go right now", I decide.

"Keys! Where are my keys?", I exclaim, looking through my pockets.

Jess throws me my keys.

"You always leave them in your jacket", he reminds me.

I just hope she's okay...

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Wow, did anyone see that last part coming? Comment what you think is going to happen and what you thought of this chapter! :)**_

 _ **elang4:**_ _ **Thanks so much for reviewing! I just like the whole idea of Jason growing up and really just seeing that Luke genuinely cares for them:)**_

 _ **wolvecub07:**_ _ **Thank you so much for reviewing! I absolutely adore fluff! That's one of the reasons why your fanfic is one of my favorites! :)**_

 _ **Droolia:**_ _ **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you got the joke! I'm trying to portray that all of this is in a way affecting Jess and you noticed :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Luke's POV:**

"Oh my God", I whisper to myself when I see Liz laying in the hospital bed, all bruised, hooked up to a heart monitor. I look over to the boys who have the same expression on their faces.

"Are you two gonna be okay?", I ask before we step into the room.

They both nod.

Right after we walk in, a doctor walks in.

"Luke Danes?", he confirms.

"Yeah"

"Who are they?", he asks, motioning to Jason and Jess.

"My nephews, well, Liz's sons"

"We really can't have too many people in this room", he says sympathetically.

Usually I would argue, but I really don't want Jason and Jess seeing their mother in this state anyway.

"Can you two just hang in the lobby for a bit? Get anything you need", I say, handing Jason my credit card.

"But-", Jess starts.

"Jess, let's go", Jason cuts him off.

When they're both out of earshot, I turn back to the doctor.

"What happened? What's the damage?", I ask.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but it appears Liz was driving under the influence of alcohol when she crashed. As for the damage, I'd have to say severe. We put her on life support and I'm not going to lie to you, Luke, there's no use in keeping her on it. It doesn't look like it's going to get better"

She was driving under the influence. How could she be so selfish? You're not even supposed to drink while you're pregnant. All I can think about is how this could've been Jason or Jess laying before me on a hospital bed.

"And... and the baby?", I manage to choke out.

"She just wasn't far along enough to do a preterm birth. She was gonna have a girl"

"So you think we should pull the plug?"

"Usually we would wait but the damage is really severe. There's nothing more to do"

I nod, taking it all in.

"Who has to make the decision?"

"You're the only immediate family we could find. I'm afraid, it's you"

"She has a fiance. Where the hell is he? Was he contacted?"

"He didn't pick up the phone so the hospital left a message"

"He's as good as dead to me, then", I mutter to myself.

"I suggest you call her kids in and have them say their goodbyes"

"Thank you, Doctor"

"You're welcome"

I pull out my cell phone as the doctor walks out of the room. The only person I can think to call is Lorelai. I dial quickly and after three rings, she picks up.

"Hello?", her familiar, cheerful tone says.

"Hello, Lorelai? It's Luke", I say quickly.

"Oh, hey, Luke. You okay? You sound jumpy"

"I'm at an emergency room on Amsterdam Avenue in New York City. Liz got into a car accident and she's on life support"

"Woah, woah, woah, life support? Oh my god, that's terrible. I'm so sorry"

"I don't know how I'm going to tell the boys! God, Lorelai, their mother is gonna die! What am I gonna do?", I exclaim, panicking.

"Oh, Luke, just try to take a deep breath. I'll be right down there"

"It's far, Lorelai, you don't have to come, really"

"No, I want to. Just stay put, I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you want me to bring Rory?"

"She has school tomorrow, it's fine"

"I mean, Jason and Jess are priority right now. Will bringing Rory make Jess uncomfortable?"

"It's up to you, Lorelai, really. Should I call the boys in to say their goodbyes?"

"Your decision, Luke. I would call them in. They deserve to know what's going on"

"You're right. Thank you so much"

"I'll see you soon, Luke. Just remember, you have to stay calm for the boys"

"I'll try"

I hang up my cell phone and put it in my pocket.

I walk out of the room and towards the lobby to find the boys. They are sitting next to each other in the lobby; Jason is tapping his foot, which is what he does when he's nervous, and Jess is tapping his fingers on the chair, which is what he does when he's nervous.

"Hey", I say gently, standing before them.

"What happened?", Jess asks.

I sigh, trying to decide whether I should tell them now or later.

"Luke, tell us, we can handle it", Jason says.

I motion for Jason to move one seat over so I can sit in between them.

"Nothing happened... yet", I reply hesitantly.

"Yet. So she's gonna die", Jess points out.

"I, I didn't say that-"

"But, she's gonna die", Jason interrupts.

"Please, just listen to me", I try.

They both look at me.

"She's on life support", I say softly, putting my arms around both of them.

"What's life support?", Jason asks.

"A machine that a person's hooked up to if one or more of their vital organs are damaged so they can maintain life functions to keep them alive", Jess answers.

"Wow, and I'm the one going to college", Jason jokes.

"Well, the doctors say that it doesn't look like anything's going to happen"

"Why can't we just keep her on life support?", Jason asks.

"That's a stupid question", Jess mumbles.

"No, Jess, it's not a stupid question. You see, Jason, life support is used when there's a chance of survival. It's all up to the body after it's put on life support. Doctors just don't see the point of keeping her on when there's not gonna be a change. They think we should pull the plug"

"What about the baby?", Jess asks quietly.

"They lost her"

"Her? We were gonna have a sister?", Jason asks.

"I'm sorry boys, but it's gonna be okay, I promise"

They don't move; they stare straight ahead not looking at one another.

"How did she crash?", Jess asks.

I don't want their last memory of their mother being an alcoholic that drank while pregnant, putting the life of her baby in jeopardy, so I make something up.

"Some idiot was drinking and driving and hit her, they both died", I lie.

Jess nods.

"Do you wanna say your goodbyes?", I ask.

Neither of them move.

"I'm not good with goodbyes", Jess replies.

"I said goodbye to my mother a long time ago. Liz, on the other hand, doesn't deserve a goodbye", Jason mutters.

"Jay don't say that, you said yourself, she's still your mother"

"I'm sorry, Luke, I just can't"

I nod. There's nothing really I could do, I can't force him.

"Jess? What about you? Are you sure?"

"Okay", he gives in.

"Jay, you know where we are if you change your mind", I tell Jason.

He nods.

Jess and I walk back to the room. He stands at the edge of the bed not saying anything.

"Do you need a minute alone?", I ask.

He shakes his head 'no'.

"Can you go first, Luke?", Jess asks.

I sigh and give Jess a weak smile. I stand next to him and pull him close to me, for the first time, he doesn't pull away.

"Liz, I just want to say, despite all the ups and downs, you're my little sister and I love you. You gave me the two best things in my life and I cannot thank you enough for that. I'll take care of your boys and you can rest in peace knowing that they're gonna make something of themselves", I say. I'm really trying hard to stay strong for Jess, but I'm beginning to tear up and I think Jess is too.

We stand there in silence for a good two minutes until Jess clears his throat.

"I forgive you, Mom", Jess says in almost a whisper.

"If I don't say it enough Jess, I love you"

He nods, still staring at Liz.

"Me too", he replies. I can't help but smile, I know Jess has a hard time saying the actual words 'I love you' but 'me too' is good enough for me.

* * *

Jess and I had sat in Liz's room for an hour. Neither of us spoke more than two words the entire time we were in there. It was the proper closure i needed. I think Jess just sat in there to comfort me.

"Let's go see if Jason changed his mind, I'm just worried he'll regret it if he doesn't say goodbye", I suggest.

Jess and I walk back to the lobby. We look where Jason was sitting before and the seat is empty. A few feet away from the seat I recognize the back of his head hugging someone. I take a closer look and see that it's Lorelai comforting a crying Jason.

"Honey, I know, it's so hard. It's gonna get better", she comforts.

Jason just continues to cry into her shoulder. Neither of them have notices me or Jess staring at them.

"Jason's crying", Jess mumbles with surprise in his voice.

"Luke's always gonna be there for you, Jess is gonna be there for you, I'm gonna be here for you. You're not alone", she continues, rubbing his back.

I walk over and tap Lorelai's shoulder. Jason turns away when he notices Jess and I, and wipes his face.

"When did you get here?", I ask in a hushed tone.

"A few minutes ago. I saw Jason sitting here all alone, he got up when he saw me, my first instinct was to hug him. He started crying. Sometimes all you need is a shoulder to cry on", she whispers back.

"Thank you so much, Lorelai"

"Hey, it's no problem. Luke, this must be so difficult right now. If you want, you can stay here and get everything done that you need to get done and I'll take the boys home, they can stay at my place tonight if you make it back too late"

"I can't ask you to do that"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. You have always been there for me and Rory. This is the least I can do"

I think about it for a moment. I'm probably going to be a wreck tonight anyways and I don't want the boys seeing me like this.

"That would be great actually, thank you", I decide.

She pulls me into a hug then kisses my cheek.

"I'm here for you"

"I know"

"Jason, Jess, if it's okay with you. You're gonna be staying at my house tonight"

They both nod.

"Jason, last chance, are you sure you don't wanna say goodbye?", I try one more time.

He just shakes his head.

Lorelai walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, trust me on this, you're gonna regret it later if you don't. Let her rest easy", Lorelai tells him.

He thinks about it for a moment then takes a deep breath.

"Okay", he mumbles.

"Do you want me to come with you?", I offer.

"No, Luke that's okay. But, Lorelai, would you... mind?"

"Of course not", she smiles.

Jess and I watch them walk off.

"You gonna be okay tonight?", I ask.

"I'll be fine; I have Jason. The real question is, are you gonna be okay tonight?"

"I'll be fine"


	23. Chapter 23

**Jess's POV:**

"Rory, we're home!", Lorelai yells into her house as soon as we step through the door.

"Okay", Rory calls back from upstairs.

"Are you two okay with what you're wearing for bed? I might have a tshirt lying around if you're not comfortable"

"We're fine", Jason replies.

"Okay, are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"We're good, Lorelai, thanks", Jason answers.

"Well, I'll be out of your way then. I had Rory blow up the air mattress, so one of you can sleep on that, and one of you can sleep on the couch"

"Ok", I say.

"Goodnight", she says.

"Night", Jason and I reply in unison.

When she heads upstairs I turn to Jason.

"Do you want the couch or the air mattress?", I ask.

"I don't care", he shrugs.

"Me either"

"Just pick one, Jess, I'm tired"

"I don't care"

"Fine, I'll take the couch", he decides.

"Fine"

I settled down on the air mattress and Jason flopped down on the couch.

"You know the last time we were here together was at that dinner one of the first days in Stars Hollow", he points out.

"I remember"

"Man, we really thought our lives sucked cause we had to move in with our lame uncle"

"I remember", I repeat.

"Look at us now"

"I can't believe you're going to college"

"Me either. Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"For my college application, that essay I spent forever on, I wrote about Luke"

I sit up on the air mattress.

"You wrote about Luke?"

"Yeah, I had to write about someone I admired or someone who made a difference in my life, Luke fit for both. I wasn't expecting to actually get in, cause you know, my writing sucks, but it was so easy to write about Luke. It was like all the things I wanted to say out loud, but was too embarrassed to say"

"Wow", is the only thing I can think to say.

We lay back in silence for a few minutes, both staring up at the ceiling.

"It's you and me Jess"

"You and me, Jay"

The sound of footsteps come down the stairs. Jason and I both sit up to see Rory.

"Hey", she says quietly.

Neither Jason or I respond.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get a glass of water"

She shifts uncomfortably when we still don't say anything.

"I'm really sorry for your loss"

"Still debating whether or not I should call it a loss", Jason replies.

"Either way, I'm sorry"

She finally walks to the kitchen.

"Dude, that was so awkward"

"I'm going to bed", I tell him.

"Alright, night"

"Night"

* * *

"Thanks for taking them in last night, Lorelai, I hope it wasn't too much trouble", I hear Luke's voice.

I'm still on the air mattress with my eyes closed, half asleep.

"It was no problem Luke, honest. They're still asleep. I wasn't sure if you were sending them to school today so I let them sleep in"

"I'll probably drop them off, I still have some things to get done, and to be honest, I'm not really in the best mood right now"

"Aw, Luke, that's understandable. Please, let me know if there's anything else I can do"

"Thank you. I better go wake the boys up"

The sound of footsteps come closer and closer, they must be in the living room.

"They look so innocent when they're sleeping, don't they?", she jokes.

Luke scoffs in return.

"Wake up, Jason"

A loud groan comes next.

"Jason, hey, we're late, I need you to get up"

"Don't make me", he mumbles.

"Up", Luke says sternly.

I sit up right on the mattress.

"Morning", Lorelai says.

I nod.

"You guys have school and you're already late", Luke says.

Jason finally gets up.

"Don't we get like at least a day off considering the fact that our mom died last night?", Jason grumbles. We all know Jason wasn't being serious, he just wanted to get out of school, unfortunately for him, Luke knew him too well by now.

"Don't play that card with me, Jason. Trust me, you'd rather be at school, I'm not in a very good mood right now and you don't wanna get on my bad side"

"Jeez, you'd think your mom died", Jason jokes.

Luke shoots him his infamous warning eyes which meant that he means business.

"Okay, okay, I'm up", he says quickly, springing up from the couch.

"Say thank you to Lorelai then we'll be on our way", he tells us.

"Thanks, Lorelai", we both mutter in unison.

"No problem", she smiles.

* * *

After Luke dropped us off at school this morning, we both decided that we didn't wanna be there, so we ditched and went to the bridge. Now it's almost three so we have to head back.

"Luke was in such a crappy mood this morning", Jason says as we walk back to the diner.

"He's Luke, he'll get over it", I reply.

"I mean, I get that his sister died and everything, but why was he pissed at us? She was our mom, just cause we're not really upset, doesn't mean that he shouldn't have sympathy"

"Do you even hear yourself right now, Jay? He's not pissed at us, it was probably just a long night"

"Hope you're right"

We walk into the diner to find Cesar running around in a frenzy taking orders.

"Thank God you two are here!", he exclaims.

"Where's Luke?", Jason asks him.

"Upstairs, he doesn't want to be interrupted. So, Jess, you can work the counter and Jason you can-"

Jason just started walking away so I followed him, leaving Cesar alone once again.

"Here's an idea Jason, how about we don't get Luke even more pissed off?", I say sarcastically as i follow him up the stairs.

"When he said he didn't wanna be interrupted, that didn't mean us, we're his nephews. We're special", Jason smirks, opening the door to the apartment.

Luke was sitting at the table on the phone, while writing something down, with papers scattered everywhere.

"Hey, Luke", Jason greets loudly when we walk in.

"Okay, that's fine. Bye", he says into the phone, ignoring us.

He turns to us after putting the phone down.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"I don't know about Jess but I need a nap", Jason answers, making his way over to his bed.

"This is not the day to be messing with me, Jason, I'm being serious. I have a lot to do and Cesar needs help downstairs"

"Then you go do it, I'm tired"

I wanted to smack my forehead as soon as Jason talked back. I can already tell Luke's not gonna have it.

"Hey! Don't use that tone with me", Luke challenges.

"How many different tones can I say 'no' in? I'm tired as hell and I'm taking a nap"

"I'm warning you, Jason, you better-"

"I better what? I better get my ass downstairs and start serving your stupid customers? What's your problem today, Luke?"

"My only problem right now is you not respecting me as your elder with your smart ass responses"

"You're not being fair!"

"Life isn't always fair, get used to it!"

"Why are you taking your anger out on me? Punch a pillow or something; I didn't do anything!"

"I'm gonna tell you one more time, I want you downstairs helping Cesar and staying out of my way"

There's a long pause before Jason narrows his eyes at Luke and sends his signature glare.

"No.", he finally says.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Luke, I said no. What are you gonna do about it?"

"You're-"

"Grounded? I'm already grounded anyway", Jason cuts him off.

"Jason, maybe you shouldn't-", I try to whisper to him but he interrupts me.

"Maybe I shouldn't, what, Jess? I shouldn't call him out? Because this is totally unfair!"

"Wanna know what's unfair, Jason? The fact that my sister sprung two teenagers on me and now she's gone! She didn't take into consideration the sacrifices I had to make to take care of both of you; the cost, the responsibility, or the trouble! Now there's nothing I can do and I'm stuck with both of you", Luke exclaims.

I couldn't believe that had just come out of Luke's mouth. I looked over to Jason and I could tell that he was hurt too.

"Guess what? You don't have to worry about it anymore. Jess and I'll be out of your way by tonight"

"Jason, I didn't mean-", Luke sighs.

"Now we know how you really feel and that's your choice. Sorry to have been such a pain in the ass"

"Jess, you have to believe that I-", Luke tries appealing to me but Jason cuts him off almost immediately.

"Don't talk to my little brother. He's not your responsibility anymore"

I stay silent, unsure of who to go with.

"Jess, pack your things"

"Where do you two plan on going?"

"We'll figure it out"

"I didn't mean it, okay? I was just angry"

"Fine", Jason states. I can tell from his tone that it wasn't really fine.

"Let's just forget about this whole thing, do you two want anything? I can run over to Doose's and get some ice cream"

"Get us ice cream", Jason orders.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes, tops"

"Fine", he repeats.

As soon as Luke exits the apartment I turn to Jason.

"We're still leaving, aren't we?", I ask, dreading the answer.

"Yep", he replies, zipping his backpack.

"He was just mad, you know he didn't mean it", I try.

"He said it. I'm not anyone's charity case"

"It's Luke we're talking about, you know he cares about us"

"He obviously doesn't"

"Jay, he just ran out to get us ice cream, he hates ice cream"

"Look, Jess, you're either with me or you're against me. If you're against me then whatever, but don't try to stop me"

I sigh.

"It's me and you Jay"

"You and me, Jess"

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Let me know! What do you think is gonna happen?_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**So sorry about the long wait, I've had major writers' block.**_

 **Luke's POV:**

"Jason, Jess! I got the ice cream and some other junk that will lead to tooth decay, diabetes, and ultimately death", I say, walking into the apartment. I was under so much stress and I said something i really shouldn't have, so I went over to Doose's and picked up some things that will hopefully show the boys how sorry I am.

"Jay? Jess?", I call, when I don't see them inside.

"Crap", I mutter out loud, praying that my worst fears aren't coming true.

I rush downstairs and look for the boys in the diner.

"Cesar, are Jason and Jess down here?", I ask frantically.

"Yeah, right", he says sarcastically.

"No, they're gone. They're not upstairs. Did you see them leave?"

"Sorry, Luke, I've mainly been in the kitchen, I don't know if they left or not"

"Dammit, I'm an idiot", I mutter to myself, beginning to pace around.

"Everything okay?", he asks.

"No, everything is not okay. I said something stupid and now the boys ran away"

"Relax, Luke, they've got nowhere to go, they'll be back"

"This is Jason and Jess we're talking about, the two most stubborn people you will ever meet"

"They couldn't have gone far, you've only been gone for ten minutes"

"Did anybody see Jason or Jess leave the diner in the past 20 minutes?", I say loudly so everyone in the diner hears.

"I saw them leave five minutes ago", Kirk replies.

"Yeah! They had backpacks!", Babette adds.

"Did anyone see which way they went?"

"Nope, sorry Sugar", Babette answers.

"I have to go find them", I say to no one in particular, rushing out the door.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"You think Luke noticed yet?", I ask Jason.

"Probably. The stupid bus should've been here by now, we're sitting in daylight, at any moment Luke could find us"

"Jay, are you sure we have to do this?", I sigh.

"Yes, Jess, I am"

"He didn't mean what he said"

"I don't give a shit, Jess, he still said it. Frankly, he has a right to feel that way. Our bitch of a mother literally threw us on him, now she's gone, and he was stuck with us"

"It's not like he hated us", I mumble.

"Why wouldn't he hate us? Man, we made his life a living hell, trust me this is better for everyone"

"Not for us. We've got nowhere to go", I mumble.

"Relax, I called up one of my old buddies, he says we could crash with him as long as we like"

"Which one of your old buddies?", I ask skeptically.

"Ray"

"Ray? The one who got arrested for trying to kill someone?"

"The judge didn't find him guilty for that. He got arrested for selling drugs"

"Yeah, that's so much better", I say sarcastically.

"Look, Jess, I really don't have time for your attitude! Just be glad we don't have to sleep on the streets tonight!"

"Why should I be glad? Because of your dumb ass, we had to leave Luke, the only person who's ever given a damn!"

"We don't need him! I'm 18, I'll take care of you, just fine. You just need to chill"

"Whatever", I mutter.

"Besides, Luke's probably celebrating now that we're gone", Jason says.

"You sure about that?", a voice out of nowhere asks.

We both look up to see Lorelai standing before us.

"Lorelai...", Jason starts.

"Hm. Two sad boys with backpacks by the bus stop. What do we have here?", she says cheerfully.

"Luke doesn't want us; we're gone", he shrugs.

"I happen to know that Luke is running around town worried sick about you two. He even asked Taylor for help and we all know how hard that must've been for him"

"Doesn't matter, we're leaving"

"You're sure this is what you both want?"

"Yep", Jason answers. I stay silent and Lorelai notices this.

"You're sure?", she repeats, staring directly at me.

"Positive", he replies for me.

"Jess?"

I just shrug.

Lorelai sighs.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. You two are coming home with me"

"I'm flattered, but in this case, age is not just a number", Jason smirks. Lorelai rolls her eyes at Jason's joke.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Let's all hardy-har-har about your oh-so clever joke while we walk back to the Crap Shack"

"Not a chance"

"I can't force you to do anything. Just a tip though, this is Stars Hollow, there's a good chance that bus won't be here for another day or maybe even a week. You might as well walk to New York"

"That can't be true", he argues.

"Hey, maybe I'm wrong", she shrugs in return.

Jason looks like he's thinking.

"Are we really just gonna sit here and wait for a bus that may not even show?", I ask.

"Fine, we'll go back to Lorelai's, but only until I find another way to get us to New York", he grumbles, giving in.

"Whatever floats your boat", Lorelai smiles.

* * *

Jason, Lorelai, and I were all seated in the living room of the Gilmore house, in silence.

"I just think you're both making a huge mistake", Lorelai spoke up.

Jason rolls his eyes.

"Look, we're just here till I can get us another ride to New York. We can walk to the train station. Stars Hollow does have a train schedule, doesn't it?", Jason replies obnoxiously.

"Depends on the day", Lorelai jokes, brushing off Jason's rude tone.

"Are you gonna call Luke?", I ask.

"No! You can't!", Jason interrupts quickly.

"Jason-"

"No, you can't, Lorelai! He's gonna try to get us to stay!"

"I actually already did. I had to call him, sweetie. He was worried sick"

"I knew this was a bad idea. Jess, come on, let's get out of here"

Before Jason could even get up, the front door swung open, and Luke frantically made his way in.

"Oh my God! Jason, Jess, where have you been?", he exclaims.

"Doesn't matter! We're getting out of here!"

"Are you insane? Just get in the truck and let's go home!"

"No! You obviously don't want us there! We're leaving! Right, Jess?"

I stay silent, looking back from Luke and Jason.

"Well?", Jason demands.

"I don't wanna leave", I say quietly.

Jason's face immediately turns red.

"Fine! Stay here! I'm out!", he declares, reaching for his backpack.

"Calm down, Jason. Let's just talk about this", Luke tries.

"Jason, honey, you have so many people that love you. You have to think about this", Lorelai chimes in.

"I have thought about it, and I'm through thinking. You stole my brother and that's fine, I don't need him. Enjoy your lives"

He storms out of the house and slams the door behind him.

I start to run after him but Luke pulls me back.

"Let him go, Jess. He's 18 years old, he'll figure it out eventually"

"But-"

"Let's get you home"


	25. Chapter 25

**Luke's POV:**

It's been about a week since Jason ran away to New York City without Jess. As much as I'm worried about Jason, I need to let him figure out what's best for him on his own. I can really see the effect of Jason not being by his side every second on Jess. He's much quieter.

"Hey, Jess", I greet him as he walks into the diner on his way back from school. He nods back at me, putting his backpack on the coat rack by the door. He walks up to the counter and puts on an apron.

"You hungry?", I ask, pouring coffee for Babette.

He shakes his head.

"You gotta get some meat on you, sugar, you're so thin", Babette comments. Jess just ignores her.

"Friday night, got any plans?", I ask, attempting to keep the conversation going.

He shakes his head again and I sigh.

"Why don't you go out and get some fresh air?", I suggest.

He just looks at me blankly.

"Really, Jess, I got it in here, go", I assure him.

"Thanks", he mumbles, taking one of his books out from under the counter which is where he now keeps most of his stuff.

I watch him leave, then I take another deep breath.

"Don't worry Luke, he's a teenager, he'll come around", Babette smiles.

"Let's hope so", I mutter.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

They say New York City is the city of dreams, the city that never sleeps, and that if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. What they don't tell you is that it doesn't apply to everyone.

"Excuse me? Which way to Lexington between 39th and 40th streets?", a lady frantically asks me, reading off from printed directions. It was obvious she was a tourist.

"Down that way and take a right at the crosswalk", I reply.

"Thank you!", she exclaims gratefully, running off.

I continue to walk further and further downtown, shoving my way through the annoying tourists who either are stopped to get a picture of something or are trying to read off a map.

Finally, I'm back to what has been 'home' for the past week; a small apartment in Queens where the sound of police sirens and fights right outside the window keep me up all night.

I twist the doorknob, as expected, it's locked.

I bang on the door.

"It's me, Jason. Let me in, Ray!", I shout through the locked door.

No answer.

"Ray, come on, man, open the door!", I try.

I know he didn't go out because this morning when I left the apartment he had just gotten home from the previous night. Two of his buddies dropped him off outside the door with a note on him saying that he was knocked outcold in some drunken bar fight he had gotten into.

I continue to bang on the door till the door next to Ray's apartment swings open. Ray's next door neighbor, Dante, walks out scowling.

"What the hell you doing, white boy?", he yells.

"I'm trying to get into my buddy's apartment. Maybe you know where he is, do you know Ray?", I reply, trying to not sound as scared as I am.

A smirk comes to his face.

"I, damn well, do know where he's at", he says.

"Wanna tell me?", I say, starting to get annoyed.

"Try any prison in New York", he snickers.

"Are you kidding? Cause it's not funny, I really need to get in the apartment!"

"Nope, a squad car pulled up to the building, broke down his door and dragged his hungover ass away. Serves that asshole right, I paid him for five dabs and he was s'posed to get em to me by yesterday. He's a thief. Of course he gets busted before I get my pot", he complains.

"What am I supposed to do? I live here!"

"I wouldn't tell the police that, otherwise your sorry ass'll be dragged down to the station for questioning", he warns me.

"Dammit", I mutter, kicking the door out of anger.

Dante just laughs mockingly and walks back into his apartment.

I limp my way out of the apartment and start walking. I don't know where I'm going, I don't know where I'll be staying tonight, but the one good thing about New York City is that you don't have to know. You'll end up somewhere eventually. And if you don't find anywhere, keep walking; you got all night, the city never sleeps.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

It's 9pm and I had just turned the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Jess wasn't home yet and usually I would be on his back about not texting me or keeping me updated, but I decided to let it go for once.

As I start to put the chairs on the tables, I hear a knock at the door. I turn around quickly, hoping to see Jess, but instead it's Lorelai. I open the door for her.

"Hey diner man", she greets.

"Hey", I respond unenthusiastically.

"What? No argument against 'diner man'?", she pouts.

"Sorry, my mind's been pretty busy lately"

"How busy?", she asks, taking a seat at the counter.

"Well, Jason's in NYC doing God knows what, sleeping God knows where, coming home probably never. Jess hasn't been home since this afternoon and hasn't called once. That busy"

"Aw, Luke, you need to stop worrying so much. Jason is more than okay on his own, he'll eventually figure out how good he had it here and he'll be back. Jess on the other hand is probably sitting on the bridge reading", she comforts.

"I'm not worried that they're not gonna be okay, I know the only people they depend on is each other. That's what scares me"

"Luke, I've never heard you talk like this", she says, taking my hand.

"I'm just worried that Jess is gonna run off looking for Jason and they'll both just end up staying in NYC and...", my voice drifts off.

"And what, Luke?", Lorelai asks softly.

"And nothing", I grumble.

"And you'll be alone?", she asks knowingly, getting up from her seat.

"You'll never be alone", she assures me, pulling me into a hug.

I'm taken aback by her hug at first but eventually hug her back.

When she pulls out of the hug we stare at each other. She smiles at me. I don't smile back.

I just lean in and kiss her cheek. She looks surprised at first but out of nowhere, she leans in and we make out.

I don't believe this is happening.

"Wow, it's about time", a voice says.

We both pull out of the kiss and turn around to see Jess.

"I'll be upstairs", he smirks.

I look over to Lorelai and we're both holding back our laughter.

"Ah jeez", I mutter, trying to sound annoyed. But really, I've never been happier.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Oh my God, it's been so long. I have made scenarios for this chapter every night for the past month and I finally got it down. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try to update at least once every two days until I finish this story. Leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it!**_

 **Jason's POV:**

 _"You two better not give me any trouble today! Luke is coming to visit and the last thing I need is for him to be on my case. You two better behave and look happy or Michael will deal with you again", my mother yells at an eight year old me and five year old Jess._

 _The large man who was struggling to put his belt back on after having to teach Jess a lesson for spilling water all over the table looks up at my brother and I and smirks. The man, Michael, was on the younger side and looked like someone who would be selling baseball game tickets the night of the game for triple the price._

 _My trembling brother looked up at me for comfort and I put on a brave face for him and glared at my mother and her boyfriend._

 _I hate Uncle Luke, he comes to visit once every two years and mom is always meaner when he comes._

 ** _~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

I wake up on a park bench and hold up my hand to check the time from my wrist watch to discover that someone stole my watch.

"Just freaking perfect", I mutter to myself, struggling to pull myself up.

Another day in the living hell that is New York City.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

"Good morning", I say obnoxiously loud to wake Jess up. He groans in return, shifting his position on his bed.

I walk over to the window and open the blinds, letting the sun come in, resulting in him muttering under his breath at first, then cursing louder and louder.

He finally sits up and looks at me.

"What?", he asks tiredly.

"You and I are going shopping", I tell him.

"For what?"

"Clothes for you"

"I don't need any more clothes", he grumbles.

"Yes you do, you've been wearing the same tshirt for the past three days and it's starting to smell"

"What are you, the laundry police?", he mumbles, heading for the fridge.

"I'm your guardian and I don't want a smelly kid", I joke.

He glares at me then chugs the milk from the carton ,and puts it back into the fridge.

"We have cups for a reason, smart ass", I call after him as he walks into the bathroom.

As awkward as it is taking Jess shopping, I'm gonna take this as an opportunity to talk to him.

Someone knocks on the door and I go over and open it. Lorelai comes into the apartment.

"I haven't even opened the diner yet, how did you get up here?"

"I used the spare key you gave me", she replies.

"The key I gave you for emergencies?", I ask knowingly, rolling my eyes.

"That's the one", she smiles.

"What is so important that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"I need to talk to you about last night"

"Yeah, about that...", I start uncomfortably, dreading what's about to come.

"It was great", she says suddenly.

"It was?", I ask, completely caught off guard.

"Luke, I felt something. Something I've never felt before when I kissed someone"

I blush, a smile coming to my lips.

"Tell me you felt the same way", she says.

I pause for a moment and take her hand.

"Lorelai, I felt the same way"

"So, is this official?", she asks.

"What?"

"Us"

"What about us?"

"Are we a thing?"

"A thing?"

"You know, are we dating?"

"Do you wanna date?"

"I mean, I do, if you do"

"It's a yes or no question"

"Exactly, a yes or no question which I asked you first", she argues.

"Fine", I answer.

"Ok", she replies.

"Ok", I say.

"Fine. I guess we are"

"Looks like it", I say.

She giggles as I pull her into a kiss.

"Get a room", Jess mutters, coming out of the bathroom.

We pull away from each other quickly and I try to make myself look busy.

"So, Jess, are you excited?", Lorelai asks Jess, who was in the process of taking off his shirt.

"About what?", he replies.

"Shopping! You, my friend, are in the presence of a pro"

"I assume you're not referring to Luke"

"Of course not, I'm talking about me!"

"Might as well make my trip to the mall a community event, anyone call Kirk yet?", Jess mutters under his breath.

"Jess, be polite, going to the mall isn't exactly my idea of a swell time either, I called Lorelai cause she knows where to go and what to buy. It'll go by faster", I warn.

"I'll make sure we have a _swell_ time", Lorelai mocks me.

"Are you sure you didn't call her so you two could-", I don't give him the chance to finish that sentence.

"Just hurry up and get ready, we'll be downstairs", I cut him off.

"Whatever", he mumbles.

Lorelai excitedly follows me out the door, leaving an annoyed Jess.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Just try it on!", Lorelai pleads.

"Why? It's a medium, I'm a medium, let's go", I retort.

"The cut is different on this specific shirt, I wanna make sure it fits"

"Then let's just get something else, I don't care!"

"Jess, lower your voice", Luke tells me.

"Just pick something else", I groan, lowering my voice.

"No, this is your color", she argues, handing me the shirt.

"The more you complain, the longer we're here", Luke points out.

I finally give up, take the shirt from her, and storm to the fitting rooms.

I get the shirt on and take a look in the mirror, Lorelai was right, the shirt had a bit of a tighter fit. It was a plain, grey, long sleeve shirt, I have to admit, Lorelai has a good sense of what I don't mind wearing.

"Jess, come on out, let us see", Lorelai calls into the fitting room.

"It's fine", I call back, not moving.

"It's not too tight?", she asks.

"It's fine", I repeat.

"Let me see", she says again.

I sigh, realizing there's no point in arguing.

As soon as I open the door Lorelai gasps.

"I was right! That's definitely your color!", she exclaims.

"Say that a little louder", I say sarcastically.

Luke gives me 'the warning eyes' so I stop talking and let Lorelai examine me.

"I think we should go a size up, just in case it shrinks in the wash"

"I'm taking this off", I decide, walking back into the fitting room.

"Hey, Jess?", Luke calls.

I turn around to look at him.

"That shirt looks nice on you", he smirks.

I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

I put my own shirt back on and walk back out to find Luke standing alone.

"I gave Lorelai my credit card and she went to pay for all the stuff. Don't worry, she grabbed a size up in that shirt"

"Wasn't worried", I reply.

He laughs lightly.

"Shouldn't we go find her?", I ask.

"She's gonna meet us outside by the car. I just thought we haven't really talked a while and I should take the opportunity while we're here and you can't just storm upstairs"

"I could always just go back in the fitting room", I mumble.

"Jess, I'm being serious. I know you miss Jason, I miss him too, I just want you to know that just because your brother isn't here to have your back 24/7, doesn't mean you're alone. I'm here, Jess, you can talk to me. Despite what you think, you're still a kid, and no kid deserves to feel alone"

"I know", I mutter awkwardly, avoiding eye sight.

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"I don't know what to say", I say quietly.

"What?", he asks.

"I don't know what to say", I repeat.

He sighs.

"Jess, that's the thing about having someone who cares about you no matter what, you don't have to know. I'll be here to help either way. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. I promise."

I don't say anything, I give a slight nod, and continue to avoid eye contact.

"Look at me, I'm never gonna give up on you, okay?"

"Okay", I reply, looking at him.

"Good, now let's go find Lorelai", he says, letting out a sigh of relief, patting me on the back.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

"Jess, do you wanna take a break?", I ask. I've been keeping my eye on him since we got back from the mall. I only had to ask him once to come down to the diner and help, no customers have complained about him all day, and he hasn't asked to get off early all day.

He shrugs.

"I've got nothing better to do", he responds, not looking up from the table he was clearing.

"Okay, take one whenever you need one, you've been doing pretty good today"

He nods.

Lorelai walks into the diner and ruffles Jess's hair up on her way to the counter. Jess rolls his eyes, stops what he's doing, picks up the napkin dispenser and looks at his reflection through it to fix his hair.

I can't help but smile.

"Hey!", she greets cheerfully.

"Hey", I respond, kissing her over the counter.

"So, how have you been since this morning's successful shopping spree?", she asks.

"Fine"

"Well, I've been great. I feel accomplished"

"And why is that?", I smile.

"Because look at what Jess is wearing!", she exclaims.

We both turn around and look at Jess who I can tell by his face, was hating the attention.

"Oh yeah, he finally changed his shirt", I note.

"He didn't just change his shirt, he's wearing the shirt that was his color that he pretended not to care about just because he didn't wanna admit that he cared when in fact, he really does", she explains.

"Or maybe he's just wearing the first shirt he grabbed out of the bag when Luke called him down for his shift", Jess calls from the other side of the diner, talking in third person.

"I don't believe that for a second", Lorelai calls back.

"That's your right, I guess"

"That's enough you two, Jess go take a break", I tell him.

He walks over to the counter to grab his book and leaves his apron in its place.

"I'll be at the bridge", he says on his way out.

"Wow, he even told you where he was going. I think we should go on more shopping trips, shopping is a lot cheaper than therapy", Lorelai says.

"My credit card would beg to differ", I grunt.

"Seriously, what did you say while I went to the register?"

"I just reminded him that he's not alone and that I'll always be there for him. I think I may have actually gotten through to him this time"

"Aw, Luke, that's so great", she smiles and takes my hand.

"I like the improvement I'm seeing", I agree.

"Things might actually start going back to normal"

I shake my head.

"It's not gonna be 'normal' till Jason comes back, and even then there's always gonna be ups and downs", I reply, my lip curling to a slight smile at the thought of me, Jess, and Jason all being together again.

"You're right, normal is boring", Lorelai decides.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

"I need a job. Any job. I'll do anything" are the words I thought I'd never say but suddenly have been saying all morning to every building I walk by.

"I'll tell you what, kid, there happens to be a bus boy position that just opened up, you can start today", the owner of a small Italian restaurant tells me.

"Thank you so much"

"Out of curiosity, what's a kid like you doing looking for a job in the city? You don't look like you're from here"

I let out a short laugh.

"Actually I was born here and lived most of my life here until recently, I moved to a small town outside of Hartford, Connecticut for about a year, and now I'm back"

"What are you doing back? If I was you I'd stay out of this city as long as I could"

I give a small smile and sigh.

"It was just time for me to come back"

"I can't say I understand but that's not my business. Sign this contract and you'll be ready to go"

"Perfect. What's the date?", I ask.

"The twelfth", he answers.

I write it down next to my signature and something hits me. I know there's something important on the fourteenth of this month. I always circled it on whatever calendar I ever got my hands on. I know it was something really important. It finally hits me.

The fourteenth is Jess's birthday.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Droolia:**_ _ **Thank you so much for your review! I just wanted to answer some of your questions! It's been almost two weeks since Jason's been in New York and he hasn't had a steady home or a roof over his head.**_

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

I'm exhausted. I woke up early this morning to look for a job, I finally got one, and I've been working all day, now I'm helping the owner close up.

"You did pretty good for your first day, kid", he compliments.

"Thank you, Mr. Fiori", I reply, wiping down a table.

"I gotta say, I was impressed with that mouth you have on you, you weren't taking any nonsense from that old man who wanted to be seated right away during the lunch rush"

I give a small smile.

"I get it from my uncle"

Mr. Fiori laughs then pats my back.

"Alright, you should start heading home, it's getting late"

"It's okay, I can stay to help dry the dishes"

"You don't have to, my daughter was supposed to that anyway, but knowing her it's probably not gonna get done", he laughs.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a daughter"

"How would you? She skips her shift everyday and just collects a pay check"

"Dad, I can hear you", a voice yells coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you know that when I say you're the laziest person I ever met, I mean it in the nicest way possible", he snickers.

A girl about my age comes down the stairs. She was wearing a tight crop top, high wasted shorts, and chuck taylor sneakers. I gotta admit, she was hot, I tried not to stare at her butt as she walked past me to her dad.

"Can I have money?", she asks, pouting.

"I just gave you your allowance yesterday"

"Please, daddy, I spent it", the girl begs.

Mr. Fiori sighs then reaches into his pocket to take out his wallet.

"Where could you possibly going at 9:30 dressed like that anyway?", he asks, handing the young girl a $50 bill.

"Out", she simply responds.

"Out where?"

"Just out"

This whole conversation sounds familiar to me. I try to hold back my laughter but it comes out and both Mr. Fiori and his daughter turn to look at me.

"Who's he?", she asks obnoxiously.

"That's Jason, today was his first day, be polite"

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I just, uh, thought of something funny in my head", I stutter.

"It's okay, Jason, you can laugh. It's pretty funny how someone could sit around all day and still get money at the snap of her fingers. Let me tell you, Gia, the real world doesn't work like that", Mr. Fiori says.

"Daddy, I know. Can I go now?"

"You know what? No, you can't. You skipped your shift everyday this week, the least you can do is help Jason close up", he decides.

"Dad! That's not fair!", she yells.

"I really don't need any help", I chime in.

"My mind is made up. Jason, don't let her sneak out. Gia, I want you back upstairs after you're done here"

"I hate you!", she cries out.

"You'll get over it. I'm heading up, good night. See you tomorrow, Jason"

"Good night", I wave.

When Mr. Fiori goes up the stairs, I turn to the very unhappy girl standing beside me with her arms crossed.

"Look, I get it. You can just hang out down here while I close up. You don't have to help me, I won't rat you out to your dad", I tell her.

She scoffs.

"I wasn't gonna help you anyway. This whole thing is your fault"

"How is it my fault?"

"Your little 'funny thought' made him second guess himself. He was gonna let me go out, he always lets me go out", she complains.

"Your dad's a nice guy and I don't compliment people often. You're really lucky"

"Save it, you're just kissing up to him cause you work for him. You don't know anything about me or him"

"You think you have me all figured out? Please. You wanna know something? You don't get anywhere in life feeding off the people that care about you. I learned that the hard way"

She doesn't say anything for a moment but she looks like she's trying to come up with something clever. She just continues on glaring at me.

I make my way over to the kitchen to start drying the dishes and she surprisingly follows me.

"What are you doing? I said you could just hang out", I ask.

"What am I supposed to do out there? Start a conversation with the menus?"

I begin to dry the plates and she just watches me for a few minutes. Finally I decide that this was getting ridiculous.

"Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I'm kind of exhausted", I apologize.

I turn around to look at her and see that her face softened.

"Whatever", she replies.

I turn back to the dishes.

"So, how old are you?", she asks.

"I turned 18 a few months ago", I answer.

"I'm about to turn 18. My birthday's in two days"

I stop what I'm doing.

"That's the fourteenth. That's my brother's birthday, too", I give a slight smile.

"Cool, how old's your brother?"

"He's gonna be 16"

"What's his name?"

"Jess"

"So, Jason and Jess. Sounds like a tv show"

I laugh.

"Might as well be one. It'd be a bigger hit than Full House", I joke.

She laughs.

"Are you guys close?"

"He was my best friend"

"Was? What'd he die or something?"

"No, he lives with my uncle in Connecticut"

"And you live with your parents or did you move out?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions"

"I'm curious, now answer"

"Try nosey. And yeah, I kinda ran away. Not exactly moved out cause I didn't really take anything with me"

"Wait, then where do you live?"

"See, the only place I could find that was in my budget was the bench in Central Park right next to the trash can"

"Oh my God. Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, I lied. I'm actually renting out the penthouse in the Plaza hotel", I say sarcastically.

"Jason, do you need a place to stay?"

"No, I'm fine, I really don't need-"

"Dad!", she calls up the stairs, cutting me off.

"Gia, I'm serious, I don't need-"

"What?", Mr. Fiori's voice calls back.

"Come down here"

"Coming"

"Why did you do that? I said I'm fine"

"Shut up, you're obviously not fine. You can't sleep in the park"

Mr. Fiori comes down the stairs in a white t-shirt and pajama pants.

"What's going on?", he asks.

"Jason has been sleeping on the streets, Dad. He needs a place to stay", Gia explains.

"I really don't mind, honest", I try.

"Nonsense. Don't be stupid. We have a guest bedroom upstairs and I'll fetch you a clean change of clothes"

"That's really nice of you. Thank you so much, both of you"

Gia just smirks at me.

"It's my pleasure. Nobody deserves to sleep on the streets. You're a good kid, Jason"

I can feel myself blushing. I don't really take compliments well.

"Let me just finish up the dishes", I say.

"I'll help", Gia offers.

"Okay, when you two are done here, Gia, you can show him to the guest bedroom and show him where the bathroom is and everything. I'm gonna go set out some comfy clothes and a new toothbrush for you, Jason"

"That's really nice of you, I really appreciate it", I say sincerely.

"I know you do, kid", he replies, pulling me into a hug which catches me off guard, causing me to flinch.

"Good night", I say.

"Good night. And Gee, show him where the shower is too", he teases.

"Definitely", she nods, playfully shoving me.

Mr. Fiori goes back upstairs and Gia and I walk into the kitchen. She grabs the dish cloth and smacks my butt with it.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny", I say, trying to sound annoyed.

"Lighten up a little, not everything has to be so serious", she smiles.

"Coming from the girl who gave me a dirty look for 20 minutes straight"

"You're not too bad, Jason, I think I might be able to tolerate you", she teases.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you", I smirk.

* * *

My alarm goes off at 7 a.m. and for the first time this week, I wake up without hearing a cracking sound from my back. I had showered last night so my hair was still a little wet because I didn't want to wake up the Fiori's with the sound of a hairdryer.

Before I have the chance to put on a t-shirt, my door swings open and Gia walks in.

"My dad told me to come wake you up", she says, walking into the room. She looks at me and realizes that I don't have a shirt on.

"Sorry, I'll be right down", I say, quickly putting on a black t-shirt that Mr. Fiori left out for me.

She smirks at me before walking out and I let out a sigh of relief.

I walk out of the room and go downstairs, seeing Gia and her dad arguing at a table.

"But Daddy, it's my 18th birthday tomorrow, I want a car!", she begs.

Her dad just rolls his eyes and keeps eating his breakfast.

"Jason, tell him that everyone gets a car on their 18th birthday!", she turns to me.

I shrug, not wanting to get involved.

"We live in New York City, anywhere you can't walk, you take a cab", Mr. Fiori argues, handing me a plate of scrambled eggs.

"A cab could kidnap me!"

"Trust me, after spending an hour with you, they'll bring you back", he smirks, holding his fist out for me to bump it.

I fist bump him and laugh.

"You guys are so annoying"

"How'd you sleep last night, Jason?", he asks, turning to me.

"I slept fine, thanks again"

"No problem"

"You know, Jason's brothers' birthday is tomorrow too", Gia says.

"Oh, really? That's nice. Do you want the day off to do something with him?", Mr. Fiori offers.

"That's really nice of you but it's okay, I can't really go see him, he lives in Connecticut", I explain.

"Connecticut's just a train ride away", he points out.

"I don't have the money", I shrug.

He begins to reach into his wallet but I stop him.

"I'm not taking any money from you. You gave me a chance with this job, you let me stay here, you've done enough"

"Jason, this wouldn't be a handout, you could pay me back after your first pay check"

I shake my head.

"Jason, let me ask you something. Have you ever served before?", he asks.

"Yeah, at my uncle's diner", I reply.

"Then for today, you'll be promoted to waiter, you'll get some extra tips"

"Yeah, and you can cover my shift so you'll get double the tips", Gia smirks.

"No, Gia, you're working today", he tells her.

"It could be Jason's birthday present to me"

"I'm fine with it, I could use the extra tips", I agree.

"Fine, but I don't want you to be overwhelmed"

"I'll be okay", I assure him.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Would you just hurry up and order?", I say to Kirk who was reading through the menu for the fourth time.

"I always get the same thing for lunch, I wanna change things up", he replies, ignoring me.

"Kirk, you come here everyday. You don't need to read the menu", I argue.

"Something on here has to be calling me"

I groan and walk away from his table.

Lindsay had been working at the diner more and more since Jason had left and she was now looking at me while wiping down the counter.

"Hey, Jess", she greets.

I just nod at her.

"Kirk, again?", she asks knowingly, staring back at him flipping through the menu pages.

I nod again and walk behind the counter to take out my book.

"So, Jess, we haven't really talked in a while", she starts.

I'm not really in the mood for a conversation but she's not getting the hint so I keep nodding.

"How are you? How's Luke?... How's Jason?", she says uncomfortably.

I finally look up at her, annoyed. She doesn't care about me or Luke. She wants to know where Jason is and I'm not about to chit chat for no reason.

"He's in New York. We don't know anything about what's going on with him", I state blankly.

"I had no idea. Aw, Jess, you must really miss him. You two were really close"

"Jason's gonna do what Jason wants", I shrug.

"I'm sure he misses you", she smiles.

"Wouldn't hold my breath", I reply, crossing another day off on Luke's calendar.

Today's the thirteenth and still no word from Jason. He probably forgot, if he really cared, he would just swallow his pride and get back here.

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

"Hey, Jess?", I call from the bathroom, fixing my tie.

"What?", he calls back.

"Come here for a second"

"There's toilet paper under the sink"

I roll my eyes.

"No, smart ass, just come here, I need your opinion"

He finally walks into the bathroom.

"How do I look?", I ask.

"Desperate"

"Do you like the tie?", I ask, ignoring his last remark.

"The tie's fine", he grumbles, obviously bored.

"I have my first official date with Lorelai tonight and I'm taking her out to a nice restaurant", I explain.

"I thought you said fancy restaurants were overrated and overpriced"

"They are. But, what else am I gonna do? Take her to Al's Pancake World?", I mutter.

"Your hair looks overdone", he tells me.

"Coming from the kid who goes through a bottle of gel every week", I scoff.

He rolls his eyes and takes his gel out of the drawer and puts a glob of gel in my hand.

"Mess it up a little", he explains, as if it were obvious.

I look at him unsurely then he gestures for me to make it quick.

I do as he says and take a look in the mirror. It was different. It wasn't too bad.

"Can I go now?", he grumbles.

"Go ahead, thanks Jess"

He ignores me and goes back to the couch.

"Okay, so I'll be back at around 11. Consider yourself on house arrest, it's getting late and I don't want you going out when you won't be able to reach me. Is this understood?", I explain.

He nods, not looking up from his book.

I turn to head out, but I remember that I had to check the mail for any word from Jason.

"Did you get the mail like I asked you to?", I ask Jess.

"On the table", he mumbles back.

I do a quick check through the mail and it was mostly bills. I stop at a $5 gift card from a book store. I'm about to give it to Jess when I see the words "Happy Birthday. A gift from our bookshelf, to help expand yours". I stare at it in shock. Was his birthday today?

I quickly rush over to some documents I have in a drawer and find anything that has Jess's name on it.

His birthday is tomorrow and he didn't tell me.

* * *

 ** _This was mainly a filler chapter, thank you so much for the reviews you left me, I can honestly say that they make my day and encourage me to keep writing! :)_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Luke's POV:**

My alarm goes off at 5 this morning and I quickly turn it off so Jess doesn't wake up. Today is his birthday so I'm letting him sleep in, he didn't even tell anyone; I'm not even supposed to know.

I was telling Lorelai last night and she suggested not to make a big deal of it because that's probably what Jess was trying to avoid.

I'm keeping the diner closed today so Jess and I can just hang out.

I walk over to the kitchen to start making breakfast and my hand accidentally hits a cup on the table, causing it to fall and break. This wakes Jess up.

"Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you", I say.

He yawns and starts to stretch.

"What time is it?", he asks tiredly.

"5:15, sorry, I dropped a cup", I explain awkwardly.

"You would've woken me up in 45 minutes anyway", he shrugs, starting to get up.

"Beautiful, the one time you don't need to get up, you get up early", I say sarcastically.

He ignores me and goes to the bathroom.

When he goes into the bathroom, I go over to where I hid his birthday card and present which I got on my way back from my date last night. I set them on the table and go back to making pancakes.

He comes out of the bathroom and looks at me suspiciously while I make breakfast.

"What?", i ask.

"What are you doing?", he replies.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Pancakes?"

"I guess that's what the batter is for", I say sarcastically.

"You never make pancakes"

"I've made pancakes for you a hundred times"

"You've made them for me twice and each time came with a lecture of how unhealthy they are"

"You're being ridiculous"

"Huh. Maybe I'm wrong", he mutters, taking a seat on the couch.

When the pancakes are finished cooking, I put them on a plate and add whipped cream.

"Come eat breakfast", I call him over.

"Not hungry", he replies smugly.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing", I say to him.

"What am I doing?", he smirks.

"I made you breakfast and you're gonna eat it, right here, with me", I order.

"I think I'm gonna get ready for my shift", he tells me, getting up.

"The diner's closed today. Get your ass over here and have breakfast!", I exclaim, getting frustrated.

"Why?", he challenges.

"Because it's your birthday, wise ass!", I yell.

That wiped the smirk right off his face.

He walks over to the table and his eyes shift from the envelope, to the book store gift card, and back to his pancakes.

I walk over and pat his back.

"Happy birthday, Jess", I say sincerely.

He nods and sits down. I sit down across from him and we both start eating.

"I'm not opening the diner. Anything you wanna do today?", I ask.

"You didn't have to do that", he mutters, looking down at his food.

"Well, I did. What do you wanna do?"

He shrugs.

"Did you hear anything from Jason?", he asks, looking up at me.

I shake my head.

"Sorry, I'm sure he wanted to be here"

He shrugs again.

"We can just hang out here if you want", I suggest.

"I don't care", he mumbles.

"Jess, come on. Don't be like that"

"Be like what, Luke? He didn't even send a crappy card from the dollar store!", Jess exclaims, getting up.

I don't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry", I say quietly.

His face softens.

"I need some fresh air", he decides, storming downstairs.

I get up and follow him downstairs.

Suddenly the sound of his footsteps stop. I see him facing the door, staring at something. I look closer and see that it's Jason.

Jason was outside.

The bell above the door rings and I stand there in awe, watching him come in.

"Happy birthday, little bro"

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

"Jess, I'm so sorry I left. That was all on me, man. I learned my lesson. From now on when I say it's 'you and me' I'm gonna mean it", Jason assures me, pulling me into a quick hug.

"It's about time", I smirk.

"Where's Luke? He's probably waiting with his shot gun loaded", Jason says, running his fingers through his hair.

"My shotgun's in storage"

We both turn around to look at Luke. Jason looks really nervous.

"Welcome back, Jay", Luke gives a small smile.

I see the look of relief on Jason's face as Luke walks over and hugs him. He didn't flinch.

"It's good to be back"

"You do know that you're not being let out of my sight till you go to college, right?"

"I figured"

"Yep, you and I are gonna have a long talk tonight. Things are gonna have to be different", Luke warns.

Jason nods, looking Luke in the eye.

"But for now, your stuff is just the way you left it. Get settled in then we can go play some football or something and get ice cream afterwards for Jess's birthday", Luke instructs.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards", Jason and I say in unison.

Luke just shakes his head.

"Well, being sane was nice while it lasted", Luke jokes in his monotone voice.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jason's POV:**

Jess, Luke, and I had spent the entire day together for Jess's birthday, so by now, the whole town was buzzing of my return. I couldn't care less.

We were back in the apartment and it was about 5 pm. Jess had settled down on his bed with his headphones in.

"Jason, I think now's as good a time as any", Luke tells me, sternly, motioning to go talk downstairs.

I take a deep breath and follow him.

He pulls out two chairs at a table in the diner and we sit down. I wait for him to say something and he just sighs.

"I don't even know where to start, what the hell happened to you?"

"Everything?", I ask hesitantly.

"Everything.", he affirms.

"It's a long story", I say, attempting to get out of explaining.

"I got time. And guess what? So do you, because you're gonna be even more grounded than you already are if you don't start talking", he warns.

"Alright, fine. The plan was to originally stay with a buddy at his apartment", I start.

"But, let me guess. That plan fell through?", he says knowingly.

"Minor setbacks", I correct.

"How minor?", Luke asks, getting a little frustrated.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I didn't really have any place to stay for a while", I continue.

"What does that mean?", Luke interrupts.

"It means that I didn't really have any place to stay for a while", I repeat.

"Lose the attitude and explain yourself. What'd you sleep on the streets?", he demands.

"On a bench", I answer defensively.

I can tell Luke is getting angry.

"So, you were homeless?"

"Only for a little while"

He gets up and storms over to the telephone.

"You do know what this is, right? It's a telephone! It can be reached from and other phone in the world! You'd rather sleep on a bench than swallow your pride and call me up for help? I would've come and gotten you!", Luke yells.

I look down, unsure of what to say.

"Come on, Jason! Even you know better than that! What if something happened to you? Huh? What would I tell Jess? How would i even find out?", he rages.

I stay silent.

"I can't believe you!"

"Look, Luke! I'm fine! nothing happened to me! I'm here now, aren't I?", I exclaim.

"Oh, I can see how fine you are! You slept on a freaking bench for who knows how long!", he shouts.

"But then I got a job, Luke! I learned my lesson, okay? Turns out, all those months of you nagging me to get to work and stop being lazy got me somewhere! I went out and got a job in New York City!", I shout back.

His face seems to soften a tiny bit. He lets out a deep breath, which is what he does to calm himself down.

"Continue", he orders.

"So, I got this job as a busboy in this Italian restaurant. On my first day, the owner must've seen something in me or whatever. I stayed after my shift ended to help him close up mainly cause I had nowhere else to go. He told me he was impressed with me and everything. He said that he liked that I wasn't taking any nonsense from customers and I told him that I got it from my uncle"

Luke's face was still in a scowl but I could tell that he wasn't as angry as before.

"His lazy daughter, who always skipped her shifts came downstairs at like 10 pm, ready to go out, and asked him for money"

"Remind you of anyone?", Luke smirks.

"Nope, can't think of anyone", I smirk back.

"How about the same kid that came in here almost a year ago and never listened to me, not that the improvement's very extraordinary"

"Anyway", I start, rolling my eyes,"her dad ended up not letting her go and she stayed with me and started moping around. I guess I was sort of talking to myself when before i knew it, I was giving her some speech on being lazy and getting somewhere in life".

"You mean the same speech I've been trying to get through to you?"

"That's the one"

"Practice what you preach, Jay"

"We started talking and it ended up slipping that I had nowhere to stay and she told her dad and they offered me their guest bedroom"

"You got lucky"

I nod.

"The next morning the girl was talking about her birthday which is today, the same as Jess's, and I told her that the night before and she told her dad that morning. He offered me today off and I refused because I couldn't see him anyway. Then he offered me money to get a train and I refused again because he had already done so much for me. So, finally he suggested that I should serve instead of busting that day to earn some extra tips for a train ride home", I explain.

"In your own twisted way, somewhere in that messed up story is something to be proud of yourself for. I want you to call that family up right now and thank them"

"Right now?"

"Right now", he nods.

I get up and walk next to him by the phone and dial the number.

It rings twice before someone picks up.

"Hello, we're closed today", Mr. Fiori's voice says through the phone.

"Mr. Fiori? It's Jason"

"Jason! I'm so glad to hear from you! How'd it go? Was your brother happy to see you?"

"It went great. I just called to say thank you", I say, not able to hold back my smile.

"My pleasure, Jason. You're a good kid"

"Give me the phone", Luke whispers.

"Actually my uncle wanted to talk to you for a second but before I give him the phone, say happy birthday to Gia for me"

"Will do, kid, will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna be staying with my uncle again. Thank you for giving me a chance and a place to stay. I couldn't have done it without you"

"No problem. I'm so happy it all worked out for you, come visit anytime"

"Definitely before I go off to college. Here's Luke"

I give the phone to him as he pats my back.

"Hi, I'm Jason and Jess's uncle, Luke Danes"

I can't hear what Mr. Fiori's saying, but a small smile comes to Luke's lips.

"Yeah, Jason is a pretty good kid"

I try to listen in on what they're saying but Luke keeps turning away.

"Well, I don't think that mouth he has on him can come completely from me", he chuckles.

He smirks at me, with the phone still in his hand.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking him in the way that you did. I'm happy that even though I didn't know what was going on with him or where he was, he wasn't completely alone, even if it was for two days. He's back home and I can't thank you enough for that"

"I'll try to go easy on him, when he's not grounded anymore, we'll come visit"

"Bye, now. Good night"

Luke hangs up the phone and I stare at him waiting for him to say something.

"I was wrong, you didn't just get lucky. You got very lucky"

"I know"

"But, when I told you things have to be different this time I wasn't kidding"

"I know", I repeat.

"You're not gonna have phone privileges, driving privileges, or basically any privileges till you go to college which isn't for another month"

I bite my tongue and nod.

"Your shifts in the diner are gonna be doubled; I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you at all times", he goes on.

"Okay", I accept.

"You're not to step foot off this property unless you're going to school, which you have a week's worth to catch up on, unless you're running an errand for me, or unless I say it's okay"

"I understand"

"Good."

"Thanks for giving me another chance", I say quietly.

"That's what family does for family"

We start to head upstairs.

"So, Jess tells me you and Lorelai are a thing now", I snicker.

"Good to have you back, Jay", he sighs.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't planning on updating today because I had some writer's block but your reviews motivated me to, so thank you for that! Tell me what you think of this chapter! :)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Luke's POV:**

"Are the rumors true?", Lorelai exclaims, running into the diner, dragging Rory behind her.

"What?", I ask, leaning over the counter and kiss her.

"Sookie said that Babette found out from Patty who found out from Taylor who saw him with you in the park. Is he really back?", Lorelai babbles, panting.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is Jason really back?", Rory asks.

"No, where'd you hear that from?", Jason jokes, coming out of the pantry carrying a box of stuff.

I roll my eyes.

"There's your answer", I reply, motioning over to Jason, struggling to hold the box.

"When did this happen?", Lorelai asks.

"Yesterday"

"Is that why you were closed?", Kirk asks from the other end of the counter, obviously listening in.

"No, Kirk", I say, getting annoyed.

"Luke, where do you want this junk?", Jason asks.

"Outside", I answer.

When he walks away, Lorelai starts bombarding me with more questions.

"Hey, what's the deal? Why did I not know about this?", she asks.

"It happened so fast and it was Jess's birthday. Sorry, I wanted Jess to enjoy the day with his brother", I explain.

"A kiss would make me feel better", Lorelai smirks.

I smile and kiss her.

"Pantry's empty if you two wanna-", Jason starts. I smack the back of his head before he can continue.

"Go get your brother down here", I instruct.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke", he smirks, rushing upstairs before I can say anything else.

"So did you two only come in to follow up on the town's gossip?", I ask.

"No, two other reasons", Lorelai replies.

"Which are?"

"First, coffee", Rory answers.

"Of course", I roll my eyes, pouring them each a cup.

"And there's another thing", Lorelai starts, hesitantly.

"Which is?"

"Rory, tell him", Lorelai says.

"No, you tell him", Rory replies.

"Listen to mommy"

"I don't want to"

"Will someone just tell me?"

"Mom told Grandma and Grandpa that you and Jess would come to dinner tonight", Rory blurts out.

"Did not! Rory did!", Lorelai points an accusatory finger at Rory.

"Mom!"

I sigh.

"You didn't wanna run this idea by Jess and I?", I ask Lorelai.

"Well, now you, Jess, and Jason because he's back", she points out sheepishly.

"Tonight? I'm so busy"

"No, Luke, you're coming. Over the phone it kind of slipped that we're together so someone has to be there to witness her biting my head off when the police start questioning suspects of the murder"

"You're being ridiculous, Lorelai. Rory will be there"

"No, I won't. I have a school dance tonight"

"It's not fair that you got out of dinner! You should've said I was your date!"

"Mom, it'll be fine. I have to go, see you soon", Rory says. I wave bye to her as she leaves then I turn to Lorelai.

"Do you remember what happened last time I went to your parents' house? It's the exact reason why Jess isn't getting ready for this dance tonight! World War Three went down in that dining room", I exclaim.

"I'm sorry! But, don't worry, I already told her the situation and I warned her that she has to be on her best behavior"

"Can't wait to see that", I mutter sarcastically.

"Wow, Uncle Luke, people are eating", Jason snickers. He and Jess fist bump and even Lorelai is chuckling. I shoot her a look and she stops.

"Do not add to this insanity", I tell her.

"What? It was funny!", she laughs.

"Get your jokes in while you can. Tonight, we're going to dinner at Lorelai's parents' house", I inform them.

Jess starts to protest, but I stop him.

"Nobody is getting out of it. I don't care if you break both your legs, as long as you're breathing, you're gonna be there tonight", I continue.

Jason starts to say something, but I stop him.

"I don't care if you're grounded, you're gonna be there tonight"

"This isn't fair!", they say in unison when I pause.

I ignore them and keep going.

"I want you both on your best behavior tonight"

"Don't we have some say in this?", Jason tries.

"Fine, you get to choose which color tie you're wearing"

They groan.

"Am I understood?"

They both roll their eyes, but nod.

"Good, get to work", I order.

Jason starts to walk to the tables to take orders but I pull him back.

"You're staying behind the counter with me. Trust me, you'll thank me when everyone starts to ask questions"

"Whatever", he mumbles.

"So, Jason, how are you?", Lorelai asks.

"Not bleeding or anything", he answers, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

I take it out of his hands.

"What? Even prisoners get coffee", he argues.

"I'm not giving you any coffee, it rots your brain and we don't need anymore of that"

He rolls his eyes.

"You give her coffee everyday!", he points to Lorelai.

"Oh honey, I live on coffee. No coffee, no workee", she jokes.

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting there?", I remind her.

"Ooh, you're right! Bye, see you tonight!", she says, getting up. She kisses me quickly then rushes out.

"Remember the 'no public displays of affection in my diner' rule?", he snickers.

I ignore him and hand him a cloth.

Taylor walks into the diner a moment later.

"I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me. You all called me crazy! I told you people he was back!", he exclaims, pointing to a very amused Jason.

I roll my eyes.

"Either order something or get out, Taylor"

"You can't kick me out, Luke, this is a public place"

"Yeah, but it's my public place and if I want you out you'll be out"

"Fine, I'll have one blueberry muffin"

"I'll get it for him", Jason smirks, I hold him back and take the muffin out of the jar myself.

Jason goes over to the register to ring him up.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, young man", Taylor warns.

"Get in line", Jason scoffs.

"Excuse me?"

"What, you're gonna be watching me through my apartment window? I'm basically on house arrest"

"I can have you thrown in juvie!", he threatens.

"Been there, done that", Jason replies.

Taylor gives a horrified expression.

"He's just kidding Taylor, you got your muffin, get out", I exasperate.

"Luke, you better keep these two hooligans under control", he exclaims, pointing from Jess to Jason.

"Come back soon!", Jason calls after him sarcastically.

* * *

"Listen to me, you two. I don't care how much you don't wanna be here, double it, and you'll get how much I don't wanna be here. You will be polite, courteous, and respectful. I don't care how rude they are, they're Lorelai's parents and we care what they think of us", I lecture.

"We do?", Jason challenges.

"Yes, Jason, we do. Keep your comments to yourself tonight, thanks"

"And if that doesn't work, just play dead", Lorelai jokes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", Jess asks.

"What, Jess? Enlighten us", I reply, annoyed.

"Ring the doorbell", he smirks.

I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. A young maid answers the door and before we even step foot into the house I see Jason staring.

"Don't even think about it", I warn him.

"Hi, we're here for dinner with my parents", Lorelai tells her.

"They're down the hall", she replies.

"Thank you"

We all follow Lorelai through the ginormous house. It looks exactly the same as it did the last time I was here. I can even tell that Jason is in awe.

"Lorelai! There you are!", Mrs. Gilmore greets.

Both the Gilmores walk up to us.

"Hi, Mom. You remember Luke, and Jess...", her voice drifting off.

"Of course, how could we forget Jess?", Richard notes, shaking Jess's hand.

I see a smirk spread to Jason's face and I shove him quickly.

"Oh, there's another one", Mrs. Gilmore says, looking at Jason.

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore, it's so nice to meet you both", Jason greets, shaking both their hands.

I have never been more surprised in my life and I can tell that Jess and Lorelai are too.

"So nice of you to join us for dinner, Jason. I hear you spent a few nights in New York City, it's a magnificent place", Emily raves, guiding Jason to the dining room.

"What the hell was that?", I whisper to Jess.

"Does it look like I know?", Jess whispers back.

"Lorelai, the dining room is _this_ way", Richard calls.

"Yes, Dad, I know. We'll be right there", she calls back.

"You guys heard that too? I wasn't in one of those weird dreams I have after having cold pizza right before bed? Jason had manners."

We all go into the dining room and like last time, the Gilmores are sitting on opposite ends of the table and Jason is sitting to the seat nearest to Emily. Jess sits next to Jason, I sit on the other side closest to Richard and right next to Lorelai.

"So, Luke, Jason and Jess are currently both living with you?", Richard asks.

"Yes, they are. Though, Jason's going off to NYU in a month", I answer.

"A month? That's so little time. Have you done anything to prepare?", Emily asks.

"I haven't really had anytime to. School doesn't start till September so I have three months to prepare for school but I start to move in, in a month", he explains.

"Luke, which college did you attend?", Emily asks.

"Here we go", Lorelai mutters under her breath.

"I didn't go to college", I reply.

"Oh, did you not think it was important enough?", Emily asks.

"Mom-", Lorelai tries.

"He obviously thinks it's important if he's paying for Jason to go", Jess mumbles.

"What was that, young man? I couldn't hear you", Emily challenges.

"It wasn't that important anyway", Jess smirks.

I give him the warning eyes.

"No, Luke really motivated me to go. I couldn't of done it without him", Jason explains.

"Your parents didn't motivate you whatsoever?", Emily asks.

The table goes silent.

"Mom, Luke's really been a father figure to the boys", Lorelai says, subtly changing the subject.

"What about their real father?", she asks.

"He's sitting next to your daughter", Jason answers.

I smile, looking at both of them.

"Luke, you've done so well with Jason. What plans do you have for Jess?", Richard asks.

"I wouldn't say that. I just gave Jason the solid support system he needed. I made it very clear to him that he had to graduate and go to college and it's the same thing I've been telling Jess"

Lorelai puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Luke's not only like a father to Jason and Jess, he's been a father to Rory too", she smiles.

"Is that true?", Richard asks.

"I love Rory like my own. She's a great kid", I smile.

"She is a great kid", Emily states, obviously not happy with my answer.

"I assume you and Rory are no longer together", she continues, shifting her eyes over to Jess.

"Now, why would you ask such a thing?", Jess says sarcastically.

"Jess...", I warn.

"Maybe this time you'll grace us with your presence for the entire evening", she replies.

"If you're lucky", he mutters.

Richard starts to chuckle.

"Richard!", Emily gasps.

"What? I'm not allowed to laugh, now?"

"That joke wasn't funny, it was rude and disrespectful"

"It was a little funny, mom", Lorelai agrees.

"This is ridiculous. Flora, start serving dinner!", she calls into the kitchen.

The maid brings out the food and I look over to Jess and Jason who are trying to figure out what it is.

"This is... new", Lorelai comments about the food, which doesn't look too appetizing.

"It's Prawn and Scallop Paella, Lorelai", Emily replies.

"What's that?", she asks.

"Exactly what I just said, Prawn and Scallop Paella"

"Your mother has me on this new seafood diet", Richard explains.

"Jason, what do you think of the food?", Emily asks.

Jason's face goes blank, all he's been doing was pushing it to one side then the other with his fork.

Jess looks very amused.

"Best Paella I've ever had", he smirks.

"See, Lorelai?"

"Oh, I see, Mom", she replies, smirking at Jason.

Everyone besides Jess and I reluctantly have a forkful of the food.

"Luke, Jess, you don't like the food?", Emily asks obnoxiously.

"We're not really that hungry, but it looks delicious", I reply quickly before Jess has the chance.

"Luke, it's really good, have a bite", Jason snickers at me.

I glare at him.

"I'm not really into seafood"

"Just try it", Jason repeats.

Everyone looks at me and I reluctantly take a bite.

It's not that the food was bad, I'm just not a fan of seafood.

"It's wonderful", I lie.

Jess still hasn't touched his food.

"I don't think we had the chance to get to know each other last time you were here, Jess. Tell me about yourself", Richard says, obviously warming up to Jess.

"Not much to tell", he replies.

"Rory said that you enjoy reading quite a bit", Richard points out.

"Quite a bit? Try every second of every day", Jason scoffs.

Jess glares at his brother.

"What do you like to read?"

"A lot of things", he answers, not wanting to start a conversation.

"He likes that guy... what's his name? That author... Hemingway, that's the name", I say.

"Hemingway, he's quite the writer", Richard comments.

"That he is", Jess states.

"Which one of his pieces do you like the best?"

"The Old Man and the Sea"

"Really? That's my favorite as well. I have a pretty impressive collection in my study if you would like to see", Richard offers.

"Seriously?", Jess asks hesitantly.

"Seriously. Come along, we'll be back before dessert", he says, getting up with Jess trailing behind him.

"Richard! Getting up at the table is very rude!", Emily calls after him.

"We'll be back momentarily, Emily", he calls back.

"That's just unbelievable; the entire evening is going to be delayed", she complains.

"Relax, Mom. Let's just have dessert", Lorelai tries.

"No, we have to wait for your father and that boy"

"Jess?", Jason reminds her.

"Yes, him."

"Mom, you can say his name it's not a curse", Lorelai tells her.

"Don't tell me what to do, Lorelai. I'm very aware that I can say his name, I choose not to"

I see Jason rolling his eyes.

"Now that Luke and I are together, you'll probably be seeing a lot more of Luke, Jason, and Jess. I suggest you get used to the idea"

"I don't like being told what to do, Lorelai"

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just saying-"

"You're being immensely rude tonight"

"Okay, Mom, you're right, as usual", she gives in, subtly rolling her eyes.

"You know, Mrs. Gilmore, with all due respect, I think you have the wrong idea of Jess. He's a great kid. He comes off that way but he's just... Jess", Jason tries.

"Jason's right, there's really no other way to describe Jess than just simply Jess", I add.

"He broke my granddaughter's heart and walked out on her", she argues.

"Jeez, Mom, they weren't married. This stuff happens, and just ask Luke, that breakup was hard on Jess too"

I nod in agreement, thinking back to that whole situation.

We all sit in silence for a minute; nobody knows what to say.

"Where on Earth is your father?", Emily says.

Just then Richard and Jess walk back into the dining room with Jess carrying a few books in his hand.

"When should I get these back to you?", Jess asks.

"Keep them, I've got plenty more where those came from, just make sure to tell me what you thought of them"

Jess nods and sits back down at the table.

"It's about time", Emily says sternly.

"You could've at least had the dessert be put out, Emily", Richard tells her.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was pretty long, please let me know what you thought! What do you guys think is going to happen next? I wanna hear your predictions on where this story is going! Thanks for reading! :))**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Jason's POV:**

Luke was out with Lorelai so Jess and I were closing up the diner. And by Jess and I, I mean that I was closing up the diner and Jess was reading his book.

"You know, you could help me", I tell him.

He just ignores me.

"One of the books Richard gave you?", I ask.

He nods.

"What do you think of it?"

"Good, not great", he replies, not looking up.

"What, you and him are book buddies now?", I sneer.

"Yep, after this week's book club meeting we were gonna go out to the country club and discuss the importance of life insurance while he gives me a free quote", he responds sarcastically.

"Luke said we have to go to dinner every week with Lorelai", i tell him.

"Whatever"

The door to the diner opened and Luke walked in.

"Hey", he greeted.

"Where's Lorelai?", I ask.

"Dropped her off at home"

"Did you maybe stay a bit?", I smirk.

He rolls his eyes.

"Thank you for closing up the diner tonight. It's late and you two have school tomorrow, get to bed"

Jess and I both get up and start to head upstairs; Jess hasn't taken his eyes off his book once.

"And by bed, I mean go to sleep. You're hard enough to deal with in the morning with the ten hours of sleep that you usually get", Luke says.

"You know Uncle Luke, I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked", I snicker.

Jess even looks up from his book and smirks at me.

Luke smacks the back of my head.

"That's real funny, you know what else is funny?", he challenges.

"I have a feeling I'm about to find out", I reply.

"Morning shift tomorrow", he tells me.

I groan.

"Is that all you have to threaten us with?", Jess asks.

"You two are just a bunch of smart asses tonight, huh?"

"Better than being a dumb ass", Jess replies.

I fist bump Jess and Luke rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright, just get to bed"

* * *

"Who gets up this early? This is bullshit", I complain to Luke, yawning. I was still in my pajamas and my hair was a mess; Luke had literally dragged me out of bed.

"Watch your language, Jason, and you brought this upon yourself", he replies, handing me my apron.

"I made one joke, jeez. This is so not fair", I mutter.

"Yeah, you and your sex jokes are a real riot", he says sarcastically.

"Relevant though, am I right?", I smirk.

"Don't start. You couldn't have at least changed out of your pajama pants or combed out your hair?"

"You're lucky I got up this early"

"I'm so thankful"

"What do you want me to do?", I ask.

"How about you unlock the door and we'll take it from there", he grumbles.

As soon as I turn the sign, Kirk walks in.

"Good morning, Luke", he greets.

Luke replies with a grunt.

"Does he wait outside every morning?", I ask.

"Every single day"

Luke goes into the kitchen and I walk back to Kirk who was seated at the counter.

"Ok, Kirk, what do you want?", I ask.

"My usual breakfast", he answers.

"Which is?", I ask impatiently.

"It's complicated; Luke knows"

"Do you see a flannel on me? No. Am I wearing a baseball cap? No. Does it look like I'm Luke? Either order or get out"

"You have an attitude problem"

"I don't have an attitude problem, you have a perception problem. Look, Kirk, I'm tired. Are you gonna order or not?"

"I want Luke, you're not nice"

"I'm sorry, was it my job to fill your life with joy today?"

"Luke!", he yells.

I roll my eyes, knowing what's coming next.

Luke walks out of the kitchen not looking too happy.

"What, Kirk?"

"I refuse to place my order with him", he says, pointing to me.

Luke turns to glare at me and I shrug.

"Okay, Kirk, the usual?"

Kirk nods, satisfied.

"Stack of pancakes with whipped cream on the side instead of on top of"

"You couldn't have just told me that?", I mutter to Kirk.

"I'm never placing an order with you again", he decides.

Luke pulls me aside.

"Have you lost your mind?", he asks.

"Sometimes my mind wanders, other times it leaves completely", I reply sarcastically.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Nope, it'll just be a benefit"

"Your attitude needs to be adjusted, I've warned you about this"

"Luke, I'm tired! It's 6 am and I'm tired. I should be asleep, school doesn't start for another two and a half hours"

"We had an agreement, Jason. I'm not kidding with you, you need to fix your attitude. Do you understand?"

I subtly roll my eyes and avoid Luke's eye.

"Jason! Do you understand?"

"Yes", I reluctantly answer.

He walks away from me and just when I thought the morning couldn't get any worse, Taylor walks in.

"Taylor, too?", I groan to Luke.

"Welcome to the morning shift", he grunts.

I walk over to Taylor, sitting next to Kirk.

"What'll it be?"

"I need a moment"

"How could you need a moment? You're here everyday", I point out.

"Young man, you're being very rude"

"So I've been told", I shrug.

"I'd like one cup of coffee and an egg white omelette", he says.

"Coming _right_ up", I exclaim with fake enthusiasm.

I walk into the kitchen and give Luke the order. I decide it would be better to just hang by a grumpy Luke than Taylor and Kirk so I hop on to the countertop next to the stove which he was cooking on.

"Wow, Stars Hollow at 6 am is actually worse than Stars Hollow during the lunch rush", I say.

"Who knew your 6 am attitude is worse than your usual attitude?"

I can't believe you deal with this every morning"

"Pays the bills, doesn't it?", he replies.

"This sucks, I'm never doing this again"

"Quit complaining and get Taylor his coffee", he orders.

I hop off the kitchen counter and go back to pour Taylor his cup of coffee.

"I usually get my coffee much quicker than this", Taylor says.

"I'll lose sleep over the issue", I mutter sarcastically.

"What was that, young man?", he challenges.

Before I can reply, Luke calls from the kitchen, "Jason, whatever you said, don't repeat it and get your ass back in here".

I roll my eyes and go back to grab the plates from Luke.

"Pancakes, whipped cream on the side, egg white omelette", I mumble tiredly, setting down the plates.

"Can I have more whipped cream?", Kirk asks.

Will this morning ever end?

* * *

Finally it was 7:30 and after the pre morning rush, that I didn't even know existed, ended, Luke let me go upstairs and get ready for school.

Jess was just waking up at this point.

"Rise and shine", I say bitterly as he yawns.

"What's wrong with you?", he mumbles tiredly.

"I just went through hell and you can't even begin to imagine it", I complain.

He gets up from his bed and stretches.

"I'd shower if I were you", he grumbles, walking past me.

"I've been up since 6, running back and forth, cut me some slack"

"You're gonna get promposed to today", he says.

"What?"

"It's three Monday's before senior prom and usually the guys ask the girls to prom last week but you weren't here so all the desperate girls ask the guys today", he explains, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Perfect, I get the sloppy seconds", I mutter.

"I wouldn't worry, half the cheerleaders turned down every guy that asked them because they were all waiting for you to get back"

"Jess, I gotta say I'm surprised. What happened to not giving a shit about what goes on in Stars Hollow?", I smirk.

He shrugs.

"I don't care, but I figured I'd give you a heads up"

"Well, thanks man, but I don't think anyone's gonna ask me. The last relationship I've been in was Lindsay and that didn't exactly end on the best note"

"Prom is stupid anyway"

"Jess, are you up or do I have to come upstairs?", Luke calls.

Jess rolls his eyes as we exchange a look.

"I'm up, relax", he calls back.

"If Luke asks for me, say I'm in the shower"

He nods.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

Since Jason had lost his driving privileges and any ounce of freedom he had for running away, Luke dropped us off at school.

"Stay out of trouble", Luke tells us as we get out of the car.

"I'm hurt that you would even have to tell me that", Jason jokes, pretending to sound offended.

Luke rolls his eyes.

"Don't forget your book bag", Luke reminds him, handing him his bag through the window.

As Jason reached over to get it, at that moment, a group of cheerleaders rushed over to him and surrounded him. I stood back and smirked at the sight.

"Jason!", a bunch of girls chimed.

A group of football players joined the crowd, patting his back and asking where he'd been.

Luke starts to honk his horn.

"Get out of the way!", I hear Luke's voice.

I go over to the other side of the car and tap on the passenger window.

He rolls it down frustrated.

"How the hell am I supposed to pull out of here with all these kids surrounding my car?", he exclaims.

"That's what you get for insisting on driving us to school", I reply with a straight face.

"Don't you have a class to get to or something?"

"Not for another twenty minutes", I snicker, motioning to some of the football players who were now leaning on Luke's truck.

He honks the horn again, causing them to jump up.

I wave to him smugly as he quickly pulls out of the parking lot.

I push past everyone listening to Jason talk and begin to head inside the school.

"Hey, Jess, wait up", I hear Jason's voice.

I stop walking and wait for Jason to catch up to me, finally leaving the crowd.

"I gotta say, I may have missed this place", he tells me.

"You've been here for five minutes; all you saw was the crowd of losers obsessed with you", I point out.

"Huh. What can I say? I'm adored", he smirks.

I roll my eyes.

A girl in a cheerleading outfit approaches Jason and he doesn't even stop walking. The girl rushes to keep up with us.

"Hey, Jason, i just wanted to say welcome back", she starts excitedly.

He nods, barely giving her any attention.

"You know, prom is coming up and I don't have a date and I figured you don't have a date since you've been gone...", she talks quickly.

"Can I borrow five bucks?", Jason asks me, not acknowledging the girl.

"Don't have it", I reply.

"You're lying"

"And I was thinking, maybe you and I could go together", she concludes.

"Do you have five bucks?", he turns around and asks the girl, looking at her for the first time.

She quickly searches through her bag and pulls out a five, handing it to him.

"So is that a yes?", the girl asks.

"Huh?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Do I have to pay you back?"

"No"

"Then, fine", he answers.

"Yay!", she squeals.

Jason shows no emotion and just keeps walking alongside me.

"I'll see you at lunch!", she exclaims, grinning.

"Whatever", he mumbles in response.

"Guess you're going to prom", I say when the girl is gone.

He shrugs.

"Who was she anyway?", i ask.

"Beats me, I think she sits at my lunch table"

"You don't know her name?"

"Nope"

"Good luck with that, man", I say, patting his back and leaving him in the hallway as I walk into my classroom.

"Mr. Mariano, you're late", the teacher states.

"The bell didn't even ring yet", I glare.

At that moment, the bell rang.

"I expect you to be present and prepared before the bell rings, walking in at the last second is a distraction that the class doesn't have time for"

I roll my eyes, still not taking my seat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but does the bell not ring to signify the time you should be arriving and leaving class?", I say obnoxiously.

"You're late, don't argue with me"

"You know what? You're completely right, I'm late. To be completely honest, Mrs. Medina, the reason I'm late is because I had a dream about you and it kept me in bed longer than I wanted"

The class bursts out into laughter and Mrs. Medina looks furious.

I calmly walk over and take my seat.

"Enough!", she yells. The laughter stops immediately.

She scowls at me and I just raise my eyebrow innocently.

"Mr. Mariano, you just earned yourself a trip to the principals' office"

"Always a pleasure, Mrs. Medina", I smirk, walking out of the classroom.

I didn't feel as cocky as I looked, Luke was gonna kill me if I got into any trouble.

I knocked on the principal's door then walked in.

He sighs when he sees me.

"What a surprise, a Mariano in my office"

I roll my eyes and take a seat in front of his desk.

"Would you like to tell me what you did before I get a detailed explanation from your teacher?"

I shake my head.

"Really? This is your chance to give me your side of the story"

I shrug.

He sighs and glances over at the clock.

"What trouble could you have possibly gotten into not even five minutes into the day?"

"Falsely accused of being late to class", i mumble.

"How were you falsely accused, Jess? Enlighten me"

"I walked in five seconds before the bell rang and Mrs. Medina said I should've been there with more than five seconds before the bell rang"

"I could see where she's coming from but that's not enough for her to send you here, tell me even though I could probably guess, how did you react?"

"I explained the thought process of the school bell"

"So, in other words, you were smart about it?"

"In other words, I explained why I was right", I mutter, annoyed.

"I'm assuming there's more?"

"Then I realized there was no point in arguing so I gave in and explained why I was 'late'"

"What reason did you tell her?"

"I had a dream about her and it kept me in bed longer than I wanted", I say with a straight face.

"So you made a sexual reference basically?"

"If you wanna think of it like that"

"Tell me, Jess, how else should I think of it?", he says, raising his voice.

"Maybe I actually had a dream about her class", I argue.

"See? This is your problem! You have to stop arguing"

"Could you just tell me how much trouble I'm in?"

"Detention for a week"

I roll my eyes.

"I can't make it"

"Why is that?"

"I work at my uncle's diner after school"

"I'll be sure to call and let Luke know why you'll be two hours late every day for the rest of the week"

"No, you can't do that"

"I can't? You really don't think I can?", he challenges.

I roll my eyes.

"You can, but don't. Luke's going through enough with my brother without him having to worry about me. Please, can we work something else out where Luke won't find out? I'll come in during free periods, anything else"

He looks like he's contemplating.

"Why should I listen to you? You've been sent to my office enough times for me to know that you need to face consequences"

"Trust me, working at Luke's is consequence enough", I assure him.

"I need to see a change. Obviously in your attitude and your schoolwork as well. You're obviously a bright young man, you just need to apply yourself"

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything"

"You look like you want to say something"

"Look, I just wanna get this over with, am I in trouble or not?"

"Depends"

"So, what? Any kid that's not up to par is gonna be told that they're bright just to motivate them? Anything you have to judge me is based off my test scores, which aren't too perfect. I don't buy any of this bullshit that comes out of your mouth or anyone else's!", I exclaim.

He looks taken aback.

"You seem to have an issue with school altogether"

I shrug.

"Well, when you put it like that", I say sarcastically.

"Detention, two hours after school for the rest of the week starting tomorrow", he concludes.

I roll my eyes and get up from my seat.

"Wow, all that heart to heart for nothing", I comment with sarcasm.

"Just get to class, Jess. And I need this detention slip signed by your guardian"

I take the slip from him and stick it in my pocket.

Luke's gonna kill me.

* * *

"Man, detention sucks", Jason says as we walk into the diner.

"What sucks is that I need Luke to sign this slip"

"There he is", Jason points to Luke standing behind the counter.

We both walk over to him.

"Hey, guys", he greets.

"Hey", Jason replies, walking behind the counter to retrieve his apron.

"How was school?", he asks.

"About 7 hours too long", Jason says.

"What about you, Jess?"

"Filled with unfair people, policies, and systems as usual", I start.

"What'd you do, now?", he asks, knowingly.

"Luke, I'm telling you, my teacher has it out for me!", I exclaim.

Jason chuckles and i shoot him a look.

"I thought the principal had it out for you", Luke reminds me of what I said the last time I got detention.

"That jackass does too! That entire school has it out for me!"

"Jess, calm down, just tell me what you did"

"I didn't do anything and I got freaking detention for the rest of the week!", I complain.

"So, you expect me to believe that your principal just gave you detention because he enjoys your company after school? What'd you do that got you sent to his office?"

"Yeah, Jess, what'd you do?", Jason smirks, already knowing that I was accused of making a sexual reference to my teacher.

"You, start getting refills", he orders.

Jason pats my back then walks off.

"This whole thing is ridiculous"

"What's ridiculous is that you still haven't owned up to whatever it is that you did. I don't have all day and neither do you"

"I walked in a few seconds before the bell rang and my sorry excuse of a teacher said I was late. Then when i calmly explained to her the meaning of the bell she sent me to the principals office where I may have expressed my harsh opinion"

Luke shakes his head.

"Jess...", he starts.

"I've heard it already, I know, my attitude's gotta change, can't talk back, all that good stuff", I grumble.

"If you know it well enough to recite then just do it. I'm sick and tired of hearing about why it wasn't your fault and how this one has it out for you and how that's unfair. Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Good. This better not happen again, then", he warns me, handing me my apron.

"One more thing", I add.

He rolls his eyes.

"What?"

"I need you to sign this slip"

He reluctantly takes it from me and pulls out the pencil from behind his ear.

"I should just get a stamp of my signature, I swear to God if I have to sign just one more of these slips...", he mutters to himself, signing the slip.

He hands it back to me and I nod.

"You've managed to put me in a bad mood in the first five minutes since you got home. Now, get to work. I don't wanna hear a word from you or your brother till dinner"

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke"

* * *

 **Hey! Thank you all so much for the support! I'm 4 reviews away from 100! I never thought I'd get this far and I just wanna say thank you all who stood by me even when I didn't update for a while, you guys are the best! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jess's POV:**

It's Friday and the last bell just rang, signifying the end of the week. Everybody excitedly gets up and runs through the halls to get home faster, unfortunately for me, I have to serve detention then go to Friday Night Dinner.

I walk into the classroom that I've walked into every day of the week this week after school. I go up to the teacher sitting at the front of the room.

"This is the part when you sit down, Jess, this should be second nature by now", he sneers at me.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"I need to leave half an hour early today, I have a family thing"

"It doesn't work that way"

"Why not?"

"Because you got detention, you're being detained"

"I've been in here, two hours after school, every day of the week, I'll make up the half hour on Monday or something", I try.

"You may take your seat, Jess"

"This is a load of crap", I mutter, making my way to my usual seat.

I accidentally bump into this kid on my way to the back row. He pulls me back from my shirt and glares at me.

"Watch it", he warns.

I decide it's best to ignore him and try to walk away but he pulls me back.

"Get your hands off me", I say.

"What if I don't?", he challenges, not letting go of my shirt.

"Jess! Daniel! Both of you, sit down! You just earned yourselves and extra fifteen minutes of detention!", the teacher exclaims.

The kid and I both glare at each other till he lets go of me and I go back to my seat.

"You'll pay for this", he whispers to me.

I roll my eyes. This is such bullshit.

 **Luke's POV:**

"Go get ready for dinner", I say to Jason, who was finishing up the dishes in the diner.

"I am ready"

I roll my eyes.

"No you're not, I wanna see you in a collared shirt and dress pants"

"You've been spending too much time with Lorelai", he mutters, giving in.

"Where's your brother? He knows we have to leave soon to get to the Gimores' on time"

"Last day of his detention"

"Dammit, I forgot! We're gonna be late", I exclaim.

"Luke, calm down, it's not a big deal"

"Yes, it is a big deal. You're not dressed, Jess isn't home yet, and we're gonna be late!"

"Lorelai's got you so whipped", I hear him mutter under his breath.

"What was that?", I challenge.

He smirks at me, then chuckles.

"Just dress nicely please"

"Okay, okay", he gives in.

* * *

 **Jess's POV:**

The extra fifteen minutes of mine and Daniel's detention were finally up and we both sprang up simultaneously when the minute hand hit the 3.

"I hope you both learned your lesson", the teacher comments as we both leave the classroom.

"Hey asshat, wait up", Daniel calls after me.

I keep walking at the same pace and don't turn around. I hear him running behind me to catch up, when he finally catches up to me, he grabs on to me and turns me around.

"Would you let go of me?", I say angrily.

"We're not finished talking"

"I'm a man of few words", I say sarcastically.

"Funny stuff, Jess. I said I'd make you pay"

I roll my eyes.

"What are you gonna do, hit me? I dare you", I smirk.

He raises his fist to punch me, but I grab it and twist it; a move I learned after hundreds of fights with Jason. I proceed to put him in a headlock, another move I learned from Jason.

"I hate to cut our conversation short", I start, as he squirms around in my grip.

"But, I'm late", I conclude, finally letting go of him.

He loses his balance and falls to the floor and I begin to walk away. I hear him running behind me, I assumed he was running away from me, but next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground from the back.

Dammit. I try to get out from under him but he's too heavy.

He punches me twice, once in the stomach, then another one on my face, I think he was aiming for my nose, but I turned my head and he punched me in the eye.

"Motherfucker! Get the hell off of me!", I yell, the second after I feel my eye starting to throb.

He looks closer and realizes that he hit me in the eye and quickly springs to his feet to run away.

I struggle to get up, while holding my hand over my eye, I reach into my pocket and take out my cell phone to call Luke.

He picks up almost immediately.

"Jess, where the hell are you?"

"I'm gonna be late, I'll just meet you guys there"

"How are you gonna get here?"

"I'll take Jason's car"

"Fine. Don't be too late and dress nicely"

"Okay, okay"

"See you soon"

"Yep"

I hang up. I gotta do something.

* * *

 **Jason's POV:**

"You will be polite, you will be respectful, and you will be pleasant", Luke goes on. It's all I had been hearing for the past hour I've been stuck in a car with him.

"I get it, okay?"

"Just making sure"

"Where's Jess?"

"He's meeting us here, he's gonna be late"

"Lucky", I mutter under my breath.

"If you get through the night without a rude or sarcastic remark, I'll make us burgers when we get back"

"Fine, you've got a deal"

He parks the truck and we both get out and approach the door.

"We're so late", Luke stresses.

I roll my eyes and ring the doorbell.

A maid immediately answers.

"You're not the same lady who was here last week", I say.

She looks flustered.

"We're here for dinner with the Gilmores", Luke informs her.

"Right this way", she leads hesitantly.

The maid leads us to the dining room.

"Luke's here!", Lorelai exclaims, obviously using Luke to get out of a dreaded conversation.

"Sorry we're late", he apologizes, making his way to the empty seat next to Lorelai and kissing her cheek.

"Don't be silly, we just started", Richard greets.

I sit next to Rory on the opposite side of Luke.

"Hey", I say casually.

She just smiles back.

"Is Jess going to be joining us?", Richard asks.

"Or does he not attend family dinners?", Emily comments snidely.

"He'll be here, he's just running late, he had... uh... after school, extra curricular", Luke replies.

"Detention", I say.

"What was that?", Emily asks.

"Jess had detention", I repeat.

Luke glares at me, Emily raises her eyebrows, and Richard and Lorelai chuckle.

"He obviously disobeyed school rules, Richard, I don't see how it's funny", Emily says.

"Jess is a fine young man", Richard raves.

I subtly roll my eyes.

"So, Rory, tell us about school", Emily starts, evidently changing the subject.

"School's fine, Grandma. I got an 'A' on my history report, I got a 98 on my English test, and I have a science test on monday."

I hold back a smirk and Rory notices, playfully shoving me.

"Jason, what about you?", Emily suddenly asks, catching me off guard.

I look at Luke for support who just nods at me.

"Me?"

"You're the only Jason in the room"

"Go on", Rory whispers smugly.

I smirk.

"I don't have _nearly_ as much riveting events as Rory but, I mean, if you really wanna know.I got asked to prom... I lifted the most weights in gym class, oh, and this girl slid her underwear in my pocket during my Spanish test so after class we-"

"I wonder what's keeping Jess! Jason, why don't you go call him?", Luke quickly cuts me off.

"You took away my phone", I point out.

"Use my phone", he replies.

I get up and take the phone from him, then go into the living room.

I call Jess once and he doesn't pick up. I call him again; he doesn't pick up, so I text him 'It's Jason, answer the phone'.

I call him again and this time he answers.

"Where are you?", I ask.

"I'm about to leave", he replies, his voice muffled.

"Jess, what the hell? You're not gonna be here for another hour, then! You can't leave me here!", I exclaim.

"Relax, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"What's taking you so long, you lucky little shit, you're missing the first two hours of dinner"

"I don't feel so damned lucky"

"What's up?"

"You'll see when I get there, just know that it's about to put Luke in a very crappy mood"

"As if I haven't done that enough?"

I hear him sigh through the phone.

"Later, Jay"

"Later"

I walk back into the dining room.

"Jess is about to leave", I say to no one in particular.

"How nice of him to grace us with his presence", Emily rolls her eyes.

"Did he say what took him so long?", Luke asks.

I shake my head.

"Drug deal probably took longer than expected", I joke.

It results in a horrified expression from Emily, a glare from Luke, and laughter from everyone else.

"He's kidding, Mrs. Gilmore", Luke assures her.

"I didn't find it very funny", she replies.

"Me either", Luke adds, staring me down.

"Jason, do you and Jess get along at home?", Richard asks.

I shrug.

"Yeah, I guess"

Luke scoffs.

"They fight over the stupidest things", Luke answers.

"They drive Luke crazy", Lorelai smirks.

"It's pretty funny", Rory adds.

"Is this true?", Richard chuckles.

"I mean, the kid's got a big ego. He's gotta be knocked down a few pegs", I admit, only half kidding.

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory all disagree with me at once.

"This is coming from _you"_ , Rory argues.

"Coming from the guy who looks at himself through a spoon before giving it to me", Lorelai teases.

"Jason, you make Jess look humble", Luke says.

I roll my eyes.

Richard starts to chuckle but Emily doesn't look amused.

"Apparently it's 'Attack Jason Night'", I mutter.

"Big egos are shields for lots of empty space", Emily states.

The table goes silent and no one knows how to respond. Lorelai just bursts out laughing.

"Mom, you're not exactly altruistic", Lorelai starts.

"Lorelai!", Emily gasps.

"It's not an insult, it's just who you are", Lorelai defends.

"That was incredibly rude and disrespectful"

"Mrs. Gilmore, looks like me, you, and Jess have a lot more in common than we thought", I joke.

She just ignores me and Luke looks like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Grandma, I don't think Mom meant it as an insult. It just means you're confident and that makes you who you are", Rory tries.

"Thank you, Rory", she smiles.

Lorelai throws her hands up in defeat.

"So, shall we bring out the second course?", Richard asks.

* * *

The attention finally drifted off from me and landed on Luke.

He was being bombarded with questions left and right, mainly from Emily, and the occasional follow up question from Richard.

"Jess said he was gonna be here in an hour, it's been an hour and a half", Lorelai points out, trying to change the subject from Luke.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and the maid runs to answer it.

A moment later, Jess walks into the dining room with a black eye.

Emily, Lorelai, and Rory gasp when they see him. Luke, who had been drinking his water, nearly chokes at the sight of him.

"Sorry, I'm late", he grumbles, sitting down on the empty seat next to Rory.

"Jess, may I speak to you for a second?", Luke says to Jess, directed more as an order than a question.

"Go ahead", he replies, obviously not in the mood to get back up.

Luke doesn't wait any longer, he gets up and pulls Jess outside the dining room.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"I didn't do that to him", I say defensively.

Though nobody wanted to admit it, we all stayed silent trying to listen in on what they were saying.

"What the hell happened to your face?" I hear Luke's muffled voice.

"Nothing"

This is usually the part when Luke starts to pace around and by the sound of his footsteps, I can tell he's doing exactly that.

"Nothing? Nothing! You're really gonna stand there and pretend like your eye isn't fifty shades of black and blue and throbbing?", he exclaims, his voice getting more and more audible.

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"How did you expect me to react? You walk into a dinner, that you know is very important to me, over two hours late with a black eye and think I'm just gonna sit here and pretend that it's big, fat, peachy sunshine day?"

"You need to relax"

For a minute I could only hear the sound of Luke's footsteps pacing around.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Nope, it'll just be a perk"

A chuckle comes from Richard and Emily glares at him.

"I honestly don't see how you find this argument funny, Richard. The boy obviously got into a street fight", Emily says.

"Yeah, Mom. Maybe Jess is in the Stars Hollow Southside Gang", Lorelai says sarcastically.

"Keep making jokes, Lorelai"

"I intend to", she smirks.

Luke and Jess walk back into the dining room, both looking pissed off at each other.

Richard clears his throat.

"Jess, did you get a chance to read the books I suggested?", he asks.

Jess just nods in response, keeping his arms crossed and his eyes locked on Luke who was doing the same to him.

"What'd you think of them?"

"Fine"

"So, you enjoyed them?"

"They were fine"

Richard looks a little disappointed but doesn't say anything else.

"So, Jess, how was your detention?", Emily asks.

"Oh, it was great, had a blast", he responds sarcastically, not moving his gaze from Luke.

"Does anyone else want dessert? I want dessert", Rory says, trying to lighten the tone.

"Ooh, I want dessert", Lorelai agrees.

"Adriana, bring out dessert!", Emily calls.

The entire table is silent until dessert comes out, then all the noise is coming from the sound of spoons clanking against the ice cream bowls.

Jess is the only one that doesn't touch his dessert.

"Would you like something else, Jess?", Emily asks snidely.

"Nope", he replies, not looking at her.

"Jess, don't be rude", Luke tells him.

"I'm not", he shrugs.

"Yes, you are. You've been rude ever since you got here, _two hours late_ "

"Sorry you feel that way", he mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you'll be sorry if you don't apologize"

"What am I apologizing for? I'm not hungry!", he argues.

"Apologize for the way that you've been acting"

"This is stupid. Just because you're trying to be someone you're not for Lorelai's parents, doesn't mean that I have to!", he exclaims.

"Jess, just apologize, you're being an ass", I tell him.

"You'd know", he fires back.

"Oh yeah, tough guy? Cut the crap. Who beat you up at detention? I wanna thank them, they saved me a lot of trouble"

"Stop! I've had enough of this!", Luke yells.

"After you _both_ apologize to the Gilmores, you're going to sit here and keep your mouths shut till it's time to go!", he orders.

"Sorry", Jess and I both mutter to no one in particular.

No one spoke to each other for the next five minutes while I scowled at Jess and he glared back.

"Would anyone like seconds?", Richard asks.

Thank God, no one did.

"Well, thank you for a lovely meal, Mrs. Gilmore. I hope these two didn't ruin in too much", Luke says.

"You're welcome. Good luck to you", she replies.

Everyone says good bye and Jess and I stay seated till Luke says it's time to go.

He doesn't say a word to us until we're outside.

"I think it's safe to say I won't be making burgers tonight", he finally says.

"I didn't mean to yell like that, Luke, I'm actually... sorry", I sigh.

He nods.

"Thank you for saying that, Jason"

"Can we go? I've had a long day", Jess complains impatiently.

"I don't want Jess driving back with that eye of his. Jason, you drive your car back home, and stay in front of me, I'll be following you"

I nod, taking the keys from him.

"Jess, you're coming in my car", he tells Jess.

"Great", he mumbles sarcastically.


	33. Chapter 33

**Luke's POV:**

"I'm so glad we got to do this", Lorelai smiles, leaning her head on my shoulder.

Lorelai and I were sitting on my couch, watching a movie; we both decided we needed to spend more time together without anyone else around like her parents or the kids. So, I let the boys go out tonight and I left Cesar in charge of closing up the diner.

"Me too", I smile back.

"You know, Luke, I get that Friday Night Dinners aren't exactly the most stress-free nights"

"You can say that again", I mutter, thinking back to last night.

"I just wanted you to know I really appreciate you coming with the boys and making an effort"

"Anything for you"

She kisses me and I pull her closer.

"Ooh this is my favorite part!", she exclaims, pulling away from me.

As per Lorelai's request, we're watching 'An American in Paris'.

"People are often frightened of Parisians, but an American in Paris will find no harsher critic than another American", she quotes, saying each word as the character in the movie says it.

"How many times have you watched this movie?", I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Once, twice, maybe ten", she replies.

"So, why would you wanna watch it again?"

She over dramatically gasps.

"It's a Gilmore Movie Night classic!"

"You're starting to sound like Jess"

"Why? Does Jess have Gilmore Movie Nights?"

"He reads a book he's read a hundred times before but while I watch him reading, he has the same level of concentration and interest as every time he's read it before. I've even caught him reading out loud a couple times when he thinks he's alone"

I smile to myself proudly thinking about the day Jess spent his entire day in the apartment reading. I had been calling him down the entire day and I finally gave up around noon and when I went up after closing he was in the same spot as he was in the morning, and had not even realized the entire day had gone by. The only thing he said was 'huh' when I told him when I had been calling him down the entire day.

"What are you thinking about?", Lorelai asks, snapping me back into reality.

"Nothing"

"Speaking of Jess, how was he when you guys got home last night? Did he tell you what happened to his eye?", she asks.

"No, I decided to give the kid a break. I figured if he was gonna tell me what happened and if he wanted to, he would've by then. I admit, I've been pretty tough on both of them recently and for the most part, when they're not showing up to dinner with black eyes, I'm seeing improvement so I thought I'd reward them"

"You've done a great job with them, they're good kids"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me but they've always been good kids, I think they just needed a little tough love and someone to put them on the right path"

"Well I think you three are the perfect trio", she smirks.

"Why's that?", I scoff.

"Because Jess is an exact copy of you, you and Jason both challenge each other, and you're like the median that keeps them from killing each other"

"You think Jess and i are alike? Have you met him?"

"It's scary how much you two are alike. You both have that monotone going on, you both have a very low tolerance level, and you both don't like to admit it but deep down you're both softies", she teases, pulling me into a long kiss.

At this point we're horizontal on the couch and making out, I can imagine how I must've looked, seeing as this is probably the same position that I walk in on Jess or Jason with whichever girl they've had up here.

I hear the door swing open, resulting in Lorelai and I springing up simultaneously, bumping our heads into each others.

It was Jason. He had stopped short and was standing there with his mouth open.

"Wow Uncle Luke, didn't think you still had it in you", he smirks.

"It was nice while it lasted", I mumble to myself, getting a giggle out of Lorelai.

"Hey, Jason", Lorelai says awkwardly, subtly buttoning up her top.

"Lorelai, always a pleasure", he states, his smirk growing bigger.

I reluctantly get up from the couch.

"What do you want Jason? You're here a half hour before your curfew"

"Figured I could show you that you can trust me with going out and getting home sober, injury free, and before curfew"

"Well, I should probably get going"

"I mean, if you wanted to extend your little evening with Luke, I could take a long shower or take a little stroll around Stars Hollow if you know what I mean"

I smack the back of his head.

"Don't be a wise ass"

"As generous as that is, Jason, I think I'm gonna head home"

"Your loss", he jokes.

She waves as she leaves.

"Didn't even get a goodbye kiss, that's gotta hurt"

I roll my eyes.

"You and Jess weren't together tonight?", I ask, ignoring him.

"Did you want us to be? Cause in that case, he's downstairs. But if you're just asking, he's at a party"

"Just asking", I confirm.

"You and Lorelai looked like you were having fun", he raises his eyebrows.

"What'd you do tonight?"

"Nothing much, hung around town, I was just happy to be out of the house"

"I wanted to talk to you about that", i start.

"Before you say anything, I promise that the lady who comes into the diner everyday has it out for me. It's not my fault! I know she's like complained and stuff but I didn't exactly mean to spill the water on her after she yelled at me. I know it looked like I threw it on her, but it was a total accident", he says quickly.

"Jason-"

"If you think about it, it's kind of her fault. Everyone knows you don't piss off your waiter because they have the total power to spit in your food, which I didn't do"

"Jason-"

"Luke you gotta lift my grounding! I'm going insane!"

"Jason, if you would just listen for a second. First off, I know you threw the water on the lady on purpose"

"You gotta admit she deserved it"

"All I have to say to that is make it look like a little bit more of an accident next time. But what I was trying to say before is that I realized something tonight"

"That I can have my car back?", he asks hopefully.

"Just listen"

"Sorry"

"I know I've been giving you and Jess a lot of tough love, ever since you got here. As unfair and annoying I know it may be sometimes, it's working. You're going to NYU in a few weeks. I realized that once in a while in between all of that tough love you need some rewards. In this case, my reward to you is that I'm giving you back some of your privileges before you go off to college"

"Really? Yes!", he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Before you get your hopes up, let me explain to you how this is gonna work. You can go back to your usual diner shifts, Monday through Friday, after school at 3:30 until 8:30 pm and on Fridays before school for half an hour. You can go back to having Sundays and Saturday evenings after 3 pm off. You can drive your car to and from school and you can use it for other things over the weekend if you get my permission. And lastly, you can have your phone back", I explain.

"Finally!"

"I trust you"

"Wow, Lorelai really must have put you in a good mood"

"Don't get used to it", I joke.

"Wouldn't dream of it", he replies, beginning to sit down on the couch but immediately springing up.

I roll my eyes at him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sit on this couch again after what I saw tonight", he teases with a smirk.

"Would you cut it out? Nothing happened"

"Didn't look like nothing"

"Please, I've walked in on Jess thousands of times putting me in a way more awkward position than you were in tonight"

"Either way, it's just weird. You're Luke"

I shrug, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to me for him to sit down.

He hesitates but ends up sitting down next to me.

I look over his shoulder at him turning on his phone. Ding after ding, notification after notification came up.

"Doesn't that get annoying?", I ask.

"Depends on who's texting"

"What do you mean? It's the same annoying ding"

"For example, if I got as many texts from Elle Anderson that I get from you, I's be a much happier person"

"Who's Elle Anderson?"

"The hottest girl in school. She's on the cheer team but of course, she's the only one who's not obsessed with me"

I roll my eyes.

"Tell me, does any learning actually go on in school?"

"Hey, I'm going to NYU, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Three weeks. It seems like just yesterday I picked two jackasses up from the bus station", I joke.

This actually got a non-obnoxious laugh out of him.

I watched him text faster than I've ever seen anybody text before.

"What, you're gonna spend the rest of the night on your phone?", I ask.

"Basically"

I think for a moment.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

He actually looks up from his phone.

"What?"

"It's healthier than looking at a tiny screen all night"

"You, Luke Danes, actually wanna go somewhere?"

"Well we're in Stars Hollow, everywhere's gonna be closed, we could just walk around the town"

"Yeah and after we can hold hands and skip together", he says sarcastically.

"Jason, I'm being serious. You're going off to college soon"

"You actually wanna walk around Stars Hollow?"

"Sure, why not? And grab a ball, we could stop by the park"

"What has Lorelai done to you?", he teases, getting up.

"Yeah, yeah, make your jokes"

"What about Jess?"

"We'll probably run into him"

"Yeah, and if he's not completely wasted, he could play football with us"


End file.
